La façon dont c'était censé être
by cathy29jes
Summary: traduction : 4 mois après le départ d'Edward , un Cullen n'arrive pas à l'oublier , mais quand il retourne à Forks , les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes . Couple non canon Jasper et Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid , elle est parue sous le titre '' The Way It Was Meant To Be '' , lien sur mon profil **

**Cette histoire comprend 30 chapitres et elle est complète **

**Elle est classée M pour pour le langage et la violence **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

Nous savons tous qu'Edward a abandonné Bella , brisée et détruite au milieu de la forêt . Quatre mois plus tard , les choses sont différentes pour tous le monde , mais un Cullen ne peut pas oublier . Suivez Jasper et Bella dans cette histoire d'amitié , de chagrin , d'amour et de trahison . Des réponses seront données et des vérités seront apprises parce que c'etait **la façon dont c'était censé être . **Couple non-canon , Jasper / Bella .

**Chapitre un **

**POV Jasper **

Pendant quatre mois j'ai réfléchi à cette question : Comment une fille humaine avait pu changer la vie de sept vampires de façon si radicale en un temps aussi court ? Depuis notre départ de Forks , plus rien n'avait été pareil . Je ressentais une telle culpabilité pour l'ensemble de l'incident du papier découpé que je me suis isolé pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la famille que j'avais laissée tomber . J'avais toujours été le maillon faible de la famille et en ayant presque attaqué Bella le jour de son anniversaire l'avait prouvé .

Ah Bella ! Son nom causait encore de la douleur dans mon cœur mort . Me haïssait-elle pour ce que j'avais fait ? Est-ce pour ça qu'Edward et Alice ne m'ont pas laissé la voir avant notre départ ? Je voulais la prier de me pardonner et j'avais envisagé de retourner à Forks pour la voir . Je voulais m'excuser et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien . Je sais que nous n'avions pas eu de relations très étroites lorsque nous étions à Forks , Edward était toujours tellement inquiet que je lui fasse du mal que j'avais donc gardé mes distances , mais pour dire la vérité , il y avait quelque chose au sujet de Bella qui m'avait toujours intéressé . J'avais enregistré le fait qu'elle était un être humain qui fréquentait des vampires et ne ressentait pas de peur comme les autres le faisaient .

Le clan Cullen , autrefois heureux , était désormais plein de tristesse et de culpabilité . Personne ne voulait partir , mais une fois qu'Edward l'avait décidé et qu'Alice avait eu une vision disant que c'était pour le mieux , nous sommes partis quand même . J'ai étais choqué de voir qu'Edward pouvait si facilement renoncer à Bella , mais j'avais toujours senti un pic de tristesse à travers ses émotions . Pendant les deux premiers mois après notre départ , il n'était seulement qu'une coquille vide , allant à la chasse quand on le forçait et jouant des musiques obsédantes sur son piano . Peu après , Alice et lui ont commencé à passer plus de temps ensemble et il est devenu subitement plus lumineux , mais sa culpabilité n'a jamais faibli .

Esmé ne faisait plus de décoration et n'avait plus de sourire maternel sur le visage . Carlisle faisait tellement d'heures à l'hôpital de Juneau que plus personne ne le voyait . Ils aimaient tous les deux tellement Bella , qu'ils voyaient comme leur fille , qu'ils haïssaient chaque jour qu'ils passaient loin d'elle . Emmett ne riait plus et ne faisait plus de plaisanteries . Il jouait toujours à ses jeux vidéos , mais le bonheur et le plaisir qu'il avait auparavant à le faire avaient disparu . Même Rosalie semblait différente depuis notre départ de Forks . Elle maintenait que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Bella renonce à sa vie humaine pour un enfant gâté comme Edward . C'était quelque chose qu'Emmett et moi savions à son sujet .

Il y avait ensuite ma femme . Je m'attendais à ce que notre départ de Forks l'affecte autant qu'Edward , elle avait toujours dit que Bella était sa meilleure amie et sa sœur , mais je n'avais ressenti aucune émotion de tristesse venant d'elle . Nous nous étions éloignés depuis notre arrivée et je savais que c'était pour le mieux . Je savais depuis un certain nombre d'années qu'elle n'était pas ma réelle compagne , mais elle m'avait sauvé de mon démon et je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir tout essayé pour que ça marche entre nous . Quitter Forks avait été le dernier clou dans le cercueil de notre relation . De plus , elle passait tellement de temps avec Edward désormais , que certains jours , il n'y avait même pas assez de temps pour travailler sur notre relation .

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté dans la forêt pour réfléchir au sujet de Bella et de la destruction de ma famille , mais je savais que je devais rentrer avant qu'Esmé ne s'inquiète . J'étais parti trois jours pour faire une expérience . Depuis notre départ de Forks , mon contrôle était devenu ma priorité . Je devais , pour Bella , devenir un meilleur vampire parce que j'espérais encore la revoir un jour et lui montrer que j'étais devenu meilleur . Je me suis mis à aller à la chasse tous les jours et à aller dans des zones peuplées pour interagir avec des humains . Après quatre mois , j'étais heureux de dire que je n'avais besoin de chasser que tous les trois jours même si je devais être autour d'un groupe d'humains .

Alors que je m'approchais de la maison , des émotions déprimantes m'ont frappées de plein fouet . Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps je pourrais encore supporter ça . J'adorais ma famille de toutes mes forces , mais je ne pouvais plus gérer leurs tristesses en plus de la mienne . Elle était déjà tellement puissante , mais avec celle de cinq vampires en plus , c'était trop dur à vivre .

Avant que je n'arrive à la porte d'entrée , Alice est apparue devant moi . Ses émotions étaient partout et son visage était inexpressif , mais ce qui me dérangeait par-dessus tout , c'était que je ne ressentais pas d'amour romantique pour elle .

Elle me demanda sans me regarder : '' Comment ça s'est passé ? ''

Je lui ai répondu pour la taquiner : '' Comme si tu ne le savais pas . '' Elle a eu un léger sourire .

'' Dis-moi ce que tu as à l'esprit , Ali ? ''

Elle m'a demandé : '' Tu sais que je t'aime , pas vrai ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête , c'était de l'amour , mais ce n'était tout simplement pas celui que vous avez pour un compagnon ou un mari , c'était un amour familial . Elle m'a ensuite tendu une enveloppe . Je l'ai ouvert et à l'intérieur , j'ai trouvé les papiers pour une demande de divorce .

J'ai murmuré : '' Je savais que ça arriverait . '' . Je savais que notre relation était terminée , ces documents finalisaient juste ce fait .

'' Je suis désolé , Jazz , mais ça devait être fait , il est temps que tu trouves ta vraie compagne . '' J'ai regardé dans sa direction en état de choc .

Je lui ai demandé : '' Comment suis-je censé faire ça ? ''

'' Suis ton cœur , Jazz . Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? ''

J'y ai pensé longuement et avec difficulté . Il est vrai que je n'avais pas été heureux pendant toutes ces années sauf durant le temps que nous avions passé à Forks et j'avais eu envie de partir d'ici depuis un certain déjà . Je suppose qu'à présent , c'était le meilleur moment pour passer à autre chose .

J'ai dit à Alice : '' Je suppose que c'est donc un au revoir ? '' . J'ai attrapé le stylo qui était attaché aux documents et je les ai signé avant de les lui rendre .

'' Je vais te revoir bientôt , Jazz . Prends soin de toi et , s'il te plaît , rappelles-toi que si tu suis ton cœur au lieu de ta tête , tu trouveras le bonheur . ''

Je l'ai embrassé une dernière fois avant de rentrer pour emballer mes affaires . Quand je suis arrivé à l'étage , tout était déjà prêt . J'ai regardé Alice debout à la porte de la chambre : '' Tu savais que j'allais partir ? ''

Elle hocha la tête : '' Si tu restes ici , ton avenir devient floue , je veux m'assurer que tu reçois ton dénouement heureux . '' Elle m'a fait un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître .

J'ai pris mes bagages et me suis dirigé vers ma voiture ou j'ai trouvé le reste de la famille qui m'attendait . Alice devait les avoir avertis de mon départ et il avait sûrement entendu toute notre conversation . C'était irréel de mettre mes bagages dans la voiture et de me retourner pour dire au revoir à ma famille .

Esmé et Carlisle ont été les premiers à m'approcher . Esmé sanglotait sans larmes et m'a serré dans ses bras : '' Au revoir , mon fils ''

'' Je reviendrais , maman , je ne sais pas quand , mais je reviendrais . '' J'ai senti son amour et son bonheur à mes paroles et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais montré à Esmé à quel point elle était vraiment comme une mère pour moi .

Carlisle a ensuite pris la parole : '' Prends soin de toi , Jasper , et si jamais tu as besoin de quelques chose , tu sais où nous trouver . Je vais laisser toutes tes cartes de crédit actives et je veux que tu les utilises comme tu le ferais si tu vivais encore ici , je vais m'occuper de tout alors ne nous oublies pas . '' Carlisle m'a ensuite serré l'épaule . J'ai hoché la tête pour le remercier et je lui ai envoyé toute ma gratitude . Esmé et Carlisle ont ensuite quitté le garage pour retourner dans la maison .

Rosalie a ensuite parlé : '' Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pars , mais j'ai promis à Em de garder mes commentaires pour moi et de te laisser aller à l'aventure , alors , c'est ce que je vais faire . Tu vas me manquer , Jasper , n'oublie pas ta sœur jumelle pendant ton voyage de découverte de toi-même . '' Elle m'a donné un petit câlin et de rentrer dans la maison . J'avais toujours été plus proche de Rose , sans doute parce que nous avions souvent joué le rôle de jumeaux et que nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble .

Emmett me dit avec un petit sourire : '' Putain , si tu pars , avec qui vais-je me battre ici ? ''

'' Il reste toujours Edward . '' Lui dis-je en regardant mon autre frère par-dessus son épaule .

Emmett s'est plaint : '' Ouais , mais je ne gagne jamais , il triche tous le temps . ''

Je lui ai répondu avec un petit rire : '' Tu ne gagnes jamais contre moi non plus , Emmett . ''

Emmett a eu un sourire narquois : '' D'accord , maintenant je suis très content que tu partes . Peut-être que cette jeune fille que tu es supposé trouver t'aidera à réduire ton ego , Major . '' Il m'a tiré dans une étreinte d'ours , la signature d'Emmett , puis me tapota l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte .

'' Salut , Jazz ! '' Dit-il en sortant . Je me suis tourné vers le seul vampire encore présent dans le garage , Edward .

'' Jasper , ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne va pas te sembler avoir beaucoup de sens en ce moment , mais de toute manière écoutes-moi . Alice m'a raconté ce qu'elle a vu alors tâche de comprendre ce que je te dis . Quand tu trouveras ta compagne , ne la laisse pas s'envoler . Vous serez tellement heureux tous les deux du moment que tu ne laisses pas tes pensées te freiner . '' Je n'avais jamais entendu Edward parler de cette façon et j'ai deviné qu'abandonner Bella l'avait changé .

J'ai demandé à Edward : '' Peux-tu me dire quelque chose à son sujet ? '' Il laissa échapper un léger petit rire . C'était le premier que j'entendais depuis que nous avions quitté Forks .

'' Je m'apprête à ressembler à Alice , mais si je te le dis , ça va modifier l'avenir . Il te suffit de suivre ton cœur , Jasper . Adieu , mon frère . '' A-t-il dit avant de s'éloigner .

Quand je suis sorti du garage , je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'allais quand subitement , c'est venue : '' Forks . '' J'allais retourner à Forks et regarder Bella avant de commencer ce voyage . Je sais qu'Edward ne sera pas heureux mais il m'avait dit de suivre mon cœur et mon cœur me disait d'aller à Forks à présent . J'avais quelques excuses à lui faire . Je suis parti vers le sud sans me retourner .

**POV Alice **

Alors que Jasper sortait de l'allée , j'ai été frappé par une vision . Quand elle a été fini , une seule chose m'a traversé l'esprit …

_Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça … _

'' Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' M'a demandé Edward en venant à mes côtés . Je savais que si je lui racontais ma vision , il me tuerait .

'' Il n'y a rien de grave . Jasper a décidé d'aller à Forks . '' À mes mots , Edward me regarda profondément concentré .

Il a demandé : '' N'était-ce pas l'idée ? '' Il m'a eu là .

'' Ouais , ça va être quelques jours plus tôt que ce que j'avais vu , mais ça va être difficile pour lui de trouver Bella pendant quelques temps . '' J'ai vu un éclair de douleur traverser ses yeux à l'évocation de son nom .

'' Mais ça va marcher , pas vrai ? '' J'ai hoché la tête .

Il répondit : '' Bon , parce que c'était le mieux que nous pouvions faire pour eux . J'espère seulement que tes visions ont raison '' . Il plaça ensuite un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres .

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire ce qui se passait réellement . Ma vision initiale n'avait pas changé et c'est ce qui importait . Une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé tout se mettrait en place et Edward et moi pourrions avoir notre éternité . C'est ce qui était important . Je préférerais simplement qu'Edward se concentre un peu plus sur nous au lieu de se concentrer sur mes visions .Je savais qu'elles deviendraient réalités parce que j'avais travaillé trop dur les 18 dernières années pour qu'elles ne soient pas mises en échec .

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid , elle est parue sous le titre '' The Way It Was Meant To Be '' , lien sur mon profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens **

**Chapitre deux **

**POV Jasper **

24 heures après mon départ de chez les Cullens , je suis enfin arrivé à Forks . Alors que je passais devant le panneau ''Bienvenue à Forks '' j'ai eu un petit sourire . Je savais que je faisais quelque chose de bien en venant ici . Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois . J'ai passé devant tous les petits commerces de Forks et j'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient tous fermés , quelque chose d'assez rare pour un lundi après-midi . J'ai continué de conduire et plus loin , quand je suis passé devant le collège vide , j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas . Cette petite ville habituellement calme était maintenant déserte et sombre . Mon instinct me disait d'aller en premier à la maison de Bella pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien . Appuyant sur la pédale d'accélérateur , j'étais chez elle en moins de cinq minutes , mais quand je suis arrivé , sa camionnette et le cruiser de Charlie n'étaient pas là . Ma seule pensée à été : '' Où diable est passé tout le monde ? ''

J'ai décidé de me rendre à la maison des Cullen et de revenir plus tard à pied . J'étais à environ cinq minutes avant de tourner sur la route qui menait à leur maison quand j'ai vu des véhicules de police et des voitures garés le long des deux côtés de la route . On dirait que je viens de trouver toute la population . J'ai garé ma voiture sur le côté et je suis sorti . Je savais que ma présence dans la ville soulèverait des questions , mais tout ce qui m'importait , c'était de trouver Bella dans cette masse de personnes . Alors que je m'approchais , je pouvais entendre les voix d'au moins cent personnes . J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur une voix qui m'était familière , celle du chef Swann .

Il a crié : '' Puis-je avoir votre attention ? '' Tout le monde est devenu silencieux . Ses émotions étaient puissantes , tristesse , inquiétude , et la fatigue étaient au premier plan . Je me suis approché et j'ai vu qu'une bonne partie de Forks était réunis autour du chef qui avait l'air brisé .

'' Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà , ma fille Bella a disparu . '' La douleur qui a traversé mon corps m'a déchiré et j'ai dû arrêter le grondement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma poitrine .

'' Elle a été vu pour la dernière fois dimanche matin et nous avons trouvé sa camionnette à environ un demi-kilomètre d'ici . Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont là pour nous aider à la rechercher , Isabella est âgée de 18 ans , elle a des cheveux bruns , des yeux bruns … '' J'ai traîné aux alentours pendant que le chef décrivait Bella . Elle était absente et je n'arrivais pas à y croire . Que faisait -elle dans les bois ? Elle savait que des créatures s'y cachaient et , avec sa chance , même les animaux devaient aller vers elle .

J'ai entendu derrière moi une voix : '' Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici , sangsue ! '' Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu quatre jeunes hommes qui me regardaient , mais par leurs puanteurs , je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient des loups . Carlisle pensait que leurs gênes étaient mort , mais j'imagine qu'il avait tort .

'' Je ne suis pas sur votre terre , vous n'avez aucun droit de me dire quoi faire et d'ailleurs , je suis ici pour offrir mon aide . '' Ces loups n'allaient pas m'empêcher de rechercher Bella .

Un des garçons a dit : '' C'est maintenant que vous vous en inquiétez ? Où étiez-vous lorsque votre famille de suceurs de sang à laissé Bella seule et brisée ? Où était cette préoccupation il y a quatre mois ? '' Ses émotions m'ont montré son amour et son souci pour Bella , mais comment le connaissait-elle ?

'' Je me suis toujours soucié d'elle , mais ça ne vous regarde pas , maintenant , si vous voulez bien m'excuser , je vais aller rechercher Bella . ''

Le plus ancien des hommes et évidemment l'Alpha a parlé : '' Tu ne vas pas la retrouver , aucun d'entre nous ne va la retrouver . ''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? '' Demandais-je , clairement énervé par ces cabots .

'' Ce n'est pas le lieu pour parler de ça . Il y a trop de gens aux alentours qui sont prêts à partir à sa recherche . Nous parlerons plus tard . '' J'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir quelques personnes qui essayaient d'entendre notre échange , j'ai alors décidé d'attendre , mais les chiens allaient me dire ce que je voulais savoir . Quelques minutes après , les gens se sont regroupés et se sont dirigé dans différentes directions . J'ai suivi les loups dans les bois .

J'ai demandé : '' Il n'y a plus personne maintenant . Vous allez me dire pourquoi je ne devrais pas rechercher Bella ? ''

Le loups m'a hurlé : '' Parce qu'elle est morte sangsue , et que c'est de la faute de ta famille ! '' Il s'est mis à trembler et ne devait pas être loin de se transformer . Je devais le calmer .

L'ordre de l'Alpha a claqué : '' Calme-toi , Jacob ! '' J'ai réalisé qui était ce garçon . C'était Jacob , l'ami de Bella , celui qui s'était présenté le soir du bal de promotion . Sa colère et son sentiment de perte prenaient plus de sens à présent

J'ai finalement demandé alors que ma douleur refaisait surface : '' Comment savez-vous qu'elle est morte ? ''

Les yeux de l'Alpha et de Jacob s'adoucirent en sentant les émotions que je projetais .

Jacob a parlé d'une voix brisée par l'émotion . Il aimait vraiment Bella . '' Elle était dans une clairière à quelques kilomètres d'ici quand elle a été attaqué par un de tes semblables . Nous avons trouvé du sang et différentes odeurs de vampires , mais seulement les cendres d'un seul . Nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps . ''

'' Comment un groupe de vampires a pu traverser votre territoire ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas surveillé Bella puisque vous saviez qu'elle s'était impliqué avec nous ? '' Je ne voulais pas être un connard , en effet , si ma famille ne l'avait pas abandonné , nous aurions pu la protéger .

'' Nous ne savions pas que Bella était en danger . Actuellement , nous traquons depuis des mois un vampire aux cheveux roux . Elle a bien couru autour de nous , mais n'a jamais fait un mouvement vers Bella . Il y a quelques jours , d'autres vampires sont venus sur nos terres , mais leurs parfums ont disparu vers le Nord . Nous nous sommes donc concentrés sur la rouquine . Nous ne savions pas que Bella avait disparu jusqu'à ce que Charlie appelle mon père et ensuite , nous avons trouvé son parfum dans la clairière '' . Je ne voulais pas croire ce qu'il disait . Victoria avait tué Bella . C'était vraiment de notre faute , nous l'avions laissé en danger et à présent , sa courte vie était finie . La douleur ravageait mon corps en le traversant et la culpabilité et la colère rongeaient mon esprit . Je ne savais pas quoi dire aux loups et pour une fois , je restais complètement muet . Heureusement , je pense qu'ils pouvaient ressentir ça .

L'Alpha a repris : '' Nous allons retourner au nord , dans la clairière où nous avons trouvé le sang et mettre en scène ce qui ressemblera à une attaque par des animaux . Nous avons été chercher certains de ses vêtements et les avons déchirés , j'espère qu'avec le sang en plus , ils y croiront et que les recherches s'arrêteront . Vas-tu rester ? ''

'' Je vais rester jusqu'à l'enterrement , ensuite je partirais . '' Je ne savais pas ou j'allais aller , mais je ne pourrais pas rester à Forks sans penser à Bella .

'' Est-ce que ta famille va revenir ? ''

Je n'avais même pas pensé à ma famille . Dois-je les appeler pour leur dire que nous avions tué Bella ? '' Je n'en suis pas sûr , je ne sais même pas si je vais leur parler . Je les ai laissé il y a quelques jours . ''

L'Alpha hocha la tête : '' Nous allons partir à présent , nous devons préparer la mise en scène . ''

J'ai hoché la tête et trois d'entre eux sont partis . Le seul qui est resté était Jacob .

Sa colère sortait en vagues quand il a demandé : '' Tu sais que ta famille l'a détruite , pas vrai ? ''

'' Je sais que c'est de notre faute si elle est morte . Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler . ''

'' Je veux dire avant qu'elle ne meurt . Lorsque ta famille l'a quitté , elle a pris une partie de Bella avec elle . Elle ne dormait plus et elle ne mangeait plus . Charlie a dit qu'elle avait des cauchemars tellement mauvais que ses cris retentissaient dans la maison . Elle est devenue un zombie et c'est la faute de ta famille . Elle est morte à l'intérieur lorsque vous l'avez quitté . ''

Pourquoi a-t-elle réagi de cette façon à notre départ ? Edward nous a dit qu'elle comprenait pourquoi nous partions ? Nous aurait-il menti ?

'' Je ne savais pas que les choses étaient aussi mauvaises , Jacob . Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle avait mal pris notre départ , sinon je serais revenu beaucoup plus tôt . ''

'' Pourquoi te soucis-tu tellement d'elle ? Elle était la petite amie de ton frère . ''

Pour être honnête , je me le demandais aussi , mais je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle était devenue une partie de notre famille . J'avais toujours trouvé Bella fascinante et je me demandais si elle ne m'attirait pas parce qu'elle était humaine .

Je lui ai simplement répondu : '' Elle faisait partie de notre famille . '' J'ai senti sa compréhension .

'' Y a-t-il une chance que les autres vampires … tu sais … puissent l'avoir changé ? ''

J'ai senti qu'il avait encore un peu d'espoir . Les vampires et les loups-garous sont des ennemis mortels , il devait vraiment l'aimer .

'' Il n'y a pas beaucoup de vampires qui ont la force de changer un être humain . Ils les tuent généralement avant de pouvoir s'arrêter . Je suis désolé Jacob , je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas . Les autres vampires ont sûrement pris son corps pour qu'il ne soit pas retrouvé . '' Je détestais l'admettre , mais la probabilité qu'elle soit encore vivante n'était pas très grande . Jacob me fit un signe de compréhension avant de s'enfuir en courant dans les bois . Sa douleur était immense et je n'en avais pas senti une aussi forte depuis très longtemps . J'ai rapidement rejoint ma voiture et après quelques minutes , je me suis retrouvé à la vieille maison des Cullen .

Je suis entré dans la maison où j'avais été heureux autrefois et les souvenirs se sont précipités sur moi , mais cette fois ils n'ont pas emmené de sourires sur mon visage . Quand je suis entré dans la salle de séjour , je me suis rappelé la nuit qui nous a changés pour l'éternité .

Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi Alice a-t-elle insisté pour avoir cette fête ? Pourquoi a-t-elle emballé le cadeau dans du papier au lieu de le mettre dans un sac ? Pourquoi Edward a poussé Bella dans la table en verre ? Tout allait bien jusque là , je n'allais pas lui faire de mal , je voulais seulement sortir . Il y avait tellement de questions sans réponses que ça me mettait en colère . La rage me traversait parce que c'était de notre faute si Bella était morte . Je ne me pardonnerai jamais à moi-même ou à ma famille pour avoir enlevé quelqu'un comme Bella de ce monde . Je me suis blotti dans un coin et j'ai fermé les yeux , remplissant mon esprit des souvenirs de cet ange qui avait été arraché à ce monde et cherchant des idées sur la façon dont j'allais détruire mon soi-disant frère .

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid , elle est parue sous le titre '' The Way It Was Meant To Be '' , lien sur mon profil **

**les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens **

**Chapitre trois **

Les vagues de souffrance qui , jusqu'alors s'étaient contentées de m'effleurer se soulevèrent en rugissant avant de s'abattre sur moi et de m'engloutir .

Je sombrais ( Tentation , page 91 )

**POV Bella **

Ça faisait quatre mois depuis que mon cœur avait été arraché de ma poitrine et piétiné . Quatre mois depuis que j'avais eu un bon repas ou plus de cinq heures de sommeil la nuit . La nourriture était peu appétissante et les cauchemars ne restaient pas absents assez longtemps pour obtenir un sommeil réparateur . J'ai passé les deux premiers mois après son départ , dans un état pratiquement catatonique , ne bougeant plus et ne parlant à personne . Je ne réagissais plus jusqu'à ce que j'ai vu ce que ma dépression faisait subir à mon père , alors j'ai fait un effort pour m'en sortir . J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner tous les matins afin de le rendre heureux et ne redevenais un zombie qu'après son départ pour son travail jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à la maison . Ça avait pris deux mois à mon père pour croire enfin que j'allais mieux , mais en réalité , j'agissais surtout de mieux en mieux pour le tromper .

C'était un dimanche particulier , Charlie se dirigeait vers La Push pour aller pêcher avec Billie et Harry , quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le début de ma panne . J'étais heureuse de voir mon père sortir de la maison et , pour une fois , j'ai décidé de ne pas rester non plus enfermé dans la maison toute la journée et d'aller faire un tour . J'ai laissé un petit mot pour Charlie , pris mes clés et me suis dirigée vers mon camion .

Je conduisais sans vraiment penser à l'endroit où je me dirigeais et je ne l'ai su que quand je suis arrivée à l'embranchement de la route qui me conduirait au dernier endroit où j'avais été heureuse , notre prairie . J'ai rapidement trouvé l'entrée et garé mon camion sur le côté de la route avant de m'engager dans les bois .

Il m'a fallu quelques heures pour la trouver , mais quand j'y suis arrivée , je ne l'ai pas reconnue . Les magnifiques fleurs sauvages avaient disparu et les épaisses hautes herbes étaient brunes et mortes . J'ai senti le trou s'ouvrir de nouveau dans ma poitrine , c'était comme il l'avait dit , c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé . La paix et la sérénité de notre prairie avaient disparu , c'était comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé . Cette prise de conscience a provoqué une souffrance dans mon cœur quand le trou s'est agrandi encore plus . Je suis tombée sur le sol , mettant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et me suis mise à pleurer . J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de moi pour essayer de ne pas m'effondrer . Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée assise là à pleurer , mais quand mes larmes se sont enfin taries et que j'ai levé la tête , j'ai vu un vampire que je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir un jour .

'' Laurent ? '' J'ai pu entendre la surprise et la peur dans ma voix . Que faisait-il ici ? Je pensais qu'il était allé vivre avec le clan de Dénali .

Il m'a dit : '' Bella , j'espérais te trouver pendant que j'étais ici . '' La crainte s'est immédiatement mise à courir dans mes veines .

'' Moi ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu me trouver ? '' Ai-je demandé en essayant de cacher la peur dans ma voix , mais échouant lamentablement à le faire .

'' Hé bien , je dois dire que j'ai été assez surpris quand les Cullen se sont montrés en Alaska il y a quelques mois . J'ai posé des questions à ton sujet , mais je n'ai reçu aucunes réponses , je n'ai pas demandé à nouveau . La première fois que je t'ai rencontré , ils étaient tous tellement protecteurs envers toi que je me suis demandé , pourquoi t'ont-ils laissé seule s'ils se souciaient tellement de toi ? Je me demande s'ils l'ont jamais fait ? ''

J'ai tressailli à ses mots .

'' Je suis désolé , petite , je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect . Comme je te le disais , quelques semaines après l'arrivée des Cullen , une vieille amie à moi est venue me rendre visite . Tu te souviens peut-être d'elle ? '' A-t-il demandé avec un mauvais sourire .

Je savais qu'il parlait de Victoria .

''À en juger par ta réaction , tu t'en souviens . Tu vois , elle avait besoin de mon aide . Elle voulait se venger pour la mort de son compagnon . Au début , elle voulait détruire ton précieux télépathe , mais elle a réalisé qu'elle serait seule contre eux alors elle a décidé que ce serait toi . Elle t'observe depuis un certain temps maintenant , mais il semble qu'il existe d'autres créatures mythiques par ici qui te protègent . Je lui ai alors offert de distraire les chiens de la réserve et imagine ma surprise quand je te trouve seule dans les bois . J'allais t'emmener à Victoria , mais tu vois , ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas goûté au sang humain , alors , si je dois te livrer à elle , je pense que je pourrais tout aussi bien prendre un acompte . '' En une fraction de seconde , Laurent était en face de moi et me serrait le cou . Il se pencha sur moi et mit son nez sur mon cou , respirant mon odeur .

'' Tu es toujours aussi alléchante que dans mes souvenirs de ces derniers mois . Ne t'inquiètes pas , Isabella , je vais le faire rapidement . '' C'est avec ces mots que ses dents acérées ont pénétré ma peau , provoquant un hurlement perçant dans ma gorge . Je me suis senti glisser dans l'obscurité , ma vie touchant à sa fin . Alors que je me sentais tomber dans l'oubli, ma dernière pensée a été pour mon père et de quelle façon les Cullen ont été responsables de la fin de ma vie .

…

Je suis sortie des ténèbres . Étais-je morte ? Mes pensées ont été de courtes durées quand j'ai senti le feu . Je connaissais trop bien cette douleur . Je n'avais pas oublié ce jour dans le studio de danse . J'ai essayé de ne pas crier alors que mes veines se remplissaient de lave . J'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur quand j'ai senti l'odeur de la fumée . Elle était épaisse et avait une odeur acre , une odeur si familière que j'ai essayé de me souvenir où je l'avais déjà senti , mais la douleur emportait tous mes efforts pour penser rationnellement . J'ai soudain senti mon corps pénétré par de nouvelles flammes et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de crier , je suis entré dans l'obscurité une fois de plus .

**POV Inconnu **

Je méprisais parfois mon cadeau . Je savais que nous étions au bon endroit et je savais qui nous cherchions , mais je ne savais pas pourquoi ni où , dans cette ville , j'allais la trouver .

La jeune fille m'était apparue il y a un mois et quelque chose m'avait dit que je devais la trouver . Heureusement , mon épouse et compagne connaissait la manière de travailler de mon don et m'avait dit que nous devions la trouver . Nous avions cherché dans chaque ville et dans chaque État qui ressemblait à celui que j'avais vu dans ma vision . C'était notre dernier arrêt avant de nous diriger vers le Canada pour la chercher , mais quelque chose me disait que Forks était le bon endroit .

J'ai laissé mon instinct me guider et j'ai rapidement découvert qui je cherchais , mais pas comme je m'y attendais . La jeune fille de ma vision était sur le sol et un vampire planait au-dessus d'elle . Je savais que je ne devais pas la laisser mourir et le grondement de ma compagne m'a dit qu'elle ne la laisserait pas non plus mourir .

Je suis entré en mode de combat et je me suis précipité sur le vampire , l'arrachant de la jeune fille . Je l'ai jeté loin d'elle pour sa sécurité et j'ai laissé ma compagne s'en occuper . J'ai agrippé le vampire et la rage m'a repris . Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais protecteur envers cette humaine , mais j'ai compris que je devais détruire ce vampire pour sa sécurité . Je l'ai déchiré morceau par morceau , le bruit du métal déchiré remplissant la forêt alentour . J'ai sorti mon briquet et mis le bâtard sur le feu . Dès que la fumée pourpre a rempli l'air et l'odeur de brûlé a agressé mes sens , je suis retourné auprès de la jeune fille et de ma compagne .

'' Peut-elle survivre ? ''

'' Son rythme cardiaque est trop lent , il n'y a pas assez de sang pour pomper le venin suffisamment vite . Son cœur va lâcher avant que le venin ne l'atteigne . Si nous ne la changeons pas , elle va mourir et je n'ai pas passé un mois à sa recherche pour abandonner maintenant . Je ne peux pas l'expliquer , mais je ne peux pas laisser cette pauvre jeune fille innocente mourir . '' Les yeux de ma partenaire étaient remplis de larmes de venin qui ne tomberaient jamais .

'' Je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser mourir , bébé . '' J'ai pris une profonde respiration et fermé les yeux avant de la mordre . J'ai poussé autant de venin que possible en elle . Elle a crié avant de se taire et de succomber à la douleur . J'ai ensuite retiré mes dents de son cou et léché la plaie pour la fermer . Dans trois jours , elle se réveillerait transformée en vampire et nous allions trouver pourquoi mon cadeau nous avait menés à elle .

**POV Bella**

Le temps s'était arrêté . Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je brûlais . J'avais essayé de garder mon esprit à l'écart de la douleur alors j'avais pensé aux Cullen . Je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment . Mon esprit était rempli d'images de ces vampires que j'avais autrefois considérés comme ma famille .

Esmé , la mère que j'avais toujours voulue et qui ne ressemblait en rien à Renée . Je me souvenais encore d'elle , de ses cheveux caramel et de ses yeux couleur topaze et travaillant dans son jardin avec un sourire serein sur le visage . J'ai revu Carlisle assis dans son étude pleine de livres et travaillant sur des documents , son amour paternel et sa compassion rayonnant hors de lui . Il y avait ensuite Emmett et Rose , Emmett et son grand sourire jouant à des jeux vidéo et Rosalie , debout devant un miroir , admirant sa beauté qui ne se fanera jamais . J'ai revu Alice et son attitude pleine d'entrain , rentrant à la maison les bras chargés de sacs après avoir fait les magasins et Jasper , dans un coin de la salle de séjour , le nez dans un livre et un regard contenu sur le visage . Vint ensuite le visage qui m'a causé la pire douleur pendant la combustion . Edward assis à son piano , ses doigts glissant gracieusement sur les touches et jouant ma berceuse avec son sourire en coin .

Ses souvenirs ont aggravé ma douleur et j'ai fermé cette partie de mon cerveau . Les Cullen ne voulaient pas de moi , pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter pour eux ? Ils m'ont laissé sans un au revoir ni seconde pensée . J'ai alors décidé que lorsque je me réveillerais , si je les rencontrais , je courrais loin d'eux et je les oublierais comme ils l'ont fait pour moi .

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid , elle est parue sous le titre '' The Way It Was Meant To Be '' , lien sur mon profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens **

**Chapitre quatre **

**POV ? **

J'ai passé les 72 dernières heures à regarder la transformation la plus inhabituelle d'un humain en vampire que je n'avais jamais vu . Elle ne bougeait pas , ne criait pas , elle reposait là , tranquillement , comme si elle dormait paisiblement . Si je n'avais pas entendu son rythme cardiaque , j'aurais pensé qu'elle était morte .

Mon cadeau me disait qu'elle allait se réveiller aujourd'hui , alors , quand nous avons entendu son cœur accélérer , nous avons su que ses yeux cramoisis s'ouvriraient bientôt . Quelques minutes après , son cœur s'est arrêté et elle a pris son denier souffle .

'' Ma chérie , ouvre les yeux . Je sais que tu dois avoir peur , mais je te promets que tu n'es pas en danger . '' Ma compagne lui parlait doucement à côté de moi et elle a lentement ouvert les yeux en poussant un soupir .

**POV Bella **

La combustion était insupportable , mes os étaient secs et la lave coulait vicieusement dans mes veines pour ce qui semblait être le centième jour . C'était simplement une brûlure constante et j'ai eu la chance de rester consciente . Je n'avais pas envie de crier , ne sachant pas ou j'étais .

Pour le moment , j'avais seulement pu écouter ce qui se passait autour de moi . Je savais que j'étais avec des vampires , deux d'entre eux pour être exact . Ils ne m'avaient pas dit leurs noms ou s'ils me l'avaient dit , je n'en avais pas eu conscience . La femme était assise avec moi la plupart du temps , me racontant ce qui se passait pour moi , de toute évidence , elle ne savait pas que j'étais déjà au courant du monde des vampires . Elle et son compagnon m'avaient promis que je n'étais pas en danger et , pour une raison quelconque , je les ai cru . Il y avait quelque chose dans leurs voix qui était réconfortant .

J'ai senti soudain mon cœur se mettre à accélérer , j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser et sortir de mon corps .

'' C'est presque terminé , ma chérie . '' A dit la femme quelque part près de moi . Alors que le venin atteignait mon cœur , j'ai repris mon souffle car je savais que ce serait le dernier . Mon cœur a battu une dernière fois et la douleur a disparu .

La femme m'a dit : '' Ma chérie , ouvre les yeux . Je sais que tu dois avoir peur , mais je te promets que tu n'es pas en danger . ''

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai eu le souffle coupé . Je pouvais voir les particules de poussière dans l'air , tout autour de moi . Tout avait l'air plus net et les couleurs étaient plus brillantes que ce qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'être . J'ai finalement été en mesure de me concentrer sur les deux vampires debout en face de moi . Le premier était le mâle , il était grand , environ 1,80 m avec des cheveux blond clair en bataille . J'ai réalisé aussi que rien de bon ne viendrait en pensant aux Cullen . La douleur n'en valait pas la peine , mais j'ai admis qu'ils me manquaient . J'ai regardé la femme au côté du mâle , c'était elle qui m'avait parlé pendant mon changement . Elle était petite , pas plus de 1,50 m et avait les cheveux de la même couleur que son compagnon , mais avec une coupe de lutin . Tous les deux avaient des cicatrices en forme de morsures qui criaient '' Danger '' , mais quelque chose me disait qu'ils ne me blesseraient pas . Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux , j'ai regardé dans les leurs . Ils avaient tous les deux des yeux d'un rouge lumineux .

Mon esprit a crié : '' Bien sûr qu'ils ont les yeux rouges ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de vampires qui boivent du sang animal . ''

Le mâle m'a demandé : '' Te souviens-tu seulement de ton nom , petite ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête : '' C'est Bella . '' J'ai rapidement posé la main sur ma bouche , était-ce ma voix ?

Le mâle m'a dit : '' Ça va aller , Bella , c'est normal que ta voix soit un peu différente . ''

J'ai demandé : '' Qui êtes-vous . '' Il me faudra un certain temps pour m'habituer à ma voix .

La femme m'a répondu : '' Je suis désolé , Bella , mon compagnon a manifestement oublié les bonnes manières . Il s'appelle Peter et je suis Charlotte . ''

Peter a demandé : '' Sais-tu ce qui se passe , Bella ? ''

Je lui ai dit tranquillement : '' Je suis un vampire .'' Il y a quatre mois , si je m'étais réveillé comme un vampire j'aurais été ravie , mais maintenant , je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire .

Charlotte a dit : '' Tu m'as entendu lors de ton changement alors ? ''

'' Oui , mais je le savais déjà avant que tu ne me le dises . ''

'' Comment ? '' Peter a demandé . Je voyais la curiosité dans ses yeux .

'' Ce n'est pas la première interaction que j'ai eue avec des vampires . '' Mon esprit s'est remplis de souvenirs des Cullen .

Ne le fais pas , Bella ! Ne penses pas à eux , ils t'ont quitté . Ils ne sont pas assis ici en pensant à toi en ce moment . Ils n'étaient pas de ta famille , Charlie et Renée étaient … oh mon dieu , Charlie !

Un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres , je savais que je ne pouvais plus pleurer car il n'y avait plus de larmes dans mon corps , mais je suis restée assise en sanglotant pour la perte de ma vie humaine et pour la souffrance que mes parents devaient endurer .

'' Ma chérie , qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' M'a demandé Charlotte en s'approchant . Au début , mon corps s'est tendu et mon esprit m'a dit de m'enfuir parce que j'étais en danger , mais mon cœur m'a dit de faire confiance à Charlotte et de la laisser me réconforter .

'' Je pensais à mon père , nous vivions seulement tous les deux . Il doit probablement paniquer à présent . Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici et où suis-je ? ''

'' Tu es là depuis trois jours et nous sommes au Texas . '' Me répondit Peter .

Charlotte m'a demandé : '' Bella ? Peux-tu nous dire comment tu es au courant pour les vampires ? ''

Je n'étais pas prête à parler des Cullen . Je lui ai dit gentiment : '' Peut-on en parler une autre fois ? Ça me fait trop mal d'y penser .

Charlotte m'a serré l'épaule : '' Je comprends , ma chérie . Nous en parlerons quand tu seras prête , même si ça prend des années . ''

'' Je peux rester ici ? '' Demandais-je choqué . J'étais simplement en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que j'allais faire à partir de maintenant .

Peter a répondu : '' Bien-sûr , Bella , je ne sais pas pourquoi , mais pour une raison quelconque , Char et moi-même nous sentons liés à toi , mais nous discuterons de ça plus tard . Tu dois avoir besoin de te nourrir . '' J'ai senti une brûlure au fond de ma gorge dès qu'il en a parlé .

Je lui ai dit : '' Je n'avais pas soif jusqu'à ce que tu en parles , mais maintenant la brûlure devient mauvaise . ''

'' Fascinant . '' Peter marmonnait , mais je l'ai ignoré .

'' Il fera nuit dans une heure , nous nous dirigerons alors en ville , mais pour l'instant nous avons ça pour toi . '' Il me tendit ce qui semblait être des sacs contenant des dons de sang humain . Le vampire en moi le voulait , mais la petite partie d'humanité qui me restait me disait d'être comme les Cullen .

Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir du sang , Bella . Après tout , tu es un vampire à présent , d'ailleurs ceux qui boivent les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais . Regarde Peter et Charlotte , ils t'ont changé . En outre , as-tu vraiment envie d'être comme les Cullen ?

Après cette réflexion interne , j'ai ouvert les sacs et les avalai . C'était la chose la plus douce que je n'avais jamais dégusté , meilleur que n'importe quelle nourriture humaine que j'avais essayée .

'' Je te remercie . '' Ai-je dit à Peter .

'' Pas de problème , petite , et puisque nous avons le temps avant d'aller nous nourrir , peux-tu nous dire de quoi tu te rappelles de ta vie humaine ? ''

Je me souvenais heureusement très bien de mes plus jeunes années , bien que mes années plus récentes soient assez floues . Je leur ai parlé de ma vie à Phœnix avec ma mère étourdie . Je leur ai parlé de mon déménagement à Forks pour vivre avec Charlie , mais quand est venu le moment de parler des Cullen , je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les mentionner . Alors , à la place , je leur ai dit que j'avais rencontré un clan et que , en raison de certaines circonstances , je n'étais pas prête à leur parler de leur départ . Je leur ai parlé du moment ou Laurent m'a trouvé .

'' Est-ce que Laurent est mort ? '' Ai-je demandé .

Charlotte a murmuré : '' Oui , Bella . Nous nous en sommes occupé . '' Je me suis instantanément senti soulagé , mais ça a été de courte durée: '' Victoria ! '' Murmurais-je .

'' Qui est Victoria ? ''

'' Elle est une amie de Laurent . Il était à Forks pour me trouver pour elle . Le clan avec qui je m'étais associé à tué son compagnon et maintenant , elle est après moi . '' J'ai senti un frisson dans mon dos quand j'ai pensé à elle . Comment les Cullen ne se sont pas rendu compte qu'elle voudrait se venger pour la mort de son compagnon , et quoi de mieux pour ça que de tuer l'animal de compagnie humaine ? J'ai soudain réalisé que je ne pouvais pas rester là .

'' Je ne peux pas rester ici , je ne veux pas que vous soyez tous les deux en danger , vous avez été si bon pour moi . Je ne peux pas lui permettre de vous faire du mal à cause de moi . '' Ai-je dit en essayant de retenir mes sanglots . Mes émotions changeaient tellement vite que j'avais l'impression de recevoir le coup du lapin . Je ne permettrais pas à quiconque d'être blessé par ma faute . D'ailleurs , j'étais un nouveau-né à présent , je n'étais plus un faible et fragile être humain .

'' Bella , tu ne vas aller nulle part . Nous pouvons nous gérer , nous avons beaucoup d'expérience avec les vampires fous . '' Peter me regardait avec un sourire narquois . Il m'a rappelé un grand frère , il m'a fait me sentir protégé .

'' Je sais que c'est plutôt personnel , mais pouvez-vous me dire comment vous avez été changés ? '' J'étais curieuse , les vampires que je connaissais avaient tous été changé par Carlisle , sauf Alice et Jasper , mais je ne leur avais jamais demandé comment ils étaient devenu des vampires .

Charlotte a demandé : '' Bien sûr , Bella , mais je dois t'avertir que nos histoires ne sont pas agréables à entendre . Tu es sûre que tu veux le savoir ?

'' J'ai hoché la tête : '' Oui . ''

Peter a ensuite commencé : '' Depuis le 16ème siècle , il y a des guerres entre les vampires . Elles ont commencées par un vampire du nom de Benito qui a créé ce que nous appelons une armée de nouveaux-nés . Il tourna des humains pour ensuite les faire combattre , malheureusement , la plupart des nouveaux-nés ont un caractère ignoble et Benito n'a pas pu les contrôler , alors les Volturi sont intervenus et les ont détruits pour éviter l'exposition . Tu sais qui sont les Volturis , pas vrai ? '' M'a demandé Peter .

J'ai hoché la tête . J'avais encore en mémoire le tableau accroché dans le bureau de Carlisle et l'histoire qu'il m'avait racontée sur eux .

'' Bien , alors , dans les années 1800 , une femme du nom de Maria et ses sœurs ont commencé leurs propres armées de vampires nouveaux-nés . À présent , tu dois savoir que la raison pour laquelle ces armées ont été créés , était de gagner essentiellement des territoires . Toute une région dans laquelle ils pourraient s'alimenter sans la présence d'autres vampires . J'ai été changé en 1880 par le commandant en second de Maria , le Major . Son travail consistait à former des nouveaux-nés et ensuite de les éliminer quand ils avaient perdu leurs forces . Heureusement pour moi , le Major a décidé que je lui étais utile et comme j'avais développé une amitié avec lui , je suis devenu son bras droit . Je ne suis pas fier de l'admettre , mais à nous deux , nous avons tué beaucoup d'innocents . Il faut savoir que le Major est un homme bon et qu'il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il faisait , mais il l'a fait pour survivre comme chacun d'entre nous . Quelques années après mon changement , Charlotte a été changé . Maria pensait qu'elle était inutile , alors elle a ordonné au Major de la détruire . Je savais qu'elle était ma compagne et il le savait aussi , alors il nous a laissés nous échapper . Nous avons eu de la chance de nous en sortir vivant . '' A dit Peter en souriant à sa compagne . J'ai été étonné de ce que ces deux vampires avaient vécu , la force qu'ils leur avaient fallu avoir pour traverser ces moments horribles et le courage qu'ils avaient eu pour s'enfuir loin de la chienne sadique du nom de Maria .

'' Qu'est-il arrivé au Major et à Maria ? '' Demandais-je .

C'est Charlotte qui a répondu : '' Hé bien , malheureusement , Maria est toujours là à faire Dieu sait quoi . Le Major à quitté Maria quelques années après nous . Nous sommes retournés le chercher une fois que nous avons appris comment ça se passait ailleurs avec les autres vampires . Il est resté avec nous pendant quelque temps et il est devenu comme un frère pour nous , mais ensuite il est parti pour vivre comme un nomade avant de tomber amoureux d'un vampire qu'il a rencontré pendant ses voyages . Ils vivent dans un grand clan et bougent souvent . La dernière fois que nous en avons entendu parler , il était dans le Connecticut . Il vient nous voir de temps en temps , mais il ne vient pas trop souvent parce que nous n'aimons pas sa compagne . ''

'' Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec sa compagne ? '' Ai-je demandé .

Peter se mit à rire : '' Il ne faut pas lancer Charlotte sur ce sujet , disons simplement qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'il faut au Major . '' J'ai hoché la tête en réfléchissant aux nouvelles informations que j'avais reçues .

'' Bella , est-ce que nous t'avons bouleversé ? '' A demandé Charlotte d'une voix faible .

'' Non , pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'aussi sadique que Maria là-dehors et du courage qu'il vous a fallu à tous les trois pour la quitter . Je serais terrifié de me réveiller dans un endroit comme ça . ''

'' Tu ne dis jamais ce qu'on attend de toi et tu n'agis certainement pas comme je m'y attendais . '' M'a dit Charlotte en souriant .

'' Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? ''

'' Pas du tout , ma chérie , c'est en fait tout le contraire , surtout avec la façon dont tu réagis . La plupart des nouveaux-nés sont tellement fous avec leur soif de sang qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de s'asseoir et d'avoir cette conversation avec nous . Quand on a reçu une formation comme la mienne avec de nombreux nouveaux-nés , c'est plutôt agréable . '' M'a répondu Peter .

'' Très bien , il fait assez sombre maintenant , nous pouvons mettre le nez dehors . Ta gorge doit te déranger un peu . '' A dit Charlotte en prenant ma main .

Peter a demandé : '' Préfères-tu courir ou que je te conduise en ville ? ''

Je fus soudain très excité à l'idée d'utiliser ma nouvelle vitesse de vampire , j'avais toujours aimé être sur son dos quand il courait et je pouvais enfin en faire l'expérience par moi-même .

'' Courir . '' Ai-je dit tout excitée et Peter a souri .

'' Tu vas t'intégrer rapidement . '' Il se mit à rire quand il a couru vers la porte . Charlotte a pris ma main et nous avons commencé à courir . Je ne pourrais pas expliquer comment la course m'a fait sentir puissante . C'était une expérience totalement différente que de courir avec lui . Je me sentais libre et je me sentais en vie , ironique pas vrai ?

Pendant notre course , je n'ai pas pu arrêter le rire qui a éclaté dans ma poitrine . Alors que nous approchions de la ville , Peter s'est arrêté et j'en ai fait autant .

'' Bella , quand nous arriverons en ville , Charlotte et moi allons te tenir parce que la plupart des nouveaux-nés qui entrent dans une ville sans aide massacrent habituellement tout le monde . Je sais que , pour une raison quelconque , tu es différente alors je ne suis pas tellement inquiet , mais c'est seulement une simple précaution . Nous allons te tenir jusqu'à ce que nous trouvons un candidat approprié . ''

'' Un candidat approprié ? '' Ai-je demandé perplexe .

'' Nous devrions te l'avoir expliqués avant de partir . Parce que nous avons été obligés de tuer tellement de personnes innocentes dans notre passé , nous avons décidé que lorsque nous chassons , nous ne tuerions plus ce genre de personnes . Nous préférons prendre des meurtriers , des violeurs et des drogués , quelquefois ce sont des malades en phase terminale . '' A dit Charlotte .

J'y ai pensé quelques instants et je n'ai pas trouvé de problèmes avec leurs logiques . C'étaient de mauvaises personnes qui méritaient de mourir et certaines seraient mortes de toute façon , alors pourquoi ne devraient-elles pas être un repas pour un vampire qui en avait besoin ?

'' C'est logique , faisons donc ça . '' Ai-je dit .

Nous avons couru encore un peu avant que je ne commence à sentir l'odeur des humains . Le feu dans ma gorge faisait rage et Peter et Charlotte n'ont pas eu besoin de me dire que nous approchions de la ville . C'était difficile de marcher près des maisons où j'entendais de multiples battements de cœur qui donnait envie à mon monstre intérieur de sortir , j'essayais vraiment de rester calme .

Nous sommes entrés dans une ruelle derrière un bar et avons trouvé la victime idéale . Elle avait environ 26 ans et ses vêtements montraient qu'elle était une belle de nuit . Ses bras étaient couverts de traces de piqûres de seringues indiquant qu'elle était une consommatrice de longue date . Je me suis tourné pour regarder Peter qui hocha la tête et relâcha son emprise sur moi .

J'ai couru vers elle , l'a attrapé par-derrière et je l'ai tenu par le cou contre le mur . Elle était tellement camée qu'elle s'est à peine rendu compte de ce qui se passait . Le monstre en moi grognait , me suppliant de prendre son sang . Chaque battement de son cœur augmentait la quantité de venin dans ma bouche , mais elle a repris conscience et j'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux . Mes instincts de vampire me disaient de mettre fin à la vie misérable de cette fille , mais je ne pouvais pas . La partie raisonnable de mon cerveau était en conflit .

Pense-y Bella , tu sais qu'il existe un autre choix . Cette femme est la fille de quelqu'un , peut-être même la mère de quelqu'un . Pourras-tu vivre avec toi-même en sachant que tu avais un autre choix , mais as choisi de l'ignorer parce que tu étais en colère contre les Cullen ? Ne fais pas ça , Bella , tu n'as pas besoin d'être une tueuse . Ne fais pas ressentir à un autre père la douleur que dois ressentir Charlie en ce moment .

Peter et Charlotte chassent ces gens , est-ce que ça fait d'eux de mauvaises personnes ? A contré mon monstre intérieur .

Tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas mauvais , Bella , ils n'ont pas le choix . Ça va être difficile de choisir , Bella , mais tu as le choix .

La bataille interne entre le pour et le contre faisait rage dans ma tête . Pouvais-je vraiment tuer cet être humain seulement pour ne pas être comme les Cullen ?

**Bonne semaines à tous **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**l'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid , elle est parue sous le titre '' The Way It Was Meant To Be ' , lien sur mon profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Chapitre cinq**

**POV Bella **

La réponse était non .

Je ne pouvais pas tuer cette femme et peu importe ce que mon démon intérieur me disait de faire . Je savais que personne ne m'en voudrait si je tuais cet être humain . J'étais un vampire nouveau-né pour l'amour du ciel mais , alors que des souvenirs de la famille Cullen remplissaient mon esprit , j'ai su que je n'allais pas tuer cette femme . J'ai lâché mon emprise sur sa gorge et elle est tombée au sol . Peter et Charlotte étaient à mes côtés en un instant .

'' Je ne peux pas le faire . '' Sanglotais-je sur l'épaule de Charlotte pendant qu'elle me frottait le dos pour essayer de me consoler .

'' Ça va aller , chérie , rentrons à la maison . '' A dit Peter . J'ai levé les yeux sur lui et j'ai vu qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées , mais il était aussi inquiet .

'' Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire à son sujet ? '' Ai-je demandé en montrant la femme étendue sur le sol et probablement en état de choc .

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle , même si elle parle à quelqu'un , elle est tellement droguée que personne ne la croira . '' A répondu Peter en prenant ma main .

Nous sommes repartis en courant . Une fois hors de la ville , j'ai pris de l'avance sur Peter et Charlotte . Je pensais que courir m'aiderait à vider mon esprit , mais ça n'a pas marché . La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était , que vais-je faire maintenant ? Je ne pourrais pas tuer un être humain sans me sentir coupable pour le reste de mon existence , mais je ne pouvais pas boire non plus des animaux et voir mes yeux dorés tous les jours sans me souvenir de la famille que j'avais perdue .

Quand je suis arrivée à la maison , je suis allée dans la chambre où je m'étais réveillée et me suis glissée dans le lit . Je voulais dormir , mais je savais que le sommeil ne viendrait plus jamais . Quelques minutes après , j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher de ma chambre . Charlotte a ouvert légèrement la porte et demanda : '' Bella , pouvons-nous entrer une minute ? ''

Je me suis assise et j'ai hoché la tête .

Peter s'est assis à côté de moi et a demandé : '' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure , ma chérie ? ''

'' Je n'ai pas pu la tuer . Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que , d'une certaine manière , elle était tout de même la fille de quelqu'un , peut-être la mère de quelqu'un et ensuite , j'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux et je n'ai pas pu le faire .

Charlotte a demandé : '' Comment as-tu réussi à ne pas lui faire de mal ? ''

'' Je ne sais pas . C'était difficile , mais je me suis battu contre l'envie . Je savais que les nouveau-nés ne devraient normalement pas être en mesure d'arrêter , mais bien sûr , étant moi , il fallait que je sois un monstre dans le monde des vampires .

Peter a marmonné : '' Je savais que tu serais spéciale . ''

'' Tu continues à dire ça , comment sais-tu ce genre de choses ? '' Demandai-je .

'' Je connaîs les choses grâce à mon don . '' A-t-il dit négligemment .

'' Es-tu voyant ? '' Ai-je demandé en me souvenant de la façon dont ils m'avaient trouvé dans les bois .

'' Non , je ne peux pas te dire ce qui va se passer dans les 5 prochaines minutes , mais je reçois des sentiments et parfois je vois des images . Je ne sais pas toujours ce qu'elles veulent dire , mais elles sont toujours vraies . ''

'' Est-ce de cette façon que tu m'as trouvé ? ''

Il hocha la tête : '' Oui . Il y a un mois , j'ai reçu une image de toi et mon cadeau m'a dit que nous avions besoin de te trouver et de t'aider , alors nous avons commencé à te chercher . Nous avons cherché dans la plupart des états qui ressemblaient à ce que j'avais vu et quand nous sommes arrivés à Forks , quelque chose m'a dit que nous étions au bon endroit . Nous t'avons ensuite trouvé dans les bois . ''

J'ai hoché la tête , pas vraiment sûr de ce que je pourrais dire , c'était un miracle qu'ils m'aient trouvé à temps .

Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé . '' Ai-je dit tranquillement , parce que , en toute honnêteté , je préfère être un vampire plutôt qu'être morte .

'' Ce n'est pas la peine de me dire merci , j'ai toujours voulu une petite sœur . '' A dit Peter en plaisantant , mais j'ai senti la vérité dans ses paroles . J'avais toujours considéré Emmett comme le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu , mais un frère n'abandonnerait pas sa sœur sans un adieu . Un grand frère est là pour t'aimer , te protéger et t'embêter à n'en plus finir et j'ai eu le sentiment que Peter ferait exactement ça .

''J'ai toujours voulu un frère . Ça craint d'être un enfant unique . '' Peter et Charlotte se sont mis à rire .

'' Hé bien , frangine , parlons de ce que tu vas faire pour te nourrir . ''

'' Je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un , je ne veux pas le faire . Je ne vous juge pas tous les deux , mais ma conscience ne pourra tout simplement pas gérer le meurtre de quelqu'un . ''

Ils ont tous les deux hoché la tête avec compréhension . La chambre est restée calme jusqu'à ce que Charlotte dise : '' Pourquoi ne pas appeler le Major ? ''

'' Pourquoi ? '' Ai-je demandé .

Charlotte a répondu : '' Lui aussi a eu beaucoup de difficultés à faire face après avoir tué des humains et il était souvent déprimé après avoir pris une vie . ''

'' Penses-tu qu'il pourrait m'aider ? '' Ai-je demandé à Peter , qui regardait dans le vide , mais ma voix a semblé le secouer .

Peter a répondu : '' Je sais qu'il peut le faire et c'est le moment idéal , il semblerait que le Major a besoin de sa famille . Je vais l'appeler et ensuite je vais aller à la banque du sang de Houston pour prendre un peu de sang pour toi jusqu'à ce que le Major arrive . '' Peter a embrassé Charlotte pour lui dire au revoir et m'a embrassé sur le front avant de partir .

**POV Peter **

Je savais dès l'instant où j'ai vu Bella , qu'elle serait très spéciale , mais je ne savais pas de quelle façon . Je n'avais jamais vu un nouveau-né refuser de se nourrir quelques heures seulement après leur changement . J'espérais que Bella allait bientôt s'ouvrir et nous parler de sa connaissance du monde des vampires , c'était inquiétant . Jusqu'à quel point était-elle en danger ?

Lorsque Charlotte a mentionné de contacter le Major , je me suis senti stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé le premier . Quand il a quitté Maria , sa culpabilité pour avoir tué tous ces innocents écrasait son âme et l'a énormément affecté . Si Bella ne voulait pas boire les humains , elle pourrait alors essayer son mode vie et s'alimenter avec des animaux . Alors que je pensais au Major , j'ai reçu une vision de lui se blottissant dans un coin d'une grande maison blanche . Il ressemblait à un mort-vivant , sans jeu de mots , et j'ai senti qu'il avait besoin d'aide . J'espérais seulement qu'il avait gardé le même numéro .

Après 5 sonneries , il a répondu : '' Bonjour Peter . '' Sa voix était sans vie et j'entendais sa tristesse . Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

'' Major , je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé , mais tu dois arrêter de te morfondre et venir nous voir , Char et moi . ''

'' Tais-toi , Peter , j'ai tous les droits de broyer du noir . Je viens de vivre les pires journées de mon existence . ''

Quoi , est-ce que ton lutin de femme t'a traîné avec elle pour faire les magasins pendant une semaine ? '' J'ai toujours aimé le charrier à propos d'Alice . Char et moi n'étions pas ses fans numéro un . Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle n'était pas bonne pour lui et , au fil des ans , elle l'avait transformé en sa marionnette personnelle . Mon don était toujours en état d'alerte rouge quand elle était aux alentours , quelque chose me disait qu'elle cachait quelque chose , mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était .

'' Je pense que tu veux parler de mon ex-femme ? '' Le ciel s'est illuminé et les anges ont chanté un ALLELUHIA .

'' Quand est-ce arrivé ? '' J'ai essayé de paraître inquiet , mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il sentait mon enthousiasme .

'' Arrête tes conneries , Peter , je sais que tu t'en fous et franchement moi aussi . Ma morosité n'a rien a voir avec notre séparation . Je suis réellement soulagé d'être loin d'elle et de ces personnes que j'appelais ma famille . ''

Putain d'empathe ! Je n'avais jamais entendu Jazz dire du mal de sa famille , je sais qu'elle lui importait vraiment beaucoup , il doit donc s'être passé quelque chose d'affreux pour qu'il en parle de cette manière .

'' Très bien , de toute évidence , tu as besoin de t'éloigner , alors viens nous rendre visite . Tu nous manques à Char et à moi . '' C'était vrai , mais nous avions également besoin de son aide avec Bella et s'il venait , je pourrais trouver ce que diable il s'était passé .

'' Quelle est l'autre raison pour laquelle tu veux que je vienne ? '' A-t-il demandé et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de tourner autour du pot . '' Nous avons besoin de toi pour aider un nouveau-né . '' Ai-je marmonné , même s'il m'entendait parfaitement .

'' Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? Char et toi êtes plus que qualifiés pour ça ? ''

'' Elle est spéciale , Jazz , et je pense que tu es la seule personne qui va pouvoir l'aider . À présent je ne vais pas te dire quoi que ce soit d'autre parce que tu vas essayer de m'aider par téléphone et rester te morfondre dans ton coin pendant encore un mois au moins . Alors tu emballes tes affaires et tu ramènes ton cul ici . '' J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas discuter .

'' Très bien , mais j'ai besoin de quelques jours . Je suis actuellement à Washington et je dois m'occuper d'un certain nombre de chose , y compris mes nouveaux papiers d'identité . Je serais là dans deux jours . Je vais t'appeler quand j'arriverais au Texas . Salut , Peter . '' Il a ensuite raccroché .

Je savais que le Major traversait une mauvaise passe et quelque chose me disait qu'il trouverait la paix avec nous . J'espère qu'il pourra nous aider avec Bella . Je sentais qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre , mais je ne savais pas pourquoi . Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se montrer et je devais encore aller à la banque du sang avant que mon cul scintillant ne soit repéré .

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre :'' The way It Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens. **

**A/N: Galswinthe a accepté d'être ma ßêta pour le reste de cette histoire, elle a fourni un énorme travail pour que je puisse poster les chapitres de mes trois histoires aujourd'hui avec, en plus, le plaisir de les avoir lu la première, lol. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre six **

**POV Jasper**

_'' - Jazz ? C'est Em. Je ne sais pas où tu es ou si tu as entendu les nouvelles, mais quelque chose est arrivé à Bella. Elle a disparu il y a quelques jours et, aujourd'hui, ils ont annoncé sa mort. Esmé et Rose n' arrêtent pas de pleurer, Carlisle est désemparé et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alice et Edwards sont quelque part en Europe et nous n'arrivons pas à mettre la main sur eux. Je ne sais pas s'ils savent encore la nouvelle. Je sais que tu es supposé être sur un voyage de découverte de soi ou une autre merde quelconque, mais je pense que tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Je ne te le demanderais pas si je pensais que ce n'était pas important, mais nous avons besoin de toi, Jazz. Rappelle-moi. '' _

_'' - Jasper ? C'est Rose. Je sais déjà qu'Em t'a appelé pour te dire ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Jazz, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est à quel point j'ai été horrible avec elle et à présent, elle est partie. Carlisle a appelé Charlie cet après-midi et il semblerait que Bella a vraiment disjoncté après notre départ… le jour de sa disparition était le premier où elle agissait normalement. Les autorités pensent qu'elle est partie en randonnée et qu'elle a été attaquée par un animal. Ils ont trouvé du sang dans une clairière, mais quelque chose ne me semble pas normal et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Tu es le seul à qui je peux parler de tout ça, alors, s'il te plaît, rappelle-nous, nous sommes inquiets à ton sujet.'' _

Le reste des 50 messages étaient les mêmes et je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre à l'un d'eux. Je savais déjà tout à propos de Bella et je regardais quand le Chef Swan a annoncé que sa fille unique était considérée comme morte. Les funérailles de Bella étaient prévues aujourd'hui, mais après avoir fait mes adieux, j'allais quitter Forks pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Je ne savais pas où j'irais, mais je n'allais pas retourner chez les Cullen. Je savais que j'agissais comme un enfant, mais ça m'était égal. J'avais prévenu Edward à quel point c'était dangereux de laisser Bella avec Victoria toujours dans la nature, mais évidemment, Alice était là pour lui dire que tout irait bien. J'en voulais à Carlisle et Esmé d'avoir dit à Bella qu'elle était comme une fille pour eux, de véritables parents n'abandonnent pas leur enfant. J'étais en colère après Emmett qui n'avait même pas essayé de se battre pour sa petite sœur, et je me sentais toujours coupable. Coupable d'avoir tenté d'attaquer Bella, coupable de ne pas m'être levé pour elle et de partir sans lui dire adieu et coupable de ne pas être revenu plus tôt.

J'étais assis dans la maison des Cullen à Forks depuis deux jours, rejouant les souvenirs de Bella dans ma tête. J'étais heureux que mon esprit de vampire me permette de les garder comme si ça c'était passé hier. Voir son rire et son sourire dans mes souvenirs me serrait le cœur, mais je méritais la douleur, c'était de ma faute si elle n'aurait plus jamais de rires ou de sourires. J'ai été à nouveau tiré de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon portable, j'ai regardé l'identification de l'appelant et j'ai été soulagé que ce ne soit pas un Cullen.

'' - Bonjour, Peter. ''

'' - Major, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu dois arrêter de te morfondre et venir nous voir, Char et moi. '' Sa voix était en plein essor à travers le téléphone, évidemment il avait su qu'il se passait quelque chose, il le savait toujours.

'' - Tais-toi, Peter, j'ai parfaitement le droit de broyer du noir. Je viens de vivre les pires journées de mon existence. ''

'' - Quoi, est-ce que ton lutin de femme t'a traîné avec elle pour faire les magasins pendant une semaine ? '' J'aurais bien ri si j'avais été de meilleure humeur.

'' - Je pense que tu veux parler de mon ex-femme ? '' Dès que les mots ont quitté ma bouche, j'ai senti son bonheur.

'' - Quand est-ce arrivé ? '' Je savais qu'il essayait de cacher sa joie en faisant semblant d'être inquiet, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je savais que lui et Char n'aimaient pas Alice et franchement, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup non plus en ce moment.

'' - Arrête tes conneries, Peter, je sais que tu t'en fous et franchement, moi aussi. Ma morosité n'a rien à voir avec notre séparation. Je suis réellement soulagé d'être loin d'elle et de ces personnes que j'appelais ma famille. '' Ma fureur a augmenté quand j'ai pensé aux Cullen et je savais que Peter serait en mesure de l'entendre.

'' - Très bien, de toute évidence, tu as besoin de t'éloigner, alors viens nous rendre visite. Tu nous manques à Char et à moi. '' Il disait la vérité, mais je savais également qu'il y avait sûrement une autre raison à son appel.

'' - Quelle est l'autre raison pour laquelle tu veux que je vienne ? '' Demandai-je.

'' - Nous avons besoin de toi pour aider un nouveau-né. '' a-t-il marmonné et j'ai dû admettre que j'étais intrigué. Peter et Charlotte étaient plus que capable de prendre soin d'un nouveau-né et c'est ce que je lui ai dit.

'' - Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? Char et toi êtes plus que qualifiés pour ça ? ''

'' - Elle est spéciale, Jazz, et je pense que tu es la seule personne qui va pouvoir l'aider. À présent je ne vais pas te dire quoi que ce soit d'autre parce que tu vas essayer de m'aider par téléphone et rester te morfondre dans ton coin pendant encore un mois au moins. Alors tu emballes tes affaires et tu ramènes ton cul ici. '' Il me tenait là et j'ai su que j'allais m'en occuper pour me distraire et profiter du confort de ma famille.

'' - Très bien, mais j'ai besoin de quelques jours. Je suis actuellement à Washington et je dois m'occuper d'un certain nombre de choses, y compris mes nouveaux papiers d'identité. Je serais là dans deux jours. Je vais t'appeler quand j'arriverais au Texas. Salut, Peter. '' J'ai raccroché et éteint mon portable.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, j'ai alors su qu'il était temps de me préparer pour les funérailles. J'ai attrapé mes sacs qui étaient restés près de la porte d'entrée depuis mon arrivée et me suis dirigé à l'étage. J'ai pris les premiers vêtements noirs que j'ai trouvés pour m'habiller. J'ai regardé l'horloge et j'ai vu que j'avais 15 minutes pour me rendre au cimetière. J'ai sauté dans mon camion et je suis parti.

La ville était étrangement calme, tous les magasins et le restaurant avaient des affiches pour indiquer qu'ils étaient fermés pour l'enterrement. J'ai vu les premières voitures seulement en arrivant près du cimetière. Il semblait que la plupart des habitants de Forks et, malheureusement pour moi, un grand nombre de Quileute, étaient venus pour l'enterrement. J'ai garé mon camion et me suis dirigé vers le rassemblement. Au centre se trouvaient la pierre tombale et les parents de Bella. Tout le monde s'est relayé pour offrir leurs condoléances à la famille et la douleur sortant de Charlie m'a presque mis à genoux. Une bataille interne se livrait en moi, je voulais m'approcher des parents de Bella pour leur dire à quel point j'étais désolé, mais en même temps, c'était de ma faute si leur fille était morte. Est-ce que mes condoléances voudraient dire quelque chose ? J'ai décidé de ne pas leur parler et je suis resté dans un coin. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand le révérend Weber a commencé la cérémonie. Les émotions étaient à vif pendant qu'il parlait. Le chagrin, la tristesse et la douleur sortaient partout de la foule. Le chef Swan a pris la parole pour dire son éloge funèbre.

'' - Pendant cette période difficile, j'essaie de mon mieux de garder une attitude positive. Sa mère et moi n'aurions jamais pu avoir de fille plus merveilleuse. Tout ce qu'elle faisait nous rendait fiers. Dès son arrivée à la maison, en dormant profondément la nuit, jusqu'à ces derniers instants ici, avec nous, elle a fait de nous les plus heureux parents de la terre. '' Une larme solitaire a coulé sur le visage de Charlie.

'' - Bella était la lumière de ma vie. Mon moment préféré dans l'année était l'été quand je pouvais passer presque deux semaines avec elle. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait venir vivre avec moi, j'ai été fou de joie et quand elle est arrivée, la ville des pluies a semblé s'éclaircir. Bella, comme vous le savez tous, était timide et calme, mais semblait trouver son chemin dans le cœur de tout le monde. ''

'' - Bella, nous t'aimons tous et tu nous manques, mais tu seras toujours dans nos esprits. Nous allons te parler et rire avec toi. Nous allons t'appeler par ton vieux nom familier. Papa est tellement fier de toi. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. '' Je sentais son chagrin quand les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir sont tombées. Il a remercié tout le monde d'être venue et il est retourné s'asseoir. Le révérend Weber a prié sur le cercueil vide de Bella et a été mis dans le sol.

Les gens se sont rassemblés pour jeter des fleurs sur le cercueil pour dire leurs adieux et quand la dernière fleur est tombée, le cimetière s'est vidé. Je suis resté derrière pour faire mes adieux.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti , je me suis assis en face de la tombe de Bella , regardant la pierre tombale gravée simplement « À la mémoire d'Isabella Swan. Fille bien-aimé et amie. 1987-2006 »

J'ai fermé les yeux et imaginé que Bella était là, avec moi. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je souhaitais lui avoir dit plus tôt.

'' - Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. '' ai-je chuchoté d'une voix brisée.

'' - Je suis désolé d'avoir été faible le jour de ton anniversaire, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais tu étais très importante pour moi, tu étais un membre de ma famille. Je suis désolé de ne jamais t'avoir dit adieu. Edward a refusé que je vienne te voir et, pour être honnête, j'avais peur que tu me haïsses... '' Je me rappelle avoir supplié Edward de me laisser voir Bella avant de partir, mais il a tout simplement refusé, me disant que c'était mieux de cette façon.

'' - Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais j'ai toujours senti une attraction envers toi, même le premier jour de ton arrivée à l'école, tu m'avais intrigué. Lorsque tu as regardé vers notre table et que tu n'as ressenti aucune crainte, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de toi. Je voulais apprendre à te connaître, mais nous n'avons jamais pu le faire. Honnêtement, je suis revenu dans l'espoir de devenir ton ami. Tu nous as tous tellement changé, je n'ai jamais pensé que je voudrais être ami avec un être humain. '' J'ai laissé échapper un léger petit rire, c'est vrai que j'essayais d'éviter les humains à tout prix, mais je suppose que Bella n'était pas n'importe quel être humain.

'' - Ça ne me semble pas juste que tu ne sois plus dans ce monde et je te promets que si jamais je trouve Victoria, elle paiera pour t'avoir enlevée à nous. Tu vas me manquer Bella et je ne t'oublierais jamais. '' J'ai senti des larmes de venin dans mes yeux, quelque chose qui était tout à fait nouveau pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine avait été éventré et la douleur que je ressentais était paralysante. Je ressentais peut-être cette douleur parce que c'était de ma faute si elle était morte.

Je suis resté assis devant la tombe jusqu'à ce que la pluie se mette à tomber, comme si le ciel s'ouvrait et que les anges s'affligeaient de sa mort. Je n'étais pas certain de l'existence de l'au-delà, mais si le Paradis existait vraiment, alors sûrement que Bella y était.

'' - Au revoir, Bella. '' Dis-je doucement avant de retourner à mon camion. Je suis sorti du cimetière et j'ai pris la route en direction de la sortie de la ville. Forks n'était plus rien pour moi et ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps.

Seattle a été mon premier arrêt, je commençais une nouvelle vie, j'avais donc besoin d'un nouveau nom. J'allais retourner au Texas, à mes racines et à mon autre famille. Je serais Jasper Whitlock de nouveau.

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

**les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept **

**POV Bella **

L'ami de Peter et Charlotte devait arriver aujourd'hui. Au cours des derniers jours, j'avais essayé de m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie. Charlotte m'aidait à contrôler ma nouvelle force et après trois poignées de porte et deux claviers d'ordinateur portable réduit en poussière, je pensais que je ne réussirais jamais à attraper le coup de main. Peter avait choisi pour mission de me rendre heureuse 24 heures sur 24 et sept jours sur sept et de me montrer les choses amusantes que je pouvais faire en tant que vampire. Il était vraiment un grand frère et j'étais vraiment heureuse que ce soit Charlotte et lui qui m'avaient trouvé dans la prairie.

Peter avait reçu un appel du « Major » il y avait à peu près une heure, il venait d'entrer au Texas et Peter a déclaré qu'il arriverait dans environ 5 heures. Ma curiosité augmentait à chaque heure qui passait, sur la manière dont ce vampire allait pouvoir m'aider. Un vampire ne pouvait survivre que de deux façons, avec du sang humain ou du sang animal et aucun des deux ne semblait être fait pour moi. D'autre part, je ne pouvais pas continuer à boire des poches de don de sang beaucoup plus longtemps, je me sentais mal de les prendre à des gens qui en avaient besoin.

Peter venait de revenir du bureau de poste où il avait été chercher un paquet spécial, il avait appelé avant de rentrer pour s'assurer que je l'attendais dans le salon et il a passé la porte d'entrée en portant un gros paquet où était fixée une grande enveloppe.

'' - Tu es prête pour ta surprise, petite ? '' a demandé Peter, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Il rayonnait de bonheur et ça n'a pas été long avant que je ne saute de joie moi aussi, mes sentiments de nouveau-né émotif me tuaient lentement.

'' - Tu dois d'abord ouvrir l'enveloppe, elle ne fait pas partie de la surprise, mais c'est important pour toi de les avoir. '' J'ai gentiment déchiré l'enveloppe, peut-être un peu trop lentement, mais je m'inquiétais de ma force destructrice de nouveau-né, alors je m'appliquais pour ne pas détruire son contenu. Quand je l'ai finalement ouverte, je l'ai vidé sur mes genoux, faisant tomber un certificat de naissance, deux passeports, deux différents permis de conduire et des cartes d'assurance sociale ainsi qu'une carte de crédit noire. J'ai ramassé le permis de conduire du Texas pour regarder mon nouveau nom.

'' - Bella Whitlock ? '' Ai-je demandé, curieuse de savoir d'où venait mon nouveau nom.

'' - Nous voulions mettre Isabella jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies presque arraché le bras pour t'avoir appelé comme ça. '' sourit Peter, d'un air suffisant.

'' - Hé bien, je t'avais prévenu que je détestais ce nom et tu m'as appelé comme ça 47 fois d'affilé, perdre un bras me semble une juste punition. '' Ai-je dit en souriant alors que ma mémoire rejouait le film dans ma tête. Peter blotti dans un coin et Charlotte écroulée de rires sur le sol.

'' - Je pense que nous nous éloignons du sujet, Whitlock est le nom que Peter et moi utilisons. Est-ce que c'est correct ? Si tu préfères un autre nom, nous pouvons le changer. '' Dit Charlotte, visiblement nerveuse.

'' - Charlotte, c'est plus que correct, je me sens honorée que vous vouliez que je porte votre nom de famille. À part mon nom de famille humain, je n'en avais pas d'autres. ''

'' - Tu fais partie de notre famille, Bella, mais maintenant tu as des papiers pour le prouver. '' J'ai souri chaleureusement à Charlotte et, pour la première fois en quatre mois, je me suis senti aimée et désirée.

'' - Très bien, assez de bavardage sentimental, ouvre la boîte , Bella. '' a dit Peter, mettant ainsi fin à notre conversation.

J'ai enlevé le papier adhésif de la boîte et quand elle s'est ouverte, mes sens ont été agressés par une odeur familière, ça sentait comme la maison. J'ai ouvert davantage la boîte et j'ai eu le souffle coupé par ce qui était à l'intérieur. Dans la boîte se trouvait des articles qui venait de Forks. J'ai immédiatement reconnu mon vieil exemplaire des hauts de hurlevent et certains de mes autres livres favoris, j'ai ensuite sorti une pile de CD, la plupart d'entre eux étaient aussi mes préférés et j'ai été heureuse de ne pas avoir besoin de les acheter de nouveau, mais ce sont les objets suivants qui ont apporté du venin à mes yeux, devant moi se trouvait une plie de photos. J'ai levé les yeux sur Peter avec sûrement le choc inscrit sur mon visage.

'' - Comment est-ce possible ? '' ai-je demandé à Peter qui a juste souri.

'' - J'ai un ami qui a une résidence permanente à Seattle. Je lui ai donné des informations sur toi et je lui ai demandé de trouver ta maison à Forks pour prendre quelques affaires, pour que tu puisses avoir un morceau de ta vie humaine. Il a dit qu'il a pris les livres qui étaient les plus usés en supposant que c'était tes favoris, pour les CD il a dit qu'il a pris ceux qui semblaient avoir été les plus joués et les photos sont toutes des copies afin que personne ne remarque leurs absences.

'' - Merci, Peter. Je ne serais jamais en mesure de te dire combien ça signifie pour moi. J'avais tellement peur d'oublier à quoi ressemblaient mes parents. '' Aujourd'hui, je me rappelais les moindres détails de mes parents, mais j'avais eu peur qu'après quelques années, ils ne deviennent flous dans ma mémoire…

'' - Je sais ce que c'est, ma chérie, et c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu que ce soit fait pour toi. Un de mes plus grand regret est d'avoir oublié ma famille. Je ne voulais pas que la même chose t'arrive. '' J'ai regardé une photo de Charlie et moi qui avait été prise lorsque je suis arrivée à Forks.

'' - Est-ce que c'est ton père ? '' M'a demandé Charlotte. J'ai hoché la tête.

'' - Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Parles-moi de lui. '' A dit Charlotte en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je me suis lancée dans des histoires concernant Charlie en lui montrant les différentes photos au fur et à mesure de mes récits. Je lui ai parlé de Renée et de la folie de ma mère en lui montrant des photos de nous deux faisant quelque chose de différent chaque semaine. J'étais arrivée aux deux dernières photos lorsque j'en ai vu une de celui qui avait brisé mon cœur et je me suis mise à trembler. Charlotte s'est figée et Peter a grogné. C'était une photo d'Edward et moi le jour de mon anniversaire, je pensais que cette photo aussi avait disparu. Comment a-t-elle atterri là ? Le regard de Peter était fixé directement sur Edward comme s'il essayait de percer un trou à travers la photo.

'' - Ma chérie, je pense qu'il est temps de nous dire comment tu as appris l'existence du monde des vampires et quand je dis qu'il est temps, je veux dire même que c'est essentiel. '' A dit Peter en échangeant un regard avec Charlotte. Je savais qu'ils méritaient des réponses et qu'il était temps que je parle.

'' - Tout a commencé quand j'ai déménagé à Forks. Il y avait un garçon dans mon école. Il avait quelque chose qui m'attirait vers lui, mais pour une raison quelconque, il gardait ses distances jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, en biologie, il est devenu subitement une autre personne, sympathique et bavard, même ses yeux étaient plus brillants. '' J'ai senti le trou dans ma poitrine s'ouvrir une fois de plus aux souvenirs de ses yeux d'or.

'' - Au cours de la semaine suivante, il se comportait comme le docteur Jekyll et Mister Hide, je ne savais pas qui allait se montrer, enfin il a fini par me dire que ce serait mieux si nous n'étions pas amis, mais j'étais déterminée à briser le mur qu'il avait construit. Il était un mystère pour moi et ses émotions me donnaient le tournis, j'étais persuadée de ne jamais le comprendre. Il m'a ensuite sauvée de la mort. Une camionnette avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas et m'aurait tuée s'il n'était pas intervenu. Les circonstances de mon sauvetage étaient bizarres et le sont restés jusqu'à ce qu'un ami d'enfance me raconte les légendes de sa tribu. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. '' Je me suis revue avec une parfaite clarté, assise sur la plage de First Beach avec un Jacob aux yeux brillants alors qu'il me parlait des « Sang-Froids ».

'' - La tribu croit qu'elle descend des loups et un jour, alors qu'ils protégeaient leurs terres, ils se heurtèrent à un groupe de vampires ou, comme ils les appelaient « des Sang-Froids ». Le groupe leur a promis qu'ils étaient différents des autres vampires. La tribu les a donc laissés partir après avoir passé un accord, ils ne devaient tuer personne. La tribu croyait que ce garçon et sa famille étaient ceux qui avaient passé cet accord. '' J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Peter et Charlotte qui me fixaient intensément.

'' - Au début, je pensais que je devenais folle et qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange chez lui, que j'avais simplement des hallucinations, mais une nuit tout a changé. J'étais à Port Angeles avec quelques amies qui voulaient s'acheter des robes, je les ai quittées pour aller dans une librairie en nous donnant rendez-vous devant le restaurant, mais je suis un aimant à danger et je ne peux pas éviter les ennuis. Je me promenais dans une ruelle quand quelques d'hommes se sont approchés de moi. '' J'ai tremblé en me souvenant de cette nuit-là et j'ai entendu Peter et Charlotte grogner tous les deux.

'' - C'était un groupe d'amis, tous en état d'ivresse et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voiture arriver et s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneus, derrière moi. Le garçon de l'école est sorti de la voiture et m'a ordonné d'y entrer. J'étais tellement heureuse de m'éloigner des autres que j'ai couru à la voiture. Il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard et nous sommes partis de là. Il était vraiment furieux. C'est là qu'il a fait une erreur, il m'a dit qu'il pouvait entendre leurs pensées ignobles. Nous avons parlé pendant un moment et il m'a dit qu'il en avait assez d'essayer de rester loin de moi et je lui ai répondu que je ne voulais pas qu'il reste à l'écart. '' Je me souvenais encore du sourire sur son visage quand je lui avais dit ça.

'' - Quelques jours ont passé et j'ai eu plus de questions que de réponses, alors j'ai fait quelques recherches en ligne et j'y ai trouvé les légendes sur les vampires auxquels mes amis de la tribu croyaient. J'ai trouvé sur Internet des réponses à mes questions, le changement de couleur de ses yeux, passant du noir à l'or, sa vitesse pour me sauver de la camionnette, sa peau froide. Le lendemain à l'école, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il savait que j'avais tout compris. Il m'a emmené dans les bois et je lui ai dit que je savais ce qu'il était. Il m'a demandé de lui poser la première question que les personnes se demande, qu'est-ce qu'il mangeait. C'est alors qu'il me raconta comment sa famille était différente, ils ne tuaient pas les humains, ils chassaient les animaux. '' Peter et Charlotte étaient toujours silencieux.

'' - Tout allait très bien, j'avais rencontré sa famille et ils sont rapidement devenus une famille pour moi. Quelques mois plus tard, nous avons rencontré des nomades alors que nous jouions au base-ball. Le premier vampire, James, voulait que je sois son prochain repas, mais ma famille m'a protégé. Lors d'une altercation, j'ai été mordu. Ma famille a détruit James tandis que le venin était aspiré hors de mon corps. Victoria était la compagne de James, c'est pourquoi elle veut se venger sur moi. Après la destruction de James, Victoria a disparu et ma vie a continué. '' Ma voix est restée prise dans ma gorge quand j'ai raconté la partie suivante.

'' - J'ai pensé que cette famille était mon avenir, je pensais qu'un jour je deviendrais l'un d'entre eux, je l'ai cru jusqu'à mon 18ème anniversaire. Sa sœur avait insisté pour que j'ai une fête d'anniversaire, je détestais l'idée, mais il était aussi difficile de lui dire non. J'ouvrais mes cadeaux quand je me suis coupée sur le bord d'un papier. Tout c'est passé tellement vite, j'ai entendu un grondement. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu le plus récent membre de la famille grogner, ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout, c'était seulement son instinct qui entrait en jeu. '' C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais blâmé Jasper et j'aurais voulu pouvoir le lui dire.

''- Dans une tentative pour me mettre hors de danger, je fus poussée en arrière dans une pile d'objets en verre. La pièce s'est rapidement vidée tandis que le chef de clan recousait ma blessure, il avait une tolérance incroyable au sang. Cette nuit-là à tout changé et trois jours plus tard, nous avons fait une promenade dans les bois. '' Le trou dans ma poitrine s''est ouvert davantage.

'' - Il m'a dit que sa famille et lui partaient. Au début j'ai pensé que j'étais aussi incluse dans ce départ. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué de faire semblant d'être quelque chose qu'il n'était pas, un humain. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas bien pour lui. Il m'a promis que ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, que j'étais humaine et que mon esprit était comme une passoire. Quand j'ai demandé à voir sa famille, il m'a dit qu'une rupture nette était préférable et qu'ils étaient déjà partis. Il s'est retourné et il est parti sans un mot. '' Finalement, le trou dans ma poitrine s'est totalement ouvert et je n'ai pas pu arrêter les sanglots qui ont éclaté dans ma gorge. Peter m'a pris sur ses genoux et me berçait pendant que je pleurais. Peter me tenait et Charlotte me frottait le dos. Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer jusqu'à ce que j'entende Peter marmonner « Merde » et que je sente un poids dans ma poitrine. J'ai alors levé les yeux et j'ai eu le souffle coupé, devant moi se trouvait un fantôme de mon passé. Je me suis figée sous le choc, les yeux dans ses yeux d'or, des yeux que je pensais qu'ils me détruiraient si je les voyais de nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas parler, la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de regarder, il a fait la même chose. Après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, il a parlé, sa voix pleine de soulagement, de choc et de tristesse :

'' - Bella ? ''

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens. **

* * *

**Chapitre huit **

**POV Jasper**

En arrivant au Texas, j'ai allumé mon téléphone pour la première depuis deux jours pour appeler Peter. Avant que je ne puisse composer son numéro, j'ai vu les alertes des appels que j'avais manqués, tous de la famille, c'était fou. J'ai aussi ignoré le clignotement du symbole de messagerie vocale et j'ai appelé Peter.

'' - Bonjour Major. ''

'' - Peter, je suis entré au Texas, je devrais être là dans cinq heures environ. ''

'' - Je suis heureux de l'entendre, j'avais peur de devoir venir te chercher et te traîner par la peau du cul pour te faire revenir ici. ''

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de me traîner, je viens de mon plein gré. À présent, si tu me parlais de ce nouveau-né ? '' Je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait de tellement inhabituel chez ce nouveau-né pour qu'ils aient besoin de mon aide.

'' - Je vais répéter ce que je t'ai déjà dit avant, elle est simplement spéciale, Jasper, et son contrôle rivalise avec celui de vampires centenaires. '' Sa sincérité était évidente, mais je sentais qu'il laissait quelque chose d'important de côté.

'' - Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu ne me dis pas, Peter ? ''

'' - C'est vrai, mais tu vas devoir le voir pour le croire, et nous avons besoin de ton aide pour lui montrer ton style de vie. ''

Je n'avais qu'une seule question : '' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Parce qu'elle ne supporte pas l'idéede nuire à un être humain. '' Les paroles de Peter ont frappé une corde sensible chez moi, ce nouveau-né ne chassait pas les humains parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de leur nuire. La plupart des nouveau-nés n'avaient pas ce genre de pensées, ils tuaient d'abord et posaient les questions plus tard. J'étais vieux de 150 ans et j'avais eu des moments difficiles avec les humains.

'' - Elle me semble particulière, surtout si elle te ramollit, tu n'as pas juré une seule fois au cours des cinq dernières minutes. ''

'' - Elle a cet effet-là sur les gens, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va faire une différence avec toi aussi. ''

'' - Est-ce un sentiment de voyant ou un pressentiment ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas, Major, mais à la minute où Charlotte a suggéré que je t'appelle, mon instinct m'a dit que ça aller modifier beaucoup de choses, mais évidemment, je ne sais pas quoi. ''

'' - Es-tu inquiet ? '' Ses émotions étaient tellement détraquées que je ne pouvais pas dire quel effet ça avait sur lui.

'' - Non, je voudrais simplement que mon don travaille comme celui de ton ex. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus concret qu'un sentiment. ''

'' - Je ne dirais pas que son don est en béton. '' La colère attachée à Alice et ses visions était encore fraîche et je savais qu'il me faudrait un certain temps avant que ma colère ne s'en aille.

'' - Tu n'es pas un grand amateur de ton ex en ce moment, hein, Major ? Veux-tu en parler ? '' Peter essayait de changer de conversation pour ne pas me parler de son nouveau-né et avec les ravages affectifs que je sentais en lui, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber.

'' - Disons que certaines de ses visions ont entraînés de nombreuses personnes à s'égarer et ont causé quelques dommages qui sont irréversibles, mais rien de tout ça n'est la raison de notre séparation, il était temps pour nous de partir. En outre, ça fait 20 ans que Char me dit qu'Alice n'est pas ma compagne, je sais maintenant qu'elle avait raison. '' Charlotte semble avoir le chic pour lire les gens.

'' - Je dirais que c'est plus compliqué que ça, Major, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu ne vas pas dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que tu sois à la maison, mais crois-moi, je veux des réponses. Je vais te voir dans quelques heures, actuellement je suis devant le bureau de poste. La clé de secours est là où elle a toujours été, essayes seulement de ne pas faire flipper le nouveau-né. '' A dit Peter en gloussant.

'' - Je vais essayer. À tout à l'heure , Peter. '' Il m'a dit au revoir en ricanant puis a raccroché.

**Cinq heures plus tard **

Alors que j'atteignais les limites de la propriété de Peter et Charlotte, j'ai commencé à me détendre. Peter avait bien choisi son moment, j'avais besoin de distraction et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'un nouveau-né, même si je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle puisse me changer les idées. Pendant les deux derniers jours, Bella avait été au centre de toutes mes pensées et j'avais eu des difficultés à comprendre ce qui s'était passé après notre départ. Alice avait dit qu'elle ne voyait rien arriver à Bella et qu'il était plus prudent de la laisser. Avait-elle même recherché Victoria ? La meute de loups m'avaient dit qu'ils chassaient Victoria depuis des mois, était-elle là quand nous sommes partis ? Il y avait tellement de questions et, malheureusement, la seule personne qui avait les réponses était morte.

Alors que j'approchais de la maison, le climat émotionnel est devenu épouvantable, la principale émotion était la douleur et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais la comparer était la douleur de mon changement. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait percé un trou dans ma poitrine, je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait ressentir ce genre de douleur. J'ai essayé de me calmer avant d'entrer dans la maison. Alors que je prenais la clé de rechange sous le paillasson, j'ai senti d'autres émotions dans la pièce…la protection était forte, la colère encore plus forte, mais l'amour et la sympathie dominaient. J'étais certain de ressentir les émotions de Peter et Charlotte.

Je me suis approché lentement de la salle de séjour d'où les émotions provenaient, si j'arrivais trop rapidement, je pourrais faire paniquer le nouveau-né et Peter me botterait le cul. Lorsque je suis arrivé devant le séjour, je me suis arrêté à la porte. J'ai été assommé et réduit au silence par ce que j'ai vu. Peter et Charlotte étaient assis sur le canapé et sur les genoux de Peter sanglotait un vampire brun. Il était évident que la douleur que j'avais sentie plus tôt venait d'elle et j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que ce nouveau-né avait vécu pour être dans une telle douleur émotionnelle.

Alors que je regardais la jeune fille dans les bras de Peter, quelque chose me tirait vers elle. Je voulais la réconforter et je voulais qu'elle se sente bien. J'ai essayé de me raisonner en me disant que c'était parce que je sentais sa douleur, mais quelque chose m'a dit que c'était complètement différent. J'ai fait un pas en avant ce qui a fait lever la tête de Peter et Charlotte, le nouveau-né était tellement bouleversé qu'elle ne m'avait pas remarqué. Charlotte me regarda avec colère et confusion et tout ce que pouvait faire Peter était de marmonner un « Merde » qui a fait se retourner le nouveau-né pour me regarder dans les yeux. Quand elle l'a fait, une décharge électrique m'a traversé.

Elle était là, changée en vampire, elle n'était pas morte dans les bois. J'avais tellement de questions, mais je n'ai pu sortir qu'un seul mot : '' - Bella ? ''

Ses yeux se sont agrandis sous le choc et elle m'a regardé comme si elle pensait que je n'existais pas.

'' - Jasper ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est toi et que tu n'es pas une hallucination. '' Sa voix sonnait comme le tintement d'une clochette, c'était magnifique.

'' - Oui, Bella, c'est moi. Je ne suis pas une hallucination. '' La dernière partie m'a confondu, mais je lui poserais la question plus tard, c'était tellement bien de savoir qu'il y aurait un plus tard.

'' - Ça ne se peut pas… j'ai des hallucinations… ce n'est pas possible… c'est ma punition pour m'être souvenu… pourquoi suis-je en train d'imaginer Jasper, il me haïssait, j'ai causé tellement de problèmes… '' Bella continuait de divaguer et je savais que je devais l'arrêter, et pourquoi pensait-elle que je la haïssais ?

Bella était à présent assise sur le sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine et les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux. J'ai posé mes bagages et me suis dirigé vers elle. Peter se leva et se mit derrière Bella, un fort sentiment de protection sortant de lui. J'ai regardé Charlotte, qui était profondément perdue dans ses pensées, nous regardant, Bella et moi. Je me suis approché d'elle et me suis assis sur le sol pour lui faire face. C'est alors que j'ai entendu Peter laisser échapper un grognement sourd.

'' Bella ? Chérie, s'il te plaît, calme toi. Je te jure que je suis vraiment là et que je ne te hais pas. Sens-tu ça , Bella ? '' J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne, ce qui a provoqué une sensation de chaleur dans mon bras qui m'a fait me sentir bien. J'ai continué de lui envoyer des vagues calmantes jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rouges et lumineux rencontrent les miens.

C'était la première fois que je voyais entièrement son visage en forme de cœur. Il était plus défini, ses pommettes étaient plus hautes et ses lèvres étaient plus complètes et plus rose, elle était déjà très belle en tant qu'être humain, mais comme un vampire, elle était magnifique.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi. '' A-t-elle dit avec un sourire, je ne pense pas que je l'avait fait avant, mais je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai serrée contre moi et, une nouvelle fois, cette chaleur étonnante m'a enveloppé. J'avais pensé pendant cinq jours qu'elle était morte, alors je ne voulais pas la laisser partir.

'' - Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? '' J'étais confus, comment avait-elle survécu à l'attaque dans la prairie et comment s'est-elle retrouvée avec Peter et Charlotte ?

'' - Je pense que je peux répondre à ça. Que dirais-tu de prendre un siège pour en parler ? Apparemment, il y a beaucoup de choses qui doivent être examinées. '' a dit Peter en me lorgnant, Bella et moi.

Peter s'est assis à côté de Charlotte sur le canapé et Bella a pris ma main et nous nous sommes assis sur la causeuse en face d'eux.

'' - Nous allons donc commencer par tes questions, Major. '' J'ai senti une flambée de curiosité venir de Bella à mon surnom et j'ai réalisé que c'est sous ce nom que Peter et Charlotte lui avaient parlé de moi. J'avais maintenant davantage de questions pour Bella, connaissait-elle le genre de monstres que j'étais ?

'' - Il y a environ un mois, j'étais simplement assis tranquillement à la maison quand une image est apparu dans ma tête, une vision de Bella. Au début je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais à chaque fois que je pensais à la jeune fille de la vision, mon esprit me criait que je devais la retrouver et qu'elle était en danger. J'en ai parlé à Char et elle a accepté de m'aider à trouver cette jeune fille. Nous sommes donc partis à sa recherche. Nous étions en route pour le Canada quand nous sommes arrivés à Forks. À la minute où j'ai vu le panneau « Bienvenue à Forks », j'ai senti une connexion, comme si mon don me filait des coups de pied qui m'ont conduit directement à elle. Nous l'avons trouvé dans une clairière et un autre vampire buvait son sang. '' Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais, j'ai regardé Bella qui avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains et je voyais le venin s'accumuler dans ses yeux, le souvenir de sa mort récente était encore frais pour elle et ce n'est jamais facile d'entendre parler du jour de sa mort.

'' - Chérie, connaissais-tu ce vampire ? ''

Elle hocha la tête : '' - C'était Laurent. Victoria l'avait envoyé après moi. Il savait que j'étais seule parce qu'il vous avait vu en Alaska. ''

Une immense colère m'a traversé, quel fils de pute. J'avais dit à Carlisle de ne pas lui faire confiance, mais évidemment l'enfant chéri lui avait dit que ses pensées étaient pures.

'' - S'il te plaît ! Dis-moi que c'est le tas de cendres trouvées à Forks ! '' Ai-je demandé à Peter qui a hoché la tête.

'' - Je l'ai détruit pendant que Charlotte s'occupait de Bella, ce salaud l'avait presque vidée et j'ai dû la mordre plus que la normale et à plusieurs reprises pour que le venin arrive assez rapidement à son cœur. Major ? Comment as-tu appris pour les cendres dans la clairière ? ''

J'ai regardé Bella qui me fixait , une question dans les yeux . '' - Jasper , que faisais-tu à Forks ? ''

'' - J'ai quitté les Cullen. Alice et moi nous sommes séparés. Quand j'ai quitté l'Alaska, je ne voulais faire qu'une seule chose, aller te voir. J'avais l'intention de vérifier si tu allais bien et de te présenter mes excuses pour ta fête d'anniversaire et pour le stupide départ de la famille. Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne me haïssais pas. '' - C'était la première fois que je le disais à haute voix, je n'avais même jamais dit à quelqu'un dans la famille à quel point j'étais inquiet de l'opinion que Bella pouvait avoir de moi. Bien sûr, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi c'était si important, mais ça l'était.

'' - Nous allons parler plus tard avec toi du départ des Cullen, mais dès maintenant je peux te dire que je ne t'ai jamais haï et que je ne t'ai jamais blâmé pour mon anniversaire, même quand c'est arrivé, ce n'était pas à cause de ton contrôle. ''

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Jasper, la soif de sang n'est-elle pas un sentiment ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête en accord avec elle, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

'' - Tout le monde dans cette salle, à l'exclusion de Carlisle, a ressenti sa soif de sang quand je me suis coupée. Tu es un empathe pour l'amour du ciel, tu as senti la soif de sang de 5 autres vampires et j'étais la chanteuse de l'un d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Jasper, alors ne te blâme pas. ''

Elle a pris ma main dans la sienne et j'ai senti la vérité dans ses paroles. Je n'avais jamais pensé à quelque chose comme ça, comment ce fait-il que cette jeune fille a compris ça quand un vampire vieux de 300 ans comme Carlisle n'y avait jamais pensé ?

'' - Merci, Bella, je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette façon, mais je suis toujours désolé que mes actions ont eu pour effet de nous faire te quitter. ''

Bella m'a regardé et j'ai senti son désarroi : '' Comment tes actions l'ont emmené à cesser de m'aimer ? '' Sa voix s'est brisée et j'ai senti une douleur déchirante à nouveau.

'' - Bella, je suis confus. Que veux-tu dire par « cesser de t'aimer » ? nous sommes partis pour te protéger. '' Alors que je finissais ma phrase, j'ai senti l'ascension de sa colère.

'' - Est-ce la raison qu'il vous a donné ? Ne vous a-t-il pas dit qu'il m'a emmené faire une promenade dans les bois pour me dire ensuite qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ? Vous a-t-il dit qu'il était fatigué de faire semblant d'être humain pour moi ? Ou quand qu'il m'a dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ? Que dirais-tu de savoir que lorsqu'il est reparti, il m'a laissé seule dans la forêt, me sentant indigne et mal-aimée ? '' Bella rayonnait de douleur et de colère et je me suis promis de me rappeler tous les moindres détails de cette Bella brisée et de les rejouer à plusieurs reprises dans mon esprit la prochaine fois que je verrais Edward. Je sentais ma colère monter et le Major menaçait de s'échapper. J'ai essayé de me calmer pour ne pas faire peur à Bella en lui montrant ce côté de ma personnalité, ce qui aurait été une mauvaise idée.

Quelque chose me disait de prendre cette fille brisée dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point Edward avait tort, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai posé Bella sur mes genoux et le sentiment de chaleur qui m'a immédiatement enveloppé a arrêté ma colère instantanément.

'' - Chérie, pourquoi veux-tu croire que tu n'étais pas aimée ou digne ? Nous t'aimons tous beaucoup, même lui. '' Ses doutes ont augmenté.

'' - Tu dois me croire, souviens-toi que je suis un empathe et que je sais ce qu'ils ressentaient. ''

'' - Manifestement, quelque chose ne va pas avec ton don, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ses yeux ce jour-là dans les bois et pourquoi tout le monde est parti sans même me dire adieu ? ''

J'ai alors réalisé que le départ de la famille jouait un plus grand rôle dans sa douleur que je ne le pensais.

'' - Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de mal avec mon don. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il ressentait ce jour-là, mais après notre départ il souffrait et ressentait encore de l'amour pour toi. En ce qui concerne la famille, nous sommes partis parce que nous sommes des crétins. Il était tellement inquiet pour ta sécurité et parce que nous t'aimons, nous avons acceptés, mais chacun d'entre nous l'avons regretté tous les jours, même Rosalie. '' Bella leva les yeux vers moi et m'a envoyé son doute et son amusement, pendant une seconde j'ai été surpris par la puissance de ses émotions.

'' - Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de Rosalie, je ne peux pas te dire quelles sont ses raisons, mais je peux te dire que sa profonde tristesse pour notre départ n'avait rien à voir avec Forks, mais avec le fait de te laisser derrière nous. '' Je sentais ses doutes disparaître lentement, mais évidemment, elle émettait des réserves, Rose l'avait assez mal traité.

Le silence remplissait l'air, mais je suis resté assis en tenant Bella et en lui envoyant mon amour et mes excuses. En retour, elle m'a envoyé son bonheur à mon arrivée, son amour et son pardon. Nous étions dans notre propre petit monde jusqu'à ce que Peter se racle inutilement la gorge. Nous avons levé la tête, Bella et moi. Peter avait un regard pensif sur le visage et Charlotte regardait Bella avec un petit sourire narquois. La gêne de Bella a augmenté immédiatement et elle aurait rougi si elle avait été humaine. J'ai laissé échapper un petit ricanement qui avait probablement l'air bizarre vu de l'extérieur.

'' - Hé bien, Major, je crois qu'il est temps de nous raconter ta version de l'histoire puisque Bella a fini de nous parler de la sienne. '' a dit Peter.

'' - Hé bien, manifestement, vous savez que mon frère est tombé amoureux de Bella qui était humaine et sa chanteuse. Nous lui avons parlé de notre secret et elle a bien réagi. Elle est rapidement devenue un membre de notre famille. Tout allait bien, être près d'elle m'aidait à me contrôler, Esmé et Carlisle avaient une nouvelle fille, Alice, une nouvelle amie et Em, une petite sœur qu'il pouvait protéger. '' Je sentais l'amour de Bella, sa tristesse, sa nostalgie et sa colère envers la famille. Je savais qu'il faudrait de temps et des efforts pour prouver à Bella qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'aimer.

'' - Alors, si vous connaissez Laurent et Victoria, je suppose qu'elle vous a dit ce qui s'est passé à Phœnix ? '' Peter et Charlotte hochèrent la tête.

'' - Après ça, il s'est avéré que mon frère a commencé à s'inquiéter de la sécurité de Bella, vivant dans le monde des vampires, mais il l'a ignoré jusqu'à sa fête d'anniversaire. Alice n'avait pas arrêté de harceler Bella pour organiser une fête pour son anniversaire. Tout le monde était assez excité, les Cullen n'avaient pas célébré d'anniversaire depuis celui d'Emmett en 1935 et Alice et moi n'avions jamais célébré le nôtre. Bella a été bonne joueuse en laissant Alice faire des folies. Il semblait que tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses cadeaux. Elle s'est coupée sur une tranche de papier et c'est devenu l'enfer. Mon frère a mal réagi et a poussé Bella dans une table en verre, c'est là que j'ai perdu le contrôle et que je me suis précipité sur elle. '' Ma voix a baissé de volume à la fin alors que montait ma culpabilité. Bella a dit qu'elle ne me blâmait pas, mais je continuais à me faire des reproches.

'' - Jazz, Bella a souligné un point important quand elle a dit que tu avais senti la soif des autres en plus de la tienne. Honnêtement, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais pensé à ça, mais je m'égare, en plus Bella était sa chanteuse, la soif de sang l'a rendu brusquement nerveux. Je parie qu'il l'a poussé dans la table pour l'éloigner de lui-même. '' La déclaration de Peter m'a fait réfléchir, est-ce que Edward avait poussé Bella parce qu'il allait l'attaquer ? Pourquoi ne pas sortir s'il allait l'attaquer ? Pourquoi la pousser ? Pourquoi personne d'autre n'y a pensé ? Ma colère avait pris le pas sur toutes mes autres émotions. J'ai entendu deux grognements en face de moi et j'ai levé la tête.

'' - Jasper, tu dois te calmer. Je sais que tu es en colère et plus j'y pense, plus je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne vont pas en place, mais nous ne pourrons pas le comprendre si tu es en colère. '' La voix de Bella résonna dans mon oreille et elle posa sa main sur ma joue, ce qui me calma immédiatement.

'' - Je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère. '' ai-je dit et tous les trois ont hoché la tête avec compréhension.

'' - Comme je le disais, après la fête, il a obtenu la confirmation que Bella n'était pas en sécurité avec nous. Quand il revint cette nuit là, après t'avoir raccompagnée, il est allé dans sa chambre et a appelé Alice. Ils ont passé des heures à parler et nous n'avons pas entendu un seul mot. Edward est enfin redescendu et nous a dit que nous devions partir. Carlisle et Esmé ont été dévastés et ont refusé de partir jusqu'à ce que Edward les ait convaincus que nous étions trop dangereux. Ils n'ont jamais voulu que quoi que ce soit ne t'arrive. Alice a dit ensuite que tu serais en sécurité si nous partions, nous avons finalement acceptés, mais c'est surtout pour ton avenir que nous sommes partis. J'ai demandé à Edward si je pouvais venir te voir pour m'excuser avant de partir, mais il n'avait pas assez confiance en moi pour me laisser te voir et il pensait qu'une rupture franche serait mieux pour toi. Nous sommes partis pour l'Alaska ce soir-là et Edward est resté en nous disant qu'il nous rejoindrait bientôt. Il est arrivé quatre jours plus tard et il n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qui s'était passé et si quelqu'un lui en parlait, il l'ignorait. J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. '' Et surtout, je serais venu plus tôt.

'' - Notre vie était misérable, tout le monde était déprimé et nous ne nous sentions plus comme une famille, j'ai souvent dû sortir pour échapper à toutes ses émotions. Alice et moi étions à la dérive et je savais que la fin était proche, j'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas mon éternité. Alice savait qu'il était temps de nous séparer, elle a déclaré avoir vu ma compagne et qu'il était temps que j'aille la trouver. ''

J'ai senti la suffisance de Charlotte pour avoir eu raison pour Alice et moi.

'' - J'ai signé les papiers de notre divorce et dis adieu à la famille. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de retourner à Forks. ''

'' - Major, comment savais-tu que c'est un vampire qui a provoqué la disparition de Bella ? '' a demandé Peter.

'' - À Forks, il y a une réserve appelé La Push. Quelques-uns des descendent de la tribu sont des loups-garous. Ils ont entendu parler de la disparition de Bella et sont allés à sa recherche. Ils ont trouvé son sang dans la clairière et le parfum de plusieurs vampires je suppose que c'était vous deux. ''

'' - Jasper… est-ce… Ja… ? '' Je savais ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

'' - Oui, Bella, Jacob est un loup-garou. '' J'ai été surpris de sentir de la compréhension plutôt qu'un choc.

'' - Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un vampire et mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou. Dois-je m'attendre à ce que quelqu'un me dise qu'Angela est une sorcière ? Murmura t-elle, mais nous l'avons tous entendu clairement.

'' - Je peux te jurer qu'Angela n'est pas une sorcière. '' lui ai-je dit en lui envoyant mon amusement, elle m'a envoyé son embarras.

'' - Hé bien, je suis content que tu sois à la maison, Major, ton ancienne chambre est prête pour toi. À présent, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais kidnapper Bella pour faire des achats en ligne tandis que vous les garçons, allez discuter ensemble. '' J'ai senti la brusque élévation de la panique, à la fois de Bella et de moi-même, je ne voulais pas la lâcher des yeux. Après réflexion, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que c'était parce que je l'avais cru morte et que Bella avait peur que je ne disparaisse.

'' - Je ne vais nulle part, Chérie. Lorsque Char et toi auraient terminé nous allons aller quelque part pour parler, seulement nous deux. '' Je lui ai envoyé un peu de calme et elle s'est finalement détendu et a accepté. Je ne voulais pas admettre à moi-même que la pensée de la laisser partir me faisait peur. Mon côté irrationnel s'inquiétait que tout ça ne sois qu'une hallucination et que mon esprit me faisait voir ce que je voulais voir.

Quand Bella et Charlotte sont arrivées à l'étage, Peter s'est tourné vers moi et m'a dit : '' - Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était nécessaire que tu sois ici. '' J'ai eu la très nette impression qu'il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas, et connaissant Peter, ça m'a rendu nerveux.

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : ''The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf **

**POV Jasper **

'' - Peter ? Savais-tu que je connaissais Bella ? '' J'avais posé cette question parce qu'elle me cassait les pieds. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il m'avait demandé de venir ?

'' - Non, je ne l'ai appris que quelques minutes avant ton arrivée. Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle avait tous ses souvenirs et elle savait que nous étions des vampires. Je lui ai posé des questions, mais elle m'a dit que ça lui faisait trop mal pour en parler… je ne l'ai pas poussé et j'ai espéré qu'elle nous en parlerait tôt ou tard. Aujourd'hui je lui ai apporté des tas de trucs de sa maison, j'avais demandé à un ami d'aller chez elle et de prendre quelques affaires dont personne ne remarquerait la disparition pour elle, ce qui incluait quelques photos. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ça. '' Il ramassa une photo et me la tendit. C'était une photo de Bella et Edward, prise le soir de son anniversaire. Leur amour se voyait encore, même sur la photographie et, pour une raison quelconque, ça m'a dérangé.

'' - À la minute où j'ai vu les yeux dorés, j'ai pensé à l'existence d'un lien. Elle a craqué et nous a finalement dit ce qui s'était passé, c'est à ce moment que tu es arrivé.

Alors, si tu ne connaissais pas mon histoire avec Bella, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? Bella est le nouveau-né le plus en contrôle que je n'ai jamais vu jusqu'à présent, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment une surprise. ''

'' - Elle ne veut pas se nourrir. Elle a bu du sang provenant de dons et nous l'avons emmené chasser quand elle s'est réveillée, au début, tout c'est bien passé, elle avait une victime et était prête à se nourrir quand elle s'est arrêtée. Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle connaissait l'autre façon, si je l'avais su, je l'aurais emmené avec moi et j'aurais essayé de l'aider. '' Les émotions de Peter étaient détraquées, mais son inquiétude pour Bella restait dominante.

'' - Il y a forcément quelque chose de plus que ce que nous savons. Quand Charlotte et Bella auront fini, je vais peut-être réussir à la faire parler. '' Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Bella refuserait de boire du sang animal. Je suis resté assis pendant un moment à ruminer ce que j'avais appris quand j'ai senti la curiosité croissante de Peter.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te rend tellement curieux, frangin ? ''

Peter sourit et murmura : '' - Impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à un empathe. Hé bien je suis simplement curieux de connaître ta relation avec Bella. '' a-t-il dit. '' - Vous semblez très proche tous les deux, mais sa réaction quand elle t'a vu me laisse perplexe. ''

'' - Je ne connaissais pas très bien Bella quand elle était humaine parce qu'Edward pensait que j'étais un danger pour elle, alors quand elle venait j'allais à la chasse ou tout simplement je partais pendant quelque temps pour qu'il ne pique pas sa crise. Je dois admettre que Bella m'a toujours intrigué, mais je suis sûr que c'est parce que j'étais surpris qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas loin de nous. Il y a eu ensuite les événements de son anniversaire et je n'ai donc jamais eu l'occasion de la connaître. Quant à sa réaction, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pensait que je la détestais. Il y a autre chose que je dois discuter avec elle. '' Il hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, mais il s'est mis à me parler avant que je ne puisse lui poser des questions.

'' - Alors le lutin t'a dit qu'elle avait vu ta compagne, est-ce qu'elle t'a donné des indices sur qui elle est et où tu vas pouvoir la trouver ? ''

'' - Elle n'a rien dit, mais ça n'a pas tellement d'importance en ce moment. Je ne suis pas sûr de croire tout ce qu'elle a dit. ''

Peter leva les sourcils comme pour poser la question.

'' - Quand Edward a décidé que nous devions partir, tout le monde craignait qu'il arrive quelque chose à Bella et il le savait… '' ai-je dit. '' - … il a demandé à Alice de regarder l'avenir de Bella et elle n'a pas vu le moindre danger pour elle. Quand je suis retourné à Washington les loups m'ont dit qu'ils avaient été à la poursuite de Victoria pendant des mois. Nous étions partis depuis quatre mois seulement, elle devait déjà planifier son attaque et Alice aurait dû voir que Bella était en difficulté. ''

'' - Est-ce que les Cullen savent que Bella a disparu ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, tout le monde sauf Edward et Alice. La veille de l'annonce de sa disparition et de sa mort présumée, ils sont partis pour l'Europe et nous n'arrivons pas à les joindre. '' Peter leva une nouvelle fois ses sourcils à cette information et, pour être honnête, tout ça était vraiment trop bizarre pour être considéré comme une coïncidence.

'' - Vas-tu dire aux Cullen que Bella est en vie ? M'a demandé Peter et quelque chose en moi m'a crié de ne pas le leur dire et qu'ils méritaient de porter le deuil de Bella comme elle l'avait fait quand ils l'avaient abandonné. J'ai été sorti de mes pensées par une petite voix.

'' - Je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas le leur dire. '' J'ai tourné rapidement ma tête vers la porte de la salle de séjour et j'ai vu Bella avec Char.

'' - Nous allons partir pour vous laisser le temps de parler tous les deux, nous serons de retour dans quelques heures. '' a dit Peter en prenant la main de Char.

Peter demanda à Bella : '' - Ça va aller, petite ? '' Son attitude protectrice envers elle m'a choqué et en même temps ne l'a pas fait. Bella faisait cet effet-là sur tout le monde. Bella a hoché la tête et ils sont partis rapidement, mais pas avant de m'avoir donné un regard me disant que si je la faisais chier, je recevrais un coup de pied au cul.

Bella restait devant la porte sans parler ni bouger. Ses émotions étaient tellement confuses, quelque chose qui n'était pas comme la Bella que je connaissais. Je sentais sa nervosité croître à chaque minute qui passait et je me suis demandé pendant une seconde si elle avait peur de moi.

'' - Bella ? Veux-tu venir t'asseoir avec moi pour que nous puissions parler ? Je te promets que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. '' Je détestais l'idée qu'elle ait peur de moi, mais j'ai réalisé qu'entre son anniversaire, mes cicatrices et ce que Peter et Char lui avaient sûrement raconté sur moi, n'importe qui aurait peur, mais elle m'a surpris en venant vers moi et en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de moi.

'' - Je sais que tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, Jasper , j'ai confiance en toi. '' Ses mots m'ont choqué. J'ai dû projeter mes émotions parce que Bella laissa échapper un petit rire.

'' - Ne sois pas si surpris, Jasper, je t'ai fait confiance à la minute où je t'ai rencontré, rien ne va changer ça. '' dit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne, la chaleur m'enveloppant à nouveau. J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi je sentais cette chaleur à chaque fois que je la touchais, mais je n'ai pas insisté longtemps, j'appréciais cette nouvelle sensation.

'' - Chérie, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'ils sachent ? ''

'' - Il m'a fallu des mois pour que je commence à me sentir vivante de nouveau, après qu'ils m'aient tous quitté. Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand ils décideront que je n'en vaux pas la peine de nouveau ? Je ne vais pas survivre une deuxième fois à ça. ''

'' - Est-ce pour ça que tu es nerveuse autour de moi ? '' Elle hocha la tête.

'' - Les deux premiers mois suivant mon anniversaire, j'ai prié tous les jours pour que l'un d'entre vous revienne, je ne m'inquiétais même pas s'il ne voulait plus de moi, je voulais seulement ma famille. '' Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et sa douleur déchirante a encore augmenté. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle et je l'ai tenu pour tenter de la calmer.

'' - Je ne sais pas si je vais jamais avoir envie de les voir de nouveau. Peter et Charlotte sont devenus ma famille, ils m'ont sauvé la vie sans aucune arrière-pensée et sans même me connaître. '' Je comprenais comment elle se sentait et j'ai hoché la tête.

'' - Bella, veux-tu que je parte ? '' _S'il te plaît, dit non, s'il te plaît dit non scandait mon esprit . Pour une raison inconnu, je n'avais pas envie de quitter Bella, mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, je le ferais. La tête de Bella s'est brusquement relevée et elle a presque crié « Non !». _

J'ai laissé échapper un petit rire et j'ai senti son embarras.

'' - Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Jasper, sauf si tu le veux . '' dit-elle tristement, en gardant la tête baissée et j'ai senti le renforcement de ses insécurités. J'ai levé la main pour la placer sous son menton et lui relever la tête. J'ai fixé mes yeux dans ses yeux rouges et brillants.

'' - Si tu veux que je reste, je vais rester ici. Je resterais là jusqu'à ce que tu sois malade de me voir, je te le promets. '' Je lui ai envoyé ma sincérité pour qu'elle sache que je ne mentais pas. Ses problèmes d'abandon prendraient du temps pour guérir. Elle m'a surpris quand elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et m'a embrassé en m'envoyant sa gratitude.

'' - J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de rester pendant un long moment. Tu es un membre de ma famille avant tout et rien ne va changer ça. '' L'entendre m'appeler un membre de la famille ne sonnait pas très bien dans mon esprit. C'est peut-être parce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle me considérait comme tel. Je l'avais attaqué et, à cause de mon comportement, elle avait perdu sa famille.

Mon esprit vacillait en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et ce qui arrivait, alors j'ai décidé de poser la question qui me tracassait : '' - Bella, pourquoi as-tu choisi d'essayer de t'alimenter sur les humains et de ne pas dire à Peter et Charlotte que tu connaissais l'alimentation animale ? ''

J'ai senti sa honte et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle devait penser qu'elle me décevait.

'' - Bella, je ne suis pas déçu, je suis juste curieux et je sens que tu es en conflit. Je veux essayer de t''aider. '' J'ai senti la reconnaissance de Bella, mais également sa résistance.

'' - Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer sans avoir l'air d'une idiote. '' Marmonna t-elle, mais je l'ai parfaitement entendu.

'' - Chérie, il est évident que ça te tracasse et quelque chose qui te donne cette impression ne peut pas être stupide. '' ai-je dit sincèrement.

'' - As-tu toujours été un tel beau parleur ? '' A-t-elle demandé et je n'ai pas pu arrêter le petit rire qui s'est échappé de mes lèvres.

'' - Oui, chérie, toujours et maintenant arrête d'essayer d'éluder la question. '' Elle fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un souffle inutile.

'' - Je ne voulais pas avoir les yeux dorés pour le reste de l'éternité. '' Sa réponse m'a cloué le bec.

'' - Pendant que je brûlais, j'ai pensé à vous tous et à chaque fois que je l'ai fait, ça a augmenté ma douleur. Je suis alors efforcée de ne pas penser à vous. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, Peter m'a donné des poches de dons de sang et le vampire en moi a gagné. Pendant que nous nous rendions en ville je ne pensais même pas devoir tuer quelqu'un. Quand nous l'avons trouvé, j'étais prête à la prendre mais la partie raisonnable de mon cerveau est entrée en jeu. J'ai pensé qu'elle était la fille de quelqu'un et que, d'une certaine façon, un père ressentirait la même perte que Charlie était en train de vivre. Je savais que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un souffre comme ça. '' Elle avait la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Ses paroles m'ont fait mal au cœur, mais mon respect pour elle a grandi. Elle avait fait la seule chose que presque aucun nouveau-nés n'avaient pu faire. '' - Bella, si penser à la famille et aux yeux dorés te fait tellement de mal, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je parte ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. '' Je ne voulais pas être la source de son malaise, j'avais déjà fait assez de dégâts.

'' - Jasper, je ne veux pas que tu partes, j'en suis certaine, mais je vais être honnête, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, à l'exception de Rosalie, je serais partie. ''

'' - Pourquoi Rosalie et moi ? ''

Parce que vous êtes les seuls qui ne m'avaient jamais donnés de faux espoirs de bonheur. Carlisle et Esmé étaient les parents que je n'avais jamais eus avec Renée et Charlie. Emmett était mon grand frère protecteur. Alice ma meilleure amie. Ils m'ont tous dit qu'ils tenaient à moi et qu'ils m'aimaient, mais ils sont partis sans un mot. J'aimais et tenais à Rosalie et à toi au même titre que le reste d'entre eux et je te considère toujours de la famille, mais Rosalie me détestait et nous n'avons jamais appris à nous connaître mutuellement, alors votre départ à tous les deux me semblait plus logique. '' J'ai senti sa douleur quand elle a dit le nom de chacun, sa curiosité quand elle parlait de l'aversion de Rosalie à son égard et sa déception quand elle a parlé de la façon dont nous ne nous connaissions pas l'un et l'autre. '' - Bella, je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais tu as manqué à tout le monde et nous tenions vraiment tous à toi, même si certains d'entre nous ne te l'avons jamais montré, mais il y a des raisons à ça que je vais t'expliquer plus tard. Ne laisse pas notre stupidité te rendre aussi malheureuse et lutter avec ton régime alimentaire. '' J'avais peur qu'elle ne cesse complètement de se nourrir, ça ne la tuerait pas, mais ce serait inquiétant.

'' - Jasper, je sais que tu es ici pour m'aider avec mon alimentation, mais je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. Je suis désolée. '' dit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Peter est entré dans la pièce.

'' - Eh bien, ça c'est bien passé. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre:'' The way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix **

**POV Bella **

'' - Bella ? As-tu besoin de te nourrir ? '' Peter m'a demandé pour la 47ème fois aujourd'hui.

'' - Je n'ai pas soif. '' Ce n'était pas un mensonge. La combustion dans ma gorge était minime, vraiment comme un mal de gorge.

'' - La noirceur de tes yeux me dit une autre histoire. '' J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai regardé mon reflet dans la vitre de la table basse. Mes yeux étaient plus noirs que les fosses de l'enfer, des ecchymoses violettes bordaient le dessous de mes yeux.

'' - Quand vas-tu arrêter de te soucier de ça ? '' ai-je demandé, frustrée. Peter m'a simplement souri.

'' - Quand tes yeux seront rouges ou dorés. '' me répondit-il de façon détachée. J'ai choisi de l'ignorer en espérant qu'il allait enfin laisser tomber.

'' - Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te nourrir, ma chérie ? '' A-t-il demandé, sa voix reprenant son ton fraternel. Je sentais son amour et son inquiétude dans chaque mot.

'' - Je ne veux pas en parler. '' ai-je dit avec l'entêtement d'un enfant de deux ans. En vérité, je n'étais même pas certaine de pouvoir me nourrir.

'' - D'accord Bella, je vais être patient, mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose de ma femme et de notre empathe de pensionnaire. '' Je savais qu'il était sérieux, Charlotte venait me voir toutes les heures. Jasper aussi venait me voir assez souvent et j'en faisais autant pour lui. Lorsque mes insécurités refaisaient surface, je suivais Jasper pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Je suppose que j'avais encore beaucoup à travailler là-dessus.

'' - Je vais aller courir autour de la propriété. Je serais revenue avant le lever du soleil. ''

'' - C'est une bonne idée, ma chérie, tu ne veux pas effrayer les animaux avec ton cul brillant. '' a dit Peter en riant, ce qui m'a fait glousser. J'ai donné une petite tape amicale sur la poitrine de Peter et me suis précipitée dehors.

Ces courses étaient devenues une habitude bien que personne n'en connaisse la raison. Après l'arrivée de Jasper, j'avais décidé de faire un essai avec le végétarisme. Ses yeux dorés ne me dérangeaient pas autant que je l'avais pensé, au lieu de ça, ils me faisaient me sentir calme et en sécurité.

J'avais réussi à suivre un cerf, un wapiti et un renard, mais avant que je ne puisse les attaquer, les souvenirs de ma famille aux yeux d'or me sont revenus et la douleur dans ma poitrine s'est, une fois de plus, fait connaître. Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, je n'avais plus aucune options, je ne voulais pas tuer un être humain et trop de gens avaient besoin de dons de sang. Je savais que je devrais essayer la chasse aux animaux de nouveau. Ma force était en déclin et je me sentais vidée 24 heures sur 24.

J'ai couru jusqu'à ce que j'entende des battements de cœur. Grâce à leurs parfums, je savais que c'étaient des cerfs . J'en ai compté trois et avec le bruit sourd de leurs cœurs, le venin m'est monté à la bouche. J'entendais leur sang se précipiter dans leurs veines alors j'ai couru pendant 3 kilomètres vers l'est jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant mes yeux.

Leur sang m'a appelé, j'ai chargé et j'ai réussi. J'ai cassé les trois cous pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas et je les ai mordu et j'ai sucé jusqu'à ce que leur sang coule à flots dans ma bouche. J'ai senti ma force revenir et le monstre a bientôt pris la relève.

Chasser. Casser. Boire. Chasser. Casser. Boire. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je me suis nourrie ni dans quelle mesure, mais quand j'ai regardé autour de moi, je me suis vraiment sentie comme un monstre. J'étais entourée de carcasses d'animaux, mes vêtements étaient déchirés et sanglants. La culpabilité pour ce que j'avais fait m'a submergée, je venais de tuer Bambi ! J'ai tiré mes genoux contre ma poitrine et me suis mise à sangloter.

Peut-être qu'Edward avait raison, je n'étais pas faite pour être un vampire. J'étais indésirable comme humaine et maintenant je suis désirée comme vampire, mais faible. Mon auto-dévalorisation a été de courte durée quand le vent m'a apporté une odeur familière. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça, qu'il pense que j'étais un monstre. J'avais détruit toute une famille de cerfs et d'autres animaux non identifiables, allait-il me quitter en me voyant comme ça ?

**POV Jasper**

Je savais que je ne devrais pas la suivre, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle a besoin de moi maintenant. Ses courses nocturnes étaient devenues une routine. Elle a dit que c'était parce qu'elle aimait la sensation que ça lui procurait, mais à en juger par les émotions qu'elle ressentait quand elle revenait, je savais qu'il y avait autre chose.

Je l'ai suivi à distance afin qu'elle ne sache pas que je la surveillais. J'avais l'impression d'être un traqueur. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête et je me suis vite rendu compte de ce qui l'avait stoppé, trois cerfs à 3 kilomètres à l'est. J'étais un vampire centenaire mais les battements de cœur me faisaient encore saliver. Je savais que Bella pouvait les entendre aussi et mes soupçons ont été confirmés quand elle s'est mise à courir dans leurs directions.

Je suis reparti derrière elle et je l'ai suivi pendant qu'elle a couru avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres des cerfs. J'ai senti la flambée de sa soif de sang, mais aussi sa douleur. Son esprit hésitait déjà et je savais qu'elle n'allait pas les tuer. J'ai donc décidé d'intensifier sa soif et je lui ai envoyé une telle confiance qu'elle les a attaqué, je lui ai ensuite envoyé aussi de l'amour pour bloquer sa souffrance. Mon sourire s'est agrandi quand je l'ai regardé fondre sur les animaux.

Elle leur a cassé le cou sans répandre une goutte de sang avant de planter ses dents en eux. Je continuais à la regarder quand elle a couru une fois de plus. Je n'ai pas été surpris, elle ne s'était pas alimentée de la semaine et elle était encore un nouveau-né. Pour être honnête, je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait pas craqué plus tôt.

Je l'ai regardé depuis les arbres alors qu'elle buvait un animal après l'autre et j'ai été surpris par sa façon de chasser. Malgré sa frénétique soif de sang, elle chassait avec une précision et une grâce qui venait habituellement après des années d'expérience et j'ai remarqué que, comme Emmett, elle aimait jouer avec sa nourriture, ce qui se traduit par des vêtements déchirés et des taches de sang.

Après un dernier cerf, j'ai senti sa soif de sang disparaître et les émotions habituelles de Bella revenir. Je l'ai vu regarder autour d'elle et j'ai été surpris quand j'ai senti ses remords et sa tristesse. Mon cœur mort s'est brisé quand j'ai entendu ses sanglots étouffés. Elle avait des remords pour avoir tué des animaux. Edward avait tort, même si Bella était un vampire, son âme était pure.

Les sanglots de Bella m'ont attiré vers elle. Je voulais mettre fin à sa douleur et je voulais la consoler et la tenir contre moi. Je me suis approché lentement pour ne pas lui faire peur, mais augmenté ma vitesse quand j'ai senti son indignité et son dégoût. Sa tête s'est levée quand elle a senti mon odeur et j'ai été momentanément déstabilisé quand j'ai vu ses yeux alors qu'elle me regardait, ils étaient d'un or brillant. Je suis resté devant le vampire brisé en face de moi.

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et emmêlés avec des coulures de sang, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et découvraient son corps svelte et tonique. Dieu, qu'elle était belle. J'ai été stupéfait par la tournure de mes pensées, c'est Bella après tout, et je ne suis pas censé penser à ce genre de choses au sujet d'une jeune fille qui est une partie de ma famille. Le sentiment qui accompagnait les mots « Bella » et « Famille » dans la même phrase me semblait être comme un poids sur l'estomac, j'ai arrêté mes divagations quand j'ai senti l'augmentation de son dégoût et de sa honte.

Je m'approchais d'elle pour m'asseoir en face d'elle et je l'ai serré contre moi, la laissant pleurer sur ma poitrine. Je lui ai envoyé du calme et de la fierté pour avoir finalement chassé.

'' - Jasper, comment peux-tu être fier de moi ? Regarde-moi, je ressemble à un monstre. ''

J'ai soulevé son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux : '' - Tu n'es pas un monstre, Bella. Tu es un vampire, tu as besoin de sang pour durer et tu ne t'alimentes pas avec des humains, tu ne peux pas être plus loin d'un monstre. S'il y a un monstre ici, c'est moi. '' Je sentais que Bella était sur le point de m'interrompre pour réfuter ce que je venais de dire, mais je savais depuis des années que je devais me réconcilier avec mon passé.

'' - Ne discute pas avec moi, Bella , je sais ce que je dis. Quant à être fier de toi, comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être ? Tu aurais pu boire des humains, mais tu ne l'as pas fait et, même si ça te fait souffrir, tu te nourris d'animaux et je dois dire que tu te débrouilles très bien dans ce domaine. '' J'ai souri quand j'ai vu un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, mais j'ai ensuite senti son désarroi.

'' - Tu m'as vu ? '' Je ne pouvais pas avoir une lecture correcte de ses émotions, je ne savais pas si elle était en colère ou tout simplement curieuse.

'' - J'étais inquiet pour toi, Bella. Je sens toujours tes émotions quand tu rentres après avoir couru et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, alors je t'ai suivi. Je savais que tu faisais quelque chose d'autre que de la course et j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être t'aider. '' Elle avait l'air confuse, mais ensuite j'ai vu une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête.

'' - Tu m'as aidé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi j'ai réussi à chasser. ''

J'ai hoché la tête pour dire « Oui », Bella n'aimait pas que je modifie ses émotions et j'étais inquiet, j'avais peur qu'elle ne me fasse rejoindre le tas de carcasses près de nous.

'' - Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter de te voir tellement épuisée et faible parce que tu ne chasses pas. Quand j'ai senti ta souffrance avant que tu ne t'élances sur eux, j'ai su que je devais faire quelque chose. '' Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ne se mette à crier et qu'elle soit en colère, mais elle m'a surpris quand elle m'a embrassé avant de dire : '' - Je te remercie. ''

J'ai tourné la tête pour la regarder, la surprise écrite en évidence sur mon visage. Bella a seulement rigolé. Était-ce mal si son rire a fait battre ma poitrine ?

'' - Ne sois pas si surpris, Jasper. Je comprends que tu as fait ça pour moi, mais ne déconne pas avec mes émotions trop souvent ou je pourrais bien utiliser ma super force de vampire nouveau-né à tes dépens. '' a-t-elle dit amusée. Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois depuis mon arrivée que je voyais un sourire sincère sur son visage.

Nous nous sommes assis sur le terrain et regardés le soleil se lever. Bella s'est penchée en arrière pour voir le soleil, mais s'est assise de nouveau quand elle a vu que je regardais son ventre à travers les déchirures de sa chemise. J'ai été gêné d'être surpris à la reluquer, mais mon regard était attiré vers elle. J'ai rapidement enlevé ma chemise pour la lui offrir. Elle me regarda timidement avant de me dire « Merci ».

Nous sommes restés assis sur le sol dans un silence complet jusqu'au coucher du soleil. J'ai alors senti la curiosité de Bella grandir et elle évitait de me regarder dans les yeux.

'' - Veux-tu me dire ce qui te rend si curieuse, Chérie ? '' L'embarras a envahi ses émotions, si elle avait été humaine, elle serait maintenant rouge vif.

Elle marmonna : '' - Il n'y a rien. ''

'' - Ce n'est sûrement pas rien avec les émotions que tu ressens. '' Elle marmonna un rapide « Putain d'empathe » et se tourna sur le côté pour me faire face, sa main soutenant sa tête. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Elle passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Peter.

'' - Je te regardais. '' Son embarras a augmenté et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

'' - Je me demandais comment tu avais eu tes cicatrices. '' Mon sourire s'est rapidement fané, j'avais oublié à quel point elles étaient visibles pour elle à présent. Bella a détecté mon malaise et a immédiatement ressenti du regret. '' - Je suis désolée Jasper, je n'aurais pas dû demander. Jésus, qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi. '' Elle divaguait et j'ai dû l'arrêter.

'' - Bella, calmes-toi, il n'y a pas de quoi être désolée. Je suppose que j'aurais dû t'en parler parce que je pense que tu as le droit de savoir, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. '' Dois-je lui dire que je suis un assassin, que les personnes tuées par mes mains se comptent par milliers ? J'ai décidé de ne pas lui dire, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'enfuit en hurlant.

'' - Il est toujours préférable de commencer par le début, parle-moi de tes années humaines. '' J'ai souri. C'était la partie facile. Je me suis tourné vers elle et j'ai copié sa position.

'' - Quand j'étais humain, je vivais à environ 160 kilomètres d'ici, à Houston. Je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de choses seulement des dernières années de ma vie. À 17 ans, j'ai rejoint l'armée confédérée, j'ai menti sur mon âge et je leur ai dit que j'avais 20 ans… j'ai toujours été bon pour faire croire aux gens ce que je voulais. J'ai été promu rapidement et j'ai gravi les échelons pour devenir je plus jeune Major de l'armée confédérée, sans même qu'ils sachent mon âge réel. '' Ces jours étaient importants pour moi, ce fut la seule fois où je me suis senti fier de moi.

'' - Mon temps dans l'armée a été de courte durée. Peu de temps après la première bataille de Galveston, j'ai été chargé de l'évacuation des femmes et des enfants de la région. Je suis parti avec le premier groupe en direction de Houston, où nous sommes arrivés un jour plus tard, à la nuit tombée. Je me suis assuré que tout mon groupe était là et je suis reparti pour rechercher un autre groupe. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps à perdre. '' Je me souvenais de ce jour avec une parfaite clarté puisque c'était mon dernier.

'' - À environ 2 kilomètres après la sortie de la ville, j'ai vu trois femmes à pied. J'ai pensé que c'était des traînardes, alors je leur ai offert mon aide. Quand je les ai vu dans le clair de lune, j'ai été stupéfait, elles étaient pâles comme de la neige et extrêmement belles pour mes yeux humains. Je les ai interrogées rapidement, toutes les trois étaient jeunes. La plus grande avait les cheveux blonds et la peau blanche comme la neige, sa voix ressemblait à un carillon quand elle a dit « Il est sans voix ». La seconde aussi était blonde, avec le visage d'un ange. Elle s'est approchée de moi et a inhalé avant d'exhaler ensuite avec un simple « Charmant ». ''

'' - La plus petite était brune, ses traits montraient son héritage mexicain, mais seulement un peu pâle. Elle posa son bras sur elle en disant seulement « Concentre-toi ». J'ai pu voir que la brune était la responsable du groupe. ''

Les yeux de la brune m'ont jaugé avant de parler : '' - Il est parfait, jeune, fort et c'est un officier. '' ses yeux regardèrent dans les miens. '' - Il y a quelque chose d'autre les filles, mais je ne peux pas vous dire ce que c'est. '' Elles ont toutes les deux acquiescé en hochant la tête alors que l'une d'elles s'approchait de moi, mais la brune l'a arrêté.

'' - Patience, Nettie, je veux garder celui-là. ''

'' - Tu ferais mieux de t'en occuper, Maria, je ne réussirais jamais à m'arrêter. '' a dit l'autre et Maria hocha la tête. Maria a demandé à la troisième fille de partir avec Nettie pour qu'elle ne soit pas distraite et en un clin d'œil, elles avaient disparu. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mon instinct me disait de fuir, mais bêtement, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai regardé Maria qui m'étudiait.

'' - Quel est ton nom soldat ? ''

J'ai bégayé ma réponse : '' - Major Jasper Whitlock, M'dame. '' Je restais un gentilhomme, même en face du danger.

'' - « J'espère que tu vas survivre, Jasper, j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'être très utile ». Elle se pencha comme si elle allait m'embrasser, je suis resté figé sur place, mais mon esprit me hurlait de courir. Elle m'a ensuite mordu. '' J'ai instinctivement mis ma main à l'endroit où Maria m'avait mordu et, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de cicatrice physique, je me souvenais toujours de l'emplacement exact.

'' - Quelques jours plus tard, je me suis réveillé, effrayé et ensanglanté, dans une grange sombre. Les trois femmes s'appelaient Nettie, Lucy et Maria. '' J'ai levé les yeux sur Bella depuis que j'avais commencé à parler et je l'ai vu me regarder fixement. Son attention m'a fait me sentir comme si j'étais le seul dans son monde.

'' - Je crois savoir que Peter t'a parlé des guerres du Sud ? '' Bella acquiesça : '' - Oui''. J'étais heureux de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer à quel point les choses étaient vraiment horribles à l'époque.

'' - Elles étaient toutes les trois les survivantes d'une bataille précédente et à présent, elles voulaient leurs revanches et récupérer leur territoire et elles étaient donc en train de créer une armée de nouveaux-nés. Maria était intelligente, elle a donc choisi des hommes particuliers, ceux qui étaient prometteurs. Maria est devenue très friande de moi et, je déteste l'admettre, j'adorais le sol qu'elle foulait. Elle m'a rapidement chargé des nouveaux-nés, une fois que j'en suis devenu responsable, les combats entre eux ont diminué et leur nombre a augmenté, même Nettie, Lucy et Maria s'entendaient mieux. '' Peut-être que mon don a joué pour une part importante dans cette entente.

'' - Nous avons combattu dans de nombreuses batailles ensemble, avec des pertes importantes des deux côtés, le total se montant à des milliers de morts, dont beaucoup sont morts de mes mains, me laissant ces cicatrices. '' Je regardais mes cicatrices en forme de croissants qui me rappelaient à quel point j'étais un monstre.

'' - Les combats devinrent intenses. Quand Maria a finalement récupéré la plupart du Texas et le nord du Mexique, sur les vingt nouveaux-nés d'origine, j'étais le seul survivant. Tout le monde voulait notre mort, y compris Nettie et Lucy, mais nous avons gagné ce combat. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai changé Peter. À ce stade, j'étais la définition du mal, je n'avais aucune considération pour la vie humaine et je tuais les nouveaux-nés par dizaines quand ils ne nous étaient plus utiles. Pour être honnête, j'en avais assez de tout ça à ce moment-là. Peter a réussi, en quelque sorte, à traverser ma carapace, il est devenu mon seul ami. Le travail de Peter consistait à surveiller les nouveaux-nés, en réalité il était leur gardien. '' Peter détestait ça, c'était vraiment un emploi à plein temps.

'' - Un jour, j'ai reçu l'ordre de me débarrasser des nouveaux-nés devenus inutiles et j'ai demandé à Peter de m'aider. Nous avions presque fini quand Peter a essayé de me convaincre que certains d'entre eux avaient encore du potentiel. Maria avait dit qu'ils devaient être éliminés alors je lui ai dit non. Alors que j'appelais les nouveaux-nés suivant, les émotions de Peter ont changés, il s'est mis en colère, il est même devenu furieux. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'en prendre à moi. Le nouveau-né était Charlotte. Quand il l'a vu ses émotions ont de nouveaux changés, mais cette fois, je sentais un amour dévorant venant de lui. Il m'a supplié de ne pas le faire et a ensuite crié à Charlotte de courir, il l'a suivi et je les ai laissé s'en tirer. Quand j'ai senti l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, je n'ai pas pu les poursuivre. ''

'' - Maria n'a pas été heureuse avec moi, mais ça m'était égal parce que j'en avais marre de lui plaire. Ensuite, cinq ans plus tard, Peter est revenu avec des récits sur la façon dont il vivait dans le nord. Il n'y avait pas de combat pour le sang et ils vivaient tous les deux en paix avec les autres vampires et les humains. J'ai été prêt à partir immédiatement, il ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Les choses étaient devenues tellement tendu entre Maria et moi que, soit elle me tuait, soit je la tuais. Je suis donc parti avec Peter et j'ai vécu avec lui et Charlotte pendant plusieurs années, mais ma dépression n'a jamais faibli. J'ai pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, mais ensuite , Peter a remarqué que ça s'aggravait toujours après que j'avais chassé. J'ai réalisé qu'il avait raison, la peur et la douleur que je ressentais de ma victime me touchaient plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. J'ai quitté Peter et Charlotte peu de temps après. ''

'' - J'ai vécu la vie d'un nomade, passant de ville en ville et me nourrissant toujours des humains et mes sentiments empiraient avec chaque jour qui passait. Ensuite les choses se sont améliorées. J'étais à Philadelphie et il pleuvait à verse, je me suis alors réfugié dans un restaurant à moitié vide, en pensant que les gens deviendraient soupçonneux si je restais dehors plus longtemps. Je me suis assis dans un box, gardant la tête basse quand j'ai reconnu l'odeur d'un autre vampire. Au début, je pensais qu'elle allait attaquer, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, tu sais. Au lieu de ça, elle s'est approchée de moi en souriant, elle m'a tendu la main et me dit : '' - Vous m'avez fait attendre. '' J'ai baissé la tête comme un bon gentilhomme du Sud et répondu : '' - Je suis désolé, M'dame. '' Elle a pris ma main et m'a parlé de ce mode de vie. Elle m'a dit que nous allions passer de nombreuses années de bonheur ensemble. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que je ressentais de l'espoir, alors je suis parti avec elle. ''

J'ai levé les yeux, soulagé de voir que Bella était toujours là et n'avait pas fui. J'ai immédiatement été attiré par ses émotions. Il n'y avait pas de peur ni de dégoût, même quand elle regardait mes cicatrices. Pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas le monstre que j'étais ?

'' - Seigneur, Jasper ! Comment peux-tu toi-même t'appeler un monstre ? Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. '' Je l'ai regardé choqué.

'' - Bella, ne m'as-tu pas entendu ? J'ai tué des milliers de personnes sans aucune raison autre que le sang et le territoire. ''

'' - Tu l'as fait pour survivre, Jasper, comment aurais-tu pu savoir qu'il y avait une manière différente de vivre ? C'est Maria le monstre dans ton histoire. '' J'ai senti sa sincérité et n'ai pas manqué le sifflement qui accompagnait le nom de Maria. Elle avait vraiment un impact négatif sur les gens.

'' - Maria pouvait être un monstre, mais j'ai tué tout autant qu'elle. Je serais toujours un monstre. C'est une chose entendue et à laquelle je dois faire face depuis plus d'un siècle. '' Dès que mes mots sont sortis de ma bouche, Bella était à genoux en face de moi et a pris ma main dans la sienne.

'' - Je ne veux plus que tu t'appelle toi-même un monstre. S'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne t'en approches même pas. '' Le regard dans ses yeux m'a captivé. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait me sentir aussi peu dégoûté de moi-même, pas même les Cullen ou Alice.

'' - Merci, Bella . '' ai-je dit en la serrant étroitement contre moi.

'' - Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier. Je n'ai simplement dit que la vérité et tu es un homme étonnant Jasper Hale. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

'' - Merci, chérie, mais je suis revenu à mes racines, c'est Whitlock à présent. '' Bella s'est figée et a levé les yeux vers moi, la confusion et d'autres émotions tourbillonnants autour d'elle.

'' Veux-tu me dire ce qui se passe avec tes émotions ? ''

'' - Ton nom de famille est Whitlock ? Je pensais que c'était celui de Peter. ''

'' - Peter ne se souvient pas de son nom de famille, je l'avais créé et je le considère comme mon frère, il a donc pris mon nom. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? ''

'' - Hé bien, lorsque Peter m'a donné mes nouveaux papiers, le nom de famille qu'il m'a donné est Whitlock. Je ne vais pas l'utiliser si tu ne le souhaite pas. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser le nom de Swan parce qu'on me recherche et le nom de jeune fille de ma mère est un peu trop étrange… '' Les propos de Bella étaient décousus alors j'ai décidé de l'arrêter en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de lui dire :

'' - Bella, ça m'est égal si tu utilises mon nom, tu es de ma famille. '' Était-ce mal si j'aimais bien la façon dont Bella Whitlock sonnait ? Était-ce mauvais que j'ai presque dû me forcer pour dire le mot famille ? Ça semblait tellement faux. Bella a levé les yeux sur moi et a eu un sourire éclatant. Quand j'ai senti mon cœur mort se mettre pratiquement à battre, j'ai su ce qui arrivait.

_Merde ! Je suis amoureux de Bella !_

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre :'' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre onze **

**POV Bella**

Un nouveau lever de soleil a marqué le début d'un autre jour et les roses, oranges et jaunes tournoyaient dans le ciel. Au cours du mois qui venait de s'écouler, c'était devenu le moment préféré de ma journée, mais je ne savais pas si c'était dû à mon environnement ou à mon entourage.

Depuis cette journée où nous avions discuté sur le terrain le mois dernier, Jasper était devenu mon soleil personnel. Nous passions la majorité de notre temps ensemble à parler pendant qu'il m'enseignait la façon de vivre cette vie de dingue. En seulement un mois, il m'a fait me sentir de nouveau normale. Je ne réduisais plus les poignées de porte en poussières et je pouvais de nouveau porter des jeans sans arracher les fermetures éclairs. C'était de petits progrès, mais quand tu te sens comme un étranger dans ton propre corps, ces petits détails me rendaient fière de moi.

Jasper était mon sauveur particulier et, à un moment donné, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. J'ai essayé de combattre ce sentiment, mais je n'y arrivais pas . Je voudrais le lui dire, mais les mots vicieux d'Edward tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

'' - Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. ''

Si je ne suis pas assez bien pour Edward, je n'avais aucune chance de l'être pour Jasper. Il était tout ce que je désirais et avais besoin, mais il était destiné à une autre. Alice pensait que Jasper allait trouver sa compagne, elle l'avait vu. Elle l'aurait dit à Jasper si ça avait été moi, n'est-ce pas ? Actuellement je ne suis sûre de rien. Alors, je suis assise là, amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, ayant peur de son rejet et attendant le jour où il va partir pour trouver celle qui fera son bonheur pour l'éternité.

C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que je suis contente d'avoir maintenant une mémoire photographique parce que, quand Jasper va partir, je vais pouvoir me souvenir de lui comme ça, dans une simple chemise en flanelle rouge avec les manches roulées jusqu'aux coudes, un jean, des bottes de cow-boy noires et un chapeau assorti. Il ressemblait à l'image parfaite du cow-boy Texan et ses boucles blondes le rendaient encore plus magnifique.

Il a lentement ouvert les yeux et m'a surprise à le regarder. J'ai été immédiatement embarrassée et il l'a senti, c'est pourquoi j'ai reçu son sourire estampillé « crétin » en réponse. Son téléphone s'est soudain mis à sonner et j'ai été heureuse de l'interruption. Il a sorti son portable de sa poche et s'est mis à l'écart, mais pas avant que je ne puisse voir l'identification de l'appelant. C'était Emmett. L'attitude entière de Jasper a changé, il avait l'air tellement triste et comme je pouvais le sentir, je me suis dit qu'il devait projeter ses sentiments.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' lui demandais-je.

'' - Tout va pour le mieux. '' me répondit-il sans aucune conviction.

'' - Ne ment pas Jasper. Je l'ai senti. J'avais l'impression de regarder quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son chien. '' Jasper a ricané.

'' - Je ne projetais pas, chérie. '' J'ai été immédiatement confuse, il devait projeter ses sentiments sinon comment aurai-je pu les sentir ? ''

'' - Bella, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. '' J'ai réussi à me taire avant de lui répondre « tout ce que tu veux » et j'ai simplement hoché la tête.

'' - Je veux que tu me dise ce que je ressens. ''

'' - Comment veux-tu que je te dise ce que tu ressens ? Je ne suis pas… '' Il a posé un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. J'aimais cette sensation de fourmillement qui a traversé mon corps quand il me touchait.

'' - Il te suffit de fermer les yeux et de te concentrer. '' J'ai fait ce qu'il désirait en me demandant s'il n'essayait pas simplement de me tromper, quand tout à coup, j'ai senti une vague de bonheur me traverser. Un sourire s'est formé sur mon visage.

'' - Tu es heureux. ''

'' - C'est vrai, Chérie. '' J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Jasper arborer un sourire éclatant.

'' - Jasper, je ne comprends pas, suis-je un… '' Je ne pouvais même pas terminer ma phrase.

'' - Oui, Chérie, je crois que tu est une empathe. ''

'' - Oh mon Dieu ! '' ai-je couiné. Jasper laissa échapper un petit sourire amical.

Pendant l'heure suivante, nous nous sommes amusés avec mon pouvoir. Il apparaît que j'ai un pouvoir identique à celui de Jasper. Je peux sentir tout ce qu'il ressent et lui faire ressentir ce que je veux. Nous avons passé notre temps à rire et à projeter notre amusement à l'autre. Si nous avions été humains, nous aurions sûrement des larmes sur la figure et des douleurs dans les côtes à force de rire. Notre joie s'est interrompue brutalement lorsque son téléphoné à de nouveau sonné, ses émotions sont redevenues tristes encore une fois.

'' - À quelle fréquence appelle-t-il ? ''

'' - Il appelle tous les deux jours et Rosalie une fois par semaine. ''

'' - Comment se portent-ils ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas répondu. Em laisse toujours un message, donc je sais qu'ils sont en voyage actuellement. Em n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Il n'arrive pas à surmonter ton décès. Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il viendra me voir lorsque je serais installé. '' Je me suis immédiatement sentie coupable, il les ignorait à cause de moi.

'' - Ils te manquent n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Eux deux davantage que les autres. Em est le grand frère parfait et Rose et moi étions très proches, mais je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on joue trop souvent aux jumeaux. '' a-t-il dit en souriant au souvenir de sa famille.

'' - Tu devrais les appeler. ''

'' - Non, je ne vais jamais arriver à les convaincre de me laisser tranquille et de ne pas venir. ''

'' - Bon, alors dit leur de venir. '' ai-je dit sans réfléchir. Il me regarda avec stupéfaction.

'' - Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent ce qui t'était arrivé. ''

'' - Je ne veux toujours pas, je veux dire, je ne veux pas que l'ensemble du clan Cullen se présente devant la porte d'entrée, je ne suis pas prête pour ça, mais Emmett et Rosalie sont différents. Je m'ennuie beaucoup de l'absence d'Emmett et Rosalie me manque, même si elle me déteste. En outre, ils sont de ta famille et c'est injuste que tu ne puisses pas les voir à cause de moi. Tu as déjà mis ta vie en suspens par ma faute. '' Il faisait tellement pour moi et je le gardais loin de sa compagne, quelle qu'elle fut, tant qu'il restait avec moi.

'' - Chérie, tu ne dois pas te soucier de ma vie. Je suis là où je veux être et où on a besoin de moi. '' a-t-il répondu en posant sa main sur la mienne avant de la serrer pour me rassurer. Je me suis demandée s'il sentait également les étincelles quand il me touchait.

'' - En ce qui me concerne, si tu n'es pas prête à affronter Em et Rosalie, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Je sais à quel point tu te souciais d'eux, même lorsque Rose ne te traitait pas correctement et je sais que leur départ t'a blessé. Alors si tu n'es pas prête, nous avons le temps, ce n'est pas la peine de te précipiter. '' Quand j'ai senti la sincérité dans ses paroles, j'ai pris ma décision. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de les revoir, mais Jasper mérite de voir sa famille.

'' - Je vais être bien. Téléphone à Emmett et dis leurs qu'ils peuvent venir te voir. '' Ma voix était plus courageuse que ce que je ressentais et Jasper le savait.

'' - En es-tu certaine ? ''

'' - Oui, je ne vais pas changer d'avis. ''

'' - Très bien, je vais l'appeler, que dois-je leurs dire ? ''

'' - Dis-leur seulement de venir. Je vais leur dire en personne quand ils arriveront, ce sera plus facile. '' Je l'espère du moins.

'' - D'accord, nous allons faire ça. '' Il a composé le numéro d'Emmett et ma panique a augmenté à chaque sonnerie. Jasper me tenait la main et c'est seulement son contact qui m'a permis de rester calme. J'ai soudain entendu la voix de celui qui me manquait.

'' - Bonjour ? ''

'' - Emmett ? C'est Jasper. ''

'' - Jasper ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt, pourquoi diable n'as-tu pas appelé plus tôt ? ''

'' - Je suis vraiment désolé, Em. '' Emmett a laissé échapper un léger petit rire.

'' - Je n'ai jamais pu rester en colère après toi, frangin, bien que je ne puisse pas dire la même chose de Rosie. '' J'ai senti un soupçon de crainte venant bien sûr de Jasper, il semblerait que je ne suis pas la seule qui soit effrayée par elle.

'' - Où est-ce que tu es, Jazz ? ''

'' - Au Texas. Je suis avec Peter et Charlotte. ''

'' - Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelés quand nous avons appris les nouvelles au sujet de Bella ? '' Je sentais la tristesse d'Emmett et son désarroi. Était-il possible qu'il se souciait réellement de moi ?

'' - Je suis désolé Em. Lorsque j'ai appris le décès de Bella, d'une certaine manière, je me suis effondré. ''

'' - Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mec, personne n'est plus le même ici non plus. Disons simplement que les forêts de l'Alaska ont perdu quelques arbres. Putain, Jazz, elle me manque bordel. Je vais botter le cul d'Edfoiré quand je vais le revoir à nouveau… '' Je voulais arracher le téléphone des mains de Jasper pour lui dire que j'étais vivante et que lui aussi m'avait manqué, mais la douleur que j'avais ressentie à son abandon m'a arrêté.

'' - J'espère simplement que tu le trouveras avant moi parce que je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il en restera quelque chose quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. '' La conviction dans sa voix m'a dit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Était-ce mal si l'idée de Jasper me défendant contre Edward me faisait sourire ?

Emmett s'est mis à rire : '' - Hé bien j'espère que tu le trouveras en premier. Alors, quand pouvons-nous venir te voir Rosie et moi ? ''

'' - C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai appelé. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez descendre tous les deux au Texas pendant quelques jours. ''

'' - Putain, ouais, mec. Quand veux-tu que nous venions ? ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de la fin de la semaine ? Dit-il en me regardant pour confirmation. Je lui ai fait signe que oui. Ça me donnera le temps de m'habituer à l'idée.

'' - D'accord, Jazz. Je vais en parler à Rosie quand elle rentrera après avoir fait les boutiques et je vais te rappeler. Tu ferais mieux de répondre ! '' Jasper laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

'' - Je vais décrocher, je te le promets. ''

'' - D'accord, mec. À bientôt. ''

'' - Salut, Em. '' Jasper termina son appel et se tourna vers moi.

'' - Tu vas bien, chérie ? '' Je voyais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-ci que je pensais que, peut-être, il m'aimait également.

'' - Ouais, je vais bien. Je ne savais pas à quel point il m'a manqué jusqu'à ce que je n'entende sa voix. '' J'étais toujours effrayée. Qu'allais-je faire si je les laisse revenir dans ma vie et qu'ils partent à nouveau ? Serais-je en mesure de le gérer à nouveau ? Que vais-je faire si Jasper réalise que sa famille lui manque et qu'il parte ? Que ferais-je sans lui ? ''

'' - De quoi as-tu tellement peur ? '' m'a-t-il demandé. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui et que j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille. Je suis certaine que ça ne se passerait pas bien.

'' - Je suis seulement inquiète de les revoir. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont penser. ''

'' - Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Em sera tellement heureux de te voir et je suis sûr que Rose le sera également. Je serais à tes côtés tout le temps. ''

'' - Je te remercie. '' ai-je dit en l'embrassant. De chauds picotements ont enveloppé mon corps quand il a enroulé ses bras autour de mon corps pour me retourner mon étreinte.

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Chérie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. '' Je voulais lui dire que la seule chose dont j'avais besoin était son amour, mais je savais que c'était un désir déraisonnable. Il avait une compagne et elle était là, quelque part et ce n'était pas moi. Je ressentais du chagrin en pensant à ça et je suis sûre que Jasper allait le sentir si je ne cachais pas mes sentiments.

'' - Retournons à la maison, je voudrais utiliser ma nouvelle capacité pour jouer avec Peter. ''

'' - J'aime ta façon de penser. Faisons la course pour rentrer. '' a-t-il dit avec un beau sourire sur le visage.

'' - Tu sais que je vais plus vite que toi, pas vrai ? '' ai-je dit pour le taquiner.

'' - C'est vrai, mais pas si j'ai une longueur d'avance. '' m'a-t-il répondu avant de de s'envoler.

Quand j'ai été changée, l'éternité me faisait peur, mais avec Jasper près de moi, ça ne me semble pas du tout effrayant. J'espérais simplement qu'Emmett et Rosalie n'allaient pas le convaincre de me laisser seule. Je l'aimais trop pour le perdre.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à The NewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre :'' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre douze **

**POV Jasper **

Emmett et Rosalie arrivaient aujourd'hui. J'étais très heureux de les revoir et Charlotte était ravie d'avoir de la compagnie, mais nous étions tous préoccupés par Bella.

Pendant toute la semaine, elle avait été très nerveuse et lorsque le sujet de leur arrivée avait été mis sur le tapis, elle avait tenté d'éviter la conversation et ne s'était pas excusée si gentiment que ça. J'avais offert de reporter leur visite à plusieurs reprises, mais elle avait refusé. Je savais qu'elle le faisait pour moi, mais j'étais inquiet que ça ne soit beaucoup trop tôt pour elle.

Emmett avait appelé il y a une heure pour dire qu'ils arrivaient et j'ai décidé d'aller voir Bella. J'espérais que j'arriverais à la calmer et franchement, ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. La douleur dans ma poitrine après seulement six heures d'absence était insupportable. J'avais besoin de la voir. Je suis monté dans sa chambre, ses émotions m'appelant, mais je me suis arrêté devant sa porte quand je l'ai entendu parler avec Charlotte.

'' - Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? ''

Elle marmonna : '' - Tout va bien. '' Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un empathe pour savoir qu'elle mentait.

'' - Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse et en plus, tu projettes. ''

Le pouvoir de Bella était devenu plus fort au cours de la semaine. Ses émotions étaient plus puissantes et celles des autres l'affectaient énormément. Peter semblait prendre un immense plaisir en jouant avec elle, mais elle le lui avait fait payer en lui envoyant pas mal de merde également.

'' - J'ai peur, Char. '' dit Bella comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, ce que c'était vraiment pour elle.

'' - Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi de les voir à nouveau, surtout à cause de la façon qu'ils t'ont quittée et de ta relation tendue avec Rosalie, mais il y a autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond que ça. ''

'' - J'ai peur que Jasper s'en aille. '' Dit-elle si bas que je ne l'ai presque pas entendu. Sa tristesse m'a brisé le cœur, mais m'a aussi donné l'espoir que ses sentiments pour moi devenaient de plus en plus forts.

'' - Pourquoi partirait-il ? '' a demandé Charlotte.

'' - Que vais-je faire s'il se rend compte que les Cullen lui manquent et qu'il s'en aille ? ''

Je devais intervenir et lui dire que je ne partirais pas. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit même possible pour moi. Je me suis approché et j'ai ouvert la porte.

'' - Ça ne va pas arriver, chérie. '' Bella a sursauté et Charlotte s'est mise à rire, elle savait pendant toute la conversation que j'étais là.

'' - Je vais vous laisser parler tous les deux. '' a dit Charlotte avant de quitter la pièce. J'ai posé un genou à terre en face de Bella qui était assise dans son canapé et j'ai tenu sa main dans la mienne.

'' - Bella , en as-tu déjà marre de moi ? '' ai-je demandé, en repensant à notre conversation le jour de mon arrivée.

Elle chuchota : '' - Bien sûr que non, Jasper ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. ''

J'ai senti un battement dans ma poitrine, comme si mon cœur se mettait à battre, mais mon esprit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander de quelle façon elle m'aimait. Je sens l'amour qu'elle a pour moi, mais comment puis-je savoir si c'est le même amour que celui que ressens pour elle ?

'' - Je ne partirais pas Bella. Rose et Emmett ne vont pas réussir à me faire partir, je te le jure. '' J'espérais qu'elle avait senti ma sincérité. Je ne la quitterai jamais. Elle me donna un petit sourire.

'' - Je te remercie. '' Dit-elle en me serrant contre elle. Je sentais toujours son hésitation avant de me toucher, mais évidemment, j'étais trop froussard pour lui dire à quel point j'adorais ça. Qui aurait pensé que le Major des guerres du Sud serait une telle poule mouillée quand il s'agissait d'avouer à sa compagne qu'il l'aimait ? Notre étreinte et mes pensées furent interrompues en entendant une voiture s'engager sur le chemin de la maison.

'' - Ils arrivent. À présent, je vais descendre pour les rencontrer en premier. '' J'ai senti l'augmentation de sa panique, je lui ai alors envoyé une vague de calme et j'ai été soulagé de sentir son corps se détendre.

'' - Tout ira bien, je serais tout le temps à tes côtés. Je vais t'appeler quand il sera temps pour toi de descendre. '' Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, c'était maintenant devenu une habitude, et me suis dirigé vers l'escalier. Je suis arrivé à la porte juste quand ils frappaient. Peter et Charlotte furent aussitôt à mes côtés.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai été englouti dans une étreinte d'ours géant par Emmett, qui me balançait autour de lui comme une poupée de chiffon.

'' - Jazzy ! '' Hurla-t-il en riant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me joindre à lui. Quand il m'a finalement posé sur le sol, Rosalie s'est approchée. Je m'attendais à recevoir un coup sur l'arrière de la tête, mais elle m'a pris dans une étreinte serrée.

'' - Ne refais plus jamais ça, rester aussi longtemps sans nous appeler, tu nous as manqué. '' Je lui ai envoyé un grand sourire.

'' - Désolé Rosalie, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. '' Alors qu'elle me relâchait, elle huma l'air et me regarda, un sourcil levé.

'' - Une femme ? L'as-tu trouvé ? '' J'aurais dû savoir que Rosalie sentirait l'odeur de Bella sur moi.

Peter se mit à rire : '' - Merde, elle est bonne. '' Je savais que ce connard en savait plus que ce qu'il disait.

'' - Ferme-la, Peter !'' ai-je dit gravement.

'' - Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu penses, Rosalie. '' J'ai senti sa curiosité.

J'ai appelé Bella : '' - Chérie, veux-tu descendre , s'il te plaît ? ''

Tous les yeux se sont tournés vers les escaliers et le climat émotionnel est rapidement passé de la curiosité à l'étonnement alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie avaient le souffle coupé. Une fois le choc passé, Emmett s'est approché pour embrasser Bella qui s'est instinctivement cachée derrière moi. Je sentais sa peur d'Emmett à cause de ses instincts de nouveau-né, mais je savais aussi que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son manque de confiance envers lui.

'' - Emmett, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Elle est encore un nouveau-né. '' ai-je grondé. Emmett me regarda d'un air penaud.

'' - Je suis désolé Emmett. '' a-dit Bella derrière moi. Elle se sentait vraiment mal de sa réaction envers lui.

'' - Bella, je suis très heureuse de voir que tu es en vie, mais comment diable es-tu arrivée ici ? '' a demandé Rosalie. Faites-lui confiance pour aller directement à l'essentiel.

'' - C'est plutôt une longue histoire. Nous devrions peut-être nous asseoir. ''

Nous nous sommes assis dans le salon et je me suis mis à côté de Bella sur le canapé. Pendant qu'elle racontait son changement, je sentais sa douleur et elle souffrait tellement que j'ai mis sa main dans la mienne en espérant lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Rosalie m'a lancé un regard étonné. J'ai senti l'hésitation de Bella quand elle a parlé du départ de notre famille, mais a laissé de côté les abominations que lui avait dit Edward dans les bois.

'' - Quelques jours plus tard, je me suis réveillée ici avec Peter et Charlotte. '' Je sentais sa gratitude à leur égard. Elle reflétait ma propre gratitude, sans eux, ma compagne serait morte et je ne l'aurais jamais su.

Les émotions de chacun étaient remplies de tristesse, de colère et de regrets, venant tous d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Le seul sentiment de bonheur dans la pièce venait d'Emmett quand il regardait Bella. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

'' - Jasper, comment as-tu atterri ici ? '' a demandé Rose.

'' - J'étais arrivé à Forks le lendemain de la disparition de Bella. Les chiens de La Push étaient de retour et m'ont dit que Bella avait été attaquée et tuée par des vampires. '' J'ai ressenti du chagrin à ce souvenir alors que je disais ces mots, mais j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle.

'' - Peter m'a appelé quelques jours plus tard pour me dire qu'il avait besoin de moi pour l'aider avec un nouveau-né et pour lui apprendre mon mode de vie. Je suis donc venu au Texas et quand je suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé Bella assise sur le canapé. '' J'ai senti les émotions d'Emmett se transformer en colère, je savais bien qu'il serait furieux.

'' - Tu sais qu'elle est un vampire depuis près de deux mois et tu ne nous as jamais appelé pour nous dire qu'elle était en vie ? '' Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Emmett s'est levé pour se diriger vers moi, mais a été intercepté par Bella qui se tenait courageusement en face de moi.

'' - Non, Emmett. Tu n'as aucun droit d'être furieux après Jasper. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas vous informer de ce qui m'était arrivé. '' Emmett regarda Bella en état de choc, la confusion étant clairement écrite sur son visage. Il a simplement demandé : '' - Pourquoi ? ''

Bella souffla, mal à l'aise : '' - Quand vous êtes tous partis, ça m'a fait mal, très mal. Vous étiez ma famille, tu étais mon grand frère, mais tu es parti sans un mot ni un regard en arrière, comme si je n'étais rien pour toi. '' Je sentais l'augmentation de sa souffrance à ce souvenir et la dévalorisation de Bella alors qu'elle revivait par la pensée toute cette période.

'' - Je vais aller chasser, je serais de retour avant le lever du soleil. '' a-t-elle dit avant de s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée.

'' - Jasper, tu as beaucoup d'explications à donner. '' m'a dit Rosalie.

'' - Que veux-tu savoir ? ''

'' - La vérité, je ne veux pas de la version édulcorée que Bella nous a donnée. Carlisle a parlé avec le chef Swan, elle était complètement foiré lorsque nous sommes partis. Elle refusait de manger ou de dormir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ? ''

'' - Je ne vais pas te le dire, c'est Bella qui choisira de vous le dire, mais je vais vous raconter de quelle façon notre cher frère a mis fin à sa relation avec Bella. C'était loin d'être l'idéal et ça l'a beaucoup affecté. Je ne sais pas quelle était l'étendue de sa dépression quand elle était encore humaine, mais quand je suis arrivé ici il y a deux mois, la douleur qu'elle ressentait me donnait l'impression que quelqu'un me perçait un trou dans la poitrine. '' J'ai grimacé quand je me suis souvenu de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait quand je suis arrivé dans la maison. J'espérais qu'elle ne ressente plus jamais quelque chose comme ça.

'' - Elle a vraiment souffert par le départ de la famille en plus de celui d'Edward. Ça va lui prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne vous fasse confiance à nouveau. Ça va arriver, mais vous devrez être patient. '' Je regardais Emmett alors que je disais ces mots et il hocha la tête pour me dire qu'il avait compris.

Les émotions de Rosalie m'ont fait comprendre qu'elle voulait me parler en privé. J'étais inquiet de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me dire, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne réussisse à me coincer. J'ai suggéré à Emmett d'aller jouer à des jeux vidéo au sous-sol en attendant le retour de Bella. Peter et Charlotte sont allés dans leur chambre, nous annonçant qu'ils comprenaient pourquoi il n'était plus nécessaire pour eux d'être présents. Peter nous a aussi dit de ne pas faire attention aux bruits provenant du troisième étage. Seigneur, ils étaient aussi mauvais qu'Emmett et Rose.

'' - Alors, Bella et toi ? '' a demandé Rosalie, une expression illisible sur le visage. Elle savait garder ses émotions en échecs, elle était la seule personne que je connaissais qui était capable de faire ça. C'était extrêmement frustrant.

'' - Tu ne tournes pas autour du pot, hein Rose ? ''

'' - Il te suffit de répondre à la question, Jazz. '' Ah, elle a glissé, si elle avait été furieuse, ça aurait été Jasper, pas Jazz. Je savais maintenant que je pouvais lui dire la vérité sans de graves conséquences.

'' - Je suis amoureux d'elle. ''

'' - Est-elle ta compagne ? ''

'' - Je pense que oui. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça auparavant. C'est beaucoup plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour Alice.

'' - Alors, j'en suis heureuse pour toi. Je dois dire que tous les deux, vous formez un très beau couple. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. '' a-t-elle dit en souriant.

'' - Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte et pourtant je suis un empathe. '' ai-je dit en riant.

'' - Bella sait-elle qu'elle est ta compagne ? ''

'' - Non, mais je crois qu'elle commence à ressentir quelque chose pour moi, mais qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle me voit toujours comme un frère. '' Rose laissa échapper un grognement pas très distingué.

'' - Jasper, si jamais j'avais agi avec toi de la même façon qu'elle, ça aurait été de l'inceste. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, peut-être que Bella commençait vraiment à sentir notre connexion. Rosalie a gardé un masque neutre sur le visage pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elle se concentrait.

'' - Tu sais, si tu continues à penser trop profondément, ça pourrait faire du mal à ta jolie petite tête blonde. '' ai-je dit pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle a ricané et frappé mon bras.

'' - Jazz, crois-tu qu'Alice le savait ? ''

'' - Ouais. Je pense qu'elle a eu une vision de Bella avec moi et que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a dit de partir pour trouver ma compagne. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Crois-tu qu'elle savait à propos du changement de Bella avant que ça n'arrive ? Je veux dire qu'Edward et Alice sont partis une journée avant que les nouvelles de la mort de Bella ne nous parviennent et elle avait déjà disparu quand ils sont partis. '' Plus j'y pensais et plus la colère me rendait furieux, si Alice savait que Bella était en danger, pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens.

'' - J'espère que non, Rosalie, dans l'intérêt d'Alice. '' Rose hocha la tête en accord.

'' - Alors ? Quelles sont mes chances de pouvoir parler avec Bella ? Je me suis mis à rire, elle voulait vraiment faire un effort.

'' - Ce sera plus facile pour toi que pour le reste de la famille. '' ai-je dit, me souvenant de ce que Bella m'avait dit la première fois qu'elle m'avait parlé.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Je voyais clairement la confusion sur son visage.

'' - D'après ce que m'a dit Bella, elle a été blessée par chacun de nous quand nous sommes partis, mais parce que toi et moi avons gardé nos distances, c'est plus facile pour elle de nous pardonner parce que c'était plus logique pour nous de partir sans lui dire adieu. '' Je détestais l'idée que Bella pensait que nous ne nous soucions pas d'elle, mais en toute honnêteté, nous aurions pu faire un peu plus d'efforts pour la connaître. Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si j'avais tenté de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle quand elle était humaine.

'' - Hé bien, je suppose que d'être une salope a payé pour une fois. '' a-dit Rose avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix, mais je sentais ses regrets comme une ombre sous-jacente dans ses sentiments.

'' - Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal, Rose, Bella te pardonnera également. Je pense qu'à un certain niveau, elle comprend pourquoi tu as gardé tes distances. '' Rosalie me sourit.

'' - Très bien. À présent je vais aller retrouver ta compagne. Nous avons besoin de nous créer quelques liens. '' dit-elle malicieusement, mais j'ai eu un immense sourire quand je l'ai entendu appeler Bella « Ma compagne ».

'' - Imbécile malade d'amour. '' l'ai-je entendu marmonner quand elle a passé la porte. J'ai éclaté de rire parce qu'elle avait tout à fait raison.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre treize **

**POV Bella **

Emmett et Rosalie étaient arrivés depuis une semaine. Les choses étaient devenuesintéressantespour dire le moins. Rose ne ricanait plus quand j'étais dans le salon et tentait régulièrement de m'engager dans la conversation. Quant à Emmett, c'était une autre histoire. Il essayait constamment d'être près de moi et il me demandait souvent d'aller chasser avec lui, mais c'était difficile à accepter, je ne lui faisais toujours pas entièrement confiance. Je savais que mon éloignement le gênait parce que je sentais sa tristesse, sa culpabilité et sa déception, mais j'avais du mal à oublier qu'il m'avait abandonné. D'autre part, je dois avouer qu'il m'avait manqué beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais pensé.

Aujourd'hui, Peter et Charlotte étaient sortis pour s'alimenter, de sorte qu'il ne restait plus que nous quatre dans la maison. Jasper et Emmett jouaient à des jeux vidéo et par l'irritation que je sentais venir d'Emmett, je savais que Jasper gagnait. Rosalie était assise dans un fauteuil et feuilletait le dernier numéro de Vogue alors que je lisais un nouveau livre de la collection de Jasper. Toutes les quelques secondes, je surprenais Rosalie en train de me regarder et je sentais son hésitation. Je savais qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de moi, mais elle n'osait pas. J'ignorais si c'était parce qu'elle me détestait toujours ou parce que mon pouvoir m'affectait et que par moment, j'étais un nouveau-né fou avec des crises de violence.

J'ai décidé de faire le premier pas pendant que tout le monde était occupé. Je me suis timidement approchée d'elle, pas sûre de sa réaction.

'' - Rosalie, je me demandais si tu voudrais monter avec moi parce que j'ai détruit la plupart de mes vêtements de chasse et Charlotte veut que j'en commande de nouveaux. Tu sais que je déteste ça et comme tu as bon goût je me demandais si tu… euh… souhaitais peut-être… '' J'étais tellement nerveuse que je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase. Je ne savais même pas que les vampires pouvaient bégayer. Ma nervosité devait être évidente parce que j'ai entendu rire Jasper.

'' - Bella, tu me demandes si je veux t'aider à choisir des vêtements ? '' J'ai simplement hoché la tête pour dire « Oui », n'ayant pas assez confiance en moi pour ne pas grincer une réponse. J'ai été surprise quand Rosalie m'a donné un sourire sincère.

'' - J'aimerais vraiment ça. Je pense que je connais certains magasins que tu vas vraiment aimer. '' J'ai été stupéfaite qu'elle ait accepté. Jasper avait peut-être raison. Elle s'est levée et s'approcha de moi.

'' - Bella, la famille m'appelle Rose. '' Elle s'est ensuite dirigé vers l'étage. Je suis resté bouche bée, en état de choc. A-t-elle dit que je faisais partie de sa famille ? Je pouvais entendre le rire de Jasper et Em essayer de cacher le sien.

'' - Tu devrais fermer ta bouche, chérie, sinon tu vas finir par attraper des mouches. '' dit Jasper en riant. Je lui ai fait une grimace, mais je me suis sentie moins gênée quand j'ai senti combien il était fier de moi.

Rose et moi avons acheté en ligne pendant environ une heure dans un silence relatif, sauf quand elle me suggérait quelque chose. J'ai dû admettre que les sites qu'elle m'a montrés s'adaptaient nettement à la nouvelle Bella améliorée. Alors que nous étions toujours en train de naviguer, Rosalie s'est mise à me parler.

'' - Bella, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée de la façon dont je t'ai traité. Dans ma tête, mes raisons avaient du sens, mais j'ai réalisé que j'avais seulement été une salope. '' J'ai été stupéfaite par son admission.

'' - Pourquoi ne m'aimais-tu pas ? Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a offensé ? ''

'' - Tu n'as rien fait de mal Bella, ça n'était pas à cause de qui tu étais, mais de ce que tu étais : une humaine. '' J'étais confuse et Rosalie l'a remarqué.

'' - Pour que tu comprennes, je vais te raconter comment j'ai été changée. Veux-tu entendre mon histoire ? '' J'ai hoché la tête pour acquiescer, je savais que l'histoire de Rosalie était différente du reste de la famille et la seule chose qu'Edward m'avait dit, c'est que c'était semblable à ce qui avait failli m'arriver à Port Angeles le soir où il m'avait sauvée.

'' - Ma vie humaine était bien différente de la tienne, à cette époque, la vie était beaucoup plus simple. C'était en 1933 et j'avais dix-huit ans. Beaucoup de monde avaient été touchés par la Grande Dépression, mais dans mon monde, ce n'était simplement qu'une mauvaise rumeur… ''

'' - Ma famille était considérée comme faisant partie de la classe moyenne. Mon père travaillait pour une banque, un poste qu'il tenait pour acquit. C'était le travail de ma mère de prendre soin de moi et de mes deux plus jeunes frères, mais j'étais sa préférée. Mes parents avaient l'habitude de se servir de ma beauté à leurs avantages. C'étaient des arrivistes qui se servaient de ma beauté pour accroître le potentiel de ce qu'ils pouvaient obtenir. Ils voulaient davantage de la vie et j'étais parfaitement heureuse d'être Rosalie Hale. ''

'' - Quand j'avais douze ans, les yeux des hommes me suivaient déjà partout où j'allais. Mes amies étaient jalouses de moi, ma mère était fière de moi et mon père m'achetait des choses qui valaient cher. L'admiration des autres était devenue aussi importante que l'air que je respirais. J'étais superficielle, mais heureuse. ''

'' - Je n'avais jamais ressenti d'envie dans ma vie jusqu'à ce que je vois Vera, ma meilleure amie. Elle s'était mariée jeune, à dix-sept ans, avec un homme dont mes parents n'auraient pas voulu, un charpentier... Un an après, ils avaient eu petit garçon prénommé Henry. Il avait des fossettes et des cheveux noirs et bouclés, il était adorable. La jalousie était une émotion nouvelle pour moi. Je voulais la même chose que Vera, un mari pour m'embrasser. Je voulais avoir des enfants pour jouer dans la cour en riant. Ma maison de rêve était seulement un peu différente de la sienne. ''

'' - La banque dans laquelle travaillait mon père était dirigé par la famille royale de Rochester, les Kings. Un jour, ma mère m'a envoyé à la banque pour apporter le déjeuner que mon père avait censément oublié. Ce n'est que plus tard que je me suis demandée pourquoi elle avait insisté pour que je m'habille avec élégance pour faire une simple course. Ce soir-là, les premières roses envoyées par Royce King Junior arrivèrent à la maison. '' J'ai immédiatement remarqué le ricanement dans sa voix quand elle a dit son nom.

'' - Il m'a fait la cour comme un gentilhomme. Mes parents étaient heureux, il était tout ce qu'ils avaient rêvé et Royce semblait être un prince de conte de fées venant chercher sa princesse. Nous étions fiancés avant la fin du deuxième mois de notre rencontre.''

'' - Nous n'avons jamais passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, il avait un poste de haute responsabilité à la banque et lorsque je sortais, j'allais là-bas afin qu'il ait une belle fille à son bras. Ça ne me dérangeait pas parce que je pouvais aller à des fêtes et porter de jolies robes. Quand vous étiez un King, toutes les portes s'ouvraient devant vous. ''

'' - Les familles se préparaient pour ce qui allaient être le mariage le plus somptueux que Rochester n'avait jamais vu. Il allait être tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse. Je n'étais plus jalouse de Vera, maintenant je la plaignais. '' Subitement, toute l'attitude de Rosalie a changé, elle serra les mâchoires. J'ai su que l'horreur n'était pas loin.

'' - Je venais de quitter Vera. Il faisait sombre et les réverbères étaient déjà allumés. J'aurais dû appeler mon père pour qu'il me raccompagne, mais je n'avais pas envie de le déranger. Je me souviens qu'il faisait froid et que je m'inquiétais au sujet du mariage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait lieu à l'intérieur de la maison. '' Elle rit sans humour.

'' - J'étais à quelques rues de la maison, quand j'ai vu un groupe d'hommes sous un réverbère cassé, riant aux éclats. Ils étaient ivres. J'ai rapidement réalisé que l'un de ces hommes était Royce. Je ne l'avais jamais vu boire, sauf quelques verres de champagne occasionnellement lors d'événements sociaux. ''

'' - Royce m'a appelé et je me suis approchée. Il se vantait de ma beauté auprès de ses amis. Un de ces bâtards a ensuite fait un commentaire sur la façon dont j'étais trop couverte pour qu'il puisse le dire. Royce a déchiré ma veste et a ensuite enlevé mon chapeau de ma tête, arrachant les épingles mes cheveux. J'ai crié et ils ont semblé aimer mes cris de douleur. '' J'ai été surprise de la sentir émotionnellement vide, je ne sentais plus rien de sa part.

'' - Ils ont tous pris leurs tours avec moi et se sont mis à rire quand ils ont fini. Ils pensaient que j'étais morte, ils ont même fait quelques plaisanteries avec Royce en lui disant qu'il allait avoir besoin de se trouver une nouvelle fiancée. ''

Carlisle m'a trouvé. Il avait senti le sang et était venu enquêter. J'étais en colère, il essayait de m'aider alors que je voulais mourir et j'avais toujours détesté les Cullen. Je n'aimais pas que quelqu'un puisse être plus beau que moi. Il m'a emmenée dans sa maison et m'a changée, quand le feu a commencé, j'ai entendu Edward dire à Carlisle qu'il faisait une erreur en essayant de me sauver parce que j'étais connu, mais Carlisle a simplement continué de répéter qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser mourir. ''

'' - Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je ressentais de l'amertume envers Carlisle pour m'avoir changée et pendant un certain temps, j'ai détesté ma beauté. C'était à cause d'elle que ça m'était arrivé, si j'avais été aussi banale que Vera rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. '' J'étais encore sous le choc des révélations de Rosalie quand elle a souri.

'' - Tu savais que mon dossier et presque aussi propre que celui de Carlisle ? Je n'ai jamais goûté de sang humain.'' Je sentais sa fierté, mais j'ai été confondu.

'' - Je ne comprends pas. '' dis-je .

'' - J'ai tué les cinq hommes qui m'ont fait ça. J'ai pris soin de ne pas verser leur sang ou je n'aurais pas été en mesure de résister et je ne voulais pas qu'une partie d'entre eux soit en moi. '' Elle eut un choquant petit sourire.

'' - J'ai gardé Royce pour la fin, le laissant apprendre la nouvelle de la mort de ses amis. Je voulais qu'il sache ce qui allait lui arriver et lorsque je l'ai trouvé, il était caché dans une pièce sans fenêtre derrière une porte épaisse comme un coffre de banque et deux gardes armés devant la porte. Donc, techniquement j'en ai tué sept, j'avais oublié les deux gardes. J'étais un peu théâtrale à l'époque, je portais ma robe de mariée que j'avais récupérée pour cet instant précis. Il a hurlé quand il m'a vu, c'était de la musique pour mes oreilles. Lorsque j'en ai eu fini avec lui, j'ai réalisé que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à guérir s'ils avaient continué à marcher sur cette terre. ''

'' - Je regrette chaque jour d'être devenu ce que je suis et je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi tu voulais tout abandonner pour ce petit garçon égoïste. '' J'étais encore sous le choc après avoir entendu son histoire alors je suis restée silencieuse, mais je comprenais à présent un peu mieux la mystérieuse Rosalie Hale.

'' - Tu ne me détestes pas maintenant que je suis un vampire ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Je ne t'ai jamais haï, Bella. La seule chose que je n'aime pas, c'est que tu as été transformée de manière violente alors que nous aurions pu l'empêcher. ''

'' - Merci, Rose, pour tout. '' Je me suis levée pour la serrer contre moi, incertaine de sa réaction, mais j'ai été agréablement surprise quand elle enroula ses bras autour de moi pour me retourner mon étreinte.

'' - Il n'y a pas de quoi, Bella. J'espère que nous arriverons à mieux nous connaître. ''

'' - Tout à fait. '' ai-je dit en souriant.

'' - Bella ? Veux-tu venir chasser avec moi ? '' Emmett m'a demandé du rez-de-chaussée. J'ai hésité, mais d'un autre côté, Em m'avait réellement manqué. Une guerre a fait rage dans ma tête, heureusement interrompu par Rose.

'' - Tu sais, il n'était plus le même après notre départ. Je ne l'ai pas vu heureux comme ça depuis des mois. Il ne voulait pas partir, Bella. Il a combattu Edward à chaque instant. Il essaie de se faire pardonner. Je sais que tu as été blessé et je ne te blâmerais pas si tu ne lui parles pas de nouveau, mais la seule chose qu'il veux, c'est de retrouver sa petite sœur. '' Les mots de Rosalie ont pénétré profondément dans mon cœur, battant ou non, parce que je voulais réellement retrouver mon grand frère.

'' - Merci, Rose. '' ai-je dit en lui serrant le bras avant de m'envoler pour être accueilli par Em.

'' - Allons-y pour une promenade. '' Son grand sourire maladroit a rendu ma décision plus facile.

'' - Tout ce que tu veux, Bells. ''

Nous avons couru assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes afin d'avoir une conversation privée. Nous avons découvert une clairière avec un groupe de rochers sur lesquels nous nous sommes assis. J'étais nerveuse et inquiète de ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire, mais c'est Emmett qui a pris la parole.

'' - Je regrette vraiment, Bells, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. ''

'' - Je sais Em, mais ça fait tout de même mal. Honnêtement, j'ai guéri plus rapidement de l'abandon d'Edward que je ne le pensais possible, mais c'est perdre ma famille qui m'a fait le plus souffrir. ''

'' - Je suis désolé, Bells. Edward nous a déclaré que tu allais passer à autre chose. ''

'' - Ouais, hé bien, il a eu tort. '' ai-je marmonné. Quel droit avait-il de penser qu'il savait ce qui était le mieux pour moi ?

'' - Je le sais à présent et je souhaiterais pouvoir revenir en arrière pour changer les choses, mais je ne peux pas. '' Je sentais sa sincérité et ses profonds regrets, ils étaient tellement forts.

'' - Je le sais Em, et je te pardonne. '' Après l'avoir dit deux choses se sont produites, j'ai senti qu'un poids énorme venait d'être enlevé de ma poitrine et Emmett a souri comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

'' - Est-ce que ça signifie que j'ai retrouvé de nouveau ma petite sœur ? ''

'' - Je ne suis jamais partie. '' Son sourire a grandi, exhibant ses fossettes.

'' - Alors, en tant que frère officiellement pardonné, dis-moi ce qui se passe entre toi et Jasper ? '' a-t-il demandé en levant un sourcil. J'ai été surprise par sa question, je savais que j'aimais Jasper, mais je ne savais pas que c'était si évident.

'' - Il ne se passe rien, Em. Il est mon meilleur ami. Il m'a aidé pour beaucoup de choses. ''

'' - Vous êtes des amis plutôt assez proches. '' Remarqua Emmett sournoisement.

'' - Ferme-là, Emmett ! Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien et d'ailleurs, Alice lui a dit qu'il trouverait sa compagne. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle le lui aurait dit si ça avait été moi ? Alors, même si j'avais des sentiments pour lui, ce que je n'ai pas, rien ne se passerait entre nous. '' Je détestais savoir que Jasper allait trouver sa compagne, mais je devais trouver un moyen de le garder dans ma vie une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvée.

'' - Bon sang, et c'est moi qu'ils traitent d'imbécile. '' Emmett s'est soudain mis à courir et je l'ai entendu crier.

'' - Attrape-moi si tu peux ! '' J'ai été obligée de rire de ses pitreries.

Avant de me mettre à courir après Emmett, j'ai décidé que je devais garder mes sentiments en échec. Si Emmett était capable de dire que j'avais des sentiments pour Jasper, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que Jasper ne s'en aperçoive. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se produire, je ne voulais pas ruiner notre amitié et je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être rejetée à nouveau.

J'entendais encore le rire d'Emmett, il semblait oublier que j'étais encore un nouveau-né et avec cette idée en tête, j'ai couru après lui.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Way It Was Meant To be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze **

**POV Jasper**

La semaine dernière avait été horrible. Depuis que Bella était revenue de son entretien avec Emmett, elle avait été très distante avec moi. Elle choisissait de chasser seule ou avec Rosalie et ses émotions étaient devenues presque vides pour moi. Au début, j'ai pensé que le bouclier qui protégeait son esprit en tant qu'être humain devenait plus fort, mais à certaines occasions, je sentais des émotions passer au travers.

Bella et Rosalie étaient à la chasse et j'étais assis dans le canapé à me morfondre comme un enfant irascible, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, ma Bella me manquait… Dieu, ça sonnait tellement juste. Mes pensées furent interrompues par Peter.

'' - Putain, Major, tu devrais arrêter de broyer du noir, tu nous rends tous déprimés. ''

'' - Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, Peter. '' ai-je dit, frustré.

'' - En fait, Major, tu as envie d'entendre ça. Char, veux-tu nous rejoindre ? '' Charlotte est soudain apparue.

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De l'ingérence ? '' demandais-je.

'' - Non, mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, mais tu dois d'abord admettre tes sentiments pour la petite. '' a-dit Peter avec un sourire narquois. Je savais qu'il connaissait déjà mes sentiments pour Bella, mais il allait être un connard et me forcer à le dire.

'' - Très bien, tu veux me faire admettre que je suis amoureux de Bella, c'est vrai. Tu veux me faire admettre qu'elle est ma compagne, c'est encore vrai , mais rien de tout ça n'a vraiment d'importance puisqu'elle ne le sent pas. '' ai-je avoué d'un air maussade.

'' - Tu as tort, Jasper. ''

'' - En quoi ai-je tort, Charlotte ? ''

'' - Bella ressent quelque chose pour toi. ''

'' - Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? '' ai-je demandé. Serait-il possible qu'elle ait parlé de ses sentiments à Charlotte ?

'' - Pour te dire comment je le sais, je dois te faire un aveu. J'ai un pouvoir . '' J'ai regardé Charlotte stupéfait, comment se fait-il que je ne le sache pas ?

'' - Quel est-il ?

'' - Mon pouvoir est similaire à celui de Marcus Volturi, sauf qu'avec le mien, je lis les obligations à travers les auras. Lorsque tu es arrivé et que tu as embrassé Bella , vos deux auras se sont combinées et sont devenues une seule, vous êtes de vrais compagnons. Il est impossible que Bella ne sente pas quoi que ce soit. Je pense qu'elle est confuse au sujet de ses sentiments. '' Je suis resté assis là, dans un silence stupéfait. Je savais que Bella était ma compagne, mais se l'entendre confirmer par le don de Charlotte le rendait beaucoup plus réel.

'' - Alors pourquoi m'ignore-t-elle ? C'est comme si elle avait peur d'être près de moi. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas de toi qu'elle a peur, c'est les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi qui lui font peur. '' M'a expliqué Charlotte.

'' - Réfléchis, Jazz. Tu as été marié à sa meilleure amie et tu es le frère de son ex petit ami. N'importe qui serait inquiet dans cette position. '' a-dit Peter comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

'' - Tu as tort, Peter. Je dois admettre que c'est une situation assez merdique, mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce qui la dérange. ''

'' - Jasper, as-tu jamais pensé qu'elle a peut-être peur que ce qu'elle ressent ne soit que d'un seul côté ? Elle a eu le cœur brisé il n'y a pas tellement longtemps, elle n'est probablement pas prête à prendre le risque que ça se reproduise. Elle ne comprend pas les obligations d'accouplement. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment que c'est pour l'éternité. ''

Est-ce que Charlotte pourrait avoir raison ? Je me sentais tellement déconcerté, la seule chose que je savais, c'est que je voulais le retour de ma Bella. ''

**POV Bella **

Aujourd'hui les gars étaient partis en ville pour remplacer le mobilier qu'ils avaient brisé en luttant. Habituellement, ils se faisaient livrer, mais ils ne voulaient pas me submerger avec l'odeur des humains. Je leur étais extrêmement reconnaissante pour ça. Malheureusement, ça me laissait avec Rose et Charlotte pour une journée entre filles. Rosalie me frisait les cheveux tandis que Charlotte me faisait une manucure que j'allais simplement gâcher demain pendant la chasse.

'' - Alors, Bella, dis nous ce qui se passe entre Jasper et toi. '' a demandé Rosalie.

'' - Tu vas toujours droit au but, n'est-ce pas ? '' a dit Charlotte en riant. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : Est-ce que tout le monde sait que j'aime Jasper ?

'' - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. ''

'' - Ne nous ment pas, Bella. Tu peux nous le dire, nous sommes tes sœurs. '' a-dit Charlotte avec tellement de sincérité que j'ai craquée.

'' - D'accord, je suis amoureuse de lui. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de si intense, c'est étrange, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il n'y a aucune chance que Jasper ressente la même chose et je ne veux pas passer par le rejet une nouvelle fois. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bella ? '' a demandé Rose. J'ai donc décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle apprenne ce qui s'était passé dans les bois avec Edward. Lorsque j'ai terminé mon histoire, elle a explosé.

'' - C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le mettre en morceaux et mettre son cul sur le feu ! ''

'' - Doucement, Rosalie ! Tu vas devoir faire la queue et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il restera quelque chose une fois que le Major aura mis la main sur lui. '' a dit Charlotte.

'' - Pourquoi l'as-tu cru, Bella ? ''

'' - Qu'étais-je supposée croire ? '' Pourquoi aurait-il menti ? Il ne m'aimait pas.

Edward est un gamin. Tu ne dois pas croire tout ce qu'il t'a dit. Je déteste que tu le laisses être un obstacle entre toi et Jasper. '' a dit Rosalie, un regard triste sur le visage.

'' - Il n'y a pas de moi et Jasper et ça n'existera jamais ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'Alice lui a dit qu'il trouverait sa compagne. Si ça avait été moi, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle le lui aurait dit ? ''

_Elle ne le lui aurait pas dit ? _

'' - Tu sais comment est Alice, Bella. À cause de sa capacité à voir l'avenir, elle agit comme madame Irma, toujours mystérieuse avec sa merde. '' Rosalie avait fait une bonne remarque, mais j'avais du mal à croire qu'Alice puisse faire ça.

'' - Pourquoi ne le lui aurait-elle pas dit ? Pourquoi ou à qui est-ce que ça aurait pu nuire ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Bella, je souhaiterais avoir une réponse à te donner, mais je ne sais pas. ''

'' - D'accord, mais que penses-tu du fait que Jasper ne m'a pas montré quoi que ce soit d'autre que son désir d'être mon ami où pire encore, mon frère ? ''

'' - Ma chérie, tu es aveugle ! Je suis la sœur de Jasper depuis plus de 50 ans et il ne m'a jamais regardé de la façon dont il te regarde. Seigneur, s'il l'avait fait j'aurais eu l'impression de commettre un inceste. '' a dit Rosalie en riant.

'' - Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Tu dois lui faire sentir tes émotions. Je sais que tu les bloques . '' _Ça va tout foutre en l'air ! _

'' - Que vais-je faire s'il ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi et qu'il s'enfuit ? S'il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi, je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami. ''

S'il ne m'aime pas, je ne veux pas le perdre. J'étais en morceaux quand il m'a trouvé et il est rapidement devenu le ciment qui m'a remis en un seul morceau. Je ne vais pas laisser mes sentiments pour lui foutre en l'air notre amitié.

'' - Bella, tu dois faire ça ou tu vas le regretter toute ta vie. '' Charlotte avait raison, je ne pourrais pas cacher mes sentiments indéfiniment. J'ai senti faiblir ma détermination.

'' - Très bien, je vais le faire. '' Rose et Charlotte ont poussé un cri à me percer les tympans.

'' - Génial ! Les gars descendent la route, demande à Jazz d'aller courir avec toi. Peter et Emmett peuvent s'occuper des meubles. '' m'a-dit Charlotte en s'approchant de la porte juste avant que Rose me frappe sur le cul en disant :

'' - Va le chercher, tigresse. '' J'ai ri en descendant les escaliers. Les gars mettaient les meubles en place dans le salon, quand j'ai entendu Emmett.

'' - Jasper, tu dois le dire à Bella, mec. Tu as trouvé ta partenaire et tout se passera bien. Je parie que sa réponse va te surprendre. '' Je me suis figée. Il avait trouvé sa compagne et il cherchait à présent un moyen de me dire qu'il partait.

J'ai fait la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, j'ai couru. Alors que j'arrivais à la porte, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire « Merde ! », mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ma pire crainte s'était confirmée, Jasper ne m'aimerait jamais.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre :'' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre quinze **

**POV Jasper **

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour rentrer à la maison. Peter et Emmett m'avaient fait la leçon tout le temps sur le chemin du retour pour que je parle à Bella et la douleur dans ma poitrine était frustrante quand j'étais loin d'elle. J'ai été soulagé quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison. J'ai attrapé le canapé et je l'ai rentré dans la maison pour éviter mes frères, malheureusement, ils m'ont suivi.

'' - Jasper, tu dois le dire à Bella, mec. Tu as trouvé ta partenaire et tout se passera bien. Je parie que sa réponse va te surprendre. '' Avant que je ne puisse lui dire de se taire, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer et j'ai senti l'odeur de Bella.

'' - Merde ! '' ai-je crié.

Immédiatement, Charlotte et Rosalie sont arrivées et Rosalie s'est mise à crier sur Emmett tandis que Peter et Charlotte chuchotaient visiblement. Rosalie criait tellement fort que je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce que disait Charlotte. Peter sortit soudain par la porte. J'étais réellement confus et les cris de Rosalie ne me permettaient pas de réfléchir correctement.

'' - Espèce d'idiot ! As-tu une idée de ce que tu as fait ? ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bébé ? '' a demandé Emmett complètement confus. Rosalie laissa échapper un cri de frustration.

'' - Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait, s'il vous plaît, me dire ce qui se passe, putain ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Nous avons demandé à Bella de nous parler à propos des sentiments qu'elle avait pour toi . ''

Je me suis mis en colère.

'' - Vous avez fait quoi ? '' ai-je crié. Elles auraient dû la laisser seule, ce n'était pas leurs affaires. '' - Tu m'as bien entendu la première fois Major, à présent calmes-toi. Nous lui avons dit de te laisser sentir ses émotions de nouveau. ''

Elles avaient attiré mon attention à présent.

'' - Que voulez-vous dire par « me laisser sentir ses émotions » ? '' ai-je demandé à Charlotte.

'' - Elle te bloquait, ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais elle le faisait. Maintenant comme j'allais te le dire, elle descendait ici pour te demander d'aller courir avec elle. Elle devait te montrer comment elle se sentait. '' Encore une fois, j'ai été confus, ça devenait une mauvaise habitude.

'' - Alors pourquoi s'est-elle enfuie quand elle a entendu Emmett ? ''

'' - De la façon dont l'a dit le babouin, elle a probablement pensé que tu avais trouvé ta compagne et que tu partais. '' a répondu Rosalie.

'' - Merde ! Je dois aller la trouver ! '' J'allais partir, mais Charlotte m'a arrêté.

'' - Peter est déjà parti la chercher, elle a besoin de parler d'abord à quelqu'un. Ils ne devraient pas être longs. Tu vas les attendre sous le porche. ''

'' - Merci, Charlotte. ''

'' - Une dernière chose, Jasper. Elle va peut-être avoir peur de te montrer ses sentiments, mais tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas lui montrer les tiens. '' Elle a ensuite disparu. Rosalie criait encore sur Emmett alors je suis allé dehors pour les attendre.

Si elle ne me montrait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, j'allais lui montrer ce que moi je ressentais. Bella a besoin de savoir que je l'aime, elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle est mon éternité.

**POV Bella **

J'étais assise dans un arbre et je pleurais, mais sans larmes. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais réellement pensé que Jasper ressentait la même chose que moi. À quel point j'avais été idiote de tomber amoureuse de deux vampires qui ne voulaient pas de moi. N'apprendrai-je jamais ? Pour une raison quelconque, cette fois-ci me fait plus mal. Ma haine de soi a été coupé court quand Peter est grimpé dans l'arbre.

'' - Que fais-tu ici, ma chérie ? '' a-t-il demandé, toujours le frère attentionné.

'' - S'il te plaît, Peter, laisse-moi simplement seule. Je préfère bouder en privée. ''

Il m'a demandé : '' - Et si tu n'avais aucune raison de bouder ? ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai entendu Emmett. '' Ces paroles me hantaient.

'' - Tu as mal entendu, mais je suis content que tu admettes finalement tes sentiments. ''

'' - Il ne va pas partir ? '' ai-je demandé avec un peu d'espoir.

'' - Je pense qu'il est temps que vous ayez tous les deux une conversation sérieuse. ''

'' - Je suis effrayée, Peter . '' Honnêtement, je me sentais comme un enfant apeuré. Peter a ensuite enveloppé son bras autour de mes épaules.

'' - Je sais, mais s'il existait une autre façon pour toi de le savoir ? ''

'' - Comment ? ''

'' - Quand nous reviendrons, fais attention aux sentiments de Jasper quand il est avec toi et si tu sens quelque chose qui ressemble à ce que tu ressens pour lui, je veux que tu le laisses sentir tes émotions et tu verras bien comment il le prend à partir de là. ''

'' - Mais qu'est-ce…. '' Peter interrompit mes divagations. Ma détermination s'affaiblissait.

'' - Non, Bella, pas de mais ou de si. Tu dois le faire, le Major et toi pourriez être vraiment heureux ensemble. Tu ne dois pas laisser cet imbécile d'Edward ruiner tes chances de bonheur pour le reste de ton existence. ''

Pourrais-je me refuser le droit d'avoir une chance de vrai bonheur ? Non, non, je ne le pouvais pas.

'' - D'accord, rentrons. ''

'' - C'est ma fille ! '' a dit Peter en souriant.

Nous sommes arrivés à la maison en un temps record, je voulais seulement arriver pour voir Jasper. Alors que nous grimpions les escaliers pour arriver sur le porche, j'ai été exaucé en ayant une vue magnifique de Jasper. Quand je le vois, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur mort va se mettre à battre, ce pourrait-il que ce beau vampire m'aime aussi ? Quand nos yeux se sont connectés, il s'est précipité vers moi et m'a serré fortement contre lui.

'' - Insensés et aveugles. '' a marmonné Peter avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Lorsque la porte s'est refermée, Jasper ne m'a pas lâché, mais brusquement, j'ai été englouti par une chaleur qui s'est répandue à travers tout mon corps. Je jure que je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre et un sourire est apparu sur mon visage. Je connais cette émotion, je la sens tous les jours quand je vois Peter et Charlotte se faire des câlins sur le canapé. C'est l'amour. Il m'aimait. J'ai concentré toute mon énergie pour lui envoyer tout l'amour que je ressentais.

J'ai soudain entendu Jasper reprendre son souffle fortement et ses émotions ont changé. Il a mis un doigt sous mon menton et a levé ma tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient plus lumineux que ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'être.

'' - Bella, je suis amoureux de toi. '' J'ai laissé échapper un petit souffle fragile et j'ai senti des larmes de venin dans mes yeux. C'était quand quelque chose comme ça arrivait que je voulais pouvoir pleurer, des larmes de joie bien sûr.

'' - Je suis amoureuse de toi aussi. '' Il eut un sourire éclatant et laissa échapper un petit rire de soulagement.

'' - Bella, je peux t'embrasser ? '' J'ai souri. Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper avoir l'air aussi peu sûr de lui auparavant.

'' - Je serais offensée si tu ne le faisais pas. '' ai-je répondu et il sourit de ce sourire breveté Jasper.

Lorsque ses lèvres ont capturé les miennes, j'ai vu des feux d'artifice comme dans les contes de fées. Ses lèvres étaient douces et ont mis les miennes en feu. Sa langue a caressé ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander l'entrée que j'ai obligeamment accordée. Il avait un goût qui me rappelait de délicieux bonbons sucrés. Nous avons brisé le baiser après quelques minutes et il m'a tenu contre lui, les bras enroulés autour de l'autre et ma tête contre sa poitrine.

'' - Tu n'as pas idée de combien de temps j'ai voulu faire ça. '' dit-il en souriant par-dessus ma tête.

'' - Depuis quand le sais-tu ? ''

'' - J'en étais certain le jour où je t'ai parlé de mon passé, mais inconsciemment, je pense que je le savais déjà depuis un certain temps. '' J'étais confuse et il le savait.

'' - Le premier jour dans la cafétéria, j'ai senti quelque chose me tirer dans une certaine direction et quand j'ai regardé pourquoi, je t'ai vu. '' M'a-t-il dit en souriant.

'' - Tes émotions étaient tellement fortes, comme je n'en avais jamais rencontré auparavant. J'ai pensé que j'étais peut-être attiré par ton odeur, alors je l'ai ignoré. '' Il a froncé les sourcils et ses émotions ont encore changées.

'' - Quand Edward nous a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ça me gênait tellement. J'ai donc pris la même excuse que Rose, tu étais humaine et tu étais en danger avec nous. Quand tu es venue plus souvent autour de nous, j'ai trouvé difficile de t'éviter, mais je l'ai fait à cause d'Edward et d'Alice. ''

'' - Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai jamais senti quoi que ce soit. '' J'ai froncé les sourcils en pensant à tout ce temps perdu.

'' - Tu n'as aucune raison de me faire des excuses, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Les êtres humains ne sentent pas l'attraction d'accouplement et j'étais trop aveugle pour voir ce qui était exactement en face de moi. Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pu t'épargner toute cette souffrance inutile. ''

'' - Hé, à présent, tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, au contraire, tu m'as guéri. '' Je ne pense pas qu'il ne saura jamais à quel point il m'a aidé à guérir.

'' - Et tu m'as guéri aussi, chérie. Quand je suis avec toi, mon passé n'est plus seulement que mon passé. Avec toi, je suis seulement Jasper Whitlock, un bon petit garçon du Sud qui est follement amoureux de toi. '' Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, son accent plus épais que la normale et je l'adorais.

'' - Sais-tu que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les cow-boys ? '' Lui ai-je dit avec un sourire narquois. J'ai été récompensé avec un autre baiser, plus ludique que le premier. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Pendant l'heure suivante, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, même des sujets difficiles, comme ce qui se passait avec Alice et de moi bloquant mes sentiments à la lecture de son don, quelque chose dont il n'était pas très heureux, mais il a compris quand je lui ai expliqué la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait et même sa promesse de blesser corporellement Edward dans le futur ne pouvait pas ruiner ce moment.

Les vingt minutes suivantes ont été consacrées à nous donner de tendres baisers et à se toucher légèrement. J'étais contente de n'avoir pas besoin de respirer parce que j'ai bien aimé sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, même quand la porte s'est ouverte et que quatre « enfin » collectifs ont retentis, nos lèvres ne sont pas déconnectées. Il les a même jetés dehors sans briser le baiser, ce qui m'a fait rire contre ses lèvres. Lorsque la porte se referma, il s'est reculé.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de ressentir quelque chose comme ça. '' Il prit mes lèvres une fois de plus.

C'était l'amour, du type que les gens recherchaient toute leur vie et que j'avais trouvé et rien n'allait m'enlever mon compagnon.

**POV Alice **

J'ai souri quand ma vision s'est évanouie. C'était finalement arrivé. Après dix-huit ans d'attente, les choses étaient enfin de la façon dont elles étaient censées être, mais je me demandais combien de temps je pourrais encore cacher tout ce que j'avais fait. Peut-être que Edward avait raison et que j'aurai dû tout leurs dire dès le début.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre :'' The way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre seize **

**POV Jasper **

Les deux dernières semaines ont été les meilleures de toute ma vie. Bella rendait ma vie radieuse et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. Je sentais qu'il était légitime pour moi d'être avec Bella. Je n'avais pas besoin de me couler dans un moule avec elle, elle m'aimait pour qui j'étais. Je sais que je donnais l'impression de devenir trop mou, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas. C'est Bella qui me rendait comme ça et je ne voulais rien changer.

Quelquefois, je me demandais pourquoi Alice ne m'avait pas dit que Bella était ma compagne. Pourquoi me cacher quelque chose de si important que ça ? Au cours des derniers jours, mon esprit avait essayé de comprendre les motivations d'Alice et je me demandais souvent combien de temps elle avait su que Bella était la mienne. Mes pensées furent interrompues quand Bella m'a parlé.

'' - À quoi penses-tu si profondément ? ''

'' - Alice. '' ai-je dis sans y penser et je l'ai immédiatement regretté quand j'ai senti la tristesse de Bella. Bien sûr, les insécurités de Bella lui avaient fait le sortir de son contexte. Je devais admettre que je me demandais aussi si Edward manquait à Bella.

'' - Chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. '' J'ai senti son embarras, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher.

'' - Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû te permettre de t'expliquer. ''

'' - Hé, tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée maintenant. Je ne te blâme pas d'être inquiète, nous sommes dans une situation assez merdique. J'étais avec Alice depuis cinquante ans, c'est compréhensible que tu sois inquiète, mais je t'aime plus que tout dans ce monde. Je t'avoue que je me pose aussi des questions sur toi et Edward. '' Je n'étais pas une personne inquiète de nature, mais la pensée de perdre Bella faisait que le vilain nez de mes insécurités ressortait.

'' - Jazz, Edward sera toujours une partie de moi, comme pour toi et Alice. Il a été mon premier amour, mais tu es mon âme sœur, l'amour que j'ai pour toi surpasse tout ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour lui. ''

'' - Je te remercie, chérie. Rappelles-toi simplement que tu es mon tout et que rien ni personne ne va m'éloigner de toi. '' Elle me donna ce sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à moi et je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu vivre sans elle jusqu'ici. Je l'ai tiré sur mes genoux parce que je voulais simplement la tenir.

'' - Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ?'' dit-elle en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

'' - Je me demandais justement pourquoi elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi et quel mal il y aurait eu à me le dire. ''

'' - Jazz, as-tu jamais pensé qu'il y avait peut-être beaucoup plus que ce que nous savons ? '' Avant que je ne puisse répondre, tout le monde est arrivés.

'' - Nous savons tous qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. '' nous a dit Peter en apparaissant avec Charlotte, Emmett et Rosalie.

'' - Peter a raison, trop de choses ne correspondent pas. '' a dit Charlotte en s'asseyant à côté de Peter. Elle le regarda comme si elle essayait de résoudre l'équation mathématique la plus difficile du monde.

J'ai fait remarquer : '' - Quelque chose comme, par exemple, ne pas me dire que Bella était ma compagne quand je suis parti ? ''

'' - Ou pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas vu Bella être changée? '' ajouta Rose.

C'est Peter qui a répondu : '' - Je déteste être le seul à pouvoir le dire, mais je pense qu'elle a vu le changement de Bella et qu'elle a décidé de disparaître peu de temps après. ''

Bella a demandé : '' - Que veux-tu dire qu'elle a disparu ? ''. Je suppose que personne ne lui avait parlé du voyage « urgent » en Europe d'Alice.

'' - La veille du jour où nous avons appris la nouvelle de ton décès, Alice et Edward sont partis en voyage sur l'impulsion du moment. Elle nous a dit quelque chose sur une représentation de mode et sur Edward ayant besoin de sortir de la maison. Nous avons essayé de les appeler quand nous avons appris pour toi, mais leurs téléphones à tous les deux étaient éteints et nous n'avons pas pu les joindre. '' Après les explications de Rosalie, j'ai senti que Bella était intriguée.

Em a poursuivi, sa colère sur la situation n'avait pas changé : '' - Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas simplement dit que Bella avait été changée au lieu de nous laisser croire qu'elle était morte ? ''

Bella a marmonné : '' - Elle a peut-être pensé que j'étais réellement morte. '' Je sentais son désarroi et sa tristesse, mais je refusais de croire qu'Alice aurait fait quelque chose comme ça. L'aurait-elle fait ?

'' - Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça, ma chérie, mais malheureusement, la seule personne qui peut répondre à ces questions est Alice et jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble, tu n'auras pas de réponse à ces questions. '' lui a expliqué Peter.

Emmett a fait observer : '' - Mais ça pourrait prendre des années avant que nous obtenions ces réponses. '' Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

'' - Vous obtiendrez vos réponses plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. '' Peter a répondu distraitement. J'ai levé les sourcils interrogatifs.

C'est Bella qui lui a demandé : '' - Qu'est-ce que tu sais Peter ? ''

'' - La seule chose que je sais, c'est que quelque chose d'important va arriver et ça vous conduira à affronter le passé. ''

'' - Tu arrêtes avec ta merde cryptique, Peter ! Je supporte ça depuis trop longtemps. Sommes-nous en danger ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Je vais te dire mes quatre mots préférés : « Je ne sais pas ». '' Peter l'a admis d'un air maussade. Je savais que dans certain cas, il détestait vraiment son don et que c'était un de ces moments-là.

'' - Je pense que nous devrions prendre des précautions supplémentaires pour être en sécurité. Personne ne chasse seul et je pense que nous devrions apprendre à la petite à se battre. '' Les émotions de Peter m'ont fait peur et je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé le fait que Bella avait besoin d'apprendre à se battre, mais je préfère qu'elle soit en mesure de se défendre seule si je n'y arrivais pas.

Mon attention s'est portée sur Bella qui était encore sur mes genoux. Ses émotions bougeaient constamment passant de la peur à la détermination et à l'inquiétude. J'ai voulu la retenir et lui dire que tout irait bien, que je ferais ce que je pourrais pour ça, que je la protégerais au prix de ma vie et que personne ne lui ferait de mal tant que je marcherais sur cette terre.

**POV Bella **

**Deux semaines plus tard **

Peter était devenu assez paranoïaque, c'est la raison pour laquelle je chassais actuellement avec Rosalie. Après une séance d'entraînement assez intense qui m'avais laissé vidée, j'avais besoin de chasser pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Nous nous dirigions vers la maison en riant parce que j'avais réussi à battre Emmett. Il avait été assez découragé quand sa petite sœur l'avait descendu. Rosalie trouvait ça très drôle, en fait, tout le monde à l'exception d'Emmett, bien sûr. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans une zone plus boisé, nous avons senti un parfum inconnu, celle d'un vampire.

Mes instincts de nouveau-né se sont mis en état d'alerte rouge et mon esprit a crié « Danger». Rosalie et moi étions côte à côte pour balayer la zone des yeux quand soudain, j'ai vu un mouvement dans les broussailles et un éclat de cheveux blonds, un intrus. Rosalie et moi avons couru après lui, mais nous avons été séparées l'une de l'autre assez rapidement.

Alors que je fouillais la zone, j'ai entendu que Rosalie était en difficulté. J'ai couru dans la direction des bruits et je l'ai rapidement trouvé sur l'intrus désormais amputé de ses membres. Elle était sur le point de lui arracher la tête quand je l'ai arrêté.

'' - Non ! Nous avons besoin de lui. Nous devons le ramener à la maison, Jasper saura quoi faire avec lui. '' Rose a acquiescé et alors qu'elle se relevait, je l'ai examiné pour rechercher des marques de morsures. J'ai été soulagée quand j'ai vu que sa peau de porcelaine était toujours intacte.

Le vent s'est levé apportant quatre nouveaux parfums, mais je n'ai pas eu peur, c'était ma famille.

**POV Jasper **

J'étais à la maison quand je l'ai senti. Une peur paralysante qui m'arrachait le cœur. Ma Bella était en difficulté, je le savais. J'ai crié pour appeler Emmett, Peter et Charlotte et quand ils sont arrivés je me suis mis à courir en suivant le parfum de Bella. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver en arrivant, mais celui ou ce qui avait causé cette crainte allait payer pour ça.

J'ai été immédiatement soulagé quand j'ai vu Bella debout à côté de Rosalie et un tas de membres au sol, au moins la tête était encore intacte. J'ai couru vers Bella et je l'ai serré contre moi, j'avais pensé que j'allais la perdre.

'' - Tu vas bien ? J'ai senti ta peur, elle était tellement forte. ''

'' - Ça va et je vais bien. '' Je l'ai embrassé et nos corps se sont immédiatement détendus.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Nous étions en train de rentrer quand nous l'avons senti. Nous l'avons chassé et Rose est arrivée sur lui la première. '' J'ai regardé cet intrus et, d'après sa gamme d'émotions et sa soif de sang, j'ai réalisé que c'était un vampire encore assez jeune. J'étais seulement content qu'il ne soit pas un nouveau-né hors de contrôle. J'ai suggéré aux femmes de retourner à la maison parce que nous allions sûrement le brûler quand nous en aurions fini avec lui et Bella n'avait pas besoin de voir ça pour l'instant.

'' - S'il te plaît, sois prudent. '' chuchota Bella contre ma poitrine.

'' - Je viens seulement de te trouver, chérie et je ne prévois pas de laisser quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'emmener loin de toi et puis nous avons eu affaire à des choses pire que ça. Mes cicatrices en sont la preuve. ''

'' - Je sais, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas supporter l'idée de te perdre. ''

J'ai eu un petit rire : '' - Il ne va rien m'arriver, en outre Rose l'a déjà mis en pièces. Je serais bientôt à la maison. Je t'aime. '' ai-je dit en l'embrassant.

'' - Je t'aime aussi, dépêches-toi de rentrer. '' dit-elle avant prendre les bras de Rosalie et de Charlotte et de quitter le terrain.

J'ai ensuite tourné mon attention sur l'intrus. Emmett avait les membres du vampire dans ses bras et Peter tenait son torse avec sa tête. Quand je me suis approché, le vampire fit claquer ses dents alors Peter se moqua de lui. L'intrus se chamaillait avec Peter. On dirait que nous avons un bavard, j'espère que ça continuera lorsque je demanderais des réponses. J'ai pris le vampire des mains de Peter et je l'ai tenu par la gorge, un faux mouvement de sa part et sa tête partirait.

'' - Pourquoi es-tu ici ? '' ai-je grogné à l'intrus. Il est resté silencieux alors j'ai resserré ma poigne.

'' - Dis-moi pourquoi ou que Dieu m'aide, tu seras un tas de cendres ! '' Encore une fois, je n'ai reçu aucune réponse. Je devenais énervé, si je n'avais pas eu besoin de réponses, il serait déjà réduit en poussière. J'ai sorti mon briquet en espérant que ma vieille ruse allait fonctionner.

'' - Réponds-moi ou mon frère là-bas prendra à son tour ce briquet pour réduire tes membres en poussière et nous garderons ta tête pour les animaux. '' Le vampire a regardé Emmett qui avait un énorme sourire et les vampires craignent de flamber. Je m'en suis servi à mon avantage et je l'ai rempli de crainte suffisante pour provoquer une crise cardiaque chez un être humain. Il a écarquillé les yeux et son menton s'est mis à trembler.

'' - Dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici ? '' ai-je demandé.

Il a bégayé de terreur : '' - J'ai été envoyé pour regarder la vampire brune. '' Je n'ai pas pu arrêter le grondement qui s'est échappé de ma poitrine.

'' - Qui t'a envoyé ? '' ai-je demandé, mais il n'a pas répondu. J'ai jeté mon briquet à Emmet qui l'a allumé et l'a mis sous un des bras du vampire.

'' - Non, arrêtez ! Je vais tous vous dire, seulement ne le brûlez pas, s'il vous plaît. '' J'ai eu un petit sourire en sachant que ma ruse avait marché, si nous avions brûlé son membre, il aurait été inutile pour moi.

Je lui ai demandé : '' - Qui t'a envoyé après ma compagne ? ''

'' - Je ne connais pas son nom. Elle est venue voir mon maître parce qu'elle voulait créer une armée. Elle a les cheveux rouges comme le feu et elle veut se venger de ta compagne pour la mort du sien. '' J'ai senti monter la colère en moi. Victoria était de retour et en avait après Bella.

'' - Pourquoi ton maître l'aide t-elle ? '' ai-je demandé en augmentant mon emprise sur le vampire.

'' - Parce que mon maître te veut. ''

'' - Qui est ton maître. '' Quel vampire voudrait de moi ? Je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule personne… mais elle ne pouvait pas… il n'y avait pas moyen. Ma crainte a été confirmé quand il a parlé.

'' - Maria. '' J'ai senti un frisson me passer dans le dos. J'ai regardé Peter par-dessus mon épaule et il avait l'air d'être en état de choc.

'' - Pourquoi étais-tu en train de nous espionner ? '' ai-je demandé en essayant de ne pas montrer ma surprise dans ma voix.

'' - La tête rouge a dit qu'elle serait protégée. J'ai été envoyé pour la regarder jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent. ''

'' - Quand arrivent-ils ? '' ai-je demandé, mais en réalité je voulais savoir combien de temps nous avions.

'' - Deux semaines. '' Un frisson m'est passé dans le dos. J'ai toujours su que Maria voudrait venir après moi si elle me trouvait. Je n'étais pas inquiet pour moi-même, mais avec Victoria se joignant à Maria, elles seraient d'une force redoutable.

'' - Combien sont-ils ? ''

'' - Vingt cinq, mais ils se battent entre eux. '' Il semblerait que Maria a des difficultés à contrôler ses nouveaux-nés. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle voulait me retrouver et s'ils se combattaient entre eux, elle en créerait davantage. J'avais mes réponses et j'en avais donc fini avec lui. Je l'ai laissé tomber au sol et me suis dirigé vers mes frères.

'' - Je vais le terminer pour toi, Major. Va voir Bella. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de parler parce que nous allons avoir besoin d'aide. '' Je savais ce que Peter laissait entendre de même qu'Emmett.

'' - Que dirais-tu d'appeler Carlisle ? '' Logiquement, je savais qu'Emmett avait raison et que c'était une bonne idée. Les Denali viendraient avec Carlisle et ses trois siècles d'expériences, mais avec lui viendrait aussi la famille et je n'étais pas sûr que Bella soit prête pour ça.

'' - Je vais lui parler et nous allons trouver quelque chose. '' ai-je dit avant de m'envoler. Je pouvais entendre les cris du vampire que j'avais laissé dans la clairière.

Quand je suis entré à la maison, Bella m'attendait sur les marches du perron. J'ai couru vers elle pour l'embrasser. J'étais heureux de l'avoir dans mes bras, en sécurité pour l'instant.

'' - Jasper, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' Elle avait évidemment senti ma détresse.

'' - Viens, chérie, allons à l'intérieur, nous devons avoir une petite conversation. '' Je sentais son inquiétude et je me sentais mal maintenant que je savais que Maria était impliquée, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger ma femme, et je veux dire, vraiment n'importe quoi.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre :'' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept **

**POV Bella**

Les émotions de Jasper m'inquiétaient. Elles passaient de la colère à l'inquiétude en quelques secondes. Je suis restée silencieuse jusqu'à ce que nous soyons installés sur le canapé où il me tira sur ses genoux.

'' - Dis-moi ce qui se passe. '' dis-je. Il laissa échapper un souffle inutile avant de parler.

'' - Il n'y a pas de manière facile de le dire, alors je vais simplement le faire. Victoria est de retour et elle sait que tu as été changée. '' M'a-t-il dit. J'étais sous le choc. Je savais qu'elle viendrait finalement me chercher dès qu'elle apprendrait que j'avais été changée, mais je n'avais pas peur. Je ne suis plus l'humaine sans défenses que j'avais l'habitude d'être. Ma seule préoccupation était l'inquiétude de Jasper.

'' - Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? '' ai-je demandé. Jasper hocha la tête et posa sa main sur ma joue, ses yeux dorés plongeant dans les miens.

'' - Je suis désolé Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu sois impliquée dans tout ça. ''

'' - Jazz, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu me fais peur. ''

'' - Quand Victoria a découvert que tu étais en vie et protégée, elle a demandé l'aide de quelqu'un. ''

'' - De qui ? '' Le regard froid de ses yeux m'apprit que ça allait être mauvais.

'' - Maria. ''

Je me suis figée. Plusieurs émotions m'ont traversées, la colère, l'inquiétude, la confusion…

'' - Quoi ? Pour quelle raison ? ''

'' - Victoria voulait créer une armée de nouveaux-nés pour te prendre. Je pense qu'elle a essayé et a échoué. Presque tous les vampires connaissent Maria et les guerres du sud. Elle a probablement suivi Maria et l'a renseigné. Maria a envoyé des espions et ils ont vu que nous étions ensemble. Maria veut que je lui revienne. '' J'ai paniqué.

'' - Non, non, non ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça se produire. Nous devons faire quelque chose. Elle ne peut pas te récupérer. '' J'étais prise de panique. Maria était le mal incarné et je refusais que Jasper retourne avec elle dans l'obscurité qui était autrefois sa vie.

'' - Ça va aller, chérie. Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. La raison pour laquelle je voulais t'en parler et parce que Peter et Emmett pensent que nous devrions appeler Carlisle. Il a beaucoup d'alliés et trois siècles d'expériences. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour aider sa famille, mais je ne veux pas l'appeler si tu n'es pas prête à le voir. Nous allons trouver quelque chose d'autre. ''

À cet instant, les blessures que cette famille m'avait infligées n'avaient pas d'importance, ni même la colère que j'éprouvais encore pour eux. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour garder Jasper loin des griffes de Maria et pour mettre fin à Victoria une fois pour toutes.

'' - Appelons-les ! '' Jasper me regarda en état de choc.

'' - Tu ne veux pas réfléchir un peu avant ? '' J'ai secoué la tête pour refuser.

'' - Non. Nous avons besoin de son aide. Je ferais tout pour te protéger contre Maria. En outre, il est temps d'affronter le passé. Il ne sera pas tellement effrayant avec toi à mes côtés. Il a souri et a tiré mon visage vers le sien.

'' - Je suis si fier de toi. Je t'aime tellement. '' J'ai souri.

'' - Je t'aime aussi. ''

Il m'a posé sur le canapé pour m'embrasser. Ses émotions me disaient qu'il voulait simplement être plus près de moi. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il était inquiet. Alors que sa langue léchait ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander l'entrée, nous avons été interrompus par un raclement de gorge. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir Em, Peter, Charlotte et Rosalie nous regarder en souriant. Si j'avais été humaine je serais maintenant rouge vif.

'' - Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te regarder sucer le visage de ma petite sœur, mais je crois que Bella a pris sa décision. '' a dit Peter alors que je hochais la tête.

Peter m'a fait un clin d'œil en me disant : '' - Je suis fier de toi. ''

'' - Je vais appeler Carlisle, j'espère qu'il n'est pas en voyage. '' a dit Jasper en prenant son téléphone.

'' -Ils sont en Alaska. Ils sont rentrés la semaine dernière. '' Tous les regards se sont tournés vers Emmett.

'' - Quoi ? J'ai appelé Esmé il y a quelques jours. Tout le monde lui manque, je lui ai donc donné des nouvelles, mais je n'ai pas dit quoi que ce soit à propos de Bella. Par contre je lui ai dit que nous étions avec Jasper. Elle était inquiète à ton sujet. ''

'' - Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, je pense que c'est Bella qui devrait les appeler. '' Tous les yeux se sont tourné sur Peter.

'' - Pourquoi moi ? ''

'' - Parce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir que tu es en vie. De plus, ils seront tellement heureux d'apprendre que tu es en vie qu'ils vont ignorer le fait que nous allons les mettre en danger de mort. '' J'ai grimacé aux mots de Peter.

'' - Je plaisante, ma chérie, mais je pense que se serait mieux si c'est toi qui appelle. ''

'' - Très bien, je vais le faire ! Donnez-moi un téléphone avant que je ne change d'avis. ''

Jasper m'a tendu son téléphone, le numéro déjà composé. J'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'appel sans mettre le haut parleur, ce n'était pas nécessaire puisque tout le monde pouvait nous entendre. Pendant qu'il sonnait, j'ai senti que je commençais à être sur les nerfs, qu'étais-je supposée leurs dire ? « Salut Carlisle, je suis un vampire maintenant et Jasper est mon compagnon, d'autre part, deux vampires psychotiques sont après nous, viens nous aider s'il te plaît ». Ouais, je parie que ça allait être parfais. À la cinquième sonnerie, Esmé a décroché.

'' - Bonjour ? '' Entendre sa voix a rempli mon cœur de chaleur. Elle m'avait vraiment manqué.

'' - Salut Esmé. ''

'' - Bella ?… Bella ma chérie, est-ce toi ? ''

'' - Ouais Esmé, c'est moi. ''

'' - Oh mon Dieu ! '' dit-elle surprise. J'ai pu l'entendre appeler Carlisle.

'' - Carlisle ! Carlisle ! '' Elle hurlait frénétiquement après lui. J'ai soudain entendu la voix de Carlisle a travers le téléphone.

'' - Esmé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' Je me suis souvenue à quel point sa voix m'avait manqué.

'' - C'est Bella ! '' a-t-elle répondu. Il me semblait qu'elle sanglotait.

'' - Oh, Esmé, je sais qu'elle te manque, elle nous manque à tous. '' a dit Carlisle en essayant de la consoler, mais elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

'' - Non Carlisle ! Bella est au téléphone ! ''

'' - Quoi ? '' J'ai entendu le choc dans sa voix et soudain il était au téléphone.

'' - Bella ? ''

'' - Salut, Carlisle. '' Il laissa échapper un énorme souffle. Était-il réellement soulagé ?

'' - Bella ? Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? As-tu besoin d'aide ? ''

'' - Je vais bien Carlisle. Je suis au Texas. '' La demande d'aide de sa part viendrait plus tard.

'' - Bella, pourquoi es-tu au Texas ? Nous avons entendu les nouvelles et nous pensions que tu étais morte. '' Alors que Carlisle parlait, j'entendais la douleur dans sa voix.

'' - Techniquement, je le suis. '' Peter et Emmett se sont mis à rire et ont reçu chacun une claque à l'arrière de la tête pour ça. Je suppose que Rosalie et Charlotte n'ont pas trouvé ça aussi drôle qu'eux et d'après le regard sur le visage de Jasper, lui non plus.

'' - Bella, veux-tu dire que… ''

'' - Oui Carlisle, je suis comme vous maintenant. '' Esmé a laissé encore échapper un sanglot et a rapidement repris le téléphone.

'' - Ma chérie, as-tu besoin d'aide ? Je vais prendre l'avion dès maintenant et venir t'aider. '' J'ai ri doucement.

'' - Esmé, je vais vraiment bien. Je ne suis pas seule. ''

'' - Qui est avec toi ? ''

'' - Salut maman. '' Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper ont tous dit à l'unisson.

'' - Emmett ? Rose ? Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que… ce… ? Esmé bégayait à présent.

Carlisle a demandé d'une voix posée : '' - Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? ''

'' - C'est une histoire un peu longue. '' ai-je dit, ne voulant pas en parler.

'' - J'ai tout mon temps, Bella. '' Je me suis sentie comme une enfant venant de se faire gronder. J'ai laissé échapper mon souffle avant de commencer.

'' - Je faisais de la randonnée en forêt quand je suis tombée sur Laurent. '' Esmé poussa un soupir.

'' - Victoria l'avait envoyé après moi parce qu'elle veut venger la mort de James, mais Laurent a décidé que je serais son dîner à la place. '' Je me suis demandée si ça deviendrait plus facile de parler de ma mort.

'' - Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose après ça, mais j'ai été sauvée. Je suppose que vous connaissez Peter et Charlotte Whitlock ? '' ai-je dit en souriant à mes sauveurs et à ma famille, recevant un sourire et un clin d'œil en retour.

Carlisle a répondu : '' - Oui, bien sûr. ''

'' - Hé bien, ils m'ont trouvé, détruit Laurent et m'ont changée. '' Il y eut un silence assourdissant jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé parle.

'' - Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous tous les trois ? ''

'' - Emmett et moi sommes arrivés il y a trois mois. '' a répondu Rose.

'' - Je suis arrivé une semaine environ après son changement. '' a admis Jasper.

'' - Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas dit ? '' a demandé Esmé. Je sentais qu'elle était bouleversée et en colère contre eux, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire qu'ils l'avaient eux-mêmes décidé.

'' - Esmé, s'il te plaît, ne soit pas en colère après eux. Je leur ai demandé de ne pas vous le dire. ''

'' - Pourquoi Bella ? '' Je me sentais mal pour ça, mais quand la douleur de leurs abandons a refait surface, je me suis sentie perdue. Jasper a détecté mon malaise et a pris le téléphone avant d'enrouler son bras autour de ma taille.

'' - Je pense que c'est une conversation que nous allons avoir face à face. '' a-t-il dit.

'' - Nous comprenons Jasper. J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a plus dans cet appel téléphonique. Que se passe-t-il, fils ? '' Carlisle était inquiet.

'' - Victoria est encore après Bella et elle s'est alliée avec quelqu'un pour créer une armée de nouveaux-nés. '' Esmé a eu un hoquet et je suis convaincu que si elle avait été humaine, elle se serait évanouie.

'' - Dis-moi que tu ne parles pas de… ''

'' - Si Carlisle. Elle veut que je revienne avec elle. '' Je sentais la colère traverser mon corps alors qu'il parlait de Maria avec Carlisle. Bien sûr, Jasper l'a senti et il a pris ma main qu'il a portée à ses lèvres pour m'aider à me calmer.

'' - Hé bien, ça ne va pas arriver. Quand pensez-vous avoir besoin de nous ? '' Je sentais que Carlisle était déterminé.

'' - Carlisle, ils seront plus nombreux que nous huit. Je sais que son armée s'agrandit de plus en plus. ''

'' - Alors vous allez tous les six prendre un avion et venir en Alaska. Je vais appeler Eleazar et lui demander son aide... '' J'ai senti le soulagement de Jasper, ça allait bien se passer. Mon seul problème consistait à entrer dans un avion plein d'êtres humains. Pendant des heures.

'' - Merci Carlisle. ''

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Jasper. Bella et toi êtes de la famille et nous protégeons notre famille. '' J'ai décidé de garder mes commentaires au sujet du mot « Famille » pour moi-même.

'' - Merci, ça signifie énormément pour nous. Nous allons appeler quand nous aurons fait nos préparatifs de voyage. ''

'' - Jasper, avant que tu nous le demandes, nous n'avons pas entendu parler d'Alice ni d'Edward depuis des mois. Je ne crois pas que nous serons en mesure de les trouver. ''

'' - Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça de toute façon, pour l'instant. '' a répondu Jasper et j'étais d'accord avec lui. Nous avions déjà deux vampires psychotiques après nous, nous n'avions pas besoin des problèmes qu'Edward et Alice auraient aussi apportés.

'' - Très bien, appelez-nous quand vous serez prêts. ''

'' - Nous le ferons. Au revoir Carlisle, Esmé. '' Il a terminé l'appel et levé les yeux vers moi. Il essayait de me faire me sentir mieux.

'' - Bon, quel est le plan, Major ? '' Peter était déjà en mode tactique et bien sûr, Jasper avait déjà un plan.

'' - Le nouveau-né a dit que nous avions deux semaines, mais plus tôt nous quitterons le Texas, mieux se sera. Une fois que Maria se rendra compte que son nouveau-né ne la rappelle pas, elle va envoyer quelqu'un pour enquêter. Nous partirons ce soir, dès qu'il fera nuit. Nous allons passer par des endroits peu peuplés pour éviter des souffrances inutiles à Bella avec sa soif de sang. '' J'ai envoyé ma gratitude à Jasper et il me fit un clin d'œil en réponse, l'air de me dire « Pas de problème ».

'' - Quand nous arriverons en Alaska, nous irons droit chez Carlisle et Esmé. Nous devons leur parler et leur dire tout ce que cette conversation au téléphone n'a pas permis de faire. Uns fois que Carlisle aura compris à quoi nous faisons vraiment face, nous aurons des alliés. Ensuite la seule chose que nous pourrons faire c'est de nous former et d'attendre. Tout le monde aura besoin d'une plus grande formation aux combats. Les nouveaux-nés sont tout à fait différents des vampires moyens. '' Je me sentais un peu nerveuse. Je savais que les nouveaux-nés étaient dangereux. J'avais entendu les histoires de Peter et vu les cicatrices que certains d'entre eux avaient laissés sur Jasper, Peter et sa compagne. Je me sentais mal, comme si j'avais été droguée.

'' - Très bien, ça ressemble à un plan. Rien d'autre ? '' a demandé Peter.

'' - Je veux aller à Forks. '' ai-je dit sans y penser. Je n'y avais pas beaucoup réfléchi, mais quand mes mots sont sortis, ça m'a semblé très attrayant.

Jasper m'a demandé : '' - Pourquoi, Chérie ? ''

'' - Je tiens à dire au revoir. '' J'avais besoin de faire ça pour continuer à avancer. Je regrettais de l'avoir dit, nerveuse à la pensée de ce que les autres allaient bien pouvoir dire, mais quand je les ai regardé, ils avaient tous un sourire compréhensif sur le visage et j'ai été heureuse d'avoir dit ce que je pensais.

'' - D'accord, je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Nous allons à présent attendre la nuit et finalement, quand tout le monde dormira, nous devrions passer inaperçus. '' J'étais contente que Rosalie soit de mon côté.

'' - Bien, commencez à emballer nos affaires les gars, je vais aller chercher une voiture de location. '' a dit Peter avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

'' - Un voyage, youpi ! '' Emmett hurla en se précipitant à l'étage. Rosalie le suivit en secouant la tête, mais avec un grand sourire. Elle aimait vraiment son grand babouin. Charlotte la suivit en disant qu'elle allait faire les bagages de Peter, apparemment il est un incapable dans cette activité. Une fois seuls, Jasper s'est tourné vers moi.

'' - Tu vas bien, chérie ? '' Il me regardait d'une façon qui me disait « Et ne me dit pas que tout va bien ».

J'ai finalement avoué : '' - J'ai peur. ''

'' - Oh, Bella, tout va bien se passer avec l'aide de Carlisle. Nous irons bien et Victoria ne te fera pas de mal. ''

'' - Tu sais, ce n'est même pas ce qui me fait peur. Je suis inquiète à l'idée de voir Carlisle et Esmé de nouveau. Qu'allons-nous faire s'ils se mettent en colère après nous parce que nous sommes ensemble et décident de ne pas nous aider. Et Maria ? Honnêtement, Victoria est le moindre de mes soucis. ''

'' - Bella, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes à propos de Maria, elle ne va pas me prendre. Quand à Carlisle et Esmé, ils seront heureux pour nous, sans doute un peu confus, mais ne le sommes-nous pas tous un peu ? '' Je n'ai pu qu'acquiescer.

'' - À présent, es-tu sûre de vouloir aller à Forks, chérie ? ''

'' - Oui, je veux seulement m'assurer que Charlie va bien et dire adieu à cette partie de ma vie. ''

'' - Je comprends, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu dois le faire maintenant. Tu as le temps. ''

'' - Je le sais, mais une fois que tout ça sera fini, je veux que nous soyons en mesure d'avancer et être simplement ensemble. '' Jasper me donna son sourire sexy en réponse.

'' - J'aime cette idée. ''

'' - Elle me semble parfaite, n'est-ce pas ? '' ai-je dit en lui rendant son sourire. Soudain, je me suis retrouvée sur son épaule.

'' - C'est bien, chérie, mais il faut bouger, nous avons certains bagages à préparer. '' a-t-il dit en laissant sortir son accent sudiste.

Je n'ai pas pu contrôler mes fous rires alors qu'il me portait à l'étage. J'étais impatiente de tout ça soit fini pour être enfin seule avec lui. Je voulais seulement passer l'éternité avec lui. C'était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-huit **

**POV Bella **

Le voyage avait été intéressant jusqu'ici. Nous avions roulé dans des zones à faible densité de populations pour éviter de pousser ma soif de sang, mais malheureusement, nous avions rencontré quelques groupes d'humains. Le venin avait rempli ma bouche et mon esprit m'avait hurlé de les attaquer. Si Jasper ne m'avait pas tenue fermement sur la banquette arrière, je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé. Les autres ont essayés d'occuper mon esprit pendant le voyage. Emmett et Peter chantaient avec la radio, tellement mal que ça me faisait rire et Rosalie et Charlotte me parlaient des voyages que nous ferions une fois que je ne serais plus un nouveau-né.

Nous sommes arrivés à Forks vers onze heures. Il faisait nuit et les rues étaient désertes, pas une seule voiture où un humain n'était en vue. C'était très émouvant de revenir ici, j'avais encore tous mes souvenirs humains, ce qui rendait difficile mon retour dans cette ville. Nous sommes allés à l'ancienne maison des Cullen parce que nous avions trouvé préférable de courir jusque chez Charlie pour éviter d'être vu. Quand je suis sortie de la voiture, j'ai été surprise de ne pas ressentir de douleur dans ma poitrine. Il y a cinq mois, j'aurais été une ruine sanglotante si j'avais dû revenir ici. Jasper m'avait guéri, il avait été mon chevalier en armure étincelante.

'' - Très bien les gars, vous allez rester ici. Bella et moi serons bientôt de retour et nous partirons ensuite avant le lever du soleil. ''

'' - Enfer, n'y pense même pas, Major. Tu nous as dit qu'il y avait des chiens dans la région. Vous ne ferez pas cavaliers seuls. '' Nous a dit Peter, la détermination dans la voix.

'' - Les chiens ne sont pas un problème, nous avons un traité avec eux. Il nous faut simplement ne pas être vus. ''

'' - Désolé, Major, mais tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de nous. Char et moi venons avec toi. ''

'' - Très bien. Rose et Em, venez-vous aussi ? ''

'' - Nous allons rester ici, appelez-nous si vous avez besoin de nous. '' Ont-ils répondu avant d'entrer dans la maison.

'' - Très bien, allons-y . '' a dit Jasper en prenant ma main.

Il ne nous a pas fallu plus de cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant chez Charlie. Mon camion était stationné à sa place habituelle. J'ai été surprise qu'il l'ait gardé après ma disparition, mais j'ai été déçue quand j'ai réalisé que le cruiser n'était pas là et qu'il n'y avait pas de battements de cœur venant de la maison. J'ai été effondré.

'' - Hé, ma chérie, tu ne dois pas te sentir comme ça. Nous allons l'attendre dans l'arbre, nous avons encore du temps devant nous. '' m'a dit Jasper.

Nous avons grimpé dans l'arbre proche de mon ancienne chambre. Elle était toujours dans le même état que le jour de ma « Mort ». Nous attendions depuis plus d'une heure quand j'ai senti quelque chose d'épouvantable.

'' - Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horrible odeur ? '' ai-je demandé. Peter s'est mis à rire et Jasper a marmonné « Merde ».

'' - C''est l'odeur des loups-garous, ma chérie. '' a-t-il répondu.

'' - Ouais, vous ne sentez pas terrible non plus sangsues. Descendez de l'arbre. ''

J'ai reconnu la voix de Jacob. Jasper s'est tourné vers moi pour me dire.

'' - Reste derrière moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calme. Vous étiez peut-être des amis autrefois, mais à présent que tu es l'une d'entre nous, les choses pourraient être différentes. ''

J'ai hoché la tête pour dire que j'avais compris et nous avons tous les quatre sautés à terre, mais je suis restée cachée derrière Jasper.

'' - Que fais-tu ici sangsue ? Je pensais que tu étais parti ? '' a demandé Jacob à Jasper.

'' - Je l'étais et je suis de retour jusqu'au lever du soleil ensuite pour partirons définitivement. ''

'' - Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes devant chez Charlie. ''

'' - Je peux l'expliquer. '' dis-je en sortant de derrière Jasper. Les yeux de Jacob se sont fixé sur moi et j'ai été touché par ses sentiments de choc et de confusion.

'' - Bella ? Est-ce vraiment toi ? '' J'ai hoché la tête en réponse.

'' - Qu… qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi es-tu devenue une suceuse de sang ? '' a-t-il demandé avec colère. Il s'est mis à trembler et Jasper m'a rapidement mis derrière lui, encore une fois.

'' - Jacob, calme-toi avant de te transformer. Un vampire l'a attaqué, mais les autres odeurs que vous avez pris sur les lieux étaient les leurs. '' a dit Jasper en montrant Peter et Charlotte.

'' - Ils l'ont sauvé et elle serait morte s'ils ne l'avaient pas changée. ''

'' - Savais-tu qu'elle était vivante quand tu es venu ici ? Ou était-ce simplement de la comédie ? '' a demandé Jacob.

'' - Non Jacob. Je connais Peter depuis de nombreuses années et je suis allé chez lui en partant d'ici. J'ai trouvé Bella là-bas. ''

'' - Dieu merci. '' a dit Jacob d'un air soulagé. Nous l'avons tous les quatre regardés avec un air surpris.

Jacob a souri : '' - Je sais que tu es supposée être mon ennemie mortelle, mais tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, hé bien, en quelque sorte. Tu m'as manqué, Bella. ''

'' - Tu m'as aussi manqué Jacob. Je t'aurai bien embrassé, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter la puanteur. '' ai-je dit en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

'' - Que fais-tu ici, Bella ? ''

'' - Je voulais voir Charlie et m'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais il n'est pas là. ''

'' - Ouais, il ne passe plus beaucoup de temps chez lui. Il est généralement à la Rez. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, c'était le seul endroit où je n'étais pas autorisée à aller.

'' - Comment va-t-il ? ''

'' - Il va mieux. Les deux premiers mois ont été difficiles, mais une fois qu'il a commencé à passer du temps avec Sue, il a commencé à se remettre. ''

'' - Sue ? ''

'' - Clearwater, la femme d'Harry. Il est mort environ deux semaines après toi. Ils se sont mis à se fréquenter il y a presque deux semaines maintenant. '' J'ai été choquée, Charlie sortait avec quelqu'un.

J'ai murmuré : '' - Est-il heureux ? ''

'' - Aussi heureux qu'il peut l'être en sachant que tu es morte. '' a dit Jacob, sincèrement.

'' - Hé bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. '' Jacob m'a regardé d'un air surpris.

'' - Tu ne veux pas le voir ? ''

'' - Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à aller à La Push et Charlie ne doit pas savoir que je suis un vampire ou même qu'ils existent. '' ai-je dit d'un air triste.

Jacob est resté calme en me disant : '' - Et s'il le sait déjà ? '' Nous avons tous les quatre regardés Jacob.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Jacob ? '' Jasper m'avait volé ma question.

'' - Charlie connaît l'existence des vampires, des loups-garous et il sait aussi ce que sont les Cullen. '' J'ai commencé à gronder.

Charlie n'aurait jamais dû avoir connaissance de l'existence des vampires. Les Volturi viendraient pour lui s'ils l'apprenaient.

C'est Jasper qui lui a demandé : '' - Pourquoi le lui as-tu dit, Jacob ? ''

'' - Je ne lui ai rien dit, mais Leah et Seth, les enfants de Sue, font partis de la meute. Un jour, Leah s'est mise en colère et s'est accidentellement transformée devant Charlie, de sorte qu'après, nous avons dû le lui dire et avec l'histoire des loups vint aussi l'histoire des sang-froid. Charlie a demandé s'il y avait des sang-froid à Forks et quand papa a répondu, « Il n'y en a plus ». Nous avons eu l'impression qu'une lumière s'était allumée dans sa tête et il nous a interrogés sur les Cullen alors papa lui a dit oui. '' Je suis restée choquée. Charlie savait tout alors que j'avais travaillé si dur pour qu'il ne sache rien.

'' - Jake, est-ce que Charlie sait ce qui s'est passé pour moi ? ''

J'ai senti ses regrets et j'ai su.

'' - Je ne voulais pas, mais papa et Sam ont pensé que c'était mieux pour lui. ''

'' - Comment l'a-t-il pris ? ''

'' - Il a d'abord été choqué et puis il s'est mis en colère, mais ensuite, d'une certaine façon, il a fini par l'accepter. Il a dit qu'il avait toujours su que quelque chose ne semblait pas juste au sujet de ta mort. Je pense qu'il est tout simplement heureux d'avoir eu une certaine fermeture en quelque sorte. ''

'' - Alors ? Veux-tu le voir ? '' a demandé Jacob.

Je me sentais tellement confuse et paniquée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai regardé Jasper pour obtenir quelques conseils.

'' - Que dois-je faire, Jazz ? ''

'' - C'est ton choix, Chérie. Tu as une occasion que presque aucun d'entre nous n'avons eue. Si tu es inquiète pour sa sécurité, il sera protégé contre les Volturi. Tu dois seulement décider si tu es prête à lui dire au revoir face à face. Nous ne serons pas en mesure de revenir ici dans les prochaines années, bien après le décès de ton père, mais s'il sait que tu es vivante, tu pourras rester en contact avec lui à moins que ça ne devienne dangereux ou qu'il meurt. '' a dit Jasper, toujours la voix de la raison.

'' - Je sais que ça va être douloureux de lui dire au revoir, mais il a besoin de savoir que je suis en vie. Il sera capable de survivre après ça. Je veux le voir. ''

Jasper a souri : '' - Tu fais le bon choix, ma chérie. ''

'' - Nous allons vous attendre à la ligne du traité dans une heure. Je dois d'abord parler avec Sam. Que dois-je dire à Charlie ? '' a demandé Jacob.

C'était une bonne question. Je suppose que de dire « Ta fille censément morte veut te voir » aurait du mal à passer.

'' - Dis-lui simplement que quelqu'un veut le voir et que nous lui expliquerons tout quand il sera là. '' a répondu Jasper.

'' - Merci, Jake. ''

'' - Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Bells et permet-moi de te dire deux choses : premièrement, j'aime celui-ci beaucoup plus que l'autre. '' Il montrait Jasper.

'' - Et deuxièmement, simplement parce que vous avez sauvé Bella ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas vous détruire si vous vous nourrissez dans la région. '' Il regardait fixement Peter et Charlotte.

'' - Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire, mais merci pour le conseil, chiot. '' a dit Peter alors que je levais les yeux.

'' - Rendez-vous dans une heure. '' a dit Jacob avant de se mettre à courir et de se transformer en un loup géant roux brun. J'ai regardé son départ, bouche bée.

'' - Est-ce que ça ne lui fait pas mal ? ''

J'ai entendu Peter, Charlotte et Jasper se mettre à rire. Je me suis rendue compte que je l'avais dit à haute voix.

'' - Je ne crois pas chérie. '' Jasper riait toujours.

'' - Nous ferions mieux de rentrer et de revenir avec Emmett et Rosalie. Le chiot ne sera pas seul ce soir et je pense qu'il est préférable si nous y allons tous. '' a dit Peter.

'' - J'ai besoin de chasser avant de les rencontrer. '' ai-je annoncé et Jasper me regarda préoccupé.

Il a demandé : '' - Tu vas bien ? Tu as chassé avant d'entrer dans Forks. Est-ce que le sang de Jacob te dérange ? ''

'' - Je suis très bien. Le sang de Jacob ne me dérangeait pas du tout et je pense que sa puanteur à quelque chose à voir avec ça plus qu'autre chose. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque avec Charlie, je suis sûre que la tribu lui a fait peur avec leurs histoires de vampires. ''

'' - Chérie, je ne pense pas que tu lui feras du mal, mais si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, nous irons chasser. Char, Peter, retournez à la maison et prenez Em et Rose avec vous, nous vous attendrons sur la ligne du traité. Ils savent où elle se trouve. '' Ils sont partis en courant dans les bois.

'' - Viens, allons nous trouver quelque chose de savoureux. ''

**Une heure plus tard **

Nous attendions actuellement tous les six sur la ligne du traité. Jasper était à mes côtés et me tenait la main. Emmett et Rose étaient à présent avec nous et Emmett pensait que c'était bien que je puisse voir à nouveau mon père. Rosalie était heureuse pour moi, mais ressentait un profond dégoût pour les loups.

Le vent nous apporta tout à coup l'odeur de six nouveaux parfums et de multiples battements de cœurs, quatre humains et deux animaux. J'ai été heureuse de constater que leurs odeurs ne me faisaient pas monter de venin dans la bouche. Je n'avais aucune envie de les attaquer, mais j'étais certaine que l'odeur de chien mouillé avait beaucoup à voir avec ça. Alors qu'ils approchaient, j'ai pu entendre leurs voix.

'' - Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe ? ''

J'ai reconnu la voix de Charlie. Elle m'avait manqué. Je voulais courir vers lui, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas.

'' - Charlie, détends-toi, tu ne m'aurais pas cru si je te l'avais dit alors il te suffit d'attendre. Nous y sommes presque. '' a dit Jacob et Charlie poussa un soupir de frustration . Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob, Charlie, un grand homme, une femme et deux grands loups sont sortis de la forêt. Charlie a levé les yeux et soudain ils se sont connectés avec les miens.

'' - Bells ? Bells, est-ce toi ? Sa voix s'est brisée avec l'émotion.

'' - Salut, papa. '' ai-je dit à voix basse, un sourire sur le visage.

Charlie a commencé à s'approcher mais le grand homme l'a arrêté.

'' - Que fais-tu Sam ? a demandé Charlie.

'' - Je suis désolé Charlie, mais tu sais évidemment ce qu'elle est et ce n'est pas sans danger pour toi d'être près d'elle. '' a dit Sam, me regardant d'un air froid.

'' - Je sais ce qu'elle est, mais ça ne m'inquiète pas, c'est ma fille et je vais donc tenter ma chance. '' a dit Charlie en arrachant son bras de la poigne de Sam.

Il s'est dirigé vers moi et une fois qu'il a franchi la ligne du traité, j'ai marché lentement vers lui, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Quand nous nous sommes trouvés face à face, il m'a pris dans ses bras et, alors qu'il m'étreignait, il s'est mis à pleurer. J'ai senti le barrage affectif en lui se briser. Il s'est détaché et a pris mon visage entre ses mains.

'' - Tu es en vie. Tu as l'air tellement différente. Que t'est-il arrivé ? '' Il avait la voix rauque à force de pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et j'ai vu des poches sous ses yeux. Tout le stress qu'il avait enduré l'avait vieilli.

'' - C'est une histoire très longue, papa. ''

'' - Hé bien, j'ai le temps. Nous allons revenir à la maison et en parler, tous ensemble. '' a-t-il dit en regardant les autres par-dessus mes épaules.

Sam a hurlé : '' - Charlie, tu n'es pas sérieux. Ils sont dangereux. Tu ne peux pas rester seul avec un seul d'entre eux. ''

J'ai utilisé toute la force que j'avais en moi pour ne pas grogner devant Charlie, mais il commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

'' - Sam, je comprends ton inquiétude, mais c'est ma fille et peu importe ce qu'elle est, si elle a confiance en eux alors je peux aussi en avoir. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, il prenait tout ça très bien.

'' - Très bien, mais Seth et Leah feront le tour du périmètre et si l'un d'entre vous, suceu... '' Sam a été interrompu par la femme que je supposais être Sue.

'' - Sam, à présent, il n'y a aucune raison pour être injurieux. Charlie sera en sécurité avec Bella et ses amis. Je tiens à être avec eux aussi. '' a dit Sue en me donnant un sourire que je lui ai retourné. Je l'aimais déjà.

'' - Très bien, Seth, Leah, vous allez chez Charlie. Jacob, nous partons. '' Sam a donné ses ordres et les deux loups sont partis, mais Jacob est resté.

'' - Attends ! '' a-t-il dit à Sam. Et il s'est approché de moi.

'' - Vais-je te revoir ? '' j'ai froncé les sourcils à sa demande.

'' - Je ne crois pas. Je pars avant le matin et je ne peux pas revenir. '' ai-je avoué d'un air triste. Je sentais son chagrin et il correspondait au mien. Il était mon ami et faisait presque partie de ma famille.

'' - Nous ne pouvons pas revenir, mais tu seras plus que Bienvenue si tu viens nous voir. '' a dit Jasper en venant se placer derrière moi. J'ai été surprise, ce n'était pas un secret que Jasper n'aimait pas les loups. Je n'étais pas sûre si c'était pour Jacob ou si c'était le fait qu'il pouvait sentir ma tristesse, mais il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi.

'' - Vraiment ? '' lui a demandé Jacob en souriant comme un enfant.

'' - Ouais, Jacob, aussi longtemps que tu pourras supporter les blagues de Peter sur les chiens et je dois t'avertir qu'il en connaît un certains nombres. '' Jasper souriait légèrement alors que Peter acquiesçait.

'' - Je pense que je pourrais le supporter. '' a dit Jacob en souriant.

'' - Jacob, allons-y ! '' râla Sam. Quel ennuyeux cabot.

'' - Hé Bells, tu devrais peut-être retenir ton souffle. '' Je l'ai regardé confuse, mais j'ai compris quand il m'a embrassé. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point il est chaud par rapport à Charlie. Je suppose que c'est une chose loup.

'' - Au revoir, Bella. ''

'' - Salut, Jake. '' Jacob s'est enfui après Sam dans sa forme de loup.

'' - Je ne vais jamais m'habiter à ça. '' A marmonné Charlie et j'étais d'accord avec lui.

'' - Je vais aller chercher le Cruiser et vous retrouver en chemin, les gars. ''

'' - D'accord, papa. Nous te retrouverons à la maison, nous y serons bientôt. ''

J'ai senti sa confusion, mais il a accepté.

'' - Bon, je vais vous voir dans quelques minutes, les enfants. '' Il m'a embrassé et j'ai senti sa réticence à me laisser partir. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, il pensait sans doute que j'allais disparaître à nouveau.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je serais là, devant toi. ''

'' - Très bien alors, rendez-vous à la maison. '' dit-il en prenant Sue par la main et en disparaissant entre les arbres.

Nous avons tous les six courus chez Charlie à un rythme calme. Nous courions en silence et je pense que c'était pour me donner le temps de traiter tout ce que j'avais appris. Je suis devenue nerveuse en approchant de la maison parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'allais dire pendant la conversation. Honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais lui dire. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons attendu dans un endroit sombre, près de la porte. Jasper était à mes côtés et m'a pris la main en m'envoyant des vagues apaisantes.

'' - Es-tu prête pour ça, chérie ? ''

'' - Aussi prête que je ne le serais jamais. ''

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas. Charlie t'aime et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ce soir ne va changer ça. '' Je lui ai souri avant de l'embrasser.

'' - Je t'aime. '' Il eut un sourire lumineux, celui que je savais qu'il réservait pour moi et moi seule.

'' - Je t'aime aussi ma petite chérie. '' Il me fit un clin d'œil et j'ai pouffé de rire.

J'ai entendu la voiture de Charlie approcher et quelques secondes plus tard, Charlie s'est garé dans le sens de la marche. Nous sommes sortis de l'ombre quand Sue et lui sont sortis de la voiture et j'ai senti son soulagement lorsqu'il m'a vu. Nous somme entrés dans la maison et Charlie s'est ensuite mis à parler.

'' - Veux-tu commencer par me présenter tes amis, Bella Je ne reconnais que vous trois. '' a-t-il dit en montrant Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. '' Mais je ne me souviens pas de vos noms. ''

'' - Papa, c'est Rosalie Hale et son mari Emmett Cullen. '' ai-je dit en les désignant de la main.

'' - Lui, c'est Jasper Whitlock. '' ai-je dit en souriant.

'' - Heureux de vous rencontrer, monsieur. '' a dit Jasper en serrant la main de Charlie. À l'expression sur le visage de mon père, je crois qu'il a déjà compris pour nous, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé une chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

'' - Ce sont Peter et Charlotte Whitlock. ''

'' - Je suis heureux de tous vous rencontrer. C'est Sue Clearwater. '' a dit Charlie en lui souriant. C'était étrange, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça.

'' - C'est très agréable de te rencontrer Bella. Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu cette chance. ''

Je sentais sa sincérité et malgré le fait qu'elle était la mère de deux de mes supposés ennemis mortels, elle avait l'air très à l'aise d'être dans une salle pleine de vampires.

'' - C'est agréable pour moi aussi de te rencontrer. ''

'' - Allons dans la cuisine, il y a plus de place là-bas pour parler. ''

Nous avons suivi Charlie et Jasper m'a serré la main pour me réconforter avant de s'asseoir.

'' - Je vous aurais bien proposé à tous quelque chose à boire, mais je ne pense pas avoir ce que vous voulez. ''

J'ai été choquée quand j'ai senti son amusement et, à en juger par le sourire sur le visage de Jasper, il pouvait aussi le sentir.

'' - Ne sois pas si surprise, Bella. J'ai eu des mois pour accepter que les vampires et les loups-garous existent. La tribu m'a raconté beaucoup de choses, je ne vais donc pas vous demander quoi que ce soit au sujet de ton silence parce que je sais que tu ne le pouvais pas. Je veux seulement savoir ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue plus tôt. ''

'' - Je ne suis pas revenue parce que je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu savais tout, je serais revenue à la minute où je l'aurai appris. '' Je me sentais mal pour tous ces mois où j'aurais pu l'aider à passer à autre chose.

'' - Ne te sens pas mal pour ça, tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. À présent raconte-moi comment ça t'est arrivé et je veux vraiment tout savoir. ''

'' - Je crois que tout a commencé le jour où je me suis enfuie à Phœnix. Le jour où je suis allée jouer au base-ball avec les Cullen, nous sommes tombés sur un autre groupe de vampires. Ils ont réalisé que j'étais humaine et l'un d'eux a voulu que je sois son casse-croûte. Il serait venu pour moi une fois que j'aurai été seule, j'ai donc dû quitter Forks pour nous protéger tous les deux. Tout ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit-là avait simplement pour but que tu me laisses partir. Jasper et Alice m'ont emmené à Phoenix pendant que les autres partaient à la recherche de ce vampire. Pour faire court, j'ai été attaquée et il a été tué. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été à l'hôpital. ''

'' - Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai dit à ta mère qu'il n'était pas possible que tu sois aussi maladroite. ''

J'ai regardé le sol : '' - Ummm… je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer au sujet de Victoria. ''

Jasper est venu à mon secours : '' - Je pense que je peux l'expliquer. ''

'' - Chef Swan, je ne dois pas me tromper en pensant que les loups vous ont parlé de l'imprégnation ? '' Charlie hocha la tête et a demandé.

'' - Est-ce que les vampires le font aussi ? ''

'' - Oui, nous l'appelons l'accouplement. Les paires accouplés sont des âmes sœurs. Il n'y aura jamais une seule autre personne qui sera meilleure pour eux. Quand l'un des deux compagnons meurt, c'est physiquement douloureux pour l'autre. C'est comme si quelqu'un vous avait arraché le cœur et l'avait piétiné et il est presque impossible de s'en remettre. La plupart terminent leur vie, mais certains choisissent de se venger sur le responsable de la mort de leur compagnon. ''

'' - Cette Victoria est donc en colère parce que son compagnon a été tué. '' a demandé Charlie, l'air perplexe.

'' - Exactement. Victoria a blâmé Bella pour la mort de James. ''

Il a demandé : '' - C'est donc Victoria qui t'a changé ? ''

'' - Pas tout à fait. Elle a envoyé un autre vampire après moi et il m'a trouvé alors que je me promenais. Il m'a attaqué et aurait pu me tuer si Peter et Charlotte n'étaient pas arrivés. Ce sont eux qui m'ont changé. ''

Charlie les regarda : '' - Merci d'avoir sauvé ma petite fille. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas la peine de nous remercier, chef, nous aimons beaucoup Bella. '' a dit Peter en me souriant. J'aimais vraiment mon grand frère. Charlie est resté muet et pendant quelques minutes j'ai été inquiète qu'il ne soit en état de choc.

'' - Papa, tu vas bien ? '' ai-je demandé et il s'est mis à rire.

'' - Ouais, Bella. Tout a beaucoup plus de sens à présent. Je sais que j'ai posé beaucoup de questions, mais j'en ai encore deux autres. Si les Cullen sont partis en septembre , pourquoi êtes-vous ici tous les trois ? Et que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ? '' a-t-il dit en nous montrant Jasper et moi.

Peter a ricané : '' - Ouah, il est bon. ''

'' - Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais répondre à ses questions. '' a dit Jasper.

'' - J'avais décidé de revenir à Forks pour voir Bella et j'ai découvert qu'elle avait disparu. ''

'' - Tu étais à ses funérailles. Quelques personnes m'ont dit y avoir vu un Cullen. '' Je n'avais aucune idée que Jasper avait été à mon enterrement.

'' - Oui, monsieur, j'y étais. Je connais Peter et Charlotte depuis de nombreuses années et je suis allé leur rendre visite après avoir quitté Forks. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai eu le choc de ma vie en voyant Bella. Bella manquait aussi beaucoup à Emmett et Rosalie. Ils pensaient qu'elle était morte, alors quand ils sont venus me rendre visite, ils ont découvert qu'elle avait été changée. En ce qui concerne ma relation avec Bella, elle est ma compagne. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et je veux passer le reste de mon existence avec elle. '' Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a envoyé son amour que je lui ai retourné. La meilleure partie d'être tous les deux des empathes et que nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour dire à l'autre à quel point nous l'aimions.

'' - Hé bien, c'est probablement la meilleure réponse qu'un père n'ait jamais entendue. Bienvenus dans la famille Jasper. '' a dit Charlie en serrant la main de Jasper. J'ai été étonnée par le calme de Charlie, mais je pense que de la façon dont Jasper avait expliqué l'accouplement à Charlie l'a aidé à comprendre que ce n'était pas une passade, mais que c'était pour l'éternité.

Nous avons passé l'heure suivante à parler d'où je venais et ce qui se passait. Il a posé des questions sur l'alimentation animale et sur les vampires. Il a demandé si les mythes étaient vrais comme l'ail, l'eau bénite, les croix et le soleil. J'ai l'impression qu'il a regardé trop de films de vampires. Il a trouvé la chose scintillante assez amusante.

Charlie a repris la parole : '' - Bells, je t'ai entendu dire à Jacob que tu ne serais pas en mesure de revenir. Tu devrais aller à l'étage et prendre un peu de tes affaires pour les emporter avec toi. ''

'' - Je me suis levé : '' - Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. ''

'' - Oh, je suis désolé pour la lame du plancher, elle a craqué sous mon poids, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait des affaires en dessous je les ai laissé. ''

'' - Sous une lame du plancher ? '' ai-je dis confuse. Je suis partie à vitesse de vampire dans les escaliers.

'' - Ouah… c'était gracieux, elle avait l'habitude de tomber quand elle montait à l'étage. ''

Ils se sont tous mis à rire alors que Charlie se lançait dans des histoires sur moi et ma maladresse d'autrefois.

Quand je suis entrée dans mon ancienne chambre, mon odeur humaine a agressé mon nez. J'ai vu la lame cassée et je me suis approchée avant de m'asseoir sur le sol et de la déplacer. J'ai eu un choc au cœur quand j'ai vu ce qui était à l'intérieur. Il y avait toutes les photos que j'avais prises des Cullen et le CD de ma berceuse. La stupeur m'a laissé sans voix. Tout était là, il ne les avait jamais pris. C'était resté caché là tout le temps.

J'ai regardé les photos, il y en avait de Carlisle et Esmé. Quand je les ai vu, ils m'ont manqué encore plus et j'ai été heureuse de savoir que j'allais bientôt les revoir. La douleur était minime et j'ai espéré qu'elle le resterait. Il y avait une photo de Rosalie et d'Emmett qui avait un grand sourire niais sur le visage, Rosalie avait son regard froid et je suis contente qu'elle ne le porte plus à présent. Les photos suivantes étaient d'Edward et moi, la jeune fille un peu folle qui a été éblouie par ce stupide vampire. J'ai souri parce que je ne ressentais plus d'amour ni de douleur pour lui, mon Jasper m'avait guéri de ça. La photo suivante aussi m'a fait sourire, c'était Jasper, debout dans un coin, le soir de mon anniversaire. Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Je me suis demandée comment je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de lui plus tôt. J'ai soudain senti que je n'étais plus seule, je me suis retournée pour voir Jasper dans la chambre.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles étaient sous le plancher, Bella ? '' J'ai haussé les épaules.

'' - Je ne sais pas. Je pense que s'est Edward qui les a cachés. Il m'a dit que ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je croyais qu'il les avait prises et les avait détruites. ''

'' - Il ne pouvait pas les prendre. Je pense que, d'une certaine façon, il voulait que tu les trouves. ''

'' - Je ne comprends pas. '' J'étais confuse.

Jasper m'a répondu : '' - Bella, je sais ce qu'il t'a dit, mais c'était un mensonge. Il t'aimait beaucoup, même après notre départ. '' Alors même qu'il me disait ses mots, ils m'ont paru pénibles.

'' - Hé bien, ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. '' J'ai remis les photos et le CD dans le trou. Je n'en ai gardé qu'une seule que j'ai mise dans ma poche. Quand j'ai senti la curiosité de Jasper, je lui ai montré la photo. C'était lui-même.

'' - C'est la seule que je veux garder, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas de photos de toi. ''

'' - C'est un bon choix et nous avons toute l'éternité pour prendre encore plus de photos. '' Il m'a souri en coin avant de m'embrasser doucement.

'' - Nous allons emballer rapidement tes affaires, ton père est en train de donner des munitions pour te taquiner à Peter et Emmett pour les cent prochaines années. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir. J'ai couru autour de la pièce pour attraper quelques-uns de mes vêtements préférés et les choses qui m'avaient manqué. J'aurais pu facilement les remplacer, mais ils n'auraient pas eu autant de valeur.

Nous sommes redescendus dans la cuisine. Charlie leur racontait l'épisode où je m'étais accrochée un hameçon dans le dos alors que je tentais de lancer une ligne. Honnêtement j'avais seulement neuf ans, mais Emmett et Peter hurlaient de rires et même Jasper a souri et je lui ai donné un coup de coude dans l'estomac pour ça.

'' - Je ne peux pas attendre pour que tu ne sois plus un nouveau-né. '' a-t-il dit en frottant l'endroit où je l'avais frappé.

'' - Oh, et il y a aussi la fois… ''

'' - Papa, s'il te plaît. Ils vont me taquiner pendant des années avec ce que tu leur as déjà raconté. ''

'' - Elle a raison chef. '' a dit Peter en souriant comme le chat du Cheshire. Je l'ai fusillé du regard en retour.

'' - Je déteste vraiment le souligner, mais le soleil va bientôt se lever. Nous devons partir maintenant si nous ne voulons pas être repérés. '' a dit Charlotte en regardant par la fenêtre.

'' - Nous allons aller chercher la voiture de location et venir vous chercher tous les deux. '' a dit Peter. Tout le monde a dit adieu à Sue et Charlie et sont sortis.

'' - Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? '' a demandé Charlie.

'' - Nous allons rendre visite à Carlisle et Esmé en Alaska, ensuite je ne sais pas. '' Je craignais qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas de « plus tard » si l'attaque de Victoria était couronnée de succès, mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter Charlie.

'' - Est-ce que je vais te revoir ? '' a-t-il demandé. J'ai hoché la tête pour lui dire oui.

'' - Je ne peux pas revenir ici, mais tu peux venir nous voir ou nous pouvons nous rencontrer quelque part. Nous pouvons aussi toujours parler au téléphone. Il eut un sourire sincère.

'' - D'accord. '' Je voyais les phares de la voiture à travers la fenêtre et le soleil commençait à se lever. Nous devions partir.

'' - Très bien, ils sont là. Hé bien, ce serait mieux si vous pouviez être en route avant que quelqu'un ne vous voit. '' Sa tristesse correspondait à la mienne. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais je devais le faire.

'' - Viens là. '' Il a ouvert les bras et je suis allée vers lui pour l'embrasser aussi fort que je le pouvais sans lui faire de mal.

'' - Prend soins de toi Bells. Je suis tellement soulagé de savoir que tu vas bien. '' '' Je vais te revoir bientôt papa, nous allons trouver quelque chose. '' Charlie hocha la tête et si je n'avais pas eu ma vision de faucon, je ne l'aurai pas vu essuyer une larme solitaire.

'' - Prend soins d'elle, Jasper parce que, même si je ne peux pas te faire de mal physiquement, c'est mon devoir de père de te dire que si tu lui fais du mal, je vais t'en faire aussi. '' Jasper sourit.

'' - Charlie, si jamais je lui fais du mal, je vais m'acheter un aller simple pour venir ici et te dire comment me détruire. ''

Charlie laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

'' - Tu as trouvé un bon gars, bien meilleur que ne l'était Edward. '' Jasper ricana.

'' - Je sais. '' ai-je dit en lui souriant.

'' - Très bien, vous devez y aller les enfants. '' Il m'embrassa une dernière fois.

'' - Je t'aime, Bells. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, papa. '' Jasper et moi sommes partis vers la voiture, main dans la main. Je me sentais plus légère que je ne l'avais été pendant les derniers mois. Je me sentais aussi beaucoup plus heureuse. J'avais une merveilleuse famille de vampires qui m'aimaient. J'avais retrouvé mon père humain qui était heureux et amoureux et j'avais l'homme le plus étonnant du monde à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' m'a demandé Jasper alors que nous approchions de la voiture.

'' - Je suis très bien. '' ai-je répondu honnêtement.

'' - C'est ma copine. Tu ne souris pas assez. '' dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

'' - Laissons Peter conduire, je veux t'avoir pour moi toute seule sur la banquette arrière. ''

Instantanément, un sourire sexy est apparu sur son visage alors qu'il soulevait ses sourcils plusieurs fois de manière suggestive, ce qui m'a fait rire comme une écolière.

'' - J'aime beaucoup votre façon de penser, madame. '' Son accent du Sud a transformé mes genoux en compote.

Les trente prochaines heures allaient simplement être beaucoup mieux.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre :'' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf **

**POV Bella **

Le reste du voyage s'est passé avec beaucoup de succès, les quelques groupes d'humains que nous avions rencontrés avaient seulement causé une légère brûlure dans ma gorge et j'avais été capable de les bloquer. Jasper et moi étions restés sur la banquette arrière pendant tout le voyage dans un silence paisible sauf quand Peter et Emmett se sont mis à chanter avec la radio. Ils ont cessé quand Charlotte et Rosalie ont menacé toutes les deux de leur enlever leurs appendices préférés.

Mes nerfs se sont réveillés alors que nous roulions sur une route sinueuse bordée de grands arbres. Si vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était là, vous ne l'auriez jamais trouvé.

Alors que nous approchions de la maison, Jasper a commencé à m'envoyer des vagues apaisantes pour lesquelles je lui ai été reconnaissante. Je ne savais pas moi-même comment je me sentais.

Nous sommes arrivés devant une grande maison qui, en fait, ressemblait d'une façon assez similaire à la maison qu'ils avaient à Forks. Je me souviens avoir entendu une fois Esmé dire que la maison de Forks était sa préférée. Elles sont peut-être toutes construites de manière identique.

Alors que Peter coupait le moteur de la voiture, la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et Esmé est sortie. Bien sûr , elle était toujours semblable et le serait toujours, mais en la voyant, une sensation d'engourdissement a déferlé sur moi. Jasper m'a aidé à sortir de la voiture et Esmé était à nos côtés en un instant.

'' - Bella, ma chérie, regardes-toi. Tu es superbe. Je vois que d'être un vampire te va bien. '' dit-elle en m'étreignant.

J'hésitais à lui rendre son étreinte, mais j'ai senti son soulagement et son amour pour moi, ce qui a allégé une petite partie de ma sensation d'engourdissement. Esmé a embrassé tour à tour ses enfants et a grondé Jasper pour ne pas l'avoir appelé plus tôt. À la suite de quoi, il s'est excusé.

Esmé nous a conduits à l'intérieur de la maison où Carlisle nous attendait dans le hall d'entrée. J'ai senti son bonheur et son soulagement quand il m'a vu et j'ai été surprise de constater à quel point j'étais heureuse de le voir. J'ai senti son hésitation quand il s'est approché de moi. Il avait l'air de comprendre, à un certain niveau, ce que je traversais, il a toujours été très perspicace.

'' - Salut, Carlisle. '' ai-je dit en faisant le premier pas. '' - Bonjour Bella. Tu es très belle... '' m'a-t-il dit en me donnant un petit câlin et un doux baiser sur la joue.

Il a dit bonjour au reste de la famille et aussitôt après, il est venu à parler de ce qui nous amenait.

'' - Allons nous asseoir pour parler. '' a demandé Carlisle.

'' - C'est une bonne idée, il y a beaucoup à dire. '' a dit Jasper en venant à mes côtés et en me prenant la main.

Tout ce que j'ai pu sentir, c'est le choc et la curiosité de Carlisle, Esmé rayonnait de bonheur et portait un sourire éclatant. Nous nous sommes rendus dans la salle de séjour et Carlisle et Esmé se sont assis en face de Jasper et moi.

Jasper a demandé : '' - Alors, par quoi voulez-vous que nous commencions ? ''

'' - Je pense que ce que nous voulons tous les deux, c'est en savoir plus sur le changement de Bella et comment vous avez tous les trois finis avec elle. ''

'' - Hé bien, tout a commencé environ quatre mois après que vous m'ayez tous quitté. Je suis partie faire une promenade dans les bois et pendant que j'étais là-bas, Laurent m'a trouvé. Il m'a dit qu'il savait que j'étais seule parce qu'il vous avait vu en Alaska et que je n'étais pas avec vous. Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose au sujet de sa surprise que l'animal humain qui avait été laissé derrière vous respirait encore. Il m'a dit que Victoria était venue le voir et lui avait demandé de me trouver pour pouvoir me tuer pour se venger. Au lieu de ça, Laurent m'a dit qu'il ne trouvait pas le régime alimentaire animal à son goût et qu'il avait décidé que je serais son premier glissement. '' Je me sentais engourdie en parlant de cette journée.

'' - Peter avait eu un de ses pressentiments et lui et Charlotte me cherchaient depuis plus d'un mois. Ils m'ont trouvés dans les bois alors que Laurent se nourrissait de moi. Ils l'ont tués et m'ont changée parce que Laurent avait pris trop de mon sang pour que je survive. ''

'' - Après mon réveil, j'ai gardé secret mon association avec vous en leur disant seulement que je connaissais les vampires. Je devais faire face à des problèmes personnels et je ne me nourrissais pas. Peter a appelé Jasper pour lui demander de m'aider avec le régime végétarien, bien que je ne sache pas qu'il s'agissait de Jasper et que Jasper ne savait pas que c'était pour moi. ''

'' - Je n'ai jamais été aussi surpris de ma vie quand je suis arrivé et que j'ai découvert ce qui était arrivé à Bella. Je l'ai aidé à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie et quelque part le long de la ligne, j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux d'elle et que, par miracle, elle m'aimait aussi. Elle est ma compagne. '' a dit Jasper en me regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire.

Nous sommes restés calmes, laissant Carlisle et Esmé traiter tout ce que nous leur avions dit quand tout à coup, Carlisle a parlé.

'' - Bella, nous sommes désolés pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé. Nous ne t'aurions jamais laissé si nous avions su que tu étais en danger. ''

'' - S'il te plaît, Carlisle , ne t'excuse pas. Tu es partis parce qu'Edward te l'a demandé et tu fais toujours ce que ta famille te demande. '' J'ai fait abstraction de la colère que je ressentais réellement pour lui.

Je me demandais s'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment considérée comme un membre de sa famille ou si je faisais seulement partie de sa famille parce que j'étais avec Edward. Carlisle est resté silencieux, je pense que les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, il avait compris. Esmé s'est approchée et s'est mise à genoux devant moi en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

'' - Bella, je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie et je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé derrière nous. Tu es une partie de cette famille et nous avons eu tort de ne pas prendre en considération tes sentiments et de suivre aveuglément la demande d'Edward. ''

'' - Merci Esmé. Je ne vais pas prétendre que votre départ ne m'a pas affecté parce qu'il l'a fait, peut-être plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, mais je l'ai laissé dans le passé, tu devrais le faire aussi. Tu ne dois pas prendre tout le blâme sur toi. '' Esmé a hoché la tête et je me suis sentie plus légère qu'elle ait compris.

'' - Je voulais juste dire une dernière chose. Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. '' dit-elle en prenant la main de Jasper qui n'était pas dans mienne.

'' - En toute honnêteté, je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai jamais vu à quel point vous allez bien ensemble quand on vous regarde. ''

Rosalie a sorti un grognement très inhabituelle.

'' - Ça fait deux d'entre nous. '' dit-elle en nous regardant avec un sourire narquois.

Carlisle a brisé notre moment agréable en demandant : '' - Jasper, veux-tu nous expliquer la situation avec Victoria ? ''

'' - Victoria veut revenir pour prendre Bella. Elle veut toujours se venger pour la mort de James. Quand elle a appris que Bella avait été changée et qu'elle était protégée, elle a décidé de créer une armée de nouveau-nés. Je présume qu'elle a essayé de la créer elle-même, mais qu'elle n'a pas pu les contrôler. Il y a eu des rapports de disparitions inexpliquées et des attaques à Dallas qui se sont soudainement arrêtés. Je pense que comme la plupart des vampires, elle connaît de nom Maria et les guerres du Sud et lui a demandé de l'aide. Maria a envoyé un éclaireur et elle a appris que je protégeais Bella. D'après son éclaireur, Maria a accepté d'aider Victoria dans le but de me prendre pour entraîner ses nouveaux-nés. ''

'' - Hé bien, ça ne va pas arriver. '' a dit Carlisle avec conviction.

'' - J'ai appelé Eleazar et il est en attente, ils viendront nous aider à nous défendre sauf Irina. Apparemment, elle aimait beaucoup Laurent, heureusement que le reste ne ressent pas la même chose. ''

'' - C'est très bien, avec eux, notre nombre monte à quinze. J'ai gagné des grands combats avec beaucoup moins. Chacun de nous est plus qualifié que n'importe quel nouveau-né, nous devrions être en mesure de les battre. ''

Soudain la porte coulissante du salon s'est ouverte et une voix qui avait hanté mes cauchemars quand j'étais humaine a parlé.

'' - Vous avez encore de la place pour deux de plus ? ''

Toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers la voix et debout comme dans un mauvais rêve se tenaient Edward et Alice. J'étais complètement sous le choc, figée dans mon siège et les yeux presque sortis de ma tête, mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué dans leurs émotions, c'est qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

**POV Jasper**

La salle était étrangement calme, même sans notre ouïe super-sensible, nous aurions entendu une mouche voler. Tout le monde dans la pièce ressentait la même émotion : le choc. Bella n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait parlé et je commençais à me demander si les vampires pouvaient être en état de choc. Leurs émotions m'avaient surpris comme l'enfer. Je pouvais sentir l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et je savais que Bella le sentait aussi.

J'ai regardé directement Edward et j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas l'attaquer. Le souvenir d'une Bella brisée et sanglotante sur le canapé de Peter et Charlotte me hantera à tout jamais.

'' - Que diable se passe-t-il Edward ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Nous allons tout vous expliquer mais d'abord, je voudrais savoir pourquoi Bella est un vampire ? '' En posant sa question il regardait directement Alice plus que quiconque dans la salle.

Je voulais le frapper pour penser qu'il avait le droit d'exiger des réponses avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai senti les émotions de Bella disparaître et d'une voix étonnamment forte, elle m'a battu de vitesse.

'' - Va te faire foutre Edward ! Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ! '' Edward la regarda choqué.

'' - Bella, je n'ai vraiment… '' Il bégayait, mais Bella ne le laissa pas achever.

'' - Tais-toi Edward. '' dit-elle d'une voix exaspérée.

J'ai senti le mur émotionnel qu'elle avait construit se briser et j'ai débattu en interne si je devais la laisser et la lâcher sur lui ou bien la retenir, la première option l'a emporté. Il méritait tout ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

'' - Pourquoi même est-ce que tu t'en soucis, hein ? Tu ne te souciais pas de ce qui allait m'arriver quand tu m'as laissé seule et brisée sur le sol de la forêt après m'avoir dit que je n'étais pas assez bonne pour toi. Alors que t'importe si je suis humaine ou vampire ? Es-tu triste que ton petit jouet n'est plus faible et fragile… ''

Je voulais m'approcher d'elle et la tenir parce que je sentais le trou dans sa poitrine s'ouvrir à nouveau et que je voulais la faire se sentir mieux.

'' - Edward, comment as-tu pu faire ça ? '' Esmé semblait choquée en apprenant les actions de son enfant chéri.

'' - Bella, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je… '' Je me suis fâché alors qu'il restait assis là, essayant de se défendre.

'' - Non Edward, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça. '' ai-je dit en me levant et en marchant près de ma compagne. Je l'ai tiré contre moi et j'ai placé un baiser sur son front pour essayer de la calmer.

'' - As-tu une idée de ce que tu as fait ? As-tu une idée du niveau de souffrance que tu lui as causé ? '' lui ai-je crié.

J'ai utilisé toute la puissance de mon don et ai frappé Edward avec la douleur que Bella ressentait le jour où je l'ai trouvé. Dans mon esprit, j'ai repassé les images d'une Bella brisée et sanglotante dans les bras de Peter. Je lui ai ensuite montré à quel point Bella était affamée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir les yeux dorés de la famille et qu'elle ne voulait tuer personne. Edward était à genoux, le souffle coupé et sanglotant aux images que je lui envoyais.

'' - Tu vois ce que tu lui as fait? '' ai-je ricané, le raillant en esprit.

'' - Dieu… je suis tellement… '' Il bégayait de douleur.

J'ai continué mon agression mentale sur lui, mais je l'ai frappé là où ça fait mal, son amour pour Bella. Je l'ai laissé voir le jour où elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour lui. Je lui ai montré notre premier baiser, et beaucoup plus par la suite. Je lui ai même montré mon image personnelle préféré, celle où Bella criait mon nom avec passion, quelques secondes avant que je ne la marque comme la mienne. La douleur et la tristesse dans ses yeux m'ont fait sourire.

J'ai été sorti de mes pensées par Bella. '' - Jasper, arrête, s'il te plaît, il n'en vaut pas la peine. '' dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras. Je me suis détendu instantanément et j'ai stoppé mon attaque mentale sur Edward.

Il était haletant sur le sol, Alice à ses côtés, mais j'avais remarqué à quel point elle avait été inhabituellement calme pendant cet échange. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses émotions qui ne me semblaient pas correctes.

J'ai demandé : '' - Que caches-tu Alice ? '' Elle n'a pas répondu.

Carlisle a haussé le ton, prenant sa voix de père : '' - Alice, Edward, je pense que vous devriez commencer à vous expliquer maintenant. ''

J'ai senti l'hésitation d'Alice et un changement soudain dans les émotions d'Edward. Il n'aimait pas quelque chose qu'il venait de voir dans l'esprit d'Alice. Ses prochaines paroles nous ont tous choqués.

'' - Il est temps de dire la vérité Alice. Ils le méritent et moi aussi. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt **

**POV Bella **

Tout le monde dans la salle était extrêmement tendu, mes pensées allaient à des kilomètres à la minute. Edward et Alice étaient avec nous et nous étions enfin sur le point de savoir ce que diable ils avaient fait pendant tout ce temps. Alice semblait nerveuse, ce qui me rendait nerveuse à mon tour. Jusqu'à quel point ça allait-il être mauvais ?

'' - Avant de tout vous raconter les gars, je veux que chacun de vous sache que je ne l'ai fait que parce que je voulais que tout le monde soit heureux. ''

'' - La suite Alice. '' a dit Jasper.

Il nous aimait tous, il voulait simplement la vérité et n'avait pas besoin qu'elle l'enrobe de sucre.

'' - Je suppose que ça a commencé avec mes visions de toi, Jasper. Alors que je te cherchais, je croyais que tu étais mon compagnon, je veux dire, pour quelle autre raison aurais-je eu des visions de toi ? Ensuite les visions de la famille ont commencé. Je pensais que tu étais mon compagnon et que nous serions heureux avec notre nouvelle famille, mais lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que tu n'étais pas le mien. ''

'' - Tu l'as toujours su ? '' a demandé Jasper avec colère et un léger choc.

'' - Je suis désolée, mais je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que j'ai des visions de toi et tu ne serais jamais venu avec moi si je t'avais dit la vérité, alors je t'ai dit que tu étais mon compagnon. Une fois que nous avons été ensemble, les visions de la famille sont devenus plus claires et quand nous les avons ensuite trouvé, j'ai rencontré Edward. ''

J'ai commencé à avoir mal au cœur, était-ce un mensonge ?

'' - Je savais qu'il était mon compagnon, mais pour une quelconque raison, il n'a jamais ressenti l'attraction d'accouplement pour moi. Je savais aussi que si je disais la vérité à Jasper, il partirait pour revenir à son ancienne vie, alors j'ai décidé de garder le silence jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne quelque chose au sujet de sa réelle compagne. J'ai attendu jusqu'en 1987 avant d'avoir ma première vision et elle m'a montré huit d'entre nous. Edward et moi étions ensemble et Jasper était heureux avec une personne que je voyais floue. J'ai attendu et attendu encore pour avoir une autre vision, mais elle n'est jamais venue. J'ai pensé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. ''

Ça n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas me voir ?

'' - En 2003 tout a changé. Alors que nous partions pour le Connecticut, j'ai eu une vision de Forks. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que nous devions y aller. ''

'' - Nous aurions dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle nous a demandé de partir seulement deux heures après être entrés dans un centre commercial. ''

'' - Rosalie, s'il te plaît. '' lui a reproché Esmé.

'' - D'accord, je voulais simplement le dire. '' dit-elle en mettent ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition pour signaler qu'elle avait seulement fait une remarque.

'' - Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été déçue quand rien n'est immédiatement arrivé. Le mois de septembre 2004 m'a apporté une autre vision, celle de Bella, mais ma vision initiale n'avait pas changée alors je n'ai pas fait attention à elle. Quand Bella est arrivée et a rencontré Edward, les choses ont changé une fois de plus. ''

'' - J'ai clairement vu la compagne de Jasper dans ma vision et c'était Bella. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Edward est tombé amoureux d'elle, mais les visions de Jasper et Bella ensemble continuaient, alors je n'ai rien fait. ''

'' - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? '' a dit Jasper en posant la seule question que j'étais sûre que tout le monde se posait.

'' - J'étais sûre que tu ressentais quelque chose pour elle. '' a avoué Alice à voix basse. C'est à cet instant que Jasper a explosé.

'' - Bien sûr que je ressentais quelque chose pour elle et je te l'ai dit ! Tu m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que c'était parce qu'elle était humaine et que je n'étais pas habitué à être autour d'eux, que c'était mes instincts qui voulaient que je sois près d'elle. ''

'' - Est-ce vrai Alice ? '' a demandé Edward, aussi surpris que le reste d'entre nous. Alice a baissé honteusement la tête.

'' - Oui, mais ce n'était qu'après Phœnix. Edward et Bella étaient déjà profondément amoureux et je ne voulais pas les perdre tous les deux. ''

'' - J'étais donc ton lot de consolation. '' a dit Jasper sombrement.

'' - Ce n'était pas comme ça Jasper. ''

'' - Ne dit pas ça ! À quelle autre occasion m'as-tu menti Alice ? Savais-tu ce qui allait se passer lors de l'anniversaire de Bella ? '' Jasper hurlait alors qu'Alice gardait la tête baissée de honte et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était « Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'aurait pas fait ça ».

Cette fois, c'est Edward qui a hurlé : '' - Alice, tu m'as juré que tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ! ''

'' - S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Quand c'est arrivé, Jasper et moi étions à la dérive et il était conscient que nous n'étions pas compagnons. Edward était préoccupé de la sécurité de Bella étant parmi nous et je savais qu'un incident allait les séparer. ''

'' - J'ai vu deux résultats dans mes visions. Dans la première, Rosalie et Emmett allaient t'arrêter avant que tu n'arrives à Bella, c'est ce qui est arrivé. Dans la deuxième, Jasper parvenait à Bella et avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attaquer, son instinct lui faisait reconnaître Bella comme sa compagne. Il la changeait et quand Bella se serait réveillé, elle aurait senti la connexion avec Jasper, provoquant la déception d'Edward, quelque chose qui lui prendrait des années avant de s'en remettre. ''

'' - Ce qui, à son tour, t'aurait fait attendre plus longtemps pour avoir Edward. '' comprenant soudain où elle allait avec ça... Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

'' - Je me suis assurée que Jasper était debout à côté d'Emmett et de Rosalie pour être sûre qu'ils pourraient le saisir à temps. Quand Edward est revenu après avoir reconduit Bella à sa maison, je savais que je devais le convaincre de la laisser, mais il n'arrêtait pas de changer d'avis. Il m'a fallu des heures, mais il a finalement accepté. Je lui ai dit de faire en sorte que Bella ne l'aime plus parce que autrement elle se mettrait à sa recherche et qu'elle aurait des ennuis. ''

'' - Tu lui as dit de me briser le cœur ? Tu lui as dit de me faire sentir comme de la merde, mal-aimée et non désirée ? Tu étais censée être ma meilleure amie ! '' ai-je crié à Alice.

Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ? Ma colère a commencé à exploser et presque aussitôt, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mes émotions pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis vraiment sentie comme un nouveau-né. Je me tenais prête à bondir sur le petit lutin manipulateur. Je voulais la déchirer en morceaux et danser autour de son bûcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en cendres.

Avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, j'ai senti Jasper me retenir. Il avait les bras autour de mon corps et m'envoyait des vagues apaisantes. Il m'a parlé doucement à l'oreille.

'' - Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, chérie, elle le mérite, mais ce n'est pas qui tu es. Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau, tu vaux mieux que ça. ''

Sa voix m'a calmé, mais j'avais encore envie de la frapper.

Comme si Rosalie pouvait à présent lire mon esprit, il y eut un bruit assourdissant de tonnerre qui a fait comme un écho dans la pièce. Rosalie était debout à côté d'Alice et était maintenue par Emmett qui n'essayait pas vraiment de la retenir tandis qu'Alice se tenait maintenant le visage.

Rosalie était fumante : '' - Simplement parce que Bella est trop gentille pour ne pas te frapper, ne veut pas dire que je le suis. Tu mérites d'être déchirée et brûlée pour toutes les conneries dont tu es responsable. ''

'' - Je suis désolée Bella, mais il fallait le faire. '' a dit Alice en me regardant d'un air apeuré. Quelque chose que j'ai savouré.

Je pense honnêtement qu'elle avait tout simplement peur de ce que Rosalie pourrait encore lui faire.

'' - Ouais, hé bien, être désolée ne va pas suffire. Tu as fait tout ça parce que tu es égoïste. '' Alice baissa de nouveau la tête de honte, mais je n'en avais vraiment rien à foutre de la façon dont elle se sentait en ce moment.

'' - Explique-nous comment ça c'est passé entre vous deux. '' Jasper faisait des gestes entre Alice et Edward et je n'avais pas besoin d'être une empathe pour dire qu'il essayait de garder son sang-froid.

'' - Environ un mois après être arrivé en Alaska, Edward avait décidé de retourner vers Bella. ''

Cette nouvelle nous à tous choquée. J'ai regardé Edward et ai levé mon sourcil comme pour lui demander si c'était vrai. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et a hoché la tête pour confirmer. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

'' - J'ai alors décidé qu'il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le faire. Je lui ai montré toutes les visions que j'avais eues et, après un certain temps pour guérir, il a compris que vous étiez tous les deux faits pour être ensemble et que nous étions aussi supposés être ensemble. Je savais que Jasper finirait par retourner à Forks, sa culpabilité pour ce qui était arrivé à la fête d'anniversaire allait éventuellement le ramener là-bas, alors j'ai décidé de lui donner un coup de pouce en lui disant que j'avais vu sa compagne. '' Je sentais le choc en provenance de tout le monde et j'étais furieuse au-delà de la croyance en sachant qu'elle avait toujours su et n'avais rien dit.

'' - Alice, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit quand Bella s'est installée à Forks ? '' Jasper a posé la question dont je voulais la réponse depuis le début de son histoire.

'' - Tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Tu aurais ri à l'idée d'avoir une compagne humaine et tu serais parti parce que nous n'étions pas âmes sœurs et parce que je t'avais menti dès le début. Bella et toi ne vous seriez rencontrés que beaucoup plus tard, quand Bella aurait fréquenté l'université de Houston et tu l'aurais rencontré pendant les cours du soir. '' Alors qu'Alice terminait de répondre, j'ai senti la colère venir de Jasper et j'ai eu le sentiment qu'Alice était sur le point d'en faire les frais.

'' - Deux ans ! Tu as fait du mal à tout le monde pour gagner deux ans ! Sans parler du fait que Bella a eu un changement horrible. J'aurais pu la changer dans notre maison, ensemble. J'aurais pu être la première chose qu'elle aurait vu quand elle aurait ouvert les yeux à nouveau et, plus important encore, elle aurait eu le choix ! Merci à Dieu que Peter et Charlotte soient arrivés à temps ou Bella serait morte ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? '' Jasper bouillonnait. J'ai pris la main de Jasper dans la mienne en espérant le calmer. Mon cœur s'est brisé quand sa voix s'est cassée en parlant de ce qui aurait pu être. Je n'avais aucune idée à quel point mon changement l'avait dérangé.

'' - Pourquoi as-tu menti ? Tu m'as dit que Jasper la changerait. Tu m'as dit que se serait après quelques années et qu'ils seraient amoureux. Tu m'as promis qu'elle ne souffrirait pas ! '' La réaction d'Edward nous a tous étonné et je me suis demandée jusqu'à quel point il était vraiment informé par Alice.

'' - Edward, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Je ne savais pas que tu avais été transformée, Bella. Si j'avais su ce qui allait t'arriver, je serais revenu à Forks pour te protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de retrouver Jasper. '' J'ai senti la sincérité dans ses paroles et, je déteste l'admettre, mais ça m'a fait le haïr un peu moins.

'' - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit comment elle avait été changée ? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti à ce sujet ? '' Il regardait Alice en posant sa question.

'' - Je n'ai pas menti, à l'origine Bella devait être transformée par Jasper, mais le jour où Jasper est parti pour Forks, j'ai eu une vision du changement de Bella. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurions pu aller assez vite pour la sauver de Laurent, mais je l'ai vu avec Peter et je savais qu'elle serait en sécurité. J'ai emmené Edward en Europe afin qu'il n'entende pas les nouvelles de la mort de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de revenir. ''

'' - Tout ça aurait pu être évité Alice ? Pourquoi as-tu essayé de jouer avec notre destin ? J'aurais finalement trouvé Bella, d'accord, quelques années plus tard, mais tu aurais pu empêcher beaucoup de douleur et de souffrance inutile. ''

Alors que Jasper parlait, Alice avait l'air honteuse, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment me sentir désolée pour elle. Ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement, avait été provoqué par ses propres actions. Tout simplement parce qu'elle pouvait voir l'avenir ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait le droit de jouer avec la vie des autres.

'' - Je pense que nous devrions partir, chérie. '' a dit Jasper en se levant et en me prenant la main.

J'ai dû admettre que j'étais heureuse de partir. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore rester ici et ne pas réduire Alice en morceaux.

'' - Nous reviendrons dans quelques jours, lorsque tout le monde se sera calmé. J'aimerais que tu appelles Eleazar et que tu lui expliques notre position. ''

'' - Bien sûr, fils. '' a dit Carlisle en hochant la tête, comprenant la situation.

Je me suis approchée de Carlisle et Esmé pour leur dire au revoir Esmé m'a tiré dans une étreinte et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille à quel point elle était désolée pour ce qui était arrivé et combien elle m'aimait. Je lui ai chuchoté mon amour en retour et lui ai dit de ne pas se sentir coupable pour Alice. Carlisle m'a ensuite tiré dans une étreinte plus ferme et j'ai senti sa tristesse et son regret. '' - Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'ils ont fait. '' m'a-t-il dit dans l'oreille même si tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

'' - Ne t'excuse pas Carlisle, tu étais aussi aveugle que nous l'étions tous. ''

Jasper et moi sommes sortis de la maison, la main dans la main, tandis que les autres faisaient leurs adieux avant de nous rejoindre. Alors que nous marchions vers la voiture, j'ai entendu des pas et j'ai senti l'odeur du parfum d'Edward dans l'air. Il nous suivait.

'' - Va-t'en Edward. '' ai-je dit en me retournant pour lui faire face.

'' - S'il te plaît, Bella, laisse-moi tout t'expliquer. '' a-t-il supplié.

'' - Non Edward, je ne veux pas en entendre plus pour aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir le gérer. '' J'ai utilisé mes yeux pour lui faire comprendre de laisser tomber. Je voulais simplement retourner à notre cabane et me coucher avec les bras de Jasper autour de moi.

'' - Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Prends ton temps pour tout gérer, mais je veux que nous parlions par la suite. Il s'est retourné pour rentrer dans la maison, mais je l'en ai empêché.

'' - Edward ! Attends ! '' Il s'est tourné vers moi.

'' - J'ai besoin de savoir une seule chose. ''

'' - Tout ce que tu veux savoir, je vais te le dire, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. ''

''- Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment aimée ? '' Son visage devint sérieux et j'ai pu voir la tristesse dans ses yeux.

'' - Bien sûr que je t'aimais, Bella. C'était tout aussi réel pour moi que ça l'était pour toi. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait penser le contraire. '' J'ai laissé échapper un souffle que je ne savais pas que je tenais.

'' - Je te remercie. '' Il hocha la tête et rentra dans la maison.

Jasper et moi avons marché en silence vers la voiture, toujours en attente pour les autres de revenir. Une fois sur la banquette arrière, Jasper s'est tourné vers moi pour me faire face en me demandant.

'' - Chérie, pourquoi lui as-tu demandé ça ? '' J'ai entendu l'inquiétude dans sa voix et c'était assez rare de voir un Jasper vulnérable.

'' - Jasper, ne doute pas de mes sentiments pour toi. Tu es mon éternité, celui qui détient mon cœur. Je lui ai demandé ça parce que j'avais besoin de savoir si ça aussi c'était un mensonge. '' Jasper a hoché la tête en comprenant mon raisonnement. Je lui en ai été reconnaissante.

'' - Je t'aime tant, ma douce jeune fille. '' a-t-il dit en plaçant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

'' - Je t'aime plus que tu ne le sauras jamais cow-boy. '' ai-je dit en souriant à cette créature étonnante qui était à moi et le mien depuis le début. Il m'a rendu mon sourire alors que les quatre autres sont entrés dans la voiture. '' - Je t'avais dit que je n'aimais pas ce lutin. '' Charlotte marmonnait sur le siège avant et simplement avec ça, toute la tension a disparu de la voiture, mais nous avions tout de même été tous choqués par ce que nous avions appris et nous savions que c'était loin d'être terminé.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt et un **

**POV Jasper **

Ça faisait deux jours que la vérité nous avait été révélée. Le premier jour, Bella et moi étions resté dans son lit dans un silence confortable. Nous avions besoin de temps pour réfléchir individuellement à tous ce qui avait été dit.

Personnellement, je me sentais trahi, en colère et blessé. Trahi et mal parce qu'elle m'avait menti depuis le début, mais en même temps qui sait ce qui ce serait passé sans les mensonges d'Alice. Combien de vies innocentes avait-elle sauvées de mon monstre ? La grande question était : « Que serait-il advenu de moi sans son aide ? ».

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à ce qu'Alice avait dit. La plupart du temps sur le fait que j'aurais refusé Bella parce qu'elle aurait été humaine si j'avais su la vérité. Je suis assez homme pour admettre que, bien sûr, j'aurais été sceptique en apprenant que ma compagne était humaine, surtout à cause de mon problème avec la soif de sang, mais je faisais confiance à Alice pour ça, compte tenu de la chance de Bella. Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas la croire, et puis, elle m'avait sauvé la vie et l'âme, je la croyais au sujet de ce qu'aurait été mon existence. La vérité était peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en moi.

En même temps, je me détestais pour ne pas avoir écouté mon cœur. À la minute ou j'avais ressenti les émotions de Bella ce jour-là dans la cafétéria, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent au sujet de la nouvelle fille humaine, mais j'avais suivi aveuglément le lutin manipulateur. Je voulais désespérément ne pas avoir écouté Alice quand je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour Bella. J'aurais pu éviter tellement de douleur dans son cœur si j'avais écouté le mien.

Ma colère était dû à toutes les blessures que ma Bella avait endurées à cause du jeu du destin qu'avait joué Alice. J'étais furieux qu'elle ait dû être brisée et laissée derrière pour le gain personnel d'Alice. J'étais en colère que sa vie humaine lui ait été retirée. Elle aurait pu avoir un diplôme d'études secondaires avec des amis, aller au bal et connaître une vie normale avant d'être changée. Plus important encore, elle aurait eu un choix et c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal.

Bella avait tout le temps gardé le silence et ses émotions m'étaient inaccessibles et je ne savais pas si c'était intentionnel ou pas. La seule chose que je pouvais sentir, c'était son incrédulité et la trahison quand elle glissait de temps en temps. Son incrédulité était compréhensible, c'était assez merdique et elle avait été blessée plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Après être restés assez isolés, nous avons décidé de rentrer chez les Cullen. Bella était prête à y faire face et le reste d'entre nous s'était calmé et avait arrêté de planifier verbalement leur vengeance sur Edward et Alice. Nous avions besoin de revenir aujourd'hui, parce que nous manquions de temps et que Maria avait sûrement envoyer quelqu'un pour se renseigner sur l'absence de son espion et qu'elle allait bientôt découvrir que nous étions partis. Nous avons tous les six sautés dans la voiture de location et sommes retournés chez Carlisle. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons été accueillis par Carlisle et Esmé qui étaient à l'extérieur. Esmé a instantanément enveloppé Bella et moi-même dans ses bras. Carlisle m'avait confié au téléphone qu'ils avaient peur tous les deux que nous ne revenions pas et que nous allions essayer de faire face à Maria nous-même.

Alors qu'Esmé lâchait son emprise sur nous, la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et Edward est sorti. Il m'a fallu toute la force de ma volonté pour ne pas le torturer mentalement le plus fort possible. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas le plan d'Alice depuis le début, mais il aurait dû être assez adulte pour dire la vérité à Bella sur le motif de son départ ou même à moi quand je suis parti.

'' - Bella ? J'espérais que nous pourrions avoir notre conversation maintenant. ''

J'ai senti son hésitation, mais elle savait ce que cela devait arriver et j'étais certain qu'elle s'était préparée mentalement pour ça. Je n'ai donc pas été surpris quand elle a accepté.

Le reste de la famille est rentrée à l'intérieur pour leur donner l'illusion de la vie privée, mais je suis resté derrière pour donner à Edward un petit aperçu de mes pensées.

'' - Si tu nuis à un seul cheveu de sa tête et je te promets que je vais… ''

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de me menacer Jasper. Peter et Emmett m'ont déjà averti. '' J'ai eu un petit sourire avant de me tourner vers Bella.

'' - Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, il te suffit d'appeler mon nom et je viendrais, je te le promets. ''

Elle me sourit.

'' - Je sais, mais je vais être bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. ''

Elle ne réalisait pas que je m'inquiéterais toujours pour elle, je l'aimais plus que tout. Avec un dernier baiser, je suis entré à l'intérieur.

J'avais, en quelque sorte, le désir qu'il essaye quelque chose et je serais ravi de réussir à lui donner quelques coups.

**POV Bella **

J'étais nerveuse. En fait, c'était un euphémisme, j'étais terrifiée. Toute ma préparation mentale était devenue inutile et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire.

Il a brisé le silence : '' - Je suis désolé. ''

'' - Être désolé ne va pas changer quoi que ce soit, Edward. '' ai-je dit froidement.

'' - Je sais, mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je m'attendais à ce que tu cris et que tu me frappes. '' a-t-il admis.

'' - Ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas pensé. '' ai-je marmonné. Il a fait la grimace.

'' - Je sais que ça ne change rien, mais je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. J'ai voulu tous les jours pouvoir reprendre mes mots et revenir. ''

Je pouvais sentir ses regrets et sa tristesse, mais ma colère pour ce qu'il m'avait fait excluait que je ne compatisse avec ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

'' - Dis-moi pourquoi, Edward. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me brises le cœur comme tu l'as fait ? ''

Je voulais des réponses et je n'étais pas contre la violence physique pour les obtenir.

'' - Parce que je suis un idiot. Je sais que j'aurais dû te donner la véritable raison de mon départ, ta protection, mais je pensais que si je te disais la vérité, tu ne me laisserais pas partir et Alice m'a convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. ''

Je l'ai frappé à l'arrière de la tête.

'' - Bien sûr que je t'aurais arrêté, je t'aimais, espèce de crétin ! Je pensais que tu étais toute ma vie, ma raison de vivre. '' ai-je dis avec colère et j'étais heureuse de ne plus pouvoir pleurer.

Edward a grimacé à mes paroles et j'ai pu voir de la douleur dans ses yeux, mais cette douleur ne venait pas de la claque qu'il venait de recevoir.

'' - Je suis désolé, Bella, j'ai été un imbécile total. ''

'' - Pensais-tu ce que tu m'as dit dans la forêt ? ''

'' - Non, Bella. Tout ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là n'était que des mensonges. Je t'aimais toujours autant que le premier jour quand je suis parti. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais je n'avais pas pensé que tu me croirais aussi facilement. ''

Je sentais qu'il me disait la vérité en me parlant, mais ça n'a pas apaisé ma colère.

'' - Bien sûr que je t'ai cru ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu m'aimais. Tu étais toi et j'étais simplement une fille ennuyeuse et avec ton insistance pour que je reste humaine, ton commentaire me disant que je n'étais qu'une distraction m'a diablement paru beaucoup plus crédible. ''

'' - Seigneur, Bella ! Je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour toi, c'est toi qui étais trop bonne pour moi. C'est moi qui ne te méritais pas et non l'inverse. ''

Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule, mais je l'ai ignoré. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche en ce moment. Le regard blessé qui est apparu sur son visage n'est pas passé inaperçu.

'' - D'accord, je comprends ton raisonnement pour t'éloigner sans que je puisse dire un mot, même si c'était de la merde, mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas dire au revoir à la famille ? Tu savais à quel point je les aimais comme ma propre famille. ''

Je savais que j'allais finalement lui pardonner pour son départ, parce qu'il m'avait permis de trouver mon véritable amour, mais avoir éloigné la famille était, pour moi, impardonnable.

'' - Honnêtement, je pensais que c'était mieux comme ça. J'ai pensé qu'une rupture nette serait mieux pour toi. ''

'' - Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ça ? As-tu une idée de ce que leurs abandons m'a fait ? Je t'ai perdu ainsi que toute ma famille. Sais-tu à quel point je me suis sentie apathique et brisée ? ''

'' - Je le sais et je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis désolé, mais si tu me permets de dire quelque chose. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, au moins il avait admis qu'il était un imbécile.

'' - Tu as ressenti de l'apathie et de la douleur parce que ton compagnon t'a quitté. J'ai fait quelques recherches avec l'aide d'Alice et j'ai appris que les humains qui sont accouplés avec un vampire peuvent ressentir la traction s'ils ont été en contact avec leur compagnon et qu'ils sont séparés. Ton esprit ne savait peut-être pas que Jasper était le tien, mais ton cœur le savait et je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis désolé de l'avoir fait te quitter. ''

'' - Merci Edward, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse pleinement te pardonner pour le moment. Même si nous n'étions pas censés être ensemble, tu m'as énormément blessée et tu m'as quittée d'une manière réellement merdique, mais avec le temps, je pense que nous deviendrons peut-être des amis. ''

'' - Merci Bella, c'est plus que ce que je ne mérite. ''

_Il faut toujours qu'il joue le martyr. _

'' - Non Edward, ne te rabaisse pas. Tu as fait une erreur, nous en faisons tous, mais je dois admettre que si je n'avais pas eu Jasper, je t'aurais probablement déjà botté le cul. '' Il a rit.

'' - Je ne doute pas que tu en sois capable. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, je le vois à présent et c'est beaucoup plus facile de te laisser partir à cause de ça. J'espère que ce que j'ai vu à travers les visions d'Alice se réalise, vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux. ''

'' - Je te remercie. Je dois avouer que je suis encore choquée d'avoir appris ta relation avec Alice. Elle a déjà déteint sur toi, tu n'as pas fait une seule fois la moue pendant cette conversation. '' ai-je dis pour le taquiner.

'' - Emmett aimait dire que j'avais un bâton dans le cul et après quelques réflexions, je dois dire qu'il avait raison. '' a-t-il dit en souriant, mais j'ai été stupéfaite.

'' - As-tu dit le mot « Cul » ? ''

Edward ne disait jamais de grossièreté.

'' - Oui, je pense que je l'ai dit. '' a-t-il dit en souriant et nous avons ri.

J'ai été moi-même surprise et lui aussi quand je l'ai étreint.

'' - C'est agréable de te voir sourire. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais vu avoir un vrai sourire. Je suis toujours un peu en colère contre toi, mais ton départ m'a apporté Jasper et pour ça je vais t'accorder une pause. ''

'' - Je te remercie et je suis vraiment désolé, je te suis toujours redevable et je veux que tu saches que chaque sourire que j'ai eu avec toi était réel. Je t'aimais vraiment et je le ferais toujours, mais seulement d'une manière différente désormais. '' dit-il en me rendant mon étreinte.

'' - Je veux aussi que tu saches que je suis désolé pour ce qu'a fait Alice, ne crois pas que, simplement parce qu'elle est ma compagne, ne veut pas dire je ne suis pas en colère après elle. ''

Ses paroles signifiaient beaucoup pour moi et m'ont aidés à refermer la dernière petite fissure de mon cœur. Alors que nous allions nous séparer, la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et Jasper est sorti.

'' - On dirait que je dois 100 dollars à Peter. J'espérais qu'il lui manquerait quelques morceaux. ''

'' - Jazz ! '' Ma voix contenait une mise en garde.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se battent, nous avions besoin de présenter un front uni quand les malveillantes salopes arriveraient.

'' - Je plaisante, chérie. Je suis content qu'Edward soit en un seul morceau, mais tu es une personne qui pardonne plus facilement que la plupart des gens. ''

'' - Jasper ! Mec, je suis désolé, et désolé n'est pas un mot assez fort. Je souhaiterais avoir su que tu ressentais quelque chose pour Bella et qu'Alice vous ait dit la vérité à tous les deux. J'ai peut-être agi comme un enfant gâté, mais je t'aurais laissé passer du temps avec elle pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Je ne serais jamais resté entre vous pour que vous trouviez le bonheur, même si ça m'aurait fait mal. ''

Les mots d'Edward reflétaient la vérité et m'ont laissé en état de choc. J'ai senti que Jasper ressentait la même chose. Edward était vraiment un homme bon qui avait fait des erreurs stupides et avait été trompé par cette peste de lutin manipulateur.

'' - Merci Edward, mais elle a été trop loin et il faudra du temps pour que nous pardonnions. ''

'' - Je comprends et je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir botté le cul. ''

Jasper et Edward ont tous les deux souri et j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils tenaient une conversation silencieuse.

'' Eleazar a appelé, ils devraient être là dans peu de temps. Nous devrions aller dans la maison les attendre. ''

Edward hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la maison, me laissant seule avec Jasper.

'' - Tu étais à l'écoute, n'est-ce pas ? '' ai-je demandé et Jasper a ri.

'' - Ouais, mais Peter et Emmett étaient derrière la porte eux aussi. '' a-t-il dit en souriant et j'ai poussé un soupir irrité.

Peter et Emmett allaient m'entendre plus tard.

'' - Tu dois me faire confiance, Jasper, tu ne peux pas écouter ma conversation à chaque fois qu'Edward est près de moi. '' Jasper a froncé les sourcils.

'' - Je sais, mais pour être honnête, une part de moi voulait s'assurer qu'Edward n'était plus rien pour toi. ''

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, tu dois me croire quand je te dis que tu es le seul qui détient mon cœur. Je t'aime et seulement toi. '' Il me donna ce sourire spécial qui n'était réservé qu'à moi seule.

'' - Je sais, chérie et je t'aime aussi. '' a-t-il dit en m'embrassant, mes genoux se transformant en gelée.

'' - Tu dois réellement 100 dollars à Peter ? ''

Jasper s'est mis à rire.

'' - Ouais, mais je suis le véritable vainqueur. Quand tu l'as giflé, Peter a gagné une semaine à boire le sang des animaux. Il ne pensait pas que tu l'aurais frappé alors que j'étais sûr du contraire. ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Jasper, Peter et lui pariaient sur tout et je dois admettre que je me suis sentie bien après avoir frappé Edward.

'' - Très bien, chérie, il est temps de rencontrer le reste de la famille. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Way It Was Meant To be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

**POV Jasper **

Les jours passaient vites, plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité. D'un jour à l'autre Maria allait apprendre que nous étions partis et enverrait un traqueur pour nous retrouver. Alice ne pouvait pas trouver trace de Maria ni de Victoria, elle jouait avec les failles de ses visions et le don de Peter ne nous apprenait rien, mais il devenait de plus en plus inquiet avec chaque jour qui passait. Il savait qu'elles se rapprochaient. Nous ne pouvions pas attendre plus longtemps, il nous fallait un plan et nous avions besoin de nous entraîner.

J'ai convoqué tout le monde pour une réunion. J'avais planifié une stratégie durant les deux derniers jours. C'est revenue facilement car malgré les années, mon entraînement à la stratégie militaire était restée en moi. Nous étions quatorze, tous réunis dans la salle de séjour. Je me tenais au milieu de la pièce avec Peter à mes côtés, comme par le passé.

'' - Nous savons que Maria peut être prévenue à tout instant que son espion a été tué et que nous avons fui le Texas. Elle enverra son meilleur traqueur après nous, et je vous assure qu'elle en a un, et qu'il va nous trouver. Nous devons être prêts pour leur arrivée. ''

J'ai regardé tout le monde dans la pièce et j'ai vu que j'avais retenu l'attention de tous. La détermination que j'ai vu dans leurs yeux m'a fait me sentir plus fort.

'' - Nous savons tous que les nouveaux-nés, à la différence des vampires plus âgés, n'ont aucune compétence ni aucune stratégie. Ils comptent beaucoup sur leurs forces. Pour gagner contre eux, nous devons penser de façon logique et stratégique. ''

'' - J'ai réfléchi et j'ai planifié notre stratégie depuis un certain temps déjà. Je pense connaître assez bien Maria pour savoir comment elle travaille. Elle va nous attaquer par vagues dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de nous en nous distrayant. Ma solution, c'est de l'attaquer par groupes qui seront répartis comme suit : Rose, Tanya, Alice et moi, ensuite Peter, Bella, Kate et Emmett, et enfin il y aura Esmé, Carlisle, Carmen et Éléazar … ''

Chaque groupe avait été choisi avec soin, j'avais Alice avec moi parce que j'avais besoin de ses visions. Elle m'aiderait à intercepter Maria quand elle se déciderait à se présenter. Je dois admettre que le groupe de Bella avait été choisi pour la protéger. La plupart du temps ses grands frères la protégeraient si quoi que ce soit devait se passer et je n'aurais pas à me soucier de la protéger durant la bataille.

Charlotte a demandé : '' - Que devrons-nous faire Edward et moi, Major ? ''

'' - Vous ferez tous les deux le tour du périmètre. Vous êtes tous les deux les plus rapides. Votre travail consiste à prendre les nouveaux-nés qui seront hors de notre portée et d'aider les autres si quelqu'un est en danger. La télépathie d'Edward vous aidera à trouver les cachettes de ceux qui seront en attente pour nous attaquer. ''

C'était un plan solide et si les visions d'Alice pouvaient nous aider à les intercepter dans la clairière que j'avais choisi, nous devrions être victorieux.

'' - À présent que vous connaissez tous les grandes lignes du plan, il y a quelque chose que je tiens à souligner et c'est valable pour vous tous. Personne ne doit aller après Maria sauf Peter, Charlotte ou moi-même. Elle est intelligente et rusée. Elle est capable de faire des choses qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais vue et il faudra au moins un de ses anciens soldats pour la détruire. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul d'entre vous s'attaque à elle, si elle vous bat, ce ne sera pas une mort agréable. ''

J'ai eu un léger frisson en me souvenant de certains des supplices que Maria avait infligés à des vampires ou des nouveaux-nés qui lui avaient déplu. C'est pendant des moments comme ceux-là que Jasper était devenu le Major. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour que ma santé mentale survive.

J'ai regardé tout le monde dans la pièce en espérant qu'ils avaient vraiment pris à cœur ma mise en garde, ce qu'ils semblaient avoir fait. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que l'un d'entre eux, même Edward, soit torturé par cette putain de sadique malade afin de me faire revenir à elle.

'' - Et que faisons-nous à propos de Victoria ? '' a demandé Emmett.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui dire qu'ils pouvaient tous la prendre, la voix de Bella résonna.

'' - Elle est à moi. '' Bella a presque grogné.

Je comprenais son raisonnement et son désir de faire face à Victoria, mais j'étais inquiet pour sa sécurité. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été formée par Peter et pouvait prendre facilement ceux qui étaient ici, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de ressentir de la crainte et de l'inquiétude pour elle.

J'ai regardé Bella et j'ai vu la détermination dans ses yeux et le regard qu'elle portait sur le visage m'a dit : « Ne pense même pas à me dire non ». Je n'ai donc même pas essayé.

J'ai concédé : '' - D'accord, Chérie. ''

'' - Vous avez tous besoin d'une formation. Je sais qu'il n'y a seulement que quatre d'entre nous qui ont de l'expérience avec les nouveaux-nés. ''

Eleazar avait aidé les Volturi dans leur lutte contre les armées de nouveaux-nés dans le sud après que j'ai échappé à Maria.

'' - Il y a une clairière à 15 kilomètres à l'est. Il s'agit de l'endroit où nous allons nous battre contre l'armée de Maria si les visions d'Alice nous permettent de les voir et de les intercepter. Je suggère fortement que nous nous y rendions pour commencer votre formation immédiatement, ils seront bientôt là. ''

Vingt-cinq minutes après, nous sommes arrivés dans une grande clairière. J'étais à la chasse quand j'étais tombé sur elle. L'armée devrait y entrer pour venir à nous. Nous devions seulement être prêts. Alors que nous étions dans la clairière, les couples regroupés devant et autour de moi, j'ai tiré Bella à mes côtés pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir.

'' - Les nouveaux-nés luttent comme des enfants. Il n'y a seulement deux choses que vous devez retenir, tout d'abord, ne jamais les laisser mettre leurs bras autour de vous et la seconde, n'allez pas vers eux directement avec l'intention de les tuer. C'est ce à quoi ils s'attendent. ''

'' -Nous allons commencer. Emmett, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te battre. Que tout le monde recule, chérie, va te tenir auprès de Rose. Em viens ici. ''

Emmett eut un sourire maladroit. Il mourrait d'envie de commencer la formation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça lui plaisait tellement, il avait l'habitude de perdre. Bella m'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit Rose. Je me suis tourné vers la famille, qui se tenait à ma gauche.

'' - Emmett se bat comme un nouveau-né, en raison de sa taille, il s'appuie sur sa force. Choisis de m'attaquer pour me tuer de manière évidente, Em. ''

Je me suis accroupi et Em a fait la même chose.

'' - Viens me prendre Emmett. '' Je l'ai nargué et il a chargé.

Emmett était rapide, mais pas aussi rapide que moi, à sa grande consternation. Il est venu près de moi en essayant de me saisir plusieurs fois, mais avant qu'il ne puisse me toucher, j'étais parti. Il a chargé de nouveau, je me suis déplacé rapidement et j'avais mes dents près de sa gorge en quelques secondes.

Il a grogné : '' - Merde. '' Il déteste vraiment perdre.

'' - Encore une fois. '' a-t-il exigé en souriant.

'' - Pas encore Em. Qu'en penses-tu Edward ? '' ai-je dit avec un grand sourire.

Pour être honnête, je tentais de le faire piquer une crise. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de lutter ensemble et quand nous le faisions, il était un concurrent féroce. Son don était utile, mais pouvait également le faire chuter. Il s'approcha de moi avec circonspection.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas Eddie, je ne vais pas te déchirer en morceaux. '' Je l'avais dit en pensée, mais il a simplement ricané en réponse.

Nous nous sommes tous les deux accroupis instantanément, un grognement sortant de nos poitrines. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons passé, se chargeant l'un l'autre, nous manquant d'un millimètre à chaque fois. Lorsque je me battais, j'utilisais mon instinct et avec son don, Edward ne voyait mon mouvement qu'une milliseconde avant que je le fasse, je comptais donc plus sur la stratégie avec lui. J'ai pris la décision d'aller à droite, Edward l'a vu dans mes pensées et s'est déplacé pour m'attraper. Je lui ai échappé, le poussant sur le sol avec un pied dans son dos et son bras dans ma main. Un geste simple mais qui l'a frappé d'incapacité.

Après l'avoir gardé dans cette position plus longtemps que nécessaire, je l'ai aidé à se relever.

'' - Merci de m'avoir permis de garder tous mes membres. '' a-t-il dit doucement pour que je l'entende.

'' - Pas de problème, tu ne nous serais pas utile avec des membres en moins. ''

'' - Oh, et aussi parce que tu as besoin de mon aide avec mon don. '' Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

'' - Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi est-ce que je te garderais ici ? '' Il a froncé les sourcils et j'ai ri.

Edward était un bon frère et j'espérais qu'avec le temps, nous pourrions de nouveau être proches.

'' - Très bien, retournons travailler. ''

Je les ai tous mis par paires. J'ai fait exprès de mettre Bella avec Emmett car, la dernière fois qu'il se sont battus au Texas, Bella avait mis à mort Emmett en quelques secondes. Une partie de moi voulait montrer aux autres à quel point ma femme était vraiment forte. Peter et moi sommes restés sur la touche, une fois que nous aurons vu Bella prendre Emmett nous allions aider les autres à parfaire leurs techniques.

Il semble que tout le monde dans la clairière regardait Emmett et Bella. La plupart se demandaient pourquoi j'avais mis Bella avec Emmett. Rose, Peter, Charlotte et moi savions que nous allions avoir un peu d'amusement. Une seconde avant, Emmett se moquait de Bella, la seconde suivante, il était mort. J'ai regardé Bella sauter gracieusement vers lui et il s'est tourné rapidement dans sa direction. Il l'a chargé une nouvelle fois et il a enroulé presque sa main autour de son poignet, quand tout à coup, elle est sur son dos, les dents sur sa gorge.

'' - Je t'ai eu, Emmy. '' a-t-elle dis en riant.

Les autres sont restés la regarder en état de choc.

'' - Elle l'a eu en dix secondes, Major. '' dit Peter en souriant comme un parent fier de son enfant.

Emmett se met à pleurnicher : '' - Ce n'est pas juste, bon sang, elle est encore un nouveau-né ! ''

'' - Emmett, même quand elle ne sera plus un nouveau-né, elle va te botter le cul. '' Rosalie s'est mise à rire aux singeries enfantines de son compagnon.

'' - Je veux une autre chance. '' a exigé Emmett.

Bella est descendue de son dos avec un petit sourire sur le visage et lui dit : '' - Très bien. Si tu veux encore te faire battre. ''

'' - 20 dollars qu'elle le bat en sept secondes. '' a dit Peter en souriant.

'' - 50 qu'elle le fait en cinq. '' ai-je répondu, lui souriant en retour. Ma femme était bonne.

'' - Tu es sûr, Major ? ''

Nous sommes restés à les regarder. Ils se sont regardé l'un l'autre pendant une seconde avant de s'élancer, il semble qu'ils sont sur le point d'entrer en collision. Emmett allait attraper Bella en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille, mais elle s'est laissée glisser et a passé entre ses jambes ouvertes, quand elle s'est remise sur ses pieds, elle s'est retourné et s'est jetée sur Emmett par-derrière avec un bras autour de son cou et l'autre tenant un de ses bras dans le dos. Elle pouvait simultanément déchirer sa tête et lui arracher le bras.

'' - On dirait que j'ai de nouveau gagné. '' a dis Bella, en taquinant Emmett et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Tout le monde a essayé d'étouffer son rire en voyant la moue d'Emmett et Rosalie a tendu haut la main pour que Bella la frappe en signe de victoire. Je me suis tourné vers Peter qui regardait sa montre.

'' - Alors, quel est le verdict ? ''

'' - Parfois, je me demande comment tu fais ça. '' Dit-il en prenant de l'argent dans son portefeuille pour me le remettre.

'' - Elle l'a descendu en 4,8 secondes. '' J'ai souri.

'' - C'est ma compagne. '' ai-je dit en souriant fièrement à Bella.

Les deux heures suivantes ont été consacrées à la formation. Tout le monde s'était déjà amélioré et avec quelques séances de plus, nous serions une force irrépressible. Bella a contribué à apaiser certaines de mes craintes précédentes en remportant tous les matchs qu'elle a eus avec ceux contre qui elle s'est battue, à l'exception de Peter, mais ce fut un match nul. Ils se sont battus l'un contre l'autre, mais aucun n'a pu tuer son adversaire.

L'armée de Maria serait bientôt là et nous allions nous battre pour nos vies. J'espérais seulement que Maria ne serait pas en mesure de toucher l'un de nous en jouant avec les visions d'Alice.

Après la formation, Emmett et moi étions en train de nous amuser lorsque Peter est venu me voir.

'' - Vous feriez mieux de retourner auprès de vos compagne, la merde est sur le point de frapper le ventilateur. ''

Emmett et moi avons immédiatement localisé Bella et Rosalie debout à côté de Charlotte et nous avons remarqué qu'Alice se rapprochait d'elles. Au début , j'ai été confus, mais quand j'ai vu le regard dans leurs yeux, je me suis dit qu'Alice devrait les laisser seules. Nous avons couru tous les trois vers elles quand Rosalie s'est mise à crier après Alice.

'' - Laisse la tranquille. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler, tu ne mérites même pas de la regarder. ''

'' - Reste en dehors de ça Rose. C'est entre Bella et moi. ''

'' - Je n'en ai rien à foutre, lutin, elle est ma sœur et je vais la défendre. '' Rose grognait pratiquement sur Alice.

Si nous n'intervenions pas, Alice risquait de perdre un membre.

J'ai demandé : '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

'' - Je voulais parler à Bella, mais ces deux-là ne me laissent pas le faire. '' Alice a fait la moue.

'' - Chérie, veux-tu parler avec Alice. ''

Je comprends les raisons de Charlotte et Rosalie pour défendre Bella, ce pourquoi je leur suis reconnaissant, mais c'était sa décision finalement. Je ne vais pas faire comme Edward et prendre toutes ses décisions pour elle. J'ai senti soudainement une énorme pointe de remords. Je me suis retourné pour trouver Edward à côté de moi.

'' - Désolé. '' ai-je dit mentalement et il a hoché la tête.

'' - Ne t'excuse pas, tu as raison. '' dit-il avec une vague de honte.

'' - Si Alice veut me dire quelque chose, elle peut le dire devant tout le monde. Je ne ressens pas la nécessité de cacher quoi que ce soit à ceux qui sont là. '' a dit Bella.

J'ai eu un petit sourire à sa remarque. J'ai même senti un peu d'amusement sortir du groupe autour de nous.

'' - Très bien. Je suis désolée, d'accord Bella ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. ''

'' - Tu vois Alice, j'ai du mal à te croire. Comment ne pourrais-je pas être blessée ? Tu savais depuis longtemps que Jasper et moi étions supposés être ensemble, mais tu es restée calme au lieu de me le dire, tu me laisses tomber amoureuse d'Edward, une relation que tu savais finir par de la douleur pour nous deux. Ensuite tu permets que je sois blessée le jour de mon anniversaire et tu fais traverser l'enfer à Jasper afin de pouvoir mettre la main sur mon copain ! Dans quel putain de monde crois-tu vivre pour penser que rien de tout ça ne me ferait de mal ? ''

Bella était furieuse au moment où elle a terminé. Honnêtement, j'ai été surpris qu'elle semble apparemment pouvoir me cacher ce qu'elle ressent.

'' - Bella, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'était pas aussi simple de te dire la vérité. ''

'' - Putain, ne me mens pas Alice ! Tu oublies que je peux sentir quand tu mens. Admets simplement que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de ce qui m'arrivait du moment que tu pouvais mettre la main sur Edward pour finir. ''

Alice baissa la tête honteusement, mais ça a rapidement disparu.

'' - Je me souciais vraiment de toi, Bella, mais où était le mal de vouloir être avec mon compagnon ? J'ai attendu des années pour qu'il se rende compte que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait juste en face de lui ! Et puis tu arrives. Tu es destinée à être avec mon mari et mon compagnon tombe amoureux de toi ! Comment crois-tu que je me suis sentie ? ''

Si Alice n'avait pas trompé tout le monde, quelqu'un aurait pu ressentir de la sympathie pour elle. Ce qui m'a surpris c'est qu'Edward ne ressentait pas la moindre sympathie pour elle. Au lieu que ce soit Bella qui réponde, j'ai été surpris de voir Charlotte mettre son visage au ras de celui d'Alice. Et encore plus surpris quand Peter ne l'a pas arrêté.

'' - Tu es la personne la plus égoïste que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne t'aimais pas. Comment as-tu pu jouer avec la vie de Bella ? Elle était humaine, elle n'avait pas l'éternité pour être avec sa famille ou pour trouver son âme sœur. Tu lui as volé sa vie, n'as-tu pas honte de toi ? '' Charlotte hurlait à quelques centimètres du visage d'Alice.

'' - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Bella a été changée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde me blâme pour ça, elle a toujours voulu être un vampire et c'est ce qu'elle est maintenant. ''

Il y eut sept grognements simultanés. Comment ose-t-elle dire ça à ma compagne ? Je voulais la réduire en morceaux. J'ai ressenti de fortes émotions de rage et de colère et j'ai réalisé qu'elles venaient de Bella. Elle n'était plus Bella à présent, elle était un nouveau-né plein de rage.

J'espérais que Charlotte empêcherait Bella d'arriver sur Alice, mais elle s'est simplement déplacée gracieusement en face d'elle. Edward et moi avons couru pour arrêter Bella, sachant qu'elle se sentirait mal si elle tuait Alice et dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

Elle a sauté sur Alice et l'a cloué au sol.

'' - Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir seule sur le sol d'une forêt. ''

Le bruit du métal déchiré et les hurlements d'Alice ont rempli la clairière. Bella était toujours dessus une Alice désormais sans bras. Des grognements et des grondements sortent de sa poitrine. C'est la première fois qu'elle ressemble à un nouveau-né. Je me suis mis derrière Bella pour la prendre par la taille et je l'ai tiré loin d'Alice alors qu'elle se battait contre moi.

'' - Bella, tu dois te calmer, chérie. Je sais que tu es en colère et que tu en as le droit, mais quand tu te seras calmée tu vas te sentir mal si tu sais que tu l'as tué. '' Je chuchotais dans son oreille afin de la calmer.

'' - Je ne vais pas la tuer, je vais simplement lui arracher tous les membres et les jeter loin. '' a-t-elle grondé en essayant d'échapper à ma poigne, que j'ai resserré en attendant qu'elle se calme.

'' - Je ne vais pas te laisser la mettre en pièce, même si elle le mérite. Je te demande de te calmer, s'il te plaît, chérie, pour moi. ''

Je l'ai retourné contre moi pour me faire face et je regardais à présent dans ses yeux d'onyx. Elle a mis du temps à se calmer, mais sa rage s'est lentement atténuée.

'' - Là, ça va aller chérie. '' ai-je dit pour l'encourager.

Quand des traces d'or sont revenues dans ses yeux, j'ai su qu'elle allait revenir vers moi.

'' - Oh mon Dieu, Jasper. Tu dois être tellement déçu par moi. '' a dit Bella en commençant à sangloter contre moi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je devais l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne tue Alice.

'' - Bella, regarde-moi. '' dis-je en levant son menton afin que ses yeux regardent les miens.

'' - Je ne suis pas déçu par toi. Tu es toujours un nouveau-né et tu as dû faire face à tant de choses. C'est quelque chose de naturel que tu sois énervée. ''

'' - Mais… j'ai… j'ai … arraché son bras ! '' dit-elle en sanglotant.

'' - Au moins tu ne l'as pas tué. '' ai-je dit pour détendre l'atmosphère, pour laquelle j'ai reçu une claque sur le bras. Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus un nouveau-né parce que cette merde faisait mal, mais je le referais à nouveau pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

Edward s'est approché de nous avec prudence et quand Bella l'a vu, elle s'est remise à sangloter.

'' - Edward, je suis désolée… je… je… ''

'' - Non, Bella, ne t'excuse pas. Alice n'aurait jamais dû te dire ça. ''

'' - Mais je n'aurais pas dû… ''

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît, ça va bien se passer. Le bras d'Alice est déjà remis en place, Carlisle travaille dessus dès maintenant. Pour être honnête, elle devrait se sentir chanceuse que tu n'aies pas fait plus. '' a dit Edward et je sentais sa sincérité dans ses mots. Je sais qu'il tentait de rassurer Bella en la calmant avec ses mots.

'' - En fait, je suis venu te voir parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes désolée pour ce que tu lui as fait et aussi parce que Peter a suggéré que Jasper t'emmène à la chasse car ça fait plusieurs jours que tu n'y as pas été et que ça t'aidera à te calmer. ''

'' - Merci Edward. '' dit-elle encore serrée contre ma poitrine.

'' - Quand tu veux, Bella. ''

Il s'est éloigné et j'ai soulevé le visage de Bella pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Chaque fois que nos lèvres se rencontraient, je me sentais plus calme et j'espérais que ça aurait le même effet sur elle. Alors que nos lèvres remuaient en parfaite synchronisation, je sentais fondre sa colère, sa culpabilité et ensuite sa tristesse. Quand ses doigts ont trouvé leur chemin dans mes cheveux et que ma langue effleurait la sienne, j'ai entendu un raclement de gorge à côté de nous. J'ai séparé mes lèvres des siennes à contrecœur pour voir Peter debout avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

'' - Je croyais t'avoir dit de l'emmener chasser pas de mettre ta langue au fond de sa gorge. '' a-t-il dit.

'' - Ferme-la, Peter. Viens chérie, allons à la chasse, afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. '' Je lui fis un clin d'œil ce qui lui a fait mordre sa lèvre, un geste qui me rendait fou. Elle s'est envolée en riant vers la lisière de la forêt et j'ai couru après elle avec le sourire.

'' - Amuse- toi bien, Major. '' a dit Peter.

'' - Oh, mais j'en ai bien l'intention. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-trois **

**POV Jasper **

Je faisais tout pour éviter Alice comme la peste.

Je ne voulais pas lui parler. J'étais toujours en colère après elle pour ce qu'elle avait dit à Bella dans la clairière. Même si elle avait présenté personnellement des excuses, je sentais qu'elle devait se sentir chanceuse que Bella ne lui ait enlevé seulement qu'un seul bras. Je dois admettre que je l'évitais aussi en grande partie parce que j'étais toujours furieux pour toutes les conneries dont elle était responsable à cause de ses visions et pour avoir joué avec notre destin.

Je venais de rentrer d'un voyage en ville pour prendre un objet très spécial alors que Bella était à la chasse avec Emmett et Rosalie. Alors que je montais les escaliers pour rentrer à la maison Cullen, la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et Alice est sortie. J'ai maudit ma malchance quand j'ai senti sa détermination.

'' - Jasper ? Peut-on parler ? ''

'' - Non. '' ai-je dit froidement en essayant de passer devant elle. Elle posa la main sur mon bras pour me retenir.

'' - Jasper, parle-moi, s'il te plaît. '' a-t-elle plaidé. Je lui ai enlevé la main de mon bras.

'' - Non Alice. Je n'ai rien à te dire. ''

'' - Allez Jasper, même Bella parle avec Edward. '' a-t-elle demandée. J'ai roulé des yeux.

'' - Ça doit probablement avoir quelque chose à voir au fait qu'il la suit partout comme un chiot perdu. ''

Ça ne m'aurait sans doute pas dérangé si ça n'était pas si pathétique.

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît. ''

'' - D'accord, tu as cinq minutes. ''

'' -Merci mon Dieu. Pouvons-nous aller dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille pour parler en privé ? ''

J'ai accepté à contrecœur, mais seulement parce que je ne voulais pas que Peter entende ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Nous avons couru jusqu'à ce que nous soyons environ à trois kilomètres de la maison, hors de portée de voix de ceux qui étaient dans la maison et je me suis assis sur un gros rocher.

'' - Tu as voulu me parler, alors je t'écoute. ''

'' - Je suis tellement désolée, Jasper, pour tout. ''

'' - Pourquoi l'as-tu fait, Alice ? '' C'était la seule question pour laquelle je voulais une réponse.

'' - J'ai essayé de contenter tout le monde. '' dit-elle en regardant ses mains.

'' - Ne t'es-tu pas rendu compte à quel point les gens étaient malheureux avant qu'ils ne trouvent le bonheur ? ''

'' - Je sais Jasper. Ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette façon. J'étais prête à attendre Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que j'étais sa compagne, mais quand Edward est tombé amoureux de Bella, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça. Je sais que j'ai été horriblement égoïste et à cause de ça j'ai brisé le cœur de Bella et j'ai son sang sur les mains. '' Elle parlait alors que du venin remplissait ses yeux, voulant verser des larmes qui ne tomberaient jamais.

Sa culpabilité et sa honte m'ont frappés comme un mur de briques. Je pense qu'elle commençait finalement à comprendre ses erreurs. Dommage qu'il ait fallu qu'elle perde un bras pour qu'elle s'en rende compte et que ça rentre enfin dans sa tête.

'' - Alice, malheureusement tu ne peux pas changer le passé, mais je te remercie de comprendre les conséquences de tes actes, mais je ne peux pas te pardonner maintenant, ça va me prendre du temps pour y arriver. ''

Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à lui pardonner un jour, mais ma colère à son égard a diminué.

'' - Je sais et j'apprécie le fait que tu me parles à nouveau. Tu vas me parler n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Oui Alice, je vais te parler à nouveau. Tu sais à quel point il est parfois difficile de rester en colère après toi. '' ai-je dit avec un petit rire.

'' - Ouais, pas pour d'autres… ''

Je savais qu'elle parlait de Bella, Rosalie et Edward. Bella est toujours furieuse et blessée, quelque chose qu'elle a parfaitement le droit de ressentir, mais après avoir attaqué Alice, j'ai vu qu'elle essayait lentement d'être de nouveau autour d'elle. Rosalie est pire que Bella. Au cours des derniers mois, Rose et Bella étaient devenues très proches et à présent Rose était très protectrice envers elle et blâmait Alice pour la transformation effrayante de Bella. Edward, c'était une autre histoire. Il était en colère après elle pour tous ses mensonges, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait pour ce qui était arrivé à Bella et je sais qu'il jetait énormément de blâme sur Alice.

'' - Je ne peux pas parler au nom de Rose ou d'Edward, mais Bella te pardonnera à la longue. Elle essaie de faire le tri dans sa tête avec tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est elle qui a été le plus durement touché finalement. ''

'' - Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'attends patiemment qu'elle vienne vers moi, ce qui, soit dit en passant, et en train de me tuer, mais si tu te dépêches d'utiliser ce qu'il y a dans ta poche, nous pourrions nous retrouver en faisant des choses féminines ensemble. '' a-t-elle dit en souriant. J'ai instinctivement touché l'objet en question, niché dans ma poche avant.

'' - Alors, quand as-tu l'intention d'en faire une honnête femme ? a-t-elle demandée. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en coin.

'' - Comme si tu ne savais pas. '' ai-je dit pour la taquiner. Elle le savait sans doute mieux que moi.

'' - Je ne le sais vraiment pas. J'ai travaillé très dur pour ne pas regarder ta vie et celle de Bella. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Après avoir tout raconté à Edward, il a souffert de vous voir tous les deux dans mes visions. Les deux premiers mois ont été vraiment difficiles pour lui, même maintenant, il sursaute quand l'une d'elles apparaît, ce qui est rare, elles sont devenues moins nombreuses et plus espacées. La dernière vision que j'ai eu, ça a été ta décision de venir en Alaska. '' a-t-elle dit en fronçant les sourcils.

'' - Alors, comment sais-tu ce qu'il y a dans ma poche ? ''

'' - Je ne connais peut-être pas tous les détails, mais je te connais et ça m'aide beaucoup de voir le contour de la boîte dans ta poche. '' a-t-elle dit en riant.

J'ai bafouillé un rapide « Merde ! » avant de sortir la boîte de ma poche et je me suis demandé comment j'allais pouvoir la cacher à Bella. Elle serait sûrement à la maison avant moi. Alice s'est mise à rire et a pris ma main avant d'ouvrir la boîte.

'' - Simple mais élégante, elle va l'aimer et je suis certaine qu'elle va dire oui. Je vais la ranger dans ma chambre, tu pourras la cacher quand elle sera distraite. ''

'' - Je te remercie. ''

Je dois avouer que j'étais inquiet de savoir si elle accepterait de devenir ma femme. Quand elle était humaine, elle était contre l'idée, sûrement après avoir vu la fin du mariage de ses parents arriver si vite. Je me demandais si le lien d'accouplement l'avait fait changer d'avis mais dernièrement, je m'étais plus inquiété de savoir si j'allais vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir le lui demander.

'' - Alice, vas-tu me dire ce que tu as vu ? ''

'' - Je ne vais pas te dire tout ce que j'ai vu, ce ne serait pas drôle pour vous, mais je vais te dire que Bella et toi allez avoir votre fin heureuse. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça se produise. Ce qui arrive avec Victoria est de ma faute, si j'avais tout mis en ordre plus tôt, Bella n'aurait jamais été laissée sur le terrain.'' dit-elle avec regret.

'' - Alice, tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Je dois admettre que ça aurait été agréable de voir ta vision originale se réaliser, mais c'est difficile d'être en colère quand je sais à présent ce que c'est que d'être avec elle. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ma Bella.

'' - Hé bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'être Edward pour savoir à quoi tu penses. '' dit-elle en riant et j'ai ri en retour.

'' - J'aime ce nouveau Jasper. Je ne crois pas t'avoir vu sourire autant au cours des décennies que nous avons passées ensemble. ''

'' - Elle était ma pièce manquante, Alice. Elle me fait me sentir humain à nouveau. ''

'' - Quand es-tu devenu une telle andouille ? '' a-t-elle demandé avec humour.

'' - Tu sais que c'est ce que Peter me demande tous les jours. '' dis-je en riant. Il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne me casse les pieds, mais ça valait le coup. Bella en valait la peine.

'' - Tu sais que ce regard que tu as sur le visage, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Tes yeux étaient tellement hantés quand je t'ai rencontré, mais ils sont devenus plus clairs après ton changement de régime alimentaire et ta rencontre avec les Cullen. Je voyais pourtant toujours les fantômes de ton passé dans tes yeux. Quand je te regarde maintenant, je ne vois pas le Major craint par toutes les armées du sud, je vois un vampire extrêmement heureux et faisant l'andouille. '' dit-elle en riant.

'' - Merci Alice. Je suis heureux, comme je ne pourrais même pas commencer à te décrire ce que je ressens. Je pense que nous devrions rentrer à présent, je ne voudrais pas qu'Edward se demande si je t'ai kidnappé. '' ai-je dit en la taquinant.

Nous sommes descendus de notre rocher et nous sommes revenus à la maison à un rythme humain.

'' - Alors, quand prévois-tu de lui poser la question ? ''

'' - Si je pouvais, je le ferais aujourd'hui même, mais je veux attendre jusqu'à ce que le désordre créé par Maria et Victoria soit réglé. Je veux pouvoir être en mesure d'en profiter et puisque Charlie est conscient de ce que nous sommes, je voudrais lui demander d'abord la permission. ''

'' - Toujours un gentilhomme sudiste. '' dit-elle en ricanant avant de se figer brusquement, se tenant raide.

Ses yeux étaient complètement vides et après tellement d'années à la côtoyer, je savais qu'elle avait une vision. Mon inquiétude a augmenté quand j'ai senti sa peur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle est revenue à elle.

'' - Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? ''

'' - Hé bien, tu ne vas pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps avant de pouvoir lui demander. Elles arrivent. '' dit-elle au bord des larmes .

J'ai senti un frisson me passer dans le dos, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me mettre à paniquer.

'' - Quand ? ''

'' - Nous avons quelques heures. ''

'' - D'accord, nous devons aller retrouver les autres. Nous devons aller à la clairière et les intercepter. Nous nous battrons selon nos conditions. '' ai-je dit avant de m'envoler, Alice juste derrière moi.

La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était de revenir près de Bella, mais j'avais l'impression que je n'arriverais pas assez vite.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre :'' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-quatre **

**POV Bella **

J'ai été terrifiée lorsque Jasper et Alice se sont précipités dans la maison. Jasper m'a attrapé et m'a tenu solidement pendant qu'il appelait tout le monde. J'ai senti mon corps se figer quand il nous a dit que les nouveaux-nés arrivaient.

À présent, je marchais dans la clairière où nous allions nous battre pour nos vies et Jasper et moi pour nous venger. Je me sentais effrayée et inquiète, mais j'étais déterminée et nous allions réussir à faire ce qu'il fallait pour vivre. Il nous restait quelques minutes avant leurs arrivés et tous les couples se sont appariés. Jasper s'est mis à mes côtés et m'a tiré dans ses bras, me tenant étroitement contre lui. J'ai senti son anxiété et son malaise, mais son amour et son sentiment de protection étaient forts.

'' - Tu ne devrais pas autant froncer les sourcils, tu vas avoir des rides. '' ai-je dit pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère. Je voulais seulement le voir sourire encore une fois. Il m'a donné son sourire en coin habituel.

'' - Je t'aime.''

'' - Je t'aime, Jazz. ''

'' - S'il te plaît, Jasper, soit prudent. '' ai-je dit en sentant le venin venir à mes yeux. Je me suis blottie dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne soulève mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, chérie, j'ai été créé pour faire ça. Je veux que tu t'inquiètes de toi-même et que tu me reviennes lorsque tout sera fini, d'accord ? Je viens de te trouver et je ne veux pas te perdre. '' dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

'' - Je ne vais nulle part. J'ai eu de grands professeurs. '' ai-je dit en lui souriant.

'' - Chérie, quand tout sera fini, nous allons partir quelque temps et faire tout ce que ton cœur désire pour le reste de l'éternité. ''

'' - Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, peu m'importe ce que nous ferons. ''

Il m'a embrassé avec une passion suffisante pour me faire brûler. Je sentais son amour croître avec puissance à chaque contact de nos lèvres. Nos baisers sont devenus finalement moins passionnés et il a posé un dernier baiser chaste sur mes lèvres avant de placer de doux baisers sur mon visage.

'' - Il est temps. '' a annoncé Alice et tous les couples se sont séparés. Jasper et moi avons partagé un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre nos groupes respectifs. J'ai regardé Peter embrasser Charlotte une dernière fois comme l'a fait Edward avec Alice, ensuite Edward et Charlotte sont partis.

Cela me semblait surréaliste d'être ici, côte à côte avec ma famille, l'ancienne et la nouvelle, nous préparant à nous battre pour nos vies. Le vent s'est levé, apportant avec lui plusieurs nouveaux parfums. Les nouveaux-nés étaient proches. J'ai partagé un dernier regard avec Jasper avant que les nouveaux-nés n'envahissent la clairière.

Leurs nombre ne m'a pas surprise. J'en ai compté vingt dans la première vague et j'ai bientôt été entourée par les nouveaux-nés. Mes instincts ont pris le contrôle et j'ai ensuite vu des membres et des têtes voler. L'odeur des agresseurs brûlait mes sens. J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Jasper et je l'ai vu jeter un tas de membres dans le feu. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ressembler au Major de ses histoires et de celles de Peter.

Peter a hurlé : '' - Bella, à ta droite ! ''

Je me suis rapidement tournée vers la droite et saisissant un nouveau-né par le cou et je lui ai rapidement enlevé la tête. Quand j'ai regardé autour de moi, j'ai vu un éclair de cheveux roux courir derrière les arbres.

'' - Vas-y Bella, je vais terminer celui-là pour toi. '' a dit Peter en saisissant le nouveau-né que je tenais.

J'ai tourné la tête pour regarder Jasper avant de partir, mais je n'ai pas pu le trouver au milieu de la bataille, les nouveaux-nés arrivant par les flancs. Cela m'a rendu hésitante pour courir après Victoria.

'' - Bella, le Major va bien, va la chercher. '' a dis Peter pour m'encourager.

Avec un clin d'œil à Peter, j'ai décollé. J'ai couru à la suite de son parfum, me cachant pour que les nouveaux-nés ne me suivent pas. Je ne sais pas à quelle distance je me trouvais par rapport à elle, mais je devais me rapprocher parce que son parfum devenait plus fort. J'étais maintenant entourée d'arbres épais et tout à coup, il y a eu un bruissement dans les arbres et Victoria s'est rapidement trouvée en face de moi. Mes émotions étaient comme des montagnes russes quand j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Par sa faute, ma vie avait changé à jamais.

'' -Hé bien, hé bien, la faible petite humaine est un vampire. Est-ce que finalement Edward a retrouvé ses sens ? '' a-t-elle demandé, avec un léger sourire sur son visage de malade.

'' - Peut-être que si tu avais été plus intelligente, tu aurais su qu'Edward n'étais pas mon compagnon et je suis certaine du fait que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Laurent. ''

'' - Cela ne m'intéresse pas de savoir qui est ton compagnon et qui se souci de Laurent ? Il n'était seulement qu'un pion. Ces maudits chiens ne me laissaient pas m'approcher de toi, je les ai donc gardé occupé tandis que Laurent allait te chercher pour moi. C'est dommage qu'il n'est pas été capable de faire son putain de travail ! Hé bien, j'ai toujours l'intention de te tuer, c'est seulement dommage que je ne puisse pas prendre mon temps avec toi. '' dit-elle avec une voix douce qui a fait courir des frissons dans le bas de ma colonne vertébrale, mais je devais rester forte.

'' - C'est là que tu as tort, Victoria, tu as raison de dire que l'une de nous ne va pas quitter ce lieu, mais là où tu te trompes, c'est sur la personne qui va s'éloigner d'ici parce que ce sera moi. ''

J'ai couru vers elle pour l'attraper par la taille, mais elle a reculé et je l'ai manqué. Elle est assez rapide. Elle est revenue en courant vers moi, mais je me suis jetée à terre et me suis retournée dans une position accroupie derrière elle. Elle s'est rapidement retournée et a grondé.

J'ai grimpé dans un arbre pour lui échapper et pour me préparer à un atterrissage surprise, j'ai sauté sur la cime d'un autre arbre mais, malheureusement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'arbre s'écrase à terre et je suis tombée avec un bruit assourdissant. J'ai soudain été attrapée par-derrière.

Victoria me tenait par la gorge avec ses doigts osseux et blancs. Elle serrait tellement fort que si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais été en train d'étouffer. J'avais peur de bouger à présent, un seul mouvement et j'étais morte.

'' - Je vais faire ressentir à ton compagnon la douleur que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai trouvé les cendres de James dans le studio de danse. Chaque jour je voulais le venger ou le rejoindre dans dans la mort et aujourd'hui sera le jour de ma vengeance. '' Ricana-t-elle.

Elle avait tort, c'était le jour de ma vengeance, il faudrait beaucoup plus que quelqu'un comme Victoria pour m'enlever à Jasper.

'' - Je suis sur le point de t'accorder ton souhait Victoria. '' ai-je bégayé.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ''

'' - Je vais t'aider à rejoindre James. ''

J'ai levé les bras au-dessus de ma tête et j'ai saisi ses cheveux. Elle a resserré son emprise sur ma gorge et j'ai utilisé toutes mes forces pour tirer sur ses cheveux aussi fort que je le pouvais. Ses mains se sont légèrement desserrées et j'ai pu lui faire face, mes mains désormais autour de son cou.

'' - Au revoir, Victoria. '' ai-je dit en lui arrachant la tête.

Son corps s'est effondré devant moi et j'ai laissé tomber sa tête avec un bruit sourd écœurant. Mes émotions étaient survoltées, je ressentais du soulagement, de la crainte et un peu de choc. J'ai rapidement arraché le reste de ses membres avant de les empiler. J'ai sorti le briquet que m'avait donné Peter la veille avec comme instruction « Détruire et allumer la salope comme un arbre de Noël ». Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Je l'ai allumé et je l'ai jeté sur son corps démembré et aussitôt la zone s'est remplie de fumée violette alors que l'odeur de vampire parfumait l'air. Je me sentais comme si le poids du monde avait été enlevé de mes épaules.

Je me suis mise à courir pour revenir en arrière et retrouver Jasper afin de l'aider à sauver ma famille. Victoria détruite, il ne restait plus que Maria si Jasper ne l'avait pas déjà trouvé. Alors que je revenais vers eux, j'espérais qu'aucun membre de ma famille n'avait disparu. Je n'avais pas réalisé la durée de temps que j'avais pris à chasser Victoria jusqu'à maintenant et je l'ai regretté. En quelques secondes un nouveau-né totalement sauvage se trouvait en face de moi et un autre derrière moi. Ils s'étaient approché de moi sans bruit et à présent j'allais mourir.

J'ai frappé celui de derrière l'envoyant voler dans les arbres et j'ai couru vers celui qui était devant moi et le jetant à terre, en quelques secondes ce n'était plus qu'un tas de morceau. Je me suis retournée juste à temps pour voir l'autre nouveau-né arriver et arracher violemment mon bras. Mon cri est sorti avec force alors que le nouveau-né se mettait à sourire.

Un autre cri s'est rapidement échappé de ma poitrine alors qu'il m'enlevait l'autre bras. Je commençais à m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et penser à mon Jasper m'apportait un certain réconfort pendant mon agonie. Il ne restait qu'une minute avant que le nouveau-né ne m'arrache la tête et tout ce qui resterait pour moi serait les flammes et l'obscurité.

Alors que le nouveau-né prenait ma tête entre ses mains, un autre parfum a rempli mon nez. Je l'ai reconnu instantanément. C'était Edward. J'étais trop faible pour l'appeler, mais j'ai prié pour un miracle et je me suis concentrée sur lui pour lui envoyer mes pensées.

'' - _Edward, aides-moi, s'il te plaît. '' _

C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu dire avant que tout ne devienne noir.

**POV Edward **

Je courais autour du périmètre pour revenir dans la clairière à présent que la zone environnante était nette. Alors que j'entrais dans la clairière, la première personne que j'ai vu, c'est Jasper repoussant deux nouveaux-nés. J'ai couru l'aider et j'en ai saisi un par-derrière et j'ai enlevé sa tête pendant que Jasper arrachait les bras de l'autre en même temps.

J'ai scruté le terrain et j'ai vu que tout le monde était toujours là et en bon état sauf pour…

J'ai demandé à Jasper : '' - Où est Bella ? '' '' - Peter m'a dit qu'elle est partie au nord sur la piste de Victoria. '' a-t-il dit en me montrant la direction, mais nous nous sommes figés tous les deux quand nous avons vu de la fumée violette à environ 6 kilomètres.

Avant que nous ne puissions dire quoi que se soit, Peter était à nos côtés.

'' - Major, Maria arrive par l'ouest. Il est temps d'en finir. Edward, tu vas aller chercher Bella et la ramener. '' a dit Peter. Ce qui a fait grogner Jasper.

'' - Elle est ma compagne, c'est à moi d'aller la chercher. '' J'ai gémi, nous n'avions pas le temps pour ses conneries machos.

'' - Jasper, tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler de qui elle est la compagne. Il est temps que Maria reçoive ce qu'elle mérite. Je vais aller chercher Bella et te la ramener. ''

J'ai senti son hésitation, mais ses pensées étaient tellement chaotiques que je n'arrivais pas à choisir quoi que ce soit. Mais je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas loin de se transformer dans son personnage du Major, ce qui était une bonne chose, sauf pour Maria.

'' - D'accord, mais dépêches-toi. '' a-t-il dit, n'aimant toujours pas l'idée.

Je me suis retourné pour partir, mais il m'a retenu.

'' - Edward, s'il te plaît, protège-la. '' m'a-t-il supplié.

Ça m'a ramené au moment où il avait pris Bella avec Alice pour l'emmener à Phœnix pour s'éloigner de James et c'est moi qui les suppliais de la protéger, mais il n'avait pas besoin de me le demander, Bella n'était peut-être pas la mienne, mais je allais toujours l'aimer.

'' - Avec ma vie, Jasper. ''

Il a hoché la tête et je me suis enfuie dans la direction de la fumée. L'odeur de Bella flottait encore dans l'air, mélangé avec celui de Victoria. J'ai couru plus vite, ayant peur de ce que j'allais trouver. Alors que je me rapprochais de la fumée, c'est le parfum de Victoria qui en sortait et j'ai été soulagé. Quand je suis arrivé au tas de cendres, j'ai vu le briquet de Bella, celui que Peter lui avait donné à côté des cendres, il était presque carbonisé.

L'odeur de Bella tournait rapidement vers la droite, ce qui m'a surpris et j'ai immédiatement été inquiet quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle était allée dans la mauvaise direction. J'ai suivi la trace de son parfum comme un fou et après un kilomètre, deux autres parfums se sont joints à Bella. J'ai paniqué.

Je courrais à toute vitesse pour tenter de la retrouver quand soudain, une voix a surgi dans ma tête.

'' - Edward, aides-moi s'il te plaît. ''

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle voix, c'était la voix de Bella. J'ai ressenti un choc au cœur, mais je l'ai secoué rapidement. J'ai couru plus vite que je n'avais jamais couru auparavant, je devais sauver Bella.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens. **

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-cinq **

**POV Jasper **

Mes pensées étaient uniquement centrées sur Bella. Elle aurait dû être de retour à présent et la fumée violette au loin me faisait une peur bleue. Que ferais-je si Victoria l'avait tué et qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un tas de cendres ? Mon monde finirait. Je devais faire confiance à Edward pour la trouver et la protéger pendant que je m'occupais de la salope du Sud.

J'ai couru vers l'ouest pour voir Maria courir à travers les arbres. C'était surréaliste de la voir après tout ce temps et sa seule présence a fait ressortir le monstre qui était tapi au fond de moi. Ses yeux rouges flamboyant se concentraient sur moi alors qu'elle s'approchait. Voulait-elle mourir ?

'' - Mi amor, tu m'as manqué. '' a-t-elle dit en me regardant.

Elle avait l'habitude de me contrôler avec son regard, mais je n'étais plus le même vampire qu'elle avait connu pendant la guerre.

'' - Il m'est impossible de te dire la même chose Maria. '' ai-je dit alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi lentement. J'ai regardé chacun de ses mouvements.

'' - Pourquoi vis-tu dans le mensonge, Jasper ? Viens avec moi et fais ce que tu as été habitué à faire. '' Je me suis tendu alors qu'elle s'approchait encore et tournait sa tête vers la mienne.

'' - Nous étions bien ensemble, Jasper et nous pourrions de nouveau être forts. '' a-t-elle chuchoté à mon oreille. Sa voix m'a fait frissonner et j'ai senti glisser mon contrôle.

J'ai hurlé : '' - Jamais. ''

J'ai utilisé mon don à pleine puissance pour lui inspirer de la peur, la faisant tomber sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés et le menton tremblant. Je l'ai attrapé par la gorge et je l'ai épinglé au sol.

'' - Que penses-tu de cela, Maria ? C'est la peur que ressentaient les nouveaux-nés quand tu m'as forcé à les tuer ou celle des êtres humains innocents que je t'ai regardé tuer tout simplement pour ton plaisir. ''

Je lui ai envoyé certaines douleurs, la douleur de la transformation qu'elle a forcée sur des milliers d'humains, elle s'est mise à crier, à la grande joie du Major. J'ai resserré l'étau de mes mains sur sa gorge avant de me pencher vers son oreille.

'' - J'espère qu'il y aura une autre vie pour toi, Maria, parce que tu mérites de pourrir en Enfer. '' ai-je ricané et d'un mouvement rapide, je l'ai décapité.

Le monstre en moi a rugi de fierté et j'ai senti que le poids du monde qui pesait sur mes épaules disparaître. Elle était enfin morte et elle ne nuirait plus jamais à un être humain. Aucun ne serait plus changé et forcé de se battre pour elle. J'ai rassemblé ses membres pour les ramener dans la clairière. Tous les nouveaux-nés étaient morts et la famille était autour du feu de camp. J'ai vu des morsures sur certains d'entre eux, mais il n'y avait pas de blessures graves, ce pour quoi j'étais reconnaissant à Dieu.

Je me suis approché de Peter et Charlotte et quand ils ont vu Maria démembrée dans mes bras, ils ont paru immédiatement soulagés. Maria avait changé nos vies à tous trois. J'ai peut-être engendré Peter et Charlotte, ce qui m'a gêné pendant des années, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si Maria ne m'avait pas pris. Sa mort était une revanche pour nous trois et avec sa mort, nous allions enfin vivre en paix, sans la crainte qu'elle puisse nous retrouver un jour. J'ai donné ses membres à Peter et Charlotte et nous l'avons tous les trois jetés ensemble, la faisant rejoindre ses nouveaux-nés dans le feu.

J'étais conscient de ne pas être moi-même à cet instant de même que Peter. La lutte avait fait ressortir mon ancien moi, le Major. Il était mon mécanisme de défense pour garder ma santé mentale intacte et ne pas penser à toute la douleur et la peur que les nouveaux-nés ressentaient quand je les tuais. C'était ce que Maria avait fait de moi.

J'ai scruté les environs, à la recherche de Bella et d'Edward pour m'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. J'ai commencé à paniquer.

'' - Où est Bella ? ''

Personne ne m'a répondu ni ne m'a regardé et, avant que je ne commence à exiger des réponses, j'ai vu Edward passer la lisière de la forêt. Toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers lui et ce que j'ai vu dans ses bras m'a détruit. Ma magnifique Bella n'était rien de plus qu'un tas de morceau et sa tête était détachée de son corps. J'allais courir vers eux et lui demander ce qui diable s'était passé et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas protégé lorsque Peter m'a retenu.

J'ai grondé : '' - Peter, lâches-moi ! ''

'' - Non, Major. Lui faire du mal ne résoudra rien. '' a-t-il dit en gardant son emprise sur moi.

Je me suis concentré sur Edward, ses émotions me disaient qu'il avait le cœur brisé. Il avait l'air complètement détruit et je suis sûr qu'il serait en train de pleurer si cela lui avait été possible.

'' -Qu'est-il arrivé ? '' J'ai grogné sur lui alors qu'il rejoignait notre groupe.

'' - J'ai suivi son parfum. Victoria est morte, Bella l'a tué. J'ai continué de suivre son parfum, j'ai entendu ses pensées. Elle me criait de l'aider. Je ne sais pas comment elle a su que j'arrivais, mais elle l'a fait. Quand je l'ai trouvé, un nouveau-né était sur le point de la brûler. '' Sa voix s'est brisée alors qu'il finissait.

J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait frappé dans la poitrine, ne laissant qu'un trou béant à l'endroit où mon cœur avait l'habitude de se trouver. J'avais été si près de perdre ma belle compagne, ma raison d'exister. Je me sentais brisé et perdu en la regardant, mais je me suis aussi mis en colère. Peter aurait dû la protéger, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été mis ensemble.

'' - Tu étais censé la protéger. '' ai-je grogné à Peter, me tournant vers lui, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

'' - Calmes-toi, Major. Bella est une grande fille et elle était capable de se gérer. ''

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je fulminais. Et si Edward n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Que serais-je devenu si elle avait été tuée ? Cette pensée a fait reparaître la douleur dans ma poitrine et j'ai posé mes mains sur ma poitrine en hurlant de douleur. '' - Carlisle, tu devrais prendre Bella et revenir à la maison pour la fusionner de nouveau. ''

'' - Non ! Elle est ma compagne, je vais le faire. ''

Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un la touche sauf moi. Même voir Edward tenir ses morceaux me dérangeait, mais je l'avais laissé la tenir simplement parce que c'est lui qui l'avait trouvé et qui, finalement, lui avait sauvé la vie.

'' - Ce n'est pas possible. Tu dois d'abord redevenir toi-même avant d'être avec Bella. Elle a besoin que tu redeviennes Jasper. '' a-dit Peter.

Fondamentalement, je savais qu'il avait raison et qu'être en colère ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles et pendant que Bella serait remise ensemble, elle sentirait mes émotions et cela ralentirait son processus de guérison.

'' - Tu devrais aller chasser, Jasper, tes yeux sont encore noirs. Quand tu reviendras, Bella devrait être de nouveau entière et déjà en train de guérir. '' a dit Charlotte pour essayer de me calmer. J'ai hoché la tête dans l'acceptation.

'' - Carlisle, s'il te plaît, prends bien soin d'elle. '' ai-je dit d'une voix brisée alors que je regardais Edward placer délicatement Bella dans les bras de Carlisle.

'' - Bien sûr Jasper. Je l'aime comme ma fille, je vais prendre soin d'elle. ''

Il rayonnait de sincérité et j'ai trouvé plus facile de la quitter, mais je sentais le trou dans ma poitrine s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais. J'ai couru plus vite qu'habituellement pour pouvoir revenir plus rapidement, je ne voulais être loin d'elle trop longtemps.

* * *

Je suis arrivé à la maison en un temps record, me sentant plus moi-même. J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai trouvé la famille réunie dans la salle de séjour, déduction faite de Carlisle et Edward. Ils soignaient leurs morsures fraîches, mais heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas eu de blessures graves et aucun décès de notre côté.

J'ai monté les escaliers sans avoir besoin de savoir où elle était. Je faisais confiance à la traction de mon cœur pour me conduire. Je suis arrivé devant la porte de la chambre que Bella et moi partagions. Je l'ai ouverte brusquement la faisant se fissurer et j'ai pu voir que ma Bella était à présent remise ensemble et allongée sur le lit, immobile. Edward était assis à côté d'elle et lui parlait.

Quand j'ai vu cela, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir échoué. J'aurai dû la retrouver et la sauver, pas Edward. Je serais maintenant celui qui était assis près d'elle pour lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et je me suis haï pour ne pas l'avoir protégée quand elle avait besoin de moi.

'' - Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressentais à chaque fois qu'elle se blessait et que je n'étais pas là pour la protéger. '' a dit Edward, ayant évidemment entendu mes pensées.

'' - Ouais, mais je ne vais pas l'abandonner comme tu l'as fait. ''

Il a grimacé à mes paroles et je me suis senti un peu mal de lui jeter cela au visage, mais j'étais trop bouleversé pour m'en inquiéter.

'' - Je sais et je vais le regretter tous les jours pour le reste de l'éternité. Tu dois savoir, Jasper, que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Je l'aurais épousé si elle m'avait laissé le faire. '' a-t-il dit avec un petit sourire. Ses émotions me disaient qu'il portait un masque courageux pour cacher la façon dont il se sentait réellement.

'' - Tu ne vas te battre avec moi pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je pense que je peux te battre. '' ai-je dit avec une petite quantité d'humour.

'' - Non, je ne vais pas me battre et je suis certain que tu pourrais me botter le cul. Vous êtes tous les deux fait l'un pour l'autre, je le vois désormais et de plus, Alice est mon éternité désormais. '' dit-il avec un sourire alors que son visage s'éclairait.

'' - Vous aussi, vous êtes bien ensemble. '' ai-je répondu et je me suis demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu avant. Edward s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers moi.

'' - Tu sais qu'elle ne dirait pas non. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas m'épouser, mais elle ne pourra pas te dire non. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à ses paroles, espérant qu'il avait raison.

'' - Merci de l'avoir sauvé. '' ai-je dit honnêtement. S'il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de pouvoir en faire ma fiancée.

'' - Inutile de me remercier. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle et pour toi. '' dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

À présent, va voir comment se porte ma future sœur. '' Edward a fait la grimace alors qu'il parlait et j'ai ri en voyant son visage.

'' - Cela va me prendre un certain avant de pouvoir le dire sans tiquer. '' dit-il en secouant la tête, mais toujours avec le sourire.

'' - Je te verrais plus tard. '' m'a-t-il dit en me donnant une tape sur le dos avant de sortir.

Je me suis lentement approché du lit, la vue de son corps encore immobile me rappelant à quel point j'avais été près de la perdre. Je me suis couché près d'elle, regardant son beau visage si paisible. J'ai lentement placé une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, caressant sa joue doucement du bout de mes doigts, mon cœur se brisait lentement.

'' - Tu dois te réveiller, chérie. J'ai besoin de toi pour être avec moi. Tu dois te réveiller et m'épouser. '' ai-je dit la voix rauque, le venin montant lentement à mes yeux. La dernière fois que j'avais dit adieu à Bella, c'était dans le cimetière de Forks, avant ça, je n'avais jamais eu envie de pleurer en plus d'un siècle.

J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle, la mettant contre mon côté et en plaçant un doux baiser sur son front.

'' - Je t'aime tellement, ma femme absolument parfaite et je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres tes beaux yeux à nouveau. '' J'ai posé un baiser sur ses lèvres et je me suis enroulé autour d'elle pour attendre qu'elle se réveille.

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre :'' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-six **

**POV Bella **

Je suis cernée par rien d'autre que de l'obscurité. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est le regard dans les yeux rouge sang flamboyant d'un nouveau-né alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'arracher la tête.

J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que j'étais morte. C'était la seule chose que je trouvais sensé et quand j'ai entendu la voix d'un ange, je me suis demandé s'il y avait vraiment un paradis pour les vampires.

'' - Je ne sais pas si tu vas revenir vers moi ou non. S'il te plaît, chérie, tu dois revenir, j'ai besoin de toi. ''

Je me suis rendue compte que finalement j'étais en vie, mais dans un état proche du coma. Je voulais me réveiller et lui dire que je pouvais l'entendre, mais rien ne sortait.

'' - Tu est absente depuis trois jours maintenant et cela a été les soixante douze heures les plus effrayantes de ma vie. Tout le monde est tellement inquiet pour toi. Alice ne peut pas voir ton avenir et je n'arrive pas à sentir tes émotions, mais je sais que tu vas me revenir, tu le dois. '' Sa voix s'est brisée sous le poids de ses émotions.

Il me tarde de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout va bien, mais mon corps est paralysé. Je peux l'entendre ravaler ses sanglots et mon corps mort devient douloureux. Je dois essayer de lui dire que je vais bien et j'ai prié pour que mon plan fonctionne.

**POV Jasper **

Je n'avais pas bougé depuis trois jours. J'ai refusé de quitter son côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. La famille venait à tour de rôle nous voir sauf Alice qui était enfermée dans sa chambre à essayer d'avoir une vision de l'avenir de Bella, mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas eu de chance.

Je passais mon temps à lui parler, en espérant qu'elle m'entende et pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule. Je lui disais surtout à quel point je l'aimais et que j'avais besoin qu'elle se réveille. Le venin était en permanence dans mes yeux alors que je la regardais et mon cœur souffrait de voir ses yeux sans vie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'entendre rire et pour sentir ses bras autour de moi un instant.

Alors que j'étais couché avec Bella, essayant de ne pas m'effondrer Edward s'est précipité dans la chambre les yeux écarquillés et la confusion émanant de lui, alors qu'il regardait le corps inanimé de Bella.

Je lui ai demandé : '' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? ''

'' - J'ai entendu la voix de Bella. '' a-t-il dit confus.

'' - As-tu perdu l'esprit. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis trois jours. ''

Il a froncé les sourcils en se concentrant, le regard posé sur Bella, quand tout à coup, il a souri.

'' - Je peux entendre ses pensées et elle peut aussi nous entendre ! '' s'est-il exclamé joyeusement. Un énorme sourire s'est formé sur mon visage.

Edward a appelé la famille avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

'' - Elle veut que tu saches qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est désolée d'être allée après Victoria toute seule. ''

J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle avant de parler.

'' - Ne sois pas désolée, chérie, tu as eu raison et tu n'étais pas préparée pour une embuscade. Je t'aime tellement ma douce jeune fille. '' ai-je dit en l'embrassant sur le front. J'ai commencé à reprendre espoir pour la première fois en trois jours .

La famille nous avait maintenant rejoint et Edward leur a donné les dernières informations. J'ai senti leur soulagement et les sanglots étouffés de bonheur venant de Charlotte, Rose et Esmé. Alice a soudain fait irruption dans la chambre, un large sourire sur les lèvres et du venin dans les yeux. Elle sautillait partout avec excitation.

'' - Je la vois de nouveau ! Elle va se réveiller demain, dans le courant de l'après-midi ! '' a-t-elle dit avec enthousiasme.

Mon sourire a augmenté de dix crans, mais le rire d'Edward m'a distrait. J'ai levé les sourcils avec curiosité.

'' - Elle veut que vous cessiez tous de vous inquiéter à son sujet et quelqu'un doit t'emmener chasser parce qu'elle sait que tu n'as pas quitté son côté. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de froncer mes sourcils, je ne voulais pas la quitter. Je savais que mes yeux étaient noirs à présent, mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller chasser, je pouvais attendre.

'' - Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller chasser, chérie, je peux attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. ''

'' - Elle dit d'arrêter d'être aussi têtu. '' a dit Edward en riant.

'' - Je ne veux pas te laisser seule. Je peux attendre que tu te réveilles. '' ai-je dit pour essayer de la convaincre que j'allais bien.

Edward m'a alors dit : '' -Nous sommes tous là, Jasper, et je vais rester avec elle pour lui tenir compagnie. ''

Je n'aimais pas l'idée de la laisser seule avec lui. Il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie. Qu'allais-je faire si elle se réveillait et qu'il soit la première personne qu'elle voyait ? ''

'' - Tu dois arrêter de penser de cette manière Jasper. ''

J'ai roulé des yeux, sa curiosité mal placée ne m'avait vraiment pas manqué.

'' - Bella dit d'arrêter d'être têtu comme une bourrique et d'aller chasser. Elle veut que je reste avec elle parce que je suis le seul qui peut l'entendre et qu'elle veut parler avec quelqu'un. '' Mon froncement de sourcil était de retour avec force, mais malheureusement je comprenais son raisonnement et je devais apprendre à faire confiance à Edward étant autour de Bella, peu importe à quel point je détestais ça.

'' - D'accord, je vais y aller. '' ai-je dit à contrecœur.

Je suis descendu du lit et me suis penché pour embrasser son front et ses lèvres doucement.

'' - Je serais bientôt de retour, je t'aime. '' lui ai-je glissé à oreille.

'' - Elle t'aime aussi et te dit de prendre ton temps, elle ne va nulle part. ''

'' - Petite futée. '' ai-je marmonné en sortant de la chambre, mais je ne pouvais pas dire à quel point j'étais soulagé de savoir que ma petite futée allait se remettre.

Le lendemain…

J'avais été sur les charbons ardents toute la journée en attendant que Bella se réveille. Vers une heure, j'ai commencé à ressentir ses émotions à nouveau. Elles n'étaient pas aussi fortes qu'auparavant, mais elles étaient là. Peter et Charlotte avaient attendu patiemment et tranquillement avec moi pendant les cinq dernières heures, regardant tous les deux Bella avec attention.

À cinq heures moins deux, Alice et la famille se sont précipités à travers la porte. Alice couinant et sautillant partout. Elle a regardé sa montre et s'est mise à décompter…

'' - 5, 4, 3, 2… et 1 ! ''

Je me suis tourné pour regarder Bella juste à temps pour la voir soulever les paupières. Le bonheur et l'amour se sont précipités à travers moi alors que je la regardais. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je me suis réjouis quand j'ai senti les siens s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je l'ai serré étroitement contre moi avant de capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes. Les mots ne seraient jamais assez forts pour décrire le bonheur que je ressentais lorsque ses lèvres se sont posées sur moi. Après quelques minutes, nous nous sommes séparés à regret, nous souvenant des huit autres vampires présents dans la chambre. Je me suis assis sur le lit en regardant ses beaux yeux noirs.

'' - Hé là cow-boy. '' dit-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

'' - Hé, ma petite chérie. '' ai-je répondu en riant, mais si je l'avais pu, j'aurais versé des larmes de joie en entendant sa voix.

'' - Hé alors, bébé ? Pas de câlin pour moi, chérie ? a-dit Peter d'un air taquin.

Elle a embrassé ma joue avant de se lever gracieusement de dessus mes genoux pour aller vers Peter.

'' - Ohh ! Peter veut un câlin ? ''

'' - Tu as sacrément raison, petite fille. '' dit-il en la tirant dans une légère étreinte avant que Charlotte ne l'arrache de ses bras.

Charlotte l'a tenue contre elle dans une emprise féroce, avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

'' - Ne nous fais plus jamais une peur pareille, Bella. ''

'' - Je ne le referai plus, c'est promis. '' répondit-elle en souriant à Charlotte.

'' - Bon, c'est terminé ! Arrête de monopoliser ma petite sœur ! '' a dit Emmett, tirant Bella dans ses bras et la soulevant dans les airs. Em n'était pas un gars excessivement émotif, mais quand il s'agissait de la famille, il portait son cœur sur sa manche.

'' - Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, Bella. Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien. '' dit-il en la serrant fermement.

Rosalie a pris rapidement Bella dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin elle aussi, tout comme Esmé et Carlisle. Quand elle s'est retrouvée face à face avec Edward, j'ai senti son hésitation.

'' - Cela va aller si tu me fais un câlin Edward. '' lui dit-elle malicieusement.

Il l'a serré contre lui et dit : '' - Je suis content que tu ailles bien sœurette. '' Ils ont tous les deux commencé à glousser à son nouveau nom.

'' - Cela semble toujours extrêmement maladroit entre nous. '' Bella riait en s'éloignant de lui.

Bella s'est finalement retrouvée devant Alice. Je sentais le désir d'Alice d'embrasser Bella, mais elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Il faudrait beaucoup plus de temps et une conversation sérieuse entre elles pour qu'elles puissent s'embrasser de nouveau.

'' - Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu ailles bien, Bella. '' dit Alice en souriant.

'' - Merci Alice. '' a-dit Bella avant de se retourner et de rejoindre mon côté à nouveau.

Elle a ensuite demandé : '' - Alors, qui va me dire ce que j'ai raté ? ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Chérie ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Maria ? ''

'' - Elle est morte. '' Elle a poussé un profond soupir avant de sourire.

'' - Dieu merci ! '' Son soulagement est venu vers moi par vagues.

'' - Qui m'a trouvé ? '' a-elle demandé en me regardant dans les yeux et j'ai vraiment détesté lui répondre.

'' - C'est Edward. Il a entendu tes pensées. ''

'' - Tu m'as vraiment entendu ? '' a-t-elle demandé en se tournant vers lui.

'' - Ouais et cela m'a réellement choqué comme l'enfer aussi. '' dit-il en riant.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle se posait des questions et je savais qu'elle se demandait comment diable il pouvait l'avoir entendu, mais Carlisle a répondu à sa question muette.

Eleazar et moi pensons que parce que tu étais faible, ton bouclier est tombé et, pour la même raison, Edward était capable d'entendre tes pensées pendant ta guérison. ''

'' - Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée. '' dit-elle, sa gratitude envers lui étant très forte. '' - Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. ''

Je voulais désespérément avoir Bella pour moi tout seul. J'avais attendu longtemps pour qu'elle se réveille. Heureusement pour moi Peter s'en est occupé.

'' - Ce n'est pas que cette réunion n'est pas agréable, mais je pense que vous avez tous les deux besoin d'aller chasser. '' Il me fit alors un clin d'œil.

'' - Bonne idée, Petey. Allons-y Jazz. '' dit Bella en me prenant la main. Nous avons quitté la maison aussitôt.

Après notre chasse, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une petite clairière et nous sommes restés simplement assis en nous tenant l'un contre l'autre et en nous embrassant de temps en temps. Je n'avais jamais assez du goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes compte tenu que quatre vingt heures plus tôt, je ne savais pas si je pourrais jamais l'embrasser de nouveau et même maintenant, alors que je l'embrassais, je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce qui était arrivé.

Bien sûr, j'étais reconnaissant à Edward d'être arrivé à temps et d'avoir sauvé la vie de Bella, mais je n'arrivais pas à accepter le fait que je n'étais pas celui qui l'avait sauvé, ça aurait dû être moi. Bella a interrompu mes pensées en m'embrassant sur le coin de la bouche et en me demandant : '' - Vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse ? ''

'' - Ce n'est rien, Chérie. '' ai-je dit en lui embrassant le front pour essayer de la convaincre.

Je détestais l'idée de paraître faible à ses yeux. Pendant des années, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment d'insécurité en moi, mais avec Bella, toujours si confiante, je me sentais vraiment nul.

'' - Je sais que tu mens. '' dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de marmonner : '' - Fichu empathe. ''

'' - Hé, c'est ma phrase ! '' dit-elle en ricanant avant de se mettre à cheval sur mes genoux. '' - S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. '' a-t-elle demandé et j'ai gémi, je n'ai jamais pu lui dire non.

'' - J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur avec toi. '' ai-je avoué d'un air maussade.

'' - Jasper Whitlock ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? '' a-elle demandé, la colère s'entendant clairement dans le ton de sa voix.

'' - Victoria et Maria ont disparu à jamais, notre famille est en sécurité et tout cela grâce à toi. '' dit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement, mais elle n'avait pas parlé de la partie la plus importante.

'' - Mais pense à ce qui t'est arrivé ! ''

J'ai eu l'impression qu'une ampoule venait de s'allumer dans son esprit.

'' - C'est parce que c'est Edward qui m'a trouvé, pas vrai ? '' J'ai hoché la tête affirmativement.

'' - J'aurais dû être là pour toi. J'aurais dû te protéger et j'ai échoué. '' J'ai baissé ma tête avec honte, c'était mon devoir de la protéger et j'étais trop occupé avec cette salope de Maria pour être là pour l'aider.

'' - Jasper Whitlock ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'as pas failli. Tu ne dois pas penser à qui m'a trouvé, mais être simplement heureux que j'aie été sauvée. Tu devrais être reconnaissant que mon bouclier soit tombé et qu'il m'ait entendu. '' J'ai décidé de lui poser la question qui me tracassait.

'' - Comment savais-tu qu'Edward était là avant de l'appeler ?

'' - Le vent soufflait quand ils m'ont attaqué et j'ai pu le sentir. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais je ne pouvais pas parler, j'ai seulement prié pour qu'il soit en mesure de m'entendre si je pensais assez fort. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cela ait marché. ''

Pendant qu'elle parlait de l'attaque des nouveaux-nés, j'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux. J'ai senti mon cœur se briser alors que les souvenirs d'Edward revenant avec son corps en morceaux me traversaient l'esprit. J'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin d'oublier les petites choses sans importance. Ce qui comptait vraiment, c'est que j'avais ma magnifique compagne avec moi.

'' - Tu as raison, je devrais lui être reconnaissant qu'il t'ait trouvé, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui te protège. Je n'aurais pas été capable de vivre sans toi. '' ai-je avoué doucement avant de l'embrasser.

'' - Hé bien, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter parce que je ne quitterais jamais tes côtés. Tu es coincé avec moi, cow-boy . '' dit-elle en souriant.

'' - Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement, Chérie. '' Je lui ai souri en retour et je l'ai embrassé avec toute la passion que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Je voulais qu'elle soit à mes côtés pour l'éternité et j'avais hâte de pouvoir mettre la bague qui était cachée dans mon tiroir à son doigt. En pensant à cela, un sourire sûrement idiot est apparu sur mon visage et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	27. Chapitre 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Way It Was Meant to Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-sept **

**POV Bella **

Aujourd'hui nous rentrions à la maison. Cela faisait deux semaines que je m'étais réveillée et Carlisle nous avait demandé de rester pour qu'il puisse me surveiller. Il était préoccupé par le temps qu'avait duré ma guérison, les autres vampires se réveillaient aussitôt que leurs membres étaient attachés de nouveau.

Pendant ces deux semaines, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Ma relation avec Alice s'était améliorée, mais nous n'étions pas encore aussi proches que nous l'étions auparavant et je me doutais que nous ne le serions jamais à nouveau. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui parler pendant notre séjour, mais avec son caractère, Alice s'impatientait.

_Retour en arrière : Une semaine auparavant. _

_J'étais assise dans le salon, surfant sur les canaux de la télévision, en attendant le retour de Jasper qui était parti à la chasse avec Emmett et Edward. J'étais heureuse de les voir tous ensemble de nouveau. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils étaient frères et je ne voulais pas être le motif de leurs disputes. Je m'étais rendue compte les deux derniers jours que Jasper et Edward étaient de plus en plus proches et Jasper m'avait confirmé qu'il trouvait que c'était plus facile de lui pardonner parce qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. _

_Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Alice s'est laissée tomber sur le canapé à côté de moi, ses émotions me disant qu'elle en avait assez d'être patiente avec moi. _

_'' - Que veux-tu Alice ? '' _

_'' - J'ai essayé d'être patiente, Bella, mais nous avons besoin de parler. Tu vas bientôt partir et je ne peux pas te laisser faire jusqu'à ce que nous ayons eu une conversation. '' dit-elle, les yeux suppliant. _

_'' - Pourquoi Alice ? Pour que tu puisses te soulager de ta culpabilité ? Ce que tu veux me dire n'a pas d'importance, je ne vais pas te pardonner pour tout ce que tu as fait. '' _

_'' - Je sais et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais j'ai besoin de te faire mes excuses et je sais que tu veux me poser des questions. Alors, s'il te plaît, Bella tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'accorder cinq minutes et si tu veux partir ensuite, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer à nouveau jusqu'à ton départ. '' _

_Sa demande n'était pas déraisonnable alors j'ai accepté. _

_'' - Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait Bella. Je regrette d'être restée tranquille et d'avoir permis que toute la famille soit blessée. Je suis désolée d'avoir empêché Jasper d'être près de toi, tu avais raison, j'ai été égoïste. Je suis également désolée de ne pas avoir empêché que tu ais le cœur brisé, mais plus important, je suis désolée que mes actions aient fini par causer ton changement de la façon dont il a été fait, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. '' _

_'' - Tu ne voulais donc pas ma mort ? '' ai-je demandé d'un air choqué. _

_Je n'avais jamais dit ces mots à haute voix, même Jasper ne savait pas que c'est ce que j'avais pensé. _

_'' - Bella ! Comment as-tu pu penser que je voulais ta mort ? '' Le venin montait à ses yeux alors qu'elle me posait la question. _

_'' - La bonne question est plutôt de me demander pourquoi je ne devrais pas le penser. Tu as convaincu Edward et la famille de me laisser derrière vous alors que tu savais que Victoria allait venir pour moi. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pensé que tu étais heureuse de me voir mourir pour que tu puisses garder Edward et Jasper pour toi ? '' _

_'' - Non, Bella, tu as tort. Je n'aurais jamais demandé à la famille de te laisser seule si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer. J'ai regardé ton avenir et je n'ai jamais vu Victoria venir te chercher ni envoyer Laurent à ta recherche. Le seul vampire qu'il y avait dans ton avenir était Jasper et tu étais humaine. '' _

_Je sentais dans ses émotions qu'elle disait la vérité. _

_'' - J'ai encore du mal à te pardonner Alice, tu as causé beaucoup de mal alors que cela aurait pu être évité. '' _

_'' - Je le sais. Je suis simplement heureuse que nous ayons pu parler avant ton départ. '' _

Après cette conversation, Alice et moi étions plus cordiales l'une envers l'autre, mais je dois admettre que c'était plutôt forcé de ma part. Je n'avais toujours pas confiance en elle.

'' - Chérie, tu es prête ? '' m'a demandé Jasper, me tirant de mes pensées.

'' - Plus que prête. '' ai-je répondu en l'embrassant. Je me suis mise à rire quand j'ai senti son sourire sur mes lèvres.

'' - Allons-y, Peter s'impatiente. ''

Nous sommes descendus dans la salle de séjour ou tout le monde nous attendait. Il y avait une pile de valises dans un coin. Quand nous sommes arrivés Esmé a été la première à m'attirer dans une étreinte.

'' - Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? '' m'a murmuré Esmé à l'oreille.

Il y a une semaine, Carlisle et Esmé nous avaient demandé si nous voulions nous joindre à eux pour aller en Oregon. Carlisle avait pris un poste de chef de service aux urgences à l'hôpital de Portland et Alice et Edward allaient recommencer l'école secondaire à nouveau. Leur offre était gentille, mais Jasper et moi étions tous les deux d'accord, notre maison était au Texas avec Peter et Charlotte.

'' - Oui Esmé, j'en suis sûre. '' Je suis désolée. ''

'' - Oh ma chérie, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. Je savais ce que tu allais dire, mais je ne serais pas une très bonne mère si je n'avais pas demandé. '' Elle me serra étroitement. Ses manières maternelles allaient très certainement me manquer.

Le suivant à me dire au revoir a été Carlisle. Nous nous sommes embrassés l'un l'autre alors qu'il me parlait doucement à l'oreille.

'' - Ne nous ignore pas Bella. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais je te considère toujours comme ma fille et je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de toi. ''

'' - Merci Carlisle. Je te promets que nous viendrons vous voir et je te considère comme un père, je l'ai toujours fait. ''

Après un baiser sur ma joue, il s'est éloigné pour la personne suivante. Je fus aussitôt prise dans une étreinte d'ours géant.

'' - Merde, tu vas me manquer Bells. '' a dit Emmett en me serrant contre lui.

Je détestais devoir lui dire adieu, mais j'ai été réconfortée en sachant que j'allais le voir bientôt. Rosalie et lui partaient en vacances pour se détendre après tous ces drames. Peter et Jasper pariaient actuellement sur le nombre de lits qu'ils allaient rompre. Seigneur ! Ils pariaient vraiment sur tout et n'importe quoi.

'' - Tu vas me manquer Em. Ne m'oublie pas. ''

'' - Jamais, Belly ! J'ai besoin de ma petite sœur. ''

'' - C'est bien, parce que j'ai besoin de mon grand frère. ''

Alors que Em me lâchait, Rose s'est précipitée sur moi et m'a serré étroitement. Parfois, je pense que tout ce qui m'était arrivé était supposé l'être et m'avait rapproché de Rosalie, me donnant la grande sœur que j'avais toujours voulue.

'' - Prends soin de toi, frangine. Tu vas me manquer. ''

'' - Tu vas me manquer aussi Rose, mais quand tu reviendras, je devrais être en mesure de pouvoir réellement sortir de la maison et je te promets que nous pourrons faire les magasins. ''

Faire des achats avec Rosalie n'était pas si mal, hé bien en ligne en tout cas.

'' - Oh, tu vas regretter cette proposition. '' dit-elle avec un mauvais sourire et j'ai gémi. Pourquoi diable avais-je ouvert ma grande gueule ? ''

'' - Assures-toi de garder mon jumeau sur la ligne. '' dit-elle en riant.

J'ai soufflé : '' - Ouais, comme si c'était facile. ''

'' - S'il te plaît ! Tu as ce garçon enroulé autour de ton petit doigt. '' dit-elle en souriant et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

'' - Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. ''

Soudain, il y eut un bras enroulé autour de mon épaule.

'' - Tu n'as pas à supposer, chérie, tu le fais. '' a dit Jasper avant de m'embrasser. Il s'est ensuite retourné pour faire ses adieux à Rosalie.

La prochaine personne devant moi était Alice et je me suis moi-même surprise, de même que tout le monde dans la salle, en l'embrassant.

'' - Au revoir Alice. ''

'' - Salut Bella. N'oublie pas de m'appeler quelquefois. '' J'ai hoché la tête et je suis partie dire au revoir à la dernière personne dans la pièce, Edward.

Il m'a serré dans ses bras et nous sommes restés là pendant une minute avant qu'il ne me chuchote à l'oreille.

'' - C'est agréable d'être en mesure de t'embrasser sans avoir envie de te tuer. '' Il s'est mis à glousser.

Je me suis mise à rire : '' - Je parie que c'est vrai. ''

J'ai soudain décidé de le surprendre en baissant mon bouclier comme Jasper et Eleazar m'avaient appris à le faire et j'ai pensé : '' - _Merci pour tout, Edward, tu vas me manquer_. '' Il m'a relâché, complètement abasourdi.

'' - Comment as-tu fait ça ? a-t-il demandé étonné.

'' - Jazz et Eleazar m'ont aidé. ''

'' - C'est plutôt sympa. '' a-t-il dit en souriant.

'' - J'ai pensé que tu aimerais cela, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que cela arrive souvent. '' ai-je dis en riant. '' - Prends soins de toi, Edward. ''

'' - Toi aussi Bella. Tu vas me manquer. '' dit-il avec un dernier câlin.

'' - Très bien, si vous avez fini, nous devrions prendre la route. '' a crié Peter.

Après quelques derniers au revoir et avoir promis de les appeler, nous sommes partis. J'étais ravie de rentrer à la maison. Il était temps d'apprendre à profiter de la vie. J'étais aussi excitée parce que Jasper m'avait dit que cela ne serait plus très long avant que je ne puisse m'aventurer en ville.

Carlisle avait affrété un avion privé pour nous quand il avait appris que nous allions rentrer en voiture. Il ne voulait pas que je souffre pendant deux jours en traversant les villes. Je lui étais extrêmement reconnaissante pour cela. J'ai passé les neuf heures de vol dans les bras de Jasper à supporter les taquineries de Peter, il était notre commandant de bord et je n'ai jamais été aussi reconnaissante d'être indestructible. Lorsque nous avons atterri au Texas, la journée était exceptionnellement couverte, ce qui était parfait pour quatre vampires potentiellement scintillant.

Le retour à la maison a été extrêmement rapide à cause de la conduite folle de Jasper. Peu importe le nom de famille qu'il portait, il conduirait toujours comme un Cullen. Alors que nous approchions de la maison, j'ai entendu tout à coup deux battements de cœur et j'ai paniqué. J'ai regardé Jasper, avec une crainte évidente sur le visage. Que faisaient deux humains par ici ?

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, ces battements de cœur sont quelque chose de bien. '' a-t-il dit en me prenant la main. Je l'ai regardé comme s'il était fou, mais je lui ai fait confiance.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie. Charlie et Jacob, nous attendaient dans l'allée.

J'ai demandé à Jasper : '' - Que font-ils ici ? ''

'' - Bon sang, je suis surpris que tu ne les aies pas senti. '' dit Peter en ricanant, mais il l'a rapidement fermée quand la claque de Charlotte a atterri à l'arrière de sa tête.

'' - Ils étaient dans l'avion. J'ai pensé qu'après tout ce qui t'était arrivé, tu voudrais voir ton père et je sais que Jacob te manque. ''

'' - Tu es la personne la plus totalement parfaite que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. '' ai-je dit avant de mettre mes bras autour de sa taille et de l'embrasser.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux avant de dire : '' - Merci, Jazz. ''

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier mon amour, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. À présent va voir ton père. '' a-t-il dit en m'embrassant rapidement avant de sauter hors de la voiture.

'' - Papa ! '' ai-je crié avant de courir vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il a mis ses bras autour de moi et m'a serré étroitement contre lui. J'ai senti le venin monter à mes yeux, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de joie. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je pouvais garder mon père dans ma vie alors que j'étais un vampire et que Jasper lui avait demandé de venir avec Jake pour me voir.

'' - Hé, petite fille, tu m'as manqué. ''

'' - Tu m'as manqué aussi papa. '' ai-je dit avant de le lâcher.

'' - Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venu. ''

'' - Hé bien, quand Jasper m'a appelé pour m'inviter à descendre ici, je n'ai pas pu dire non. ''

'' - Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas refusé. '' Je me suis tournée vers Jacob en souriant.

'' - Hé, Jake ! ''

'' - Salut toi, puis-je avoir un câlin ? '' a-t-il demandé d'un air taquin.

'' - Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter la puanteur. '' ai-je dit pour le taquiner.

'' - Retiens ton souffle et viens ici demi-portion. '' dit-il en me tirant vers lui.

'' - Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu ici, Jake, tu m'as manqué. ''

'' - Tu m'as aussi manqué, Bells. ''

'' - Vous devez avoir faim les gars. Que diriez-vous si j'allais chercher un peu de nourriture au magasin ? '' a demandé Jasper en venant à mes côtés après avoir dit bonjour à Charlie.

'' - Cela sonne bien, Jazz, mais comment vas-tu savoir ce qu'il faut prendre ? '' ai-je demandé. Il n'avait pas mangé de nourriture humaine depuis plus d'un siècle.

'' - Tu veux aller te promener Charlie ? ''

'' - Tout à fait, fils. '' dit-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Jasper.

'' - Tu vois, il n'y a pas de problème, Chérie. Nous ne serons pas longs. Je t'aime. '' dit-il en m'embrassant doucement. Il s'est ensuite dirigé vers la voiture.

Je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose, je le sentais en lui. Un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu y réfléchir longtemps parce que j'ai été distraite par Peter qui demandait à Jake s'il voulait jouer à un jeu vidéo avec lui. Dieu, cela allait être une longue visite.

**POV Jasper **

J'étais nerveux, putain, nerveux n'est même pas le mot approprié pour dire comment je me sentais. Les humains ne me rendaient pas nerveux, mais cet homme n'était pas n'importe quel être humain, il était le père de Bella et j'étais sur le point de lui poser la question qu'il avait sûrement redouté depuis que le médecin lui avait dit « C'est une fille ! ».

Lorsque j'avais invité Charlie à venir au Texas, c'était plus que pour le simple souci envers Bella, aujourd'hui j'allais demander à Charlie la main de sa fille en mariage. Je savais que j'aurais pu le lui demander au téléphone, mais cela ne me semblait pas correct. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment Charlie allait réagir, mais en même temps, il avait dû traiter avec tellement de choses que cela pourrait être plus facile que je le pensais. Ses émotions étaient calmes et m'aidaient à me calmer.

'' - Jasper, tu me rends nerveux là, qu'y a-t-il ? '' a demandé Charlie et je me suis rendu compte que je devais projeter.

'' - Désolé, chef . '' ai-je bafouillé.

'' - Pas de « Chef » avec moi, Jasper. Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ton esprit. '' J'ai laissé échapper un souffle inutile et j'ai commencé.

'' - Tu sais que j'aime Bella plus que tout et qu'elle est la lumière de ma vie. Autrefois je détestais qui j'étais et ce que j'étais, mais Bella a tout changé. Je sais qu'elle est mon éternité et pour être honnête, je ne me vois pas vivre sans elle à mes côtés, donc Charlie, ce que je te demande, c'est me donnerais-tu la permission d'épouser ta fille ? '' J'avais l'impression d'être sur les charbons ardents en attendant sa réponse. Ses émotions étaient complètement fermées pour moi en cet instant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec les Swan et leurs émotions ?

'' - Jasper, il y a près de deux mois, je pensais que je ne reverrais jamais ma fille de nouveau. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était tellement brisée que cela m'a détruit de la voir vide de toutes émotions les derniers mois de sa vie. Il m'a alors été accordé un miracle et quand je l'ai revu, elle était différente. Je ne parle pas bien sûr du changement physique de sa transformation, mais elle avait cette étincelle en elle que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant et je sais que tu es celui qui a fait cela pour elle. Jasper, promet-moi seulement que tu prendras soin d'elle et que tu la traiteras comme la princesse qu'elle est et tu auras ma bénédiction. '' J'ai levé mon poing mentalement.

'' - Elle est mon monde Charlie et tout ce qu'elle voudra, elle l'obtiendra. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, elle n'est pas ma princesse, elle est ma reine. '' ai-je dit honnêtement. Si elle voulait la lune, je trouverais un moyen de la lui obtenir.

'' - Je le sais, Jasper et c'est pourquoi je n'ai aucun problème à te donner ma bénédiction. ''

'' - Merci, monsieur. ''

'' - Inutile de me remercier, fils, et tu peux m'appeler papa. '' dit Charlie en souriant.

Je ne l'admettrais jamais à personne de peur de ressembler à une gonzesse, mais entendre Charlie m'appeler son fils et me permettre réellement de l'appeler papa m'a donné l'impression d'avoir gagné un million de dollars. Mon père était mort peu de temps après ma naissance et mes souvenirs humains de ce que ma mère m'avait dit de lui avaient disparu. À présent, la plupart du monde suppose que Carlisle remplaçait mon père, mais ils avaient tort. Je le respectais beaucoup et le considérais comme un membre de ma famille, mais je n'ai jamais senti ce genre de lien avec lui alors que je considérais Charlie comme un père. Nous sommes arrivés à l'épicerie alors que nous finissions de parler.

'' - Allons nous acheter un peu de nourriture, papa. ''

Alors que nous rentrions à la maison, Charlie m'avait posé quelques questions sur les vampires et m'avait demandé comment j'en étais devenu un. J'ai décidé de lui donner la version courte, en laissant de côté tous les détails horribles, mais je ne l'ai pas induit en erreur. Charlie a été tout à fait bienveillant envers mon passé et le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas jugé m'a montré le grand homme qu'il était. Il a également pris un grand coup en apprenant que j'étais assez vieux pour être son arrière-grand-père.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison avec les sacs d'épicerie, Peter s'épanouit dans son coin et leva ses pouces en l'air. Il avait connu mon plan dès le départ et j'étais très excité d'avoir réussi. J'ai souri en lui faisant un signe de tête. Il a levé les poings en signe de victoire et s'est enfui, sans doute pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à Charlotte.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la cuisine qui n'avait jamais été utilisée pour trouver Bella et Jacob accoudé au comptoir et bavardant. Pour un vampire et un loup-garou, censément ennemis mortels, ils s'entendaient très bien. Je me suis faufilé derrière elle et j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille avant d'embrasser son cou.

'' - Ça va Chérie ? ''

'' - Re-bonjour, Jazz . '' dit-elle avant des se retourner pour m'embrasser. Quand elle s'est éloignée de moi elle regardait le sourire idiot que j'avais sur le visage et levais son sourcil avant de me demander :'' - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles à un chat qui aurait mangé un canari ? '' J'ai grimacé.

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne peux pas être simplement heureux d'être de retour à la maison avec ma belle compagne ? ''

'' - Tu prépares quelque chose monsieur Whitlock et je vais le savoir. '' dit-elle en plaisantant.

Elle avait raison, elle allait le savoir, je devais simplement trouver le moment idéal pour le lui dire.

'' - J'en suis sûr, chérie. Ai-je dit avec un sourire narquois en l'embrassant.

Dieu, je ne pouvais pas attendre le jour où j'allais épouser cette femme.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	28. Chapitre 28

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre :'' The Way It Was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-huit **

**POV Bella **

Quatre mois plus tard.

'' - Arrêtes de froncer les sourcils au sujet de ton anniversaire jeune fille ! '' a hurlé Emmett.

J'ai roulé les yeux à ses grandes bouffonneries de babouins. Cela faisait quatre mois que nous étions revenus de notre voyage en Alaska. À la minute où Jasper avait laissé échapper que c'était bientôt mon anniversaire, il n'avait plus été question que de cela et puisque je pouvais à présent quitter la maison sans abattre toute une ville, ils ont décidé de me coller dans un avion pendant 10 heures pour m'emmener à LasVegas.

Jasper avait insisté sur le fait de faire quelque chose pour mon 19ème anniversaire, considérant le fait qu'il se sentait responsable d'avoir ruiné mon dernier anniversaire humain et comme Peter avait dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas allés à Las Vegas et que c'était une expérience que je devais vivre.

Emmett et Rosalie venaient de rentrer de leurs vacances prolongés et je suis heureuse de dire que Jasper avait gagné son pari en disant quelque chose au sujet des 50 ans d'expérience qu'il avait après avoir vécu sous le même toit qu'eux deux.

Nous sommes arrivés à Las Vegas à 20 : 30 dans la soirée et nous sommes rendus directement à notre hôtel. Les lumières de la ville étaient encore plus belles avec ma vision améliorée. Je ne l'admettrai jamais à personne, mais j'étais très heureuse. Je me sentais bien maintenant que je pouvais marcher dans la foule d'humains sans vouloir massacrer toutes les personnes que je croisais.

Après avoir déposés toutes nos affaires à l'hôtel, nous avons décidé de nous diriger vers un des casinos. Emmett et Peter étaient pressés de perdre un paquet d'argent.

Après une heure de jeu et la perte d'une petite fortune, Peter et Emmett ont voulu quitter ce premier casino pour aller tenter leur chance dans un autre. Je leur ai suggéré de rester à l'écart des tables de Blackjack. Tout le monde semblait avoir une chance incroyable et Jasper était un maître aux tables de Craps. Il était à présent le fournisseur officiel de l'argent de Peter et Emmett puisque Charlotte et Rosalie leur avaient coupé les vivres. Entre nous trois, les filles avaient gagné 2000 dollars aux machines à sous et Rose et Charlotte avaient déjà l'intention d'aller faire les magasins pour tout dépenser. Je me suis demandée si je réussirais à me cacher dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Alors que nous marchions sur le Strip, j'avais du mal à garder mes émotions en échec. Je sentais l'excitation et l'énergie se détacher de la foule, donnant une nouvelle dimension à mes émotions, même Jasper avait du mal à essayer de garder seulement un léger sourire sur son visage.

Tandis que nous marchions dans la foule, Rose et Charlotte tenaient à me faire remarquer certains endroits que nous devions visiter avant de partir, malheureusement pour moi, la plupart des lieux étaient des magasins, mais j'étais tout de même heureuse de découvrir la ville. Lorsque nous sommes passé devant la tristement célèbre « Petite Chapelle Blanche », Peter a plaisanté sur la quantité d'êtres humains en état d'ébriété qui avait épousé quelqu'un qu'ils venaient juste de rencontrer dans un casino. Et pour prouver son propos, un homme et une femme n'ayant pas plus de 21 ans, sont sortis en trébuchant de la chapelle. La fille portait un minuscule voile blanc et l'homme potait un tee-shirt toujours à la mode et qui était conçu pour ressembler à une veste de costume. Il a fallu toute ma retenue pour ne pas éclater de rire alors qu'Emmett se serait bien roulé sur le sol en riant si cela avait été socialement acceptable et si Rosalie ne l'aurait pas tué pour l'avoir fait.

Rosalie m'a surprise en me disant : '' - Tu sais qu'Em et moi nous sommes mariés ici, à Las Vegas, il y a 20 ans. ''

'' - Vraiment ? '' ai-je demandé.

J'avais toujours pensé que quand Rosalie se mariait, cela devait toujours être quelque chose de grandiose et connaissant le genre de fille qu'elle était, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle porte une belle robe blanche avec aussi des roses blanches entourant l'autel.

'' - Diable oui, Bells, Rosie m'a même laissé avoir Elvis pour nous marier. '' a dit Em en souriant.

Je me suis tournée vers Rosalie qui avait l'air extrêmement embarrassé.

'' - Il est sérieux ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Malheureusement oui, mais à part cela, c'était très beau. ''

'' - Je veux bien te croire. J'ai toujours pensé qu'un mariage à Vegas était la meilleure des idées. Pas de mois de planification, pas d'heures à se pomponner et aucune attention sur toi de la part de centaines de personnes que tu connais à peine. En quelque sorte, c'est parfait. '' dis-je.

'' - Mon Dieu, Bella, tu es la fille la plus inhabituelle que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. '' dit Rosalie en se mettant à rire et nous prenant par le bras, nous avons continué à marcher.

Après quelques minutes, j'ai commencé à me demander où était Jasper. Je pouvais encore le sentir, mais il n'était pas à côté de Peter et Emmett dans le groupe que nous avions formé pour marcher dans la rue. ''

'' - Les gars, où est Jasper ? ''

Nous nous sommes tous arrêtés et tout le monde sauf moi s'est retourné pour regarder derrière moi. Soudain, Charlotte et Rosalie ont poussé un soupir et laissèrent échapper des cris identiques à ceux d'Alice. Je me suis retournée pour voir Jasper un genou à terre sur le trottoir.

'' - Jasper ? Que fais-tu ? '' lui ai-je demandé, confuse. Il m'a répondu avec un petit sourire en me prenant la main.

'' - Une chose que j'ai eu envie de faire depuis un long moment à présent. '' répondit-il en sortant une boîte avec une bague. J'étais tellement stupéfaite, que j'ai eu un hoquet. Était-ce possible ?

'' - Isabella Swan, je promets de t'aimer tous les jours de notre éternité. Tu es la pièce de puzzle manquante de ma vie. Sans toi, je ne peux pas survivre. Je sais que c'est fou, mais me feras-tu l'honneur de m'épouser, ici ce soir ? ''

J'étais complètement sous le choc. Je sentais ses nerfs menacer de craquer. Imbécile de vampire, ne savait-il pas que j'avais envie de lui pour toute l'éternité et, pour être honnête, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour l'appeler mon mari.

'' - Oui Jasper ! Un million de fois oui ! '' ai-je dit en lui souriant largement.

Il me donna ce sourire parfait qui n'était seulement réservé qu'à moi alors qu'il glissait l'anneau à mon doigt. Il m'a pris dans ses bras en tournant et en m'embrassant partout où ses lèvres pouvaient m'atteindre. Quand il m'a posé sur le sol, il a posé sa main sur ma joue et m'a regardé dans les yeux. Ses yeux dorés brillaient de joie et il avait un immense sourire sur le visage, il ressemblait à un ange, mon ange.

'' - Tu viens de faire de moi le plus heureux des vampires qui n'ait jamais marché sur cette terre. '' dit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Malheureusement, il n'a pas été long avant que nous soyons séparés par les couinements de Rosalie et de Charlotte qui nous ont engloutis dans une étreinte de groupe. Em et Peter ont ensuite donné une accolade virile à Jasper.

'' - Bien, si vous vous mariez tous les deux ce soir, nous allons aller faire les magasins. Je ne veux pas que tu te maries en jean et je ne laisserais pas non plus Jasper se marier dans un pantalon de flanelle. '' a dit Rosalie avec un regard qui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter avec elle.

'' - D'accord, mais rien de trop ostentatoire. '' ai-je dit à contrecœur.

Personnellement, je pensais que Jasper avait l'air très bien dans de la flanelle. Charlotte et Rose m'ont prise par le bras en criant bruyamment.

'' - Dis adieu à ton futur mari et allons-y. '' a dit Charlotte. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire quand elle a dit le mot « Mari ».

'' - Je vais te revoir bientôt, chérie. Je ne peux pas attendre pour t'épouser. '' me dit Jasper avec un magnifique sourire.

'' - J'ai hâte d'y être cow-boy. ''

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en dire beaucoup plus avant que je ne sois traînée vers le bas du Strip vers des quantités de boutiques. Rosalie et Charlotte étaient des vampires avec une mission et pour la première fois, j'avais réellement peur d'elles.

Après une heure de recherche, nous avions acheté les vêtements de Jasper. Une simple chemise blanche, une mince cravate noire et un pantalon de ville noire. J'avais trouvé ma robe. Elle était absolument magnifique, mais pourtant simple. Elle était blanche avec de fines bretelles et semblait avoir été faite de dentelles et de perles de cristal. Elle était à couper le souffle et quand je l'ai essayé, je me suis sentie comme une princesse.

'' - C'est elle. '' ai-je dit en souriant à Rosalie et Charlotte qui souriaient avec du venin dans les yeux. Elles ont hoché la tête à l'unisson. Vingt minutes après, j'étais traînée vers le bas de la rue dans ma robe de mariée et des chaussures blanches à talon dans un salon de beauté pour faire ma coiffure et mon maquillage. Une heure plus tard, mes cheveux frisés étaient relevés sur ma tête avec des mèches qui retombaient en cascade sur mes épaules. Mon maquillage était lumineux et mes joues avaient étaient rougie. Je ressemblais à la vieille moi.

Nous avons finalement réussi à revenir à la chapelle que Jasper avait trouvée. Il avait envoyé un texto à Charlotte pour lui donner l'adresse. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Rose nous a quitté pour retrouver Jasper et lui donner ses vêtements alors que Charlotte restait avec moi. J'aurais aimé faire la traversée traditionnelle dans l'allée et une petite partie de moi aurait voulu que Charlie soit là, mais je savais aussi que je voulais être lié ce soir à Jasper pour l'éternité.

'' - Bien, je vais aller m'asseoir avec tout le monde. Lorsque tu entendras la musique, ce sera l'heure. Tu es magnifique, Bella. '' m'a dit Charlotte en m'embrassant.

'' - Merci Charlotte. Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Peter de venir me voir ? Je voudrais lui poser une question. '' Charlotte a hoché la tête en souriant avant d'aller le chercher. Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter était devant la porte et j'allais bientôt marcher dans l'allée pour rejoindre mon Jasper.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il, petite ? ''

'' - Je voudrais te demander une faveur. '' ai-je dit, me sentant tout à coup nerveuse.

'' - Tout ce que tu veux, Bella. ''

'' - J'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais bien me tenir le bras pour marcher dans l'allée. '' ai-je demandé sans le regarder dans les yeux qu'il avait brun boueux à cause des lentilles de contact que lui et Charlotte portaient.

'' - J'en serais honoré, ma chérie, mais es-tu sûre que ce soit moi que tu veux ? Si tu préfères, je peux dire à Emmett de venir ici, tu le connais mieux. '' J'ai été stupéfaite par la réponse de Peter.

'' - Oui j'en suis sûre Peter. Habituellement c'est le père qui le fait, mais puisque mon père ne peut pas être ici, c'est toi que je désire avoir. Tu as été le seul qui ait eu une vision de moi et tu n'as jamais arrêté de me chercher jusqu'à ce que tu me trouves. Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, qui m'a donné une chance de vivre et de trouver mon bonheur. Sans toi, je serais six pieds sous terre. Tu n'es peut-être pas mon père, mais tu m'as donné la vie. '' ai-je dit avec du venin dans les yeux.

'' - Oh, ma chérie. '' a dit Peter avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer contre lui.

'' - Je remercie Dieu tous les jours de t'avoir trouvé. Tu rends nos vies tellement meilleures. À présent nous allons retrouver le Major, il est tellement excité qu'il projette et donne le vertige à l'officiant. '' J'ai ri doucement à l'image mentale que Peter me peignait.

'' - Tu es prête à faire ça ? '' m'a demandé Peter alors qu'il mettait son bras sous le mien.

'' - Depuis ma naissance, Petey. ''

La musique a commencé et les portes se sont ouvertes. Mes yeux ont recherché mon avenir. Quand nos yeux dorés se sont rencontrés, je n'ai plus rien vu d'autre. Il était à couper le souffle. Il avait ce sourire magnifique qui me donnait l'impression que mon cœur battait de nouveau et je sentais des papillons dans mon estomac. La marche dans l'allée m'a semblé durée une éternité et quand Peter a mis ma main dans celle de Jasper, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

'' - Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour assister à l'union d'Isabella Marie Swan et de Jasper Jackson Whitlock. Si quelqu'un a une objection à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. '' J'ai prié Dieu pour qu'Emmett ne pense pas que ce serait le bon moment pour faire une plaisanterie.

Après une minute de silence, l'officiant a continué :

'' -L'amour est patient et aimable, il n'est jamais jaloux. L'amour n'est jamais vantard ou vaniteux, il n'est jamais grossier ni égoïste. Il ne s'offusque pas et n'est pas rancunier. L'amour ne prend aucun plaisir aux péchés des autres, mais au bonheur de la vérité. Il est toujours prêt aux excuses, à la confiance, à l'espoir et endure tout ce qui arrive. L'amour n'a pas de fin et trois choses demeurent : la foi, l'espérance et l'amour, mais le plus grand des trois est l'amour… ''

Après quelques phrases de plus, l'officiant a demandé les anneaux qu'Emmett a sortis. Il était temps pour dire nos vœux et Jasper a commencé.

'' - Moi, Jasper Jackson Whitlock, te prends, Isabella Marie Swan pour épouse. Pour partager les bons et les mauvais moments côte à côte. Je te demande humblement de prendre ma main et mon cœur pour leur donner un sanctuaire de chaleur et de paix et je t'engage ma foi et mon amour. Comme un cercle sans fin, mon amour pour toi est éternel, tout comme il est fait de matières incorruptibles, mon engagement envers toi ne faiblira jamais. Avec cet anneau, je t'épouse. ''

Il a glissé la bague à mon doigt avec un sourire sur le visage. Ce qui m'a le plus choqué, c'est les larmes de venin que j'ai vu dans ses yeux. J'ai répété les mêmes vœux que lui, mais avec quelques ajustements évidents avant de finalement entendre les mots que j'attendais.

'' À présent, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser votre épouse. '' Jasper sourit avant de plonger sur moi pour m'embrasser, laissant son amour pour moi me couvrir comme une couverture.

'' - Je t'aime tellement . '' dit-il contre mes lèvres.

'' - Je t'aime Jazz, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. ''

**POV Jasper **

Elle ressemblait à un ange en marchant vers moi, ce qui était la vérité parce qu'elle était mon ange. Elle m'avait sauvé de mon passé et elle m'accordait un avenir merveilleux.

Après nous être embrassés comme nous l'avait demandé l'officiant, Peter et Emmett ont commencé à hurler et à taper du pied tandis que Rosalie et Charlotte souriaient, les mains jointes.

Quand nous sommes sortis de la chapelle, mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner et j'ai grincé des dents quand j'ai vu l'identifiant, c'était Alice. '' J'ai décroché pour lui répondre.

'' - Jasper Whitlock, comment as-tu pu te marier sans m'en informer ? '' a crié Alice dans l'appareil.

'' - Ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention Alice. ''

C'était vrai, je n'avais pas eu l'intention de demander Bella en mariage ce soir ou même de me marier, mais quand j'ai vu la chapelle et ai entendu ce qu'elle disait, la bague qui était dans ma poche m'a donné l'impression de brûler et j'ai su qu'il était temps de faire ma demande.

'' - Je le sais je voulais simplement te déranger. Félicitation, mais je suis vraiment en colère parce que je ne l'ai pas planifié. '' Je pouvais pratiquement voir la moue sur son visage à travers le téléphone.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, tu pourras planifier le prochain. '' Bella me regarda bizarrement avec un sourcil levé alors qu'Alice hurlait dans le téléphone.

'' - Tu vas te marier à nouveau ? ''

'' - Bien sûr , je ne me lasserai jamais de la voir marcher dans l'allée pour venir vers moi. Je l'épouserais à nouveau chaque année si elle me le permettait. '' ai-je dit, en disant rien d'autre que la vérité. Bella embrassa ma joue en souriant.

'' - Tu es un tel nigaud, à présent laisse-moi parler à ma sœur. '' a exigé Alice, j'ai donc remis le téléphone à Bella.

Alice a félicité Bella et lui a dit combien elle était heureuse qu'elle ne se soit pas mariée en jean et de ne pas s'être battue avec Charlotte et Rosalie pour cela. Après quelques plaisanteries au téléphone, elle lui a passé Edward.

'' - Hé bien, est-ce que cela ne serait pas madame Whitlock ? '' a dit Edward en la saluant. J'ai adoré la façon dont cela sonnait et a en juger par le sourire sur le visage de ma femme, elle l'aimait aussi. Dieu, cela me faisait tellement de bien de l'appeler comme ça.

'' - Félicitations. Alice a partagé sa vision avec moi et tu étais très belle et qui savait que Jasper pouvait avoir l'air si bien. '' dit-il taquin et j'ai marmonné un « Va te faire foutre » qu'il a parfaitement entendu et nous avons ri tous les deux.

Ils nous ont fait leurs adieux après nous avoir dit que nous nous reverrions à Noël. Nous avions promis à Esmé de se joindre à eux ainsi que Peter et Charlotte et également Charlie et Jacob. Quand elle a raccroché, la limousine que j'avais commandée est arrivée exactement à cet instant. J'ai pris la main de Bella dans la mienne avant de parler au reste du groupe.

'' - Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais un peu de temps seul avec mon épouse. '' Je l'ai fait entrer dans la limousine et je l'ai embrassé à la seconde où la porte s'est refermée. Mes lèvres n'ont pas quitté les siennes jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'hôtel. Elle s'est éloignée quand la voiture s'est arrêtée.

'' - Jazz, ce n'est pas notre hôtel. '' a-t-elle fait remarquer et je me suis mis à rire.

'' - Maintenant, il l'est. ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? ''

'' - Quand tu es partie avec Charlotte et Rosalie, j'ai pris des dispositions pour réserver la suite nuptiale, que notre hôtel n'avait pas. Tout le monde a aussi changé d'hôtel. ''

'' - Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire cela Jasper. ''

'' - Je le sais, mais tu es ma femme et je veux te gâter . '' ai-je dit en l'embrassant avant de l'aider à sortir de la limousine et de la guider vers l'hôtel.

Quand nous sommes arrivés devant la porte, j'ai glissé la carte magnétique faisant office de clé et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Nous nous étions peut-être mariés à LasVegas, mais je voulais garder une certaine tradition. Elle a gloussé de joie, me faisant ressentir de la chaleur dans tout le corps et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'ai posé sur le sol et je suis allé vers la table où des roses blanches, des bougies et une bouteille de champagne étaient posés. J'ai ouvert la bouteille pour la verser dans les verres.

'' - Jasper, que fais-tu ? '' a-t-elle demandée. Je lui ai donné un petit sourire en lui tendant un verre.

'' - Hé bien, cela ne serait pas un vrai mariage s'il n'y avait pas de champagne. Je te préviens, il a un goût de merde, mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir quelque chose d'un peu traditionnel. ''

Nous avons trinqué en choquant nos verres avant de le boire et je disais la vérité quand je disais qu'il avait un goût infect. Bella a froncé le nez en buvant et je pensais à quel point elle était mignonne quand elle le faisait. J'ai posé mon verre et le sien sur la table avant d'envelopper mes bras autour d'elle.

'' - Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais tu as l'air absolument magnifique, chérie. ''

'' - Tu n'es pas mal non plus cow-boy. '' dit-elle en souriant et elle a posé un doux et tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

'' - Je ne peux pas croire que tu es à moi. '' ai-je dit en souriant comme un écolier. J'avais attendu un siècle pour avoir ce genre d'amour et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que j'avais fait de bien en ce monde pour l'avoir mérité.

'' - J'ai été la tienne depuis que je suis née, cela m'a seulement pris un certain temps pour le comprendre. '' Elle sait toujours ce qu'il faut dire.

'' - Je t'aime, madame Whitlock. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi monsieur Whitlock. ''

Je l'ai reprise dans mes bras dans le style de mariage et elle a gloussé. Je l'ai porté sur le lit et je l'ai déposé au centre avant de me mettre au-dessus d'elle et me mettre à l'embrasser dans tous les endroits que je pouvais atteindre. J'ai posé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire :'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de chasser n'est-ce pas ? '' Elle m'a regardé d'un air perplexe.

'' - Non, pourquoi ? '' Je lui ai donné mon sourire qu'elle appelait mon sourire « Chute Culotte ».

'' - Parce que je ne prévois pas de te laisser sortir de ce lit pour le reste de la semaine. '' Je lui ai laissé sentir mon désir pour elle, qui était plus fort que d'habitude parce que je pouvais également sentir le sien.

'' - Hé bien, monsieur Whitlock, tu ne m'entends pas me plaindre. '' dit-elle en souriant. Et j'ai attaqué ses lèvres.

Je suis un fils de pute chanceux et cela allait être une semaine extraordinaire.

**POV Bella **

Jasper a tenu sa promesse et ne m'a pas laissé sortir de la chambre pendant les premières 48 heures, jusqu'à ce que Peter et Charlotte, suivis d'Emmett et de Rosalie nous aient séparés après que nous ayons cassé le lit. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que le directeur de l'hôtel nous ait cru quand nous avons dit que c'était un accident et je suis certaine que le sourire béat de Jasper ne nous a pas aidés pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

Nous avons passé le reste de la semaine à faire toutes les visites touristiques que la ville offrait la nuit et pendant la journée, j'ai passé mon temps à faire des choses classées X, mais qui nous rendaient très heureux tous les deux.

Nous retournions bientôt à la maison et j'étais très heureuse de commencer ma vie en tant que Madame Whitlock avec ma famille et mon mari à mes côtés parce que c'était la façon dont c'était censé être.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	29. Chapitre 29

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Way It was Meant To Be '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes est les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt neuf **

**POV Bella **

**Un an plus tard **

Bon sang Alice, tu dois te calmer ! J'essaye de t'aider, mais je ne suis qu'un vampire ! ''

'' - Je suis désolée Bella, je le suis vraiment, mais je suis tellement excitée ! ''

Alice avait parfaitement le droit d'être excitée aujourd'hui. C'était le jour de son mariage à elle et à Edward. En véritable mode Alice, cela allait être un grand événement. La nouvelle maison des Cullen à Portland avait été décorée de haut en bas avec de petites guirlandes lumineuses blanches qui éclairaient l'extérieur alors que des centaines et peut-être des milliers de roses blanches recouvraient l'autel et n'importe quel autre endroit qu'elles pouvaient atteindre.

Cela faisait trois mois que nous avions reçu l'appel nous informant qu'Edward avait posé la question à Alice. Nous étions à Forks en visite chez Charlie. Lui et Sue venaient de se marier, malheureusement nous n'avions pas pu y assister pour des raisons évidentes, mais j'ai regardé de loin, assise dans un arbre avec Jasper. Après la cérémonie, nous sommes allés à mon ancienne maison et célébrés l'événement avec eux et les membres de la meute qui étaient d'accord avec notre existence. Je vois encore Charlie tous les deux mois et nous parlons au téléphone au moins une fois par semaine. Je suis reconnaissante tous les jours de mon existence pour avoir pu le garder dans ma vie immortelle.

Après l'appel d'Alice, Jasper et moi, avec Peter et Charlotte en remorque, étions allés à Portland et nous avions passé les trois mois suivants avec les Cullen. Pendant ce temps, Alice et moi nous étions un peu plus rapprochées. Notre relation serait toujours un peu tendue parce que j'avais du mal à lui faire confiance, mais nous y travaillons toutes les deux. Elle m'avait même demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur et j'avais accepté.

Ma relation avec Carlisle et Esmé s'était aussi améliorée. Ils avaient tous les deux compris le motif de ma peine et ils essayaient très fortement tous les deux de regagner ma confiance. Pendant notre séjour de trois mois, je m'étais rapprochée d'Esmé et elle m'avait utilement aidé à remplir le vide que je ressentais en pensant à Renée.

La plus grosse surprise de ce voyage avait probablement été la relation de Jasper et moi avec Edward. Une semaine environ après notre arrivée, Edward m'avait tiré à l'écart et m'avait demandé si nous pouvions parler. Lors de notre entretien, il m'avait expliqué ses raisons pour m'avoir quitté. De quelle façon il estimait qu'il faisait honnêtement ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour moi parce que j'étais tout son monde et que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de me protéger et de me donner la vie humaine qu'il pensait que je devais avoir. Cela a été facile de lui pardonner et de me lier d'amitié avec lui. Nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun et après avoir pris le temps de s'amuser et de passer du temps ensembles, nous nous sommes aperçus que nous étions supposés être ensemble dans cette autre vie, mais pas de la façon que nous l'avions initialement pensé. Jasper a eu un moment plus difficile pour reformer son amitié avec Edward. Il ne parlait jamais du pourquoi, mais nous avions tous notre petite idée. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps et d'effort de la part d'Edward, mais finalement, ils sont redevenus les frères qu'ils étaient autrefois et même plus proches qu'avant. C'est pourquoi Edward avait demandé à Jasper d'être son garçon d'honneur.

Un coup frappé à ma porte m'a sorti de mes pensées.

'' - Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? '' a demandé Jasper en passant la tête à l'intérieur de la chambre.

'' - Nous le serions si je pouvais calmer le lutin électrique. '' ai-je répondu en pointant du doigt une Alice presque vibrante.

'' - Je pense que je peux t'aider chérie. ''

En quelques secondes, Alice a été calmée.

'' - Dieu merci ! Je ne pensais jamais que nous allions pouvoir la faire marcher dans l'allée sans rebondir. '' ai-je dit avec amusement en regardant Alice qui m'a jeté un éblouissement tandis que Rosalie et Jasper se mettaient à rire.

'' - Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, peut-on, s'il vous plaît commencer le mariage ? '' a demandé Jasper à Alice.

'' - Mais certainement . '' a dit Alice en souriant.

Après le mariage, qui était absolument extraordinaire, j'étais assise à côté d'Esmé pendant la réception. Nous parlions de nos projets à Jasper et moi, puisque nous quittions Portland le lendemain matin. Jasper et moi avions passé beaucoup de temps à parler de ce que nous voulions faire, après tout, nous avions l'éternité. Nous allions revenir au Texas avec Peter et Charlotte et nous allions tous les quatre rester ensemble. Jasper et moi lui avions dit que nous pouvions avoir notre propre maison, mais Peter et Charlotte ne voulaient pas que nous les quittions. Jasper aime taquiner Peter en lui disant qu'il est trop protecteur envers moi et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Jasper avait acheté une petite maison à Houston pour les moments où nous voulions avoir un peu de vie privée ou quand Peter et Charlotte devenaient un peu trop exubérants dans la chambre.

Jasper et moi avions également décidé de retourner à l'école. Nous allions prendre des cours du soir à l'université de Houston comme nous étions censés le faire. Jasper pensait que l'université serait une bonne expérience pour moi et j'avais accepté. Cela a également rendu Charlie heureux.

La maison Whitlock allait recevoir également un nouveau membre en septembre. Il y a deux mois, au cours d'une des visites de Jacob, il avait rencontré son empreinte. Son nom était Vanessa et elle était étudiante de première année au lycée local. Elle avait pris l'ensemble du monde mythique assez bien et n'avait même pas bronché quand elle nous avait rencontré, nous les vampires. Jacob se déplaçait au Texas pour terminer ses études secondaires et il se joindrait à Jasper et moi l'an prochain à l'université. Jasper avait offert de payer les études de Jacob parce que Billy ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pour un vampire et un loup-garou, ils s'entendaient comme des frères.

Hé oui, la vie était diablement parfaite.

'' - Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse madame Whitlock ? '' m'a demandé Jasper derrière moi, me prenant par surprise.

'' - Absolument. '' lui dis-je en souriant.

Jasper me tira vers la piste de danse, virevoltant et me tirant dans ses bras. Parfois, l'électricité qui me traversait toujours quand ses mains se posaient sur moi me surprenais. Jamais en un million d'années, je n'aurais pensé aimer autant quelqu'un ou d'être aimée par quelqu'un comme Jasper m'aimait.

Il y a deux ans, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait ma vie et que le garçon avec qui je sortais n'était pas celui qui me rendrait heureuse, comme je me trompais. Jasper était toute ma vie, mon existence tout entière et sans lui je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Je serais éternellement reconnaissante à Peter pour m'avoir envoyé Jasper, même s'il ne savait pas qu'il le faisait.

'' - Tu es resplendissante ce soir, chérie. Je pense que je dois remercier Alice pour t'avoir acheté cette robe. '' dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et je l'ai frappé sur la poitrine.

'' - Hé bien, tu es fort beau toi aussi cow-boy. '' ai-je dit en embrassant légèrement ses lèvres.

'' - Tu sais que je ne peux pas attendre de te voir dans une belle robe blanche au bras de ton père et marchant vers moi. Vegas était parfait pour nous, mais le gentilhomme du sud en moi aime l'idée d'une certaine tradition. ''

Jasper et moi allions renouveler nos vœux le mois prochain pour notre anniversaire. Après notre mariage à LasVegas, Alice nous a suppliés de la laisser planifier un grand mariage. Elle ne cessait de dire qu'elle rêvait de faire cela depuis qu'elle avait eu sa première vision de nous deux. Charlie a aussi joué un grand rôle dans notre décision. Il était heureux pour nous quand nous lui avions dit que nous étions mariés, mais j'avais senti qu'il était déçu. Il aurait voulu tenir mon bras dans l'allée ce jour-là bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

'' - Je suis surprise que tu sois tellement excité, ce ne sera même pas notre premier mariage. '' l'ai-je taquiné. Jasper a posé sa main sur mon visage et m'a regardé dans les yeux.

'' - Chérie, je pourrais t'épouser mille fois et être toujours aussi excité que je l'étais la première fois. Je dois aussi te dire que Peter et Emmett m'ont presque giflé tellement j'étais nerveux. '' dit-il en souriant. Je me suis mise à rire.

'' - Je t'aime Jazz. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi et pour l'éternité, chérie, parce que c'était de cette façon que nous étions censés être. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	30. Chapitre 30

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à TheNewestCullenKid, elle est parue sous le titre: '' The Way It Was Meant To Be, lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente **

**POV Bella **

'' - Bella, si tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter, je vais te piquer l'œil avec cet eye-liner. '' m'a dit Alice d'un air menaçant.

'' - Vas-y Alice, cela ne me fera probablement pas de mal. '' ai-je répondu en souriant.

'' - Tu sais que c'était beaucoup plus facile de te menacer lorsque tu étais humaine. '' a marmonné Alice avant de poursuivre la tâche de m'appliquer de l'eye-liner.

La raison pour laquelle je m'agitais était mon excitation. Aujourd'hui Jasper et moi allions renouveler nos vœux lors d'une cérémonie traditionnelle, entourés de notre famille et de nos amis. Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui que Jasper et moi nous étions mariés à Las Vegas. Cela avait été une cérémonie parfaite pour nous, mais beaucoup auraient voulu être présent. Charlie étant l'un d'entre eux évidemment. Il avait été heureux pour nous et avait apprécié de voir les photos que Charlotte avait prises, mais je sentais encore sa déception pour ne pas m'avoir conduite dans l'allée, même s'il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Chaque centimètre de notre maison du Texas avait été décoré et toute la cérémonie avait été prévu dans ses moindres détails par Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte et Esmé. On pourrait croire par le temps qu'elles y avaient passé que c'était notre premier mariage. Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte et de par le battement de cœur, je savais qui c'était.

'' - Tout le monde est décent là-dedans ? '' a demandé Charlie en passant sa tête par la porte les yeux fermés.

'' - Ouais, papa, tu peux entrer. '' ai-je répondu. Il a alors ouvert les yeux. Il me regarda de haut en bas avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Je serais toujours reconnaissante à Leah pour s'être accidentellement révélée à Charlie. J'ai pu de cette façon garder mon père dans ma vie à cause de cela. Mon avenir n'aurait pas été le même sans lui et même si Peter avait fait un excellent travail à Las Vegas, chaque fille veut que ce soit son père qui la tienne par le bras le jour de son mariage.

'' - Tu es très belle, ma petite. ''

'' - Merci papa. Il est déjà l'heure de commencer ? ''

'' - Non, en fait je suis venu te voir pour deux raisons. Je t'apporte des cadeaux. '' Il sourit en me tendant une petite boîte. Je l'ai regardé curieusement en me demandant ce que c'était.

J'ai ouvert la boîte et à l'intérieur, il y avait une simple alliance en argent. La bague elle-même m'a confondu, j'ai déjà une alliance. Charlie, voyant ma confusion s'est expliqué.

'' - C'est la bague de ta mère. Je sais que Renée te manque et que tu es triste qu'elle ne soit pas présente, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais ainsi avoir une petite partie d'elle avec toi. ''

J'ai senti le venin commencer à monter à mes yeux. Mes pensées se sont tournées immédiatement sur Renée et toutes les choses que nous avions faites ensemble. Ma vie immortelle m'avait apporté beaucoup de grandes choses, Jasper, ma famille et bien sûr l'avantage d'être immortelle, mais Renée restait toujours un point sensible pour moi et elle me manquait encore chaque jour.

J'ai embrassé Charlie en laissant échapper des petits sanglots. Il m'a simplement tenu le temps que je me reprenne.

'' - Merci, papa, cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi. ''

'' - Je le sais ma chérie. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier et comme que je t'ai attristé, il est temps que je te rende heureuse. C'est de la part de de cet homme qui est le tien. '' a dit Charlie en me tendant une longue boîte de velours bleu. Il y avait une lettre dessus, écrite dans le manuscrit élégant de Jasper.

'' - Il a dit d'ouvrir la boîte en premier. ''

J'ai ouvert la boîte et j'ai trouvé une gourmette en argent avec les mots Mme Whitlock gravé sur le dessus de la plaque. Le bracelet était magnifique, mais ce qui m'a noué la gorge, ce sont les mots qui étaient gravés sur le dessous « Pour toujours et à jamais ». J'ai ensuite ouvert ma lettre.

**Mme Whitlock, **

**Tous les jours je me demande comment j'ai eu la chance de t'épouser une première fois et je ne saurai jamais ce que j'ai fait de bien dans ma vie pour avoir la chance de t'épouser correctement une seconde fois. **

**Mais ne te méprends pas, notre mariage à Vegas était la perfection pour nous et je ne l'échangerais pas pour tout l'or du monde, mais ma maman m'aurait tué si elle l'avait appris. **

**En parlant de ma mère, le bracelet que je t'ai offert et une réplique exacte de celui que mon père avait donné à ma mère le jour de leur mariage. Même si je ne me souviens pas d'une bonne partie de ma vie humaine, je ne me souviens pas de ma mère sans ce bracelet. Je voulais continuer la tradition, mais je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour le faire à Vegas. **

**Dans quelques instant, je vais te voir arriver et marcher dans l'allée au bras de ton père dans une robe que tu auras probablement choisie pour apaiser tout le monde parce que tout ce qu'ils ont fait est complètement fou, mais je parie que tu es magnifique. Belle comme un ange, mon ange. **

**Je vais te voir bientôt mon ange, je serais le gars au bout de l'allée avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. **

**Ton mari, **

**Jasper**

'' - Oh mon Dieu ! C'est une bonne chose que je ne puisse pas pleurer. Alice me tuerait si je ruinais mon maquillage. '' ai-je dit complètement dépassée par la douceur de sa lettre.

'' - Tu es prête Bells ? '' m'a demandé Charlie. J'ai hoché la tête, ne me fiant pas à ma voix.

'' - Laisse-moi te conduire à cet homme qui est le tien, il n'a pas arrêté de sourire de toute la matinée. '' dit Charlie en ricanant.

Charlotte, Rose et Alice étaient mes demoiselles d'honneur et marchaient actuellement dans l'allée. Je ne pouvais pas encore voir quoi que ce soit, mais mon cœur me disait que mon autre moitié était proche. J'étais très heureuse de faire les choses de manière traditionnelle, mais je peux jurer que je ne le referais pas de nouveau avant au moins 100 ans, peut-être même plus.

Lorsque la marche nuptiale a commencé, jouée par Edward, je jure que j'ai presque senti mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Quand nous avons atteint le bout de l'allée, mes yeux se sont instantanément verrouillés avec ceux de Jasper. Il était magnifique dans son smoking et un sourire est apparu sur mon visage en voyant le visage de mon mari.

En atteignant le bout de l'allée, Charlie a embrassé ma joue avant de placer ma main dans celle de Jasper et nous nous sommes tournés vers Carlisle, qui était notre ministre improvisé.

'' - Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour assister au renouvellement des vœux entre Isabella Marie Swan et Jasper Jackson Whitlock. ''

'' - Jasper et Bella, tout le monde et moi-même sommes honorés d'être présent aujourd'hui pour assister au renouvellement de vos vœux d'amour éternel une nouvelle fois. ''

'' - Jasper et Bella, que votre amour soit plus fort que votre colère. Apprenez la sagesse des compromis car il vaut mieux plier que de se briser. Croyez au meilleur de votre bien-aimé plutôt que le pire. Confiez-vous à votre partenaire au fil des ans pour lui demander de l'aide lorsque vous en avez besoin. Rappelez-vous que le véritable amour et l'amitié sont à la base de toute relation durable. Donnez à votre conjoint les mêmes marques de politesse et de gentillesse que vous donnez à vos amis et, plus important encore, dite lui « Je t'aime » tous les jours. ''

Quand Carlisle eut fini de parler, Jasper m'a dit « je t'aime » ce qui a fait monter le venin à mes yeux. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là que je souhaiterais pouvoir pleurer de joie.

'' - À présent, je crois que les époux ont écrit leur propre vœux, Jasper, tu peux passer le premier. ''

'' - Isabella Marie Swan, il y a un an aujourd'hui, je t'ai promis mon amour et me suis engagé envers toi, mais il me semble que c'était hier que je t'ai promis de t'aimer, de t'honorer, de te soutenir et de te protéger. Je me suis engagé à être à tes côtés dans la peine et dans la joie pour le meilleur et pour le pire, chaque seconde de l'éternité. Aujourd'hui, en ce premier jour de notre seconde année en tant que mari et femme, en présence de Dieu, de notre famille et de nos amis, je te renouvelle mes vœux en te promettant mon amour éternel et j'attends avec impatience de voir ce que l'avenir nous apportera. ''

Avec chacune de ses paroles, je pouvais voir et ressentir chaque émotion qu'il ressentait et je jure que je sentais que mon cœur allait recommencer à battre dans ma poitrine. Comment diable avais-je eu la chance de trouver un tel homme et de pouvoir le garder pour l'éternité.

'' - Emily Brontë a écrit « … Il est plus moi-même que je ne le suis. De quoi que soient faites nos âmes, la sienne et la mienne sont les mêmes… » C'est ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai le bonheur d'être ta femme. Je suis honorée de t'appeler mon époux. Aujourd'hui, devant nos amis et ta famille, je suis fière de te renouveler mes vœux de mariage. Mon amour pour toi a grandi au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Qu'il puisse continuer à briller comme une promesse de lumière en ce monde. Je crois en ce mariage plus fortement que jamais, Jasper, et c'est avec la joie qui naît de l'expérience et de la confiance que je m'engage à nouveau à être ta femme. ''

Alors que je finissais de parler, Jasper m'a donné ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi et j'ai été étonnée de voir le scintillement du venin dans ses yeux.

'' - À présent, échangez les anneaux. ''

Jasper s'est tourné vers Peter et je me suis tournée vers Charlotte qui tenaient respectivement nos alliances. Une semaine avant la cérémonie, nous leur avions chacun remis nos alliances. Alice nous avait proposé de prendre de nouvelles alliances mais j'avais refusé. J'adorais ma bague et je voulais garder l'alliance originelle de notre mariage, mais j'avais fait faire un petit ajustement sur celle de Jasper. J'avais fait graver les mots « Je suis une partie de toi aussi » à l'intérieur de son alliance.

'' - Jasper, répète après moi : '' Avec cet anneau, je t'épouse. Prends-le et porte-le comme un symbole de tout ce que nous partageons et de mon engagement envers toi. ''

'' - Isabella Swan, avec cet anneau je t'épouse. Prends-le et porte-le comme un symbole de tout ce que nous partageons et de mon engagement envers toi. '' A répété Jasper avant de glisser ma bague de mariage sur mon doigt et de me baiser la main une fois l'anneau à sa place.

J'étais contente d'avoir de nouveau ma bague, j'avais eu l'impression que ma main était nue sans elle pendant toute la semaine.

'' - C'est à ton tour maintenant Bella. '' a dit Carlisle.

'' - Jasper Whitlock, avec cet anneau je t'épouse. Prends-le et porte-le comme un symbole de tout ce que nous partageons et de mon engagement envers toi. '' ai-je dit avant de placer la bague sur son doigt.

'' - Vous avez déclaré devant nous tous que vous vivrez ensemble dans le mariage. Vous avez fait des promesses spécifiques l'un à l'autre qui ont été symbolisé par la jonction des mains et l'échange des anneaux l'un à l'autre. Par le pouvoir dont j'ai été investi par l'État du Texas, je vais maintenant vous annoncer une nouvelle fois, mari et femme. Jasper, tu peux embrasser ta femme. ''

Jasper sourit et a fait un pas vers moi, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre baiser, mais qui s'est changé rapidement en un profond baiser. L'émotion de pure tendresse que je ressentais de sa part pendant qu'il m'embrassait ne cessait jamais de me surprendre et sa convoitise me laissait impatiente d'être à notre lune de miel. Nous nous sommes séparés en souriant sous les applaudissements de notre famille et de nos amis.

'' - Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter une nouvelle fois, Monsieur et Madame Jasper Whitlock. ''

La réception a été en plein essor en quelques instants et un changement rapide de vêtement pour moi. Jasper et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps à être félicités par tout le monde. Même le clan Denali était venu pour célébrer l'événement avec nous . De façon assez surprenante, Irina était aussi venue après avoir trouvé son vrai compagnon dans un vampire nomade du nom de Daniel et s'être finalement rendu compte que Laurent lui avait toujours menti. Elle nous a même présenté des excuses pour ne pas nous avoir aidés dans notre lutte contre Maria et Victoria.

Bientôt, ce fut l'heure du bal et j'ai été très heureuse d'avoir la traditionnelle danse père fille. Charlie et moi étions seuls sur la piste de danse, nous déplaçant uniquement d'avant en arrière l'un l'autre, aucun de nous deux n'étions les meilleurs danseurs du monde.

'' - Tu sais, Bella, je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que le remariage de Jasper et toi signifie pour moi. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très bon à montrer mes émotions, mais je veux que tu saches combien je t'aime, ma chérie et à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir pu te tenir à mon bras pour marcher dans l'allée. '' Les mots de mon père m'ont fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

'' - Je t'aime aussi papa. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je voulais vraiment avoir la chance de t'avoir avec moi pour mon mariage. Tu m'as réellement manqué à Las Vegas. ''

Quand la chanson s'est terminée, il était temps pour la mariée de danser avec tout le monde. J'ai d'abord été traînée sur la piste de danse par Peter, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des remarques sarcastiques sur Jasper dans son « costume de singe » et de me dire que c'était grâce à lui s'il en portait un.

Le suivant a été Emmett qui me faisait tourner autour de la salle comme une poupée de chiffon, heureusement pour moi, j'avais un équilibre étonnant à présent. Il aimait le fait que Peter avait pris le temps de faire des plaisanteries, mais Emmett a décidé de faire des plaisanteries grossières sur notre lune de miel et a finalement accepté de s'arrêter quand j'ai sarcastiquement convenu de ne pas blesser de lits innocents.

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Edward qui, heureusement pour moi, a virevolté un minimum.

'' - Tu es superbe, Bella. ''

'' - Merci, Edward. ''

'' - Tu sais que j'ai souvent pensé à toi dans une grande robe blanche, mais je dois avouer que le choix de l'époux était différent, je pense tout de même qu'en réalité cette combinaison te va mieux. ''

'' - Il est tout pour moi. ''

'' - Je sais et j'en suis heureux pour toi, Bella. Je suis aussi content d'avoir pu te voir marcher dans l'allée. Je sais que notre relation est un peu bizarre, mais je te considère comme ma meilleure amie et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est que je ne grince plus des dents quand je t'appelle ma sœur. '' a-t-il dit avec son sourire en coin.

'' - Très bien, alors tu ne m'en voudras pas de prendre ta sœur pour une danser avec son mari. '' a dit Jasper en arrivant derrière lui.

'' - Pas du tout. Je te remercie pour la danse, Bella. '' a dit Edward en plaçant ma main dans celle de Jasper avant de s'éloigner. Jasper a enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille et m'a tiré contre lui.

'' - Seigneur, chérie, j'ai attendu toute la nuit pour réussir à mettre mes mains sur toi. '' dit-il en souriant comme un gamin.

'' - Je sais cow-boy. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour être de nouveau dans tes bras. ''

'' - Tu sais, chérie, personne ne nous blâmera si nous quittons tôt la soirée pour nous diriger vers l'île. ''

'' - Hum, cela sonne bien. Dans combien de temps pouvons-nous partir ? '' ai-je dit en riant.

'' - As-tu une idée d'à quel point je t'aime, cow-boy ? ''

'' - Hé bien, si c'est seulement le tiers de l'amour que je ressens pour toi, alors je serais le vampire le plus chanceux de la planète. '' dit-il en m'embrassant.

Cet homme ridicule ne se rend pas compte à quel point il est important pour moi. Il est parfois étonnant de voir à quel point ma vie a changé depuis mon dix-huitième anniversaire, mais je ne le changerais pas pour tout l'or du monde, car c'est ainsi que ma vie était censée être.

'' - Crois-moi, Jasper, je t'aime plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. ''

'' - Je sais chérie et je t'aime avec tout ce que j'ai, maintenant et à jamais.

* * *

**Fin **

**Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à Galswinthe qui a travaillé très dur pour que les chapitres soient prêts chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy.**


End file.
